Mission Virginity!
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Vier junge, jungfräuliche und weibliche Gryffindor, ein unmoralischer Plan für die PERFEKTE Entjunferung und natürlich die Gewissheit, dass nichts so laufen wird, wie geplant... Story unbeendet
1. It´s Ladys Night

Anmerk: Ich nix, alles JKR! Ich verdiene mit dieser Story KEIN Geld. Just for fun eben...

Tja, was soll ich hierzu jetzt sagen?! Die Idee ist vielleicht nicht neu (jedenfalls ist mir bisher dazu nichts bekannt), aber sie kam mir und wie immer ließ sie mich nicht los. Und NEIN, ich habe mich NICHT von American Pie inspirieren lassen.. ;) Auch wenn es in meiner Geschichte wohl streckenweise genaus chaotisch zugehen wird. Wo genau das alles hinfüren wird kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber wir werden es ja sehen... ;) gg

Na, genug gefaselt. Los geht´s! gg

* * *

**Mission Virginity!  
**  
1. It´s Lady´s Night  
  
Virginia Weasley lehnte lässig gegen eine der Sessellehnen, während sie ein halbleeres Butterbier zwischen den Schenkeln balancierte. Vor ihr kauerten Lavender Brwon und Parvati Patil und nippten gerade lachend an ihren Flaschen, welche eindeutig schon deutlich weniger Inhalt vorzuweisen hatten, wie die ihre.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, in welchem sie sich gerade befanden, war weitgehend leer. Bis vor wenigen Stunden war er noch um einiges voller gewesen, doch irgendwann hatten sich die meisten auf ihre Zimmer begeben. Verständlich, immerhin war es ja auch schon spät.  
  
Sie riskierte einen Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke, sie wanderte stetig auf die zwölf zu. Geisterstunde...  
  
Natürlich war sie schon lange aus diesem Alter raus, immerhin war sie schon 15 3/4 Jahre alt. Zugegeben, des Öfteren erschreckten sie Harry und Ron immer noch mit diesem verflixten Tarnumhang, aber kein Wunder, wenn sie einen in den stockdunkelsten Gängen von Hogwarts abfingen und sie dort gegen die kalte Steinmauer schleuderten oder durch das halbe Schloss jagten. Ok, vielleicht sollte sie langsam daraus lernen. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan.  
  
Virginia ließ abermals ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nun war dieser fast gänzlich leer. Außer ihnen kauerte nur noch Hermione in einer der hintersten Ecken an einem Schreibtisch und schien sich ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin zu widmen. Vielleicht machte sie jedoch auch nur Hausaufgaben...  
  
„Wann sind Harry und Ron eigentlich gegangen?", hauchte sie schließlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese beiden Lausbuben nicht mehr anwesend waren. Gerade eben, hatten sie noch an Miones Tisch Karten gespielt und diese bestgehend abgelenkt. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen!  
  
Die zwei waren unverbesserlich und es schien mit heranwachsendem Alter und Reife nur noch schlimmer zu werden.  
  
Die Mädchen unterbrachen ihre Gespräche, richteten ihre Blicke nun abwechseln auf sie und Mione, welche kurz aufsah, sich dann aber wieder unbeirrt ihren Aufgaben widmete.  
  
„Vor ein paar Minuten.", sagte schließlich Lavender welche und strich sich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier und seufzte leise.  
  
„Müde?", fragte Parvati sanft und strich ihrer besten Freundin dabei über den Rücken.  
  
Lavender schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf und senkte den Blick.  
  
„Liebeskummer?", fragte Virginia schließlich vorsichtig. Sie wusste, wie schwierig es momentan mit Lavender und ihrem Dauerlover Marc Spencer stand. Es war ein ewiges hin und her.  
  
Die Braunhaarige blickte auf, lächelte tapfer. „Es passt einfach nicht! Er versteht mich nicht, will immer nur auf das eine raus. Wie Kerle nun einmal sind!"  
  
„Lass dir Zeit, wenn du es nichts willst!", sagte Parvati, während sie ihr immer noch den Rücken streichelte.  
  
Wieder seufzte sie. „Das ist es ja! Ich will es doch! Aber, nicht so! Nicht zwischen Riesenkürbissen und Alraunen oder gar in seinem Zimmer, während die anderen neben unserem Bett Schach spielen."Und dann seufzte sie noch lauter. „Und vor allem, ich will es nicht wirklich mit ihm.", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu.  
  
„Bitte?", japste Parvati nun leise.  
  
Lavender rollte ertappt die Augen. „Kennt ihr Bridon Thomas?"  
  
„Diesen merkwürdigen Ravanclaw, der den ganzen Tag nur diese merkwürdige Muggelmusik hört, ständig geschminkt ist und diese ganzen Metallspieße im Gesicht hat?", fragte der Rotschopf grinsend.  
  
Lavender wurde augenblicklich feuerrot. „Er hört Rock und das sind Piercings! Und ich finde ihn absolut fazinierend!"  
  
Parvati lachte leise auf. „Ja, der ist irgendwie... heiß... Ein Rebell!"  
  
Lavender nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Warum gibst du dich dann mit Marc ab, wenn du eigentlich was ganz anderes willst?", fragte Virginie schließlich zaghaft.  
  
Die Angesprochene schüttelte schwach den Kopf und starrte dann ins Leere. „Der will doch sicher nichts von mir! Außerdem sagen sie alle, er wäre schwul!"  
  
Parvati schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich denke, er ist nur eben anders wie die anderen und das akzeptieren sie nicht!"  
  
„Wie auch immer, ich kann doch nicht einfach hingehen und fragen, ob er nicht Lust hätte, mit mir in die Kiste zu gehen! Mehr will ich doch eigentlich auch gar nicht von ihm! Der ist mir für´ne Beziehung echt zu strange!", lachte sie leise.  
  
„Ok, Outing!", sagte die Dunkelhaarige schließlich grinsend. „Mit wem würdet ihr ins Bett wollen?"Dabei fixierte sie Virginia eindeutig etwas zu lange. Diese wendete den Blick errötend ab. Natürlich wusste sie sofort eine passende Person. Dabei hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, sie wäre schon lange aus diesem Alter raus. Doch sie hatte sich bitter getäuscht...  
  
„Na gut, dann fang ich an! Malfoy!", brach Parvati schließlich wieder die Stille. Dann fixierten wieder zwei Augenpaare sie.  
  
„Was habe ich denn davon? Ich bekomme ihn doch eh nicht?", entgegnete sie matt und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. Lavender zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern, während die junge Patil ins Leere starrte.  
  
„Nicht unbedingt!", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
„Vergiss es, ich werde Thomas nicht ansprechen, genauso wenig, wie du es bei Malfoy tun würdest!", warf Lavender ein.  
  
„Das bräuchten wir auch nicht! Wir bräuchten rein theoretisch nichts weiter, wie ein paar Haare unserer Auserwählten und etwas Vielsafttrank!" Während sie sprach zog sich ein dreckiges Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Virginia schaute sie ungläubig an, ebenso wie Lavender, welche jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden anfing zu kichern.  
  
Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein! Die junge Weasley blickte sich vorsichtig um, traf den Blick von Hermione Granger, welche ihr komischerweise auswich und sich wieder ihren Aufgaben widmete...

* * *

Tja, was genau haben die Mädels vor, wie wird das alles enden und vorallem! Welche Rolle wird Hermione Granger in dieser Story noch spielen? gg

Nochmal als Anmerk... Sicher werden einige von euch nun so Sachen denken wie Vielsafttrank, anderes Geschlecht... Funzt das überhaupt?!? Naja, genau weiß ich das natürlich auch net, aber wir werden sehen... ;) Sollte JKR irgendwo in den Büchern agermekt haben, dass es nicht geht (ich weiß es gerade echt net mehr?! Mir sind nur Tiere bekannt!) übersehen wir das einfach mal... ;) trölöl


	2. Unmoralische Pläne

**2.** Unmoralische Pläne!  
  
Die Mädchen kicherten noch eine Weile munter vor sich hin, während Ginny sie recht misstrauisch anstarrte. Hermione hatte sich noch tiefer über das halb beschriftete Pergament gelehnt. Natürlich sollte keine der Mädchen mitbekommen, dass sie gerade während den letzten Minuten, äußerst aufmerksam zuhörte...  
  
Sie wusste nicht einmal warum?  
  
Das war ein absolut albernes, Menschenunwürdiges Thema!  
  
„Ok, eine Sache wäre da aber noch? Wem geben wir dem Trank dann bitte?", wisperte Lavender Brown schließlich nach einigen Minuten und nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.  
  
Parvati stöhnte etwas gequält auf. „Na, wir nehmen ihn."  
  
„Toll, was habe ich dann bitte davon? Soll ich mich für eine Stunde nackt im Spiegel betrachten?", gab die Braunhaarige etwas bissig zurück.  
  
Höchstenfalls für 45 Minuten, denn bei einer Umwandlung in das andere Geschlecht, dauerte die Wirkung nicht so lange, wie in das eigene. Bei der Umwandelung von Mann zu Frau, dauerte sie teilweise sogar nur eine halbe Stunde. Wie sehr Frauen da doch im Vorteil waren...  
  
„Ich denke, sie meint, dass eine von uns ihn, für dich nimmt.", hauchte Ginny matt.  
  
Lavender stöhnte entsetzt auf und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermione sehen, dass sie etwas gehetzt von der einen zur anderen blickte. „Das heißt... Ich soll dich... und du MICH!", quiekte sie schließlich eindeutig zu laut und erntete ein strafendes „Psst"von den beiden anderen, bevor alle drei sie vorsichtigen anblitzten. Der Lockenschopf widmete sich schnell wieder ihren Aufgaben und ließ dabei ihren Federkiel in kleinen Schlangenlinien über das Papier fahren.  
  
Es scherte sie dabei nicht einmal, dass sie ihre begonnenen Hausaufgaben ruinierte. Und das mochte bei ihr einiges heißen!  
  
„Sieht so aus.", gab Parvati schließlich zurück.  
  
„Iiieeeh!"  
  
„Pssst."  
  
„Das kann ich nicht. Ehrlich. Wie soll ich denn da...", Lavender stockte mitten im Satz. „Sind wir denn dann überhaupt funktionstüchtig?"  
  
„Also, soweit ich das von den Französinnen vorletztes Jahr gehört habe, die mich erst auf diese Idee brachten, müssten wir das sein.", gab Parvati zurück.  
  
Hermione nickte stillschweigend. Ähnliches hatte auch in dem Buch gestanden, was sie damals ausführlich gelesen hatte, bevor sie ihren ersten Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte. Natürlich stand es nicht genau so dort, aber das konnte man daraus schließen. Der Trank wirkte wie eine Art Gen- Umwandler. Man übernahm mit der Dauer des Trankes, jegliche körperliche Schwächen, Stärken und so wohl auch Funktionen. Fortpflanzen war jedoch nicht möglich, was sie ebenso verwirrte, wie die Tatsache, dass sich die Stimmbänder und der Kehlkopf eben nicht anpassten.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war dies aus diversen Gründen des Schutzes in den Trank eingebracht worden. Es gab mit Sicherheit auch Tränke, welche eine stärkere und verheerende Wirkung hatten, doch waren diese wohl schon seid Jahren verboten und so wenigsten nicht mehr in den öffentlichen Bibliotheken und Läden zugänglich.  
  
„Wunderbar. Aber... Süße, so sehr ich dich auch als Freundin liebe, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das auf die Reihe bekomme.", riss sie Lavenders Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken.  
  
Hermione schrak etwas zusammen, als sie ihre Schlangenlinien betrachtete. Sie hatten sich in eine Art Buchstabenreihe verwandelt... In einen äußerst verdächtigen Buchstaben...  
  
„Na, das ist schon klar. Aber, da können wir doch zum Beispiel mit ein wenig Liebeselixier nachhelfen. Erinnert ihr euch an Hannah Abbot? Der haben die Slytherins doch vor etwa einem Jahr etwas davon in den Tee gemischt und sie war etwa eine Stunde ganz verrückt nach Millicent Bullstrode.", wisperte Parvati jetzt so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte, die Dunkelhaarige zu verstehen.  
  
„Na danke, ich habe nicht wirklich Lust darauf dir oder Lavender eine Stunde japsend und sabbernd hinterher zu kriechen.", meldete sich nun Ginny zu Wort. Sie kauerte immer noch recht misstrauisch in ihrem Sessel.  
  
„Nicht doch, sie haben Hannah ja auch mehr als nötig untergemischt. Wir nehmen einfach das absolute Minimum. Außerdem erinnerst du dich danach an alles was geschehen ist, nur noch sehr Schemenhaft."  
  
Lavender stöhnte immer noch leicht gequält auf.  
  
„Na, was nun? Willst du deinen kleinen Rebellen oder nicht?", zischte Parvati leise.  
  
„Was, wenn sich da trotzdem nichts tut?"  
  
„Dann können wir immer noch mit einem Potenzzauber nachhelfen."  
  
Schweigen trat ein, Ginny starrte immer noch ins Leere, während Lavender ins Feuer blickte. Dann räusperte sich letztere leise. „Ok, ich bin dabei. Wir können es wenigstens versuchen."  
  
Parvati jubelte leise auf, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als sich ihr und Hermiones Blicke trafen. Diese sah ebenso schnell weg. Warum irritierte sie es, was diese verrückten Mädchen da sagten und planten? Das waren alberne Kindereien, nichts weiter wie...  
  
Sie seufzte kaum hörbar und widmete sich wieder ihrem voll gekritzelten Pergament. Es schrie sie regelrecht an, spie ihr entgegen. Sagte ihr, dass gerade sie, das was sie haben wollte niemals bekommen würde! Denn damit würde sie weitaus mehr Regeln brechen, als mit einem Vielsafttrank. Und nicht nur sie...

###

„Ginny?", wisperte Parvati schließlich.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.", hauchte der Rotschopf unschlüssig zurück.  
  
„Warum? Was hast du zu verlieren?"  
  
„Außer deiner Jungfräulichkeit?", kicherte Lavender dazwischen.  
  
Auch Parvati lachte leise.  
  
Virginia atmete geräuschvoll aus, rutschte etwas im Sessel hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun kann. Ich kann ihm danach sicher nicht mehr in die Augen sehen."  
  
„Mensch Virginia, du darfst da nicht mit so viel Gefühl rangehen. Hast du auch gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du von ihm träumst?"  
  
Wieder entfuhr ihr ein seufzen, bevor sie kaum sichtbar nickte. „Ok, aber wenn ich es mir anders überlege, steige ich wieder aus."Was hatte sie auch schon zu verlieren? Er beachtete sie doch eh kaum, sah sie wenn, nur als Freundin! Nein, noch nicht einmal das...  
  
„Natürlich.", warf Lavender empört ein. „Das gilt für jede von uns."  
  
Parvati nickte zustimmend und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. „Wunderbar.", hauchte sie zufrieden. „Und nun verrätst du uns erst einmal, wer denn dein Auserwählter ist.", setzte sie kichernd hinterher.  
  
„Gott nein.", dabei strich sie sich über das errötende Gesicht. Zu gut erinnerte sie sich an endlos lange Gespräche mit den Beiden, in denen sie immer wieder versucht hatten, sie von ihm abzubringen. Natürlich nur zu ihrem Besten. Zeitweise hatte sie es dann sogar geschafft.  
  
„Warum denn nicht? SO schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein."  
  
Lavender nickte stumm und blickte sie gespannt an. Sie hatten doch keine Ahnung! Sie wollte es nicht schon wieder hören müssen!  
  
„Ok. Aber, keine dummen Kommentare, ja?", brachte sie dennoch hervor. Immerhin würde sie es ihnen früher ofer später eh sagen müssen, wenn sie diesen albernen Plan durchführen würden.  
  
Parvati verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Nein, jetzt sag bitte nicht Potter."  
  
Sie hatte es gewusst!  
  
„Ich wusste ihr würdet es nicht verstehen."  
  
„Das hat mit verstehen nichts zu tun, Gin. Aber, wir dachten wirklich-", Lavender stockte.  
  
„Ich wäre da raus, ja? Bin ich aber offensichtlich nicht.", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.  
  
„Seid wann?", fragte Parvati sanft.  
  
„Seid Mitte letzten Jahres.", hauchte sie so leise wie nur möglich, hoffte inständig, dass sie es nicht hören oder ignorieren würden.  
  
Lavender zog zischend die Luft ein. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte sie dann aber vorsichtig.  
  
„Deswegen!", zischte sie und deutete strafend auf die beiden Mädchen vor ihr, auf dem Boden. „Weil ich wusste, dass ihr es eh nicht verstehen würdet. Dass ihr mich wieder als das kleine, dumme Mädchen abstempeln würdet, das sich in den tollen Harry Potter verguckt hat, weil er doch so berühmt ist. Das ist es aber nicht. Es ist mehr...", ihre Stimme klang nun schon fast flehend.  
  
Parvati nickte abwesend und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
„Na, das ist doch mal skandalös.", hauchte Lavender schließlich Augenzwinkernd und grinste sie beschwichtigend an. Virginia grinste schwach zurück. Jetzt war es wenigsten endlich wieder raus. Zu lange hatte sie es in sich hineingefressen...  
  
„Ok. Jetzt aber mal was anderes. Angenommen wir bekommen die Zutaten die wir brauchen, angenommen wir bekommen auch das Elixier und finden einen passenden Zauber. WER von uns soll diesen verdammten Trank brauen?", wisperte sie schließlich eindringlich. Einerseits um das Thema zu wechseln, andererseits, weil es sie wirklich interessierte.  
  
Schweigen!  
  
Natürlich! Keine von ihnen hatte jemals zuvor einen Vielsafttrank gebraut. Wahrscheinlich kannten sie noch nicht einmal die Zutaten.  
  
„Ich könnte ihn brauen! Ich habe es im 2 Schuljahr schon einmal gemacht!"  
  
Augenblicklich wirbelten sie alle drei herum, fixierte das Unfassbare mit entsetzten Gesichtern.  
  
„Mione?", krächzte der Rotschopf schließlich.  
  
Die Gryffindor lehnte hinter ihr an der Lehne ihres Sessels und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Aber, nur unter einer Bedingung!"  
  
Parvati atmete stoßartig wieder aus.  
  
„Und die wäre?", fragte Lavender immer noch etwas schwach.  
  
„Ich bin dabei!"  
  
Wieder einen Moment schweigen. Hermione sah fest auf sie herab, doch in ihren Augen funkelte es unsicher.  
  
„Ok, Schwester!", sagte Parvati schließlich grinsend und reichte dem Lockenschopf die Hand. Diese schlug ebenfalls grinsend ein und setzte sich auf die Armlehne.  
  
„Und, wer ist dein Auserwählter?", fragte Lavender kichernd, während sie sich eine andere Sitzposition zu suchen schien.  
  
Der Lockenschopf starrte einen kurzen Augenblick ins Leere. „Snape.", hauchte sie dann.

* * *

Hui... Also, ich freue mich echt total, dass ihr die Story anscheinend recht gut aufnehmt. freu Und ich bin auch mal gespannt, wie ihr den Rest aufnehmen werdet... ;) Jedenfalls, wenn es so wird, wie ich es mir gerade denke... Das Update kommt übrigens so schnell, weil ich bei dieser Story gerade echt überschwemme an Ideen. Aber, keine Sorge, ich vernachlässige die anderen deswegen nicht. Seelenwanderer werde ich gleich mit dieser updaten und Dryed Tears wohl in den nächsten Tagen, zusammen mit Covert Desire. Gerade DT ist dabei etwas schwieriger, weil der Stoff halt etwas schwerer, sprich trauriger ist, wie meine momentanen, anderen Storys und ich so immer etwas länger brauche, mich da rein zu arbeiten...  
  
Die Thanx und co. kommen ab jetzt hier am Ende... Ich denke mal, da stören sie nicht so sehr, als wenn ich sie oben am Kopf hinsetzte...  
  
_Also... Big thanx geht an...  
  
teufelsweib: Dangö, das hoffe ich doch... :)  
  
black-eyed.april: Ja, sieht ganz danach aus... ;) Und Mione? Tja, müsstest du ja jetzt wissen... ;)  
  
blub: Dir kann man auch nix vormachen, was? ;) gg Zu der Sache mit Ginny. Also, in meinem lexicon steht Virginia... Vielleicht liegt das an der original und übersetzten Fassung?!grübel Naja, ich bleib einfach mal dabei, weil ich diese Version einfach schöner finde... Trotzdem Danke... knuddel  
  
Angi: Dangö und schon geschehen... ;)  
  
BlackRoseLiliy: Thanx... knuddel  
  
Gifty: HeyHoe... :) Erstmal Thx... Hm... Also... Ich arbeite da gerade schon nebenbei an was eigenem... ;) Dauert sicher noch ewig, bis es fertig wird, aber mal sehen, was daraus wird... gg  
  
_Wie immer würde ich mich natürlich tierisch über Revs freuen... gg Also, bitte tut euch keinen Zwang an... ;) 


	3. Wake me up inside

**3.** Wake me up inside  
  
Mit schleichenden Schritten schleppte sich das rothaarige Mädchen hinunter in die große Halle. Es war jetzt knapp halb neun am morgen und für ihre Verhältnisse, oder eher für die Zeit, zu der sie zu Bett gegangen war, viel zu früh. Doch leider gab es auch am Wochenende genaue Zeiten für das Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen. Und diese wurden nur in den seltensten und wichtigsten Fällen geändert.  
  
Ein Grund, warum Virginia vor allem das Frühstück des Öfteren einfach ausfallen ließ. Doch heute war ihr irgendwie nicht danach. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und es zog sie heute wie magisch in die Reihen der anderen, in den Tumult des allmorgendlichen Rituals. Aus den verschiedensten Gründen!  
  
Langsam steuerte sie auf ihren Platz, etwas abseits des Trios, schräg gegenüber ihrem Bruder, zu. Sie wurde kaum beachtet, während sie sich neben den Creevey Brüdern nieder ließ, die ihr ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen!" zuwarfen. Sie nickte bloß stumm. Ihr war gerade überhaupt nicht nach sprechen zumute. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig... schmutzig...durchschaubar...  
  
Dennoch reizte sie dieser Gedanke, dieser merkwürdige Plan, den sie gestern heimlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgearbeitet hatten. So albern es auch war, so unsicher sie dieser Gedanke stimmte, umso mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso interessanter fand sie ihn.  
  
Und sie hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht!  
  
Warum auch eigentlich nicht? Immerhin würde er es niemals erfahren. Wie sollte er auch, wenn nicht gerade Himmel und Hölle verschmelzen oder einer der anderen es ihm sagen würde. Doch warum sollten sie? Parvati und Lavender hatten einfach zu wenig mit ihm oder Ron am Hut, dass er es ihnen überhaupt glauben würde.  
  
Und Mione... Sie würde sich wohl eher ein Bein ausreißen, als ihren beiden Freunden zu gestehen, dass sie vom Sex mit Severus Snape träumte...  
  
Was hatte sie also zu verlieren?  
  
Außer ihrem Stolz, ihrer Ehre und ihren Ruf?  
  
Sie seufzte, griff sich eine Scheibe Toast, platzierte diese auf die Mitte ihres Tellers und bestrich sie langsam mit etwas Marmelade. Sie wusste nicht einmal, welche Geschmacksrichtung sie ergriffen hatte. Wieder einmal war sie mit den Gedanken einfach zu weit weg.  
  
Ertappte sich schließlich dabei, wie sie ihn klammheimlich anstarrte und sich dabei die klebrige Süßigkeit über den Daumen strich. „Äh...", entfuhr es ihr im ersten Moment etwas geschockt, bevor sie ihren Daumen, samt Marmelade in den Mund steckte, um ihn wieder zu säubern.  
  
„Hasd weh gtan, Tschin?", rief ihr Ron kauend zu. Offenbar sollte es besorgt klingen, denn das konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen, die er wie sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Doch durch die Tatsache, dass er mit vollem Mund sprach, klang es eher albern und unzivilisiert.  
  
Naja, aber es war ihr Bruder! Es war Ron! Von ihm kannte sie es nicht anders! Seid sie 14 war, hatte sie ihn scheinbar an Reife und Verstand überholt. So wie die meisten männlichen Weasleys, abgesehen von ihrem Vater und vielleicht Charlie. „Nein, alles in Ordnung.", gab sie schließlich zurück und wischte sich ihren nassen Finger an der Robe ab.  
  
Was für ein Bild gab sie hier eigentlich ab?  
  
Vorsichtig blickte sie erneut etwas nach links, traf diese unglaublich grünen Augen. Der Gryffindor besah sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich einordnen, dass konnte sie nie. Meistens deutete sie zu viel daraus, deswegen ließ sie es lieber ganz bleiben. Er hatte das Kinn auf seine Faust abgestürzt, vor ihm lag immer noch das Buch, ich welchem er und Ron gerade gelesen hatten. Mit Sicherheit handelte es von Quidditch. Von was auch sonst? Die Bilder flackerten sie munter an, auch wenn sie nicht erkennen konnte, was sie abbildeten.  
  
Immerhin lag es auf dem Kopf und zwischen ihnen stand eine ganze Schinken- und Käseplatte...  
  
Als sie wieder den Blick hob, sich bereit fühlte, ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen, waren diese wieder fest in das Geschehen des Buches vergraben...  
  
##  
  
Hermione beobachtete das Geschehen im Stillen. Sie saß eingekeilt zwischen Ron und Neville, da sie mit dem Weasley die Plätze getauscht hatte, damit dieser in Ruhe mit Harry über das neueste ‚Quidditch, die wundervollsten Torstöße' Exemplar diskutieren konnte. Ihr konnte es recht sein, denn erstens interessierte sie Quidditch immer noch nicht wirklich. Jedenfalls nicht viel mehr, als in den Jahren zuvor und zweitens hatte sie so eine schlechtere Sicht auf Professor Snape. Ihr sollte es recht sein...  
  
Das Knirschen von Papier, leises Gemurmel, dann begann Ron leise zu glucksen. Der Lockenschopf drehte langsam den Kopf, Harry blätterte hastig um, hustete kurz und Ron beugte sich etwas tiefer über die Seiten des Buches.  
  
Hermione hob eine Augenbraue... Sie bezweifelte auf einmal stark, dass die beiden Jungen da wirklich ein Buch, sondern vielmehr eine Zeitschrift, welche mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit zwischen den Seiten stecke und vom letzten Hogsmeade Besuch stammte, lasen.  
  
Männer! Konnten sie diese Art von Lektüren nicht wenigstens in ihren Schlafräumen lassen, wenn sie sie schon besitzen mussten?  
  
Ihren Tee schlürfend ließ sie ihre Augen über den gesamten Tisch wandern. Ein paar Erstklässler, die mit ein paar merkwürdig aussehenden, hüpfenden Käfern spielten, bevor sie sie aßen. Offensichtlich ein neues Kostbarkeitchen von Berti Botts! Dann einige giggelnde, tuschelnde und kichernde Drittklässler, die auf den Nebentisch starrten. Sie war zu faul, nachzugehen, wohin sie wohl genau starrten...  
  
Und dann war da Ginny. Ihre kornblauen Augen ruhten auf Ron...  
  
Nein, eigentlich ruhten sie auf Harry, welcher wohl gerade zu vertieft in die neueste Ausgabe des 'Witchmasters' war um es zu bemerken. Gestern hätte sie es aber auch kaum bemerkt. Wo dieses Mädchen doch alles dafür getan hatte, sie alle glauben zu lassen ihr gebliebenes Interesse am Schwarzhaarigen wäre rein Freundschaftlich!  
  
Der Rotschopf sah wieder auf, nun direkt in ihre Augen. Eine Sekunde verfärbten sich ihre Wangen blutrot. Vor drei Jahren hätte Hermione dieses Rot vielleicht noch mit dem Rot ihrer Haare vergleichen können, doch jetzt traf das nicht mehr wirklich zu. Ginnys Haare waren um einiges heller geworden, erinnerten sie jetzt mehr an eine Mischung aus Gold und Rot. Eine äußerst interessante Mischung, wie sie schon letztes Jahr irgendwann festgestellt hatte, als die Haare der Fünftklässlerin noch um einiges Kürzer gewesen waren.  
  
Die Weasley blickte sie einen Moment zögernd an, bevor sie eine schwache Geste mit der Hand machte, sie nach draußen deutete. Hermione brauchte eine Sekunde, bis sie begriff, dass sie sich in der Halle mit ihr treffen sollte. Sie nickte stumm und erhob sich langsam.  
  
##  
  
Virginia folgte der Älteren in geringem Abstand. Es war ja nichts ungewöhnliches, dass sie mit ihrer Vertrauensschülerin sprechen wollte. Ungestört! Jedoch fühlte sie sich trotzdem unbehaglich, als sie in der Eingangshalle schließlich auf die beste Freundin ihres Bruders und auf die beste Freundin ihres... Harrys... Harrys beste Freundin... traf...  
  
„Hey.", sagte sie schließlich. Nein, eigentlich hauchte sie es.  
  
Hermione lächelte etwas unschlüssig.  
  
Virginia erwiderte das Lächeln und blickte einen Moment zu Boden. War in Butterbier eigentlich genug Alkohol enthalten, um ihre Sinne zu benebeln? War in Butterbier überhaupt Alkohol enthalten?  
  
„Hältst du diese Idee. Naja, du weißt schon.", begann sie nervös. „Hältst du sie wirklich für gut? Jetzt, wo du eine Nacht drüber geschlafen hast?"  
  
Der Lockenschopf zögerte, in ihren Augen sah sie, dass diese ebenfalls innerlich kämpfte. Dass er ihr ähnlich ging, wie ihr. Vernunft gegen Verlangen! Realität gegen Traum und Wunsch!  
  
„Ich stehe irgendwie zwischen den Stühlen. Es ist sicherlich verboten, obwohl es dazu keinerlei Schulregeln gibt! Es ist eine Art Vergewaltigung, obwohl wir dabei eigentlich niemanden verletzten. Mein Verstand sagt eigentlich nein, aber dann...", sie blickte zum Eingang des Speisesaals und obwohl nichts zu erkennen war, wusste Virginia worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
  
„... dann siehst du ihn und du weißt, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit ihm so nahe zu sein, wie du es schon lange ersehnst. Und dann lässt es dich nicht mehr los.", beendete sie leise den Satz.  
  
„Nicht ganz, aber so in etwa.", fügte Hermione lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Eine Weile starrten sie beide schweigend auf den Eingang der großen Halle, aus der dichtes Stimmengewirr zu ihnen durchdrang.  
  
„Warum Snape?", fragte die Jüngere schließlich.  
  
„Warum ausgerechnet Harry?", stellte Mione die Gegenfrage.  
  
Virginia zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Irgendwie erscheint es mir richtig."  
  
„Warum auf diesem Weg?"  
  
Sie lachte heiser auf. „Bei Merlin, wie denn sonst? Soll ich ihn fragen, ob er nach dem Training oder den Hausaufgaben nicht mal eine halbe Stunde Zeit hätte, um mich zu entjungfern, weil er in meinen Augen der Richtige ist?"  
  
„Eher eine viertel Stunde und ich versichere Dir, du wärest nicht die einzige, die ihn so etwas schon einmal gefragt hat.", gab die Braunhaarige Augenzwinkernd zurück.  
  
Virginia lächelte schwach. Das war es ja...  
  
Sie schoben sie immer wieder zu seinen kleinen, hysterischen Fans in die Schublade. Dabei gehörte sie da seid letztem Jahr nicht mehr rein. Vorher vielleicht... Nein, mit Sicherheit... Aber, seid letztem Jahr, war es anders...  
  
Sie schickte ihm keine dümmlichen Valentins Karten mehr, sie bekritzelte nichts mehr mit seinem Namen oder Initialen oder schnitt sich Bilder von ihm aus irgendwelchen Zeitschriften aus und hängte sie über ihr Bett. Sie wurde nicht mehr rot, wenn er mit ihr sprach, auch wenn sie dies dennoch am liebsten vermied, und sie benahm sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wie ein kleines, hysterisches Kind...  
  
War es so falsch, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand? Es war doch aufrichtig, wenigsten in ihren Augen?  
  
War es nur einer Cho Chang vergönnt Harry Potter zu mögen?  
  
„So war es nicht gemeint.", sagte Hermione schließlich besänftigend und tätschelte ihr sanft die Schulter. „Sorry, das sollte eher ein Scherz sein."  
  
„Alles klar.", antwortete sie einlenkend.  
  
Der Lockenkopf blickte etwas abwesend zu Boden.  
  
„Ok und nun sag schon, warum Snape?", fragte sie schließlich grinsend. Insgeheim um das Thema zu wechseln, aber auch, weil sie es brennend interessierte. Sie war sich bis gestern mehr als nur sicher gewesen, dass das Mädchen, welches ihr gerade gegenüberstand und bis unter die Haarspitzen rot anlief, Snape bis zum zerbersten hasste.  
  
##  
  
Hermione schluckte schwach. Das war eine gute Frage, die sie sich selber nicht wirklich beantworten konnte. Wie sollte sie es dann anderen erklären? Sie war dieser Frage bis jetzt immer sehr gut ausweichen können...  
  
„Hey ihr zwei Süßen, erweitert ihr unsere Pläne etwa ohne uns!", hallte es von Eingang auf sie zu. Ginny zuckte etwas entsetzt zusammen, aber Parvati schwieg den Rest des Weges, bevor sie sie erreicht hatte und sich etwas zu ihnen herüber beugte.  
  
„Wir haben schon einmal überlegt, wie wir an die Zutaten kommen könnten.", hauchte sie schließlich.  
  
‚Snapes Büro', schoss es durch ihren Kopf.  
  
„Wir könnten einen der Slytherins fragen, ob sie uns etwas aus-"  
  
„Wir stehlen es aus Snapes Büro.", warf sie ein. So weit würde es noch kommen, dass sie einen oder eine Slytherin einweihen müssten.  
  
Parvati pfiff anerkennend. „Du bist böse.", sagte sie grinsend. „Naja und dann haben wir überlegt, wo wir ihn brauen könnten. Was hältst du von unserem Zim-"  
  
„In den Kerkern gibt es einen kleinen Abstellraum, den noch nicht einmal Filch mehr betritt."  
  
Parvatis Augen vergrößerten sich noch etwas. „Du bist nicht nur böse, du bist ein Genie.", sagte sie noch breiter grinsend.  
  
Hermione sah errötend zu Boden. Wenn die zwei wüssten, wie lange sie heute Nacht dafür die Karte des Herumtreibers gewälzt hatte. Obwohl... Doch... Sie war ein Genie... Und sie war böse... Und es gefiel ihr!  
  
Ebenfalls grinsend sah sie auf. In Ginnys Augen glitzerte es schelmisch, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich langsam mit Parvati abwandte. Erst jetzt entdeckte der Lockenschopf den Grund dafür. Ihre beiden besten Freunde waren nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt und Ron knuffte seiner Schwester in die Seite, als diese sie passierte...  
  
##  
  
Parvati harkte sich spielerisch bei ihr unter, während sie alle Mühe hatte, die beiden Jungen bestmöglich nicht zu beachten. Was äußerst schwierig war, da ihr Bruder sie fast zu Boden stieß und so natürlich auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sie zog. Das fehlte ihr noch, dass sie wie ein Käfer vor ihm auf dem Boden kroch...  
  
„Entspann dich. In knapp einem Monat, gehört er dir.", kicherte ihr Parvati leise zu, als sie außer Reichweite waren.  
  
„Du meinst wohl eher, in knapp einem Monat werde ich mich von einer von euch, welche aussehen wird wie er und voll gepumpt mit Liebeselixier und Potentzaubern ist, flachlegen lassen...", gab sie zynisch zurück.  
  
Parvati zuckte beiläufig die Schultern. „Ja, so in etwa! Aber, das ist doch fast das Selbe..."

* * *

_Heyhoe... Was soll ich groß sagen, außer DANKE an alle meine Leser, ob stumm oder nicht, auch wenn ich mich wie immer riesig über jede noch so kleine Rev freuen würde! ;) gg  
  
Großen Dank geht an meine lieben Reviewer, die mir das Weiterschreiben noch leichter machen und ich hoffe mal stark, dass euch der weitere Verlauf der Story ebenfalls gefallen wird. knuff  
  
Black-Rose-Lily: Ja, das denke ich schon, jedenfalls arbeite ich daraufhin... Mal sehen, was letztendlich daraus wird... ;)  
  
Vanilla: Na, ganz ohne tippeln wäre es doch langweilig! gg  
  
blub: Naja, so neu ist diese Idee aber doch auch net. ;) Außerdem wird diese Sache auch nur einer der Nebenstränge sein, die meine Story haben wird... Sprich, es wird noch andere Pairings oder Geschehnisse geben, außer Miones heimliche Schwäche für Snape, oder eben diesen chaotischen Plan... Ok, ich verrate zuviel... Einfach dranbleiben...  
  
Teufelsweib: Danke! knuff  
  
Angi: Himmel, wie ihr euch alle auf Mione und Snape stürzt... löl Ok, aber ich wusste das ist ein kleiner Schockmoment, deswegen hab ich ihn ja eingebaut! Und da kann man ne Menge draus machen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz so ablaufen wird, wie ihr es euch Momentan erhofft oder denkt... Aber, abwarten...  
  
Valerie: Hat sich deine Frage jetzt eigentlich geklärt? Und wie gesagt, noch mal danke für das Lob... ;)  
  
Decado: Danke! knuff  
  
finnae: Also, würde ich ja gerne machen, aber ich bin ehrlich, ich vergesse es eh! schäm Abber, du kannst Storys, welche du besonders gerne magst marken, dann findest du sie ganz leicht wieder...  
  
TheSnitch: Danke... knuff_


	4. PMS

**4.** PMS  
  
„Wo ist es denn nun?", knurrte Lavender etwas genervt und reichte den Zinkkessel von der rechten in die linke Hand, wobei er an die steinerne Mauer schlug und ein klirrendes Geräusch erzeugte.  
  
Hermione ließ kurz von der Karte des Herumtreibers ab und blitzte sie aus ihren braunen Augen starfend an. „Nicht mehr weit, aber wenn du noch lauter bist, wird uns Snape gleich sicher zum Teufel jagen und dann können wir das alles vergessen."  
  
„Na, dann kannst du ihm ja bei der Gelegenheit ein paar Haare ausreißen."  
  
„Sehr witzig."  
  
„Ja, fand ich auch. Außerdem ist dieser verdammte Kessel scheiße schwer!"  
  
„Himmel, der wiegt doch nicht einmal 2 Kilogramm."  
  
„Aber ich schleppe ihn schon seid dem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
„Hört auf.", zischte Ginny schließlich deutlich genervt, riss Lavender ziemlich grob den Kessel aus der Hand und stürmte an den beiden vorbei. Zwei Augenpaare folgten ihr leicht verwirrt, bevor auch ihre Besitzerinnen es taten.  
  
Hermione musste zugeben, sie war wirklich überrascht. Wann zu Hölle war Virginia Weasley, kleine Schwester ihre besten Freundes Ron Weasley, so verdammt erwachsen geworden? War sie in den letzten 12 Monaten so mit ihren Noten beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie es einfach nicht gemerkt hatte oder war in den letzten 3 Tagen ein Wunder geschehen?  
  
„Halt!", rief sie schließlich, blieb abrupt stehen und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab die Wand ab. Und da war sie auch schon. Eine alte, mehr als nur morsche und modrige Tür, welche nicht wirklich den Eindruck machte, stabil zu sein. Doch sie wusste, dass dieser Eindruck gerade hier an Hogwarts einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mehr als oft täuschen konnte.  
  
„Iiieeh.", quiekte Lavender direkt hinter ihr. „Die fass ich aber nicht an."  
  
Der Lockenschopf verdrehte in der Dunkelheit die Augen, konnte Virginia lautstark seufzen hören, bevor sie schließlich selber die Initiative ergriff und gegen das leicht moderige Holz drückte. Natürlich sprang sie nicht sofort auf. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und wollte gerade ihren Lumos Zauber löschen, doch Ginny kam ihr zuvor.  
  
„Warte, ich mach das schon.", wisperte diese, murmelte einen kurzen Zauber und das Schloss machte leise 'klick'.  
  
##  
  
Wunderbar! Hier drinnen sah es noch schlimmer aus wie man von draußen erahnen konnte oder würde. Etwas missmutig stellte Virginia den Kessel ab und brachte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zum leuchten. Doch das Licht machte es nicht besser. Eher schlimmer!  
  
Von der Decke hingen dicke, verstaubte Spinnweben und Dreck und etwas Rattenmist sammelte sich in den Ecken. „Oh mein Gott. Ist es nicht Filch´s Job, so etwas in Ordnung zu halten?", hauchte sie angewidert.  
  
„Nein, es ist sein Job uns zu tyrannisieren.", gab Lavender matt zurück, während sie sich umsah. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich der pure Ekel.  
  
„Würde er seinem Job ausgiebig nachgehen, hätten wir nicht die Möglichkeit unser Vorhaben hier durchzuführen!", sagte Mione scharf und legte einen Haufen Bücher auf einem klapprigen Tisch ab.  
  
Lavender starrte die Braunhaarige etwas fassungslos an. Offenbar lag es eher an diesem raum, als an ihrer Wortwahl. Virginia zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und begann mit einigen Säuberungszaubern, wenigsten den gröbsten Dreck zu beseitigen.  
  
Hermione kramte einige Kerzen aus ihrem Umhang. „Das ist eine gute Idee!", sagte sie lächelnd an den Rotschopf gewand.  
  
Lavender rümpfte weiterhin die Nase. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal Parvati holen."  
  
„Tu das.", gab Hermione zurück, während sie die Kerzen im Raum verteilte.  
  
„Könnte ich dann bitte die Karte haben?"  
  
„Oh nein, vergiss es!"  
  
„Hey, ich denke wir sind 'Schwestern'!"  
  
„Vergiss es, die Karte gehört mir nicht! Du findest den Weg auch so!"  
  
Wütend schnaubend zog die junge Frau mit den Schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren schließlich von dannen, während der Lockenschopf die Kerzen nach und nach anzündete und Virginia den Kessel unter den Tisch schob.  
  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, warum ausgerechnet Snape?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
Hermione zuckte etwas zusammen, schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Irgendwie fasziniert er mich! Er ist so..."  
  
„Kalt?"  
  
„Geheimnisvoll!"  
  
Sie senkte den Blick und Virginia musste lächeln.  
  
„Du verstehst es nicht, richtig?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich akzeptiere es.", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen sanft.  
  
„Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht. Es kam so plötzlich, so unberechenbar. Erst war da Hass, dann war da plötzlich mehr... Keine Liebe... Denke ich jedenfalls...", fuhr die Braunhaarige fort, ohne groß auf das gesagte einzugehen. Sie hörte schweigend zu, ließ sie sprechen...  
  
##  
  
„Doch irgendetwas war plötzlich anders...", hauchte sie und zündete die letzte Kerze an. Eigentlich hätte sie auch alle auf einmal anzünden können. Tja, warum leicht, wenn es auch schwer ging?  
  
Warum einfach, wenn kompliziert?  
  
Genau nach diesem Motto schien ihr Leben gerade zu laufen...  
  
Warum Ron, wenn Snape?  
  
Die Tür flog auf, viel zu laut und eine ganze Traube Lichtkugeln spazierte in den Raum. Erst nach und nach erloschen sie, ließen nur das Kerzenlicht zurück. Hermione richtete sich langsam auf, blickte verwirrt und wütend zugleich von einer zur anderen. Lavender zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, Parvati blickte zu Boden und Ginny stand mit gerunzelter Stirn und halb geöffnetem Mund am Tisch.  
  
„Was soll das? Was wollen die hier?", zischte sie wahrscheinlich etwas zu barsch, denn Padma Patil und ihre zwei Freundinnen, ebenfalls Ravenclaws, zuckten etwas zusammen.  
  
Schweigen!  
  
Dann meldete sich Parvati zu Wort, welche sich scheinbar schützend vor ihre Schwester stellte, die ihr zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. „Mitmachen?", krächzte sie schließlich.  
  
Hermione zog zischend die Luft ein.  
  
„Es war aber abgemacht, dass es unter UNS bleibt!", kam ihr Virginia zur Hilfe.  
  
„Komm schon, es ist meine Schwester, wir können ihr vertrauen.", gab Parvati barsch zurück, blickte kurz ihre bessere Hälfte an und streifte deren Anhang. „Ich verbessere mich, wir können ihnen trauen!"  
  
„Das war aber nicht abgemacht.", knurrte Hermione zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Komm schon, sie besorgen uns auch die Haare von Thomas!", warf Lavender ein.  
  
„Sie besorgen DIR die Haare von Thomas!", zischte die Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie zur Hölle sie an ein paar Haare von Snape kommen sollte! Das war leichter gedacht als getan!  
  
Sollte sie sie vom Boden des Labors aufsammeln?  
  
Zu riskant!  
  
Von seinem Umhang?  
  
Zu gefährlich!  
  
Ausreißen?  
  
Das wäre ihr sicherer Tod!  
  
„OK, aber nur, wenn es ab jetzt bei dieser Besetzung bleibt!", riss sie Ginny aus den Gedanken, die ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Dann sah sie sie eindringlich an. „Sie wissen es, sie werden uns sicher anschwärzen, wenn wir sie abweisen.", wisperte sie dann.  
  
Verdammt! So hatte sie sich das wirklich nicht vorgestellt! Aber Virginia hatte Recht!  
  
„OK.", knirschte sie leise hervor. Parvati hopste freudig auf, Lavender grinste breit und die drei Mädchen schworen alle gleichzeitig und durcheinander, dass sie auch wirklich kein Sterbens Wörtchen ausplaudern würden.  
  
##  
  
„Wann fangen wir also an?", fragte schließlich eines der dazu gestoßenen Mädchen und rieb sich strahlend die Hände.  
  
„Der Trank braucht etwa einen Monat.", entgegnete Hermione matt und bückte sich nach einer Kerze, die zu erlischen drohten. Wieder fragte sie sich, warum sie nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab zur Hilfe nahm?  
  
„Einen Monat? Da hab ich aber meine Tage!", rief Parvati stöhnend.  
  
„Iieeeh! NEE! Vergiss es!", brüllte Lavender fast schon hysterisch.  
  
Der braune Lockenschopf richtete sich ruckartig wieder auf, blitze die Mädchen vernichtend an. „Wir brauchen eh erst einmal die Zutaten, sprich eine Woche dauert es bestimmt noch, bis ich anfangen kann. Also dürfte das kein Problem sein!"  
  
Parvati nickte abwinkend und Lavender atmete erleichtert aus...  
  
„Sonst noch wer, dessen menstruelle Phase unseren bestialischen Plänen im Weg stehen könnte?", fragte sie leicht bissig, und lehnte sich gehen die Tischkante, an der Virginia gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Der Rotschopf hatte Mühe nicht los zu lachen! Wo zur Hölle war sie hier gelandet? Und vor allem, auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?  
  
Die Mädchen guckten sich alle fragend an, bevor sie schwach mit den Köpfen schüttelten...

* * *

_Knuddelz&knutschis meine lieben Leser und vor allem an:  
  
Decado: Ich hätte gerne den Keks... gg  
  
blub: Dangö... Ist mir selber eingefallen... ;) Nee, natürlich Ginny... löl Naja, jedenfalls Danke... knuddel  
  
t-wosz: Danke!knuff Aber, ich kann das pervers nicht so wirklich nachvollziehen... ;) Aber, was soll´s!  
  
sweetkitty04: Gut, dann arte ich mal ab... ;) Aber, trotzdem danke, für die Rev! Dafür das du konfuss gewesen bist, war sie sehr gut... knuddel  
  
Drachenkind: Ja, genau das denke ich auch!!! gg  
  
Vanillia: Ja, da hast du leider recht. Das fällt sogar mir als Schreiberin auf. Ist manchmal wirklich etwas komplex. Aber, ich gebe mein bestes, es so verständlich wie möglich zu machen, ohne ständig mit den Namen um mich zu werfen. Sonst müsste ich ja manchmal in einem Satz dreimal Hermione schreiben... So was finde ich nämlich schrecklich... Naja, sorry wenn es mir trotzdem nicht immer gelingt... :/ Ich arbeite dran...  
  
Zutzi alias Susi: Hey, glaubst du wirklich, so einfach machen ich den Mädels das?? Nee, nee... ) fg _

_die-na: Tue ich doch schon Honey... ;) knuff  
  
Lord Mystic: Danke... gg  
  
Ich liebe euch alle!!! _


	5. Quidditch dreams

**5.** Quidditch dreams  
  
Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss und der Wind peitschte ihr grob das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Doch sie mochte es. Es gefiel ihr, wie das Rauschen zu ihren Ohren durchdrang. Das liebte sie auch am Fliegen...  
  
Dieses Gefühl auf den Besen zu sitzen und die Luft schier zu schneiden! Dabei vergaß sie alles und jeden! Es gab nur noch sie, sie den Besen und die Luft, welcher ihr um den Körper peitschte, an ihren Haaren riss...  
  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Etwas das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte! Sie war letztes Jahr für einige Wochen im Quidditch Team gewesen, als Harry wegen Umbridge nicht einsatzbereit war. Leider war es nicht für Dauer... Oder, Gott sei Dank, denn er war ein mehr als nur begabter Sucher und sie wusste, dass er das Fliegen wahrscheinlich mehr liebte wie sein Leben! Dennoch war nun kein Platz mehr für sie im Team...  
  
„Ich habe dich gesehen!", drang es plötzlich heiser und tonlos zu ihr durch und sie wurde am Arm zurückgezogen. Virginia schrie entsetzt auf, bevor sie einen heftigen Satz zur Seite machte, sich mit dem Fuß in einer Wurzel verfing und die Schwerkraft sie gnadenlos übermannte und zu Boden riss.  
  
Schwer atmend kauerte sie also da, auf dem Boden, zwischen verwelkten Blumen und Kleeblättern, den Fuß immer noch verkeilt in der Wurzel und starrte ihr Gegenüber schwer atmend an.  
  
„Bein fliegen, meine ich.", sagte Luna Lovegood entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern, über die ihr ein paar ihrer schmutzigen, blonden Haare hingen.  
  
„Willst du mich umbringen?", hauchte der Rotschopf immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, während sie ihren Fuß aus der Wurzel befreite und sich langsam und etwas schwerfällig wieder aufrichtete.  
  
Das blonde Mädchen, mit den riesigen Kulleraugen starrte sie einen Moment an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du dich schon beworben hast?"  
  
Die junge Weasley legte die Stirn in Falten. „Beworben?"  
  
Was redete dieses Mädchen da? Manchmal wunderte sie sich wirklich nicht, das viele Loony – wie sie sie scherzhaft nannten- schlicht für verrückt hielten! Natürlich wusste Virginia es besser. Luna, war einfach nur... anders...  
  
„Für die freie Stelle im Quidditch Team!", antwortete Luna kopfschüttelnd und augenrollend, was bei ihren Augen fast schon gruselig aussah.  
  
Sie legte ihre Stirn noch mehr in Falten, war sich sicher, dass sie nun fast aussehen müsste, wie ein Chinesischer Faltenhund. „Quiddich Team?"  
  
Nun stöhnte Luna ausgelassen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Diese Mina Harker ist ausgestiegen..."  
  
„Mira Barker!", berichtigte Virginia sie. Es sei denn, ihr war entgangen, das Draculas Braut nach Hogwarts ging....  
  
„Hat Harry gestern darum gebeten, sie wieder aus dem Mannschaft zulassen und er hat zugesagt. Schweren Herzens, denn sie war eine gute Jägerin!", fuhr Luna jedoch unbeirrt fort.  
  
Virginia schaute sie einen Moment fragend an, starrte regelrecht in ihr Gesicht, um lesen zu können, ob die Ravenclaw sie auf den Arm nahm, oder nicht! Mira war eine begnadete Jägerin, ein unentdecktes Talent, bis sie schließlich beim Probetraining aufgetaucht war und sie alle in den Schatten gestellt hatte. Und so war sie schließlich der Grund gewesen, warum sie, Vriginia Weasley, letztendlich NICHT in die Mannschaft kam...  
  
„Woher hast du das?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Luna räusperte sich, bevor sie antwortete. „Cho erzählte es Marietta, heute beim Frühstück. Und da habe ich es mitbekommen."  
  
Virginia lehnte sich etwas zurück, drückte den Rücken durch, der ihr vom Sturz immer noch etwas schmerzte. Warum hatte ihr niemand was davon gesagt? Hermione nicht? Harry nicht? Und vor allem, Ron? Warum hatte Ron es ihr nicht sofort gesagt? Er wusste doch genau, wie sehr sie in die Mannschaft wollte!  
  
„Ich würde mich sofort bei ihm bewerben! Du bist wirklich gut!"  
  
Sie sah irritiert auf, schaute erneut in die riesigen Augen von Luna Lovegood, welche sie freundlich anfunkelten. Freundlich und etwas übermenschlich. Jedenfalls wirkten sie so, aber das taten sie immer.  
  
„Hm...", mehr brachte sie nicht zustande. Was, wenn man sie überhaupt nicht in der Mannschaft haben wollte? Was wenn ER sie nicht in der Mannschaft haben wollte?  
  
„Nichts hm, ich würde es sofort machen!", sagte Luna, umfasste ihre Schultern und starrte sie eindringlich an.  
  
Warum nicht? Was hatte sie zu verlieren?  
  
Virginia nickte schwach. „OK! Danke für den Tipp!"  
  
Die Ravenclaw lächelte zufrieden, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort das Weite suchte...  
  
##  
  
„Jedenfalls verstehe ich das nicht! Verstehst du Harry? Ich verstehe das nicht!", krächzte Ron und blickte seinen besten Freund eindringlich an.  
  
Dieser blickte leicht verzweifelt drein, nickte aber schwach. „Ich denke schon..."  
  
Hermione zog grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Lektüre widmete. Diese bestand aus den genauen Angeben zum brauen des Vielsafttrankes. Nicht dass sie ihren eigenen Künsten nicht vertraute, aber da sie den Trank vor Jahren das letzte mal gebraut hatte und dieses Mal auch eine bedeutend größere Menge benötigt wurde, wollte sie auf Nummer sicher gehen.  
  
„Was hast du denn da?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Na, da!"  
  
„Wo denn?"  
  
Sie hob erneut den Blick, bekam gerade noch mit, wie Ron seinem besten Freund an die Wäsche ging und etwas Haut freilegte, indem er ihm den dunkelblauen Pullover hochschob. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines, rötliches Mal, welches sich direkt über dem Bauchansatz befand...  
  
„Das ist ein Knutschfleck, Ron!", sagte sie trocken.  
  
Der Rothaarige schnaubte wütend. „Das war mir klar!"  
  
„Warum fragst du dann so blöd?"  
  
„Weil ich wissen will, von wem der ist!"  
  
Hermione legte das Buch beiseite und lehnte sich grinsend über den Tisch. „Das ist eine gute Frage, Harry!"  
  
Der Angesprochene rutschte etwas unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, wich ihren Blicken aus. „Foncho.", nuschelte er schließlich kaum hörbar.  
  
„Von Cho?", harkte sie skeptisch nach. Meinte er etwa Cho Chang, die Cho Chang, die bei jeden ihrer Dates immer wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war? Die Cho Chang, die ununterbrochen von Cedric redetet, auch als es an der Zeit war, das vielleicht langsam zu unterlassen und ihren besten Freund damit fast in den Wahnsinn und in das Minimum des Selbstvertrauens, wenigstens was den Bezug zum weiblichen Geschlecht anging, getrieben hatte?  
  
Er nickte...  
  
„Was? Wieso macht die dir denn DA einen Knutschfleck?", rief Ron empört.  
  
Der Lockenschopf schlug sich stöhnend gegen die Stirn. „Ron, das erklären wir dir später! Vielmehr möchte ich jetzt von Harry wissen, warum?"  
  
„Warum was, Mione?", zischte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich.  
  
„Warum lässt du dich wieder mit Cho ein, wenn du doch weißt, worauf es hinaus läuft?"  
  
„Momentan läuft es aber gut!"  
  
„Heult sie denn nicht mehr?", meldete sich wieder der Rotschopf zu Wort, welcher Hermione aber schmollend ignorierte. Oder wenigstens, so tat...  
  
„Am Anfang schon...", erwiderte Harry und wich ihren Blicken aus. "Doch mittlerweile geht es..."  
  
Das klang wenig überzeugend. Jedenfalls in ihren Augen. „Wirklich? Wunderbar, wie habt ihr das denn hinbekommen? Hast du Diggory aus ihrem Kopf gelöscht?"  
  
Er knirschte deutlich hörbar mit den Zähnen. Sie wusste, sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen, wusste genau, worauf es hinaus laufen würde. „Wir haben lange geredet und schließlich beschlossen, dass wir einfach nur eine neutrale Basis für eine Beziehung brauchen!"  
  
„Oh! Schön! Und wie ich sehe habt ihr eine wunderbare, neutrale Basis gefunden!"  
  
„Wir reden auch, Mione!"  
  
„Sicher tut ihr das! Davor, danach oder mittendrin?"  
  
„Was redet ihr da? Neutrale Basis?", rief Ron mit hochrotem Kopf. Er war mit dieser Diskussion sichtlich überfordert. Manchmal war er doch wirklich zu süß... Manchmal...  
  
„Sex Ron, ihre Beziehung besteht nur aus Sex!", antwortete der Lockenschopf.  
  
Harrys Hände krallten sich an der Tischkante fest, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten und seine Augen blitzten sie giftgrün an. „Es läuft wunderbar, WIR beide sind zufrieden mit der Entwicklung!"  
  
Warum verstand er es nicht? „Gott Harry, das ist es doch nicht, was du suchst und brauchst! Du kannst dich doch nicht selber bestrafen, indem du dich abkapselst und niemanden mehr an dich heran lässt!"  
  
„Warum hast du mir das NIE erzählt?", quiekte Ron dazwischen, doch die beiden beachteten ihn gar nicht.  
  
„Das dient nur eurem Schutz, nicht um mich zu bestrafen!"  
  
„Das bringt Sirius doch aber nicht zurück Harry! Das hätte er nicht gewollt!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige stand mit einem mal auf, warf dabei den Stuhl um und stürmte hinauf in die Jungeschlafsäle. Dabei brüllte er etwas, dass verdächtig nach „Lass Sirius da raus!"und „Fick dich doch!", klang.  
  
Die Gryffindor legte stöhnend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. Zugegeben, sie war zu weit gegangen! Doch so konnte es eindeutig nicht weiter gehen! Harry war seid dem Schuljahresbeginn mehr als Launisch und am meisten ließ er diese Launen eben an sich selber aus...  
  
„Da hast du es! Jetzt spinnt er wieder den ganzen Tag rum, weil DU mal wieder das S-Wort gesagt hast!"  
  
Sie blickte Ron fassungslos an. „Er hieß Sirius, Ron, werde erwachsen und lerne die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen! Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht gerade schöne Dinge sind!"  
  
„Trotzdem! Musste das sein? Du weißt genau, dass er sich momentan wie ein Mädchen mit dauerhaftem Besuch benimmt!", knarrte Ron mit strafenden Augen.  
  
„Ron, kapier es endlich! Harry verrennt sich da in etwas, das ihm am meisten schadet! Und er kommt da momentan alleine einfach nicht raus!", sagte sie schließlich sanft.  
  
„OK! Ich rede mit ihm!", sagte er schließlich und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
Sie stand ebenfalls augenblicklich. Der Gedanke, dass gerade er das regeln wollte, machte ihr zugegebenermaßen Angst. „Nein! Lass ihn jetzt einfach einen Moment in Frieden! Wir reden mit ihm, wenn er sich beruhigt hat!"  
  
„Na, aber er regt sich doch jetzt eh auf!"  
  
„RON!"  
  
##  
  
Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war dieser komischerweise fast leer. Wahrscheinlich lag es am Wetter und die meisten hielten sich im Freien auf. Verständlich! Wer saß bei einem so schönen Wetter auch schon im Gemeinschaftsraum?  
  
Natürlich! Sie musste grinsen, während sie auf den Schreibtisch in der hinteren Ecke zuging, an dem Hermione und Ron saßen. Ihr Bruder schmollte... Mal wieder!  
  
„Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie schließlich todesmutig. Eigentlich hätte sie auch Ron fragen können, aber sie wollte es dann doch lieber mit dem Captain der Mannschaft besprechen. Vor allem, wenn sie an die Vergesslichkeit ihres älteren Bruderherzens dachte...  
  
„Was willst du denn schon wieder von Harry?", zischte er scharf zurück.  
  
Virginia schaute ihn etwas verdutzt an. „Schon wieder?"  
  
Ron antwortetet nicht, murmelte nur vor sich hin.  
  
„Er ist oben. Worum geht es den, Gin?", sagte Mione schließlich, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.  
  
„Um die freie Stelle im Quidditch Team!"  
  
„Ah ja, geh einfach hoch!", erwiderte sie beiläufig.  
  
Ron schnaubte auf, machte eine undefinierbare Bewegung und fiel dabei fast vom Stuhl.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch die groteske Szene in der Ecke betrachtend, machte sie sich auf den Weg, hoch zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen...  
  
##  
  
„Warum darf sie zu ihm gehen und ich NICHT!", brüllte ihr Gegenüber und sah dabei aus wie ein Kleinkind, dem man seinen über-alles-geliebten Lolli gestohlen hatte.  
  
„Weil du ihn Momentan eh nur aufregst! Er braucht einfach ein neutrales Gespräch. Quidditch ist perfekt!", gab sie grinsend zurück.  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich auf eine unnatürlich wirkende Größe. „WAS hat meine kleine Schwester bitte mit Harrys, neutralem Scheiß zu tun?"

* * *

_Sorry, hat etwas gedauert, aber ich kam diese Woche kaum zum schreiben und ich weiß nicht genau, wie es die nächste aussieht, da ich ab nächste Woche so gesehen einen neuen Job habe. Ich gebe aber mein bestes und ich kann euch versichern, ich sprühe Momentan nur so vor Ideen. Nur mit der zeit zum aufschreiben mangelt es momentan etwas... :/  
  
Also, Thx geht wie immer an meine lieben Leser und vor allem Reviewer, die mich am Ball halten, auch wenn es mal düster aussieht, was meine Kreativität angeht! knuddel&knutsch Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, ich freue mich natürlich auch über jeden stummen Leser, aber ihr würdet mir wirklich eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr mir eine kleine Rev hinterlasst! Sei es auch nur eine klitze Kleine, aber für mich ist sie die Welt... ;) gg  
  
Besonderer Dank geht an Inlaka (Dazu komme ich noch, keine Sorge! ;)), Vanillia (Ja, so´n Beterlie is schon was feines, nur Momentan hab ich keinen. Muss Crisa mal wieder anfunken... ;) Das mit dem Lockenschopf und so habe ich aber schon des Öfteren eingebaut... Wie gesagt, ich arbeite schon daran.... Vielleicht fällt Dir/Euch ja noch was ein?!? Immer her damit, denn da gehen einem schnell die Ideen aus... gg knuff ), black-eyed-april (Also, Snape/Mione ist nicht das Hauptthema. Fand die Idee nur ganz witzig und einige Lacher und Schocks einbauen zu können... ;) An die Snape/Mione Liebhaber, die zwei werden aber noch einige, große Momente haben! gg), Decado (Vielleicht auch 3?? ;) Naja, diesesmal war ich ja leider net so schnell, aber ich arbeite daran), blub (Ja, so bin ich nun mal... Muss euch doch am Ball halten... knuff), Cosma (löl Na, dass ist ja mal eine wirklich leckere Idee... schüttel Na, mal gucken, was sich da so machen lässt! ;) Und glaub mir, das ganze wird noch mehr außer Kontrolle geraten... fg), marvala, Angi (Ich hab keine Kekse! Aber, vielleicht hat Decado ja noch welche für dich? zudecadoschiel Hm... Sollte mir echt mal welche für das nächste Mal, für meinen treuen Leserlies besorgen! Aba, warte... Hab Gummibärchen!!! Will wer ein Gumibärchen??? gummibärchenverteil), Gifty (Macht doch nix... knuff), MrsGaladriel (Naja, das ist ja auch eher mein Ziel. Ich wollte mal wieder was Lustiges schreiben, aber jetzt keine Satire oder so was. So richtig extreme Komödie-Sachen kann ich sowieso net... Daher halt etwas, wo man ab und zu mal schmunzeln oder lachen kann. Aber auch nicht immer... Mal schauen, ob das letztendlich dann hinhaut, wenn ich das fabriziere, was ich momentan so vorhabe! ;) gg), sweetykitty04 (Abwarten, dass kommt alles noch! knuff), Pringless (Thx... knuddel), t-wosz (löl Naja, gerade deswegen ist es doch so schön absurd und spannend! fg)...  
  
Ich liebe euch alle!!! _


	6. Neutrale Basen

**6.** Neutrale Basen  
  
Da stand sie nun, zögernd... Nicht fähig zu handeln...  
  
Dabei war es doch so einfach! Eine einfache, simple Handbewegung, welche sie schon hunderte von Malen durchgeführt hatte. Warum fiel sie ihr jetzt so verdammt schwer?  
  
Von unten drang weiterhin Stimmengewirr zu ihr durch, auch wenn sie nicht mehr verstand, was gesprochen wurde.  
  
Schließlich klopfte sie... Ihre Hand fühlte sich unnatürlich an, als sie das Holz berührte und ihr Herz im Takt des Klopfens zu rasen begann...  
  
Himmel, sie war doch keine 14 mehr!  
  
„WAS!", brüllte jemand von der anderen Seite und sie wich entsetzt zurück. Hätte man ihr nicht sagen können, dass sie einen Schutzschild mitnehmen sollte?  
  
„Harry?", rief sie durch das Holz.  
  
„Wer ist da?"  
  
„Virgin-Ginny!", antwortete sie und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Noch nicht einmal ihren Namen bekam sie fehlerlos auf die Reihe. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie ihm dann fachlich erklären, dass sie in die Mannschaft wollte? Wenn er sie nicht vorher fraß oder in den Boden stampfte. Aber, dann hätte sich dieses Problem eh erledigt!  
  
Schweigen...  
  
Irgendwie kam nichts zurück...  
  
„Ich bin wegen der freien Stelle als Jägerin hier.", fügte sie zaghaft hinzu.  
  
Wieder folgten einige Sekunden des Schweigens...  
  
„Sekunde.", brüllte er schließlich, dieses Mal um einiges ruhiger, wenn auch noch laut genug. Dann ertönten Schritte, poltern... Das rauschen von Wasser... Wieder poltern... Das zuschlagen von Schränken... Vielleicht auch Schubladen...  
  
Was machte er da drinnen? Den Schlafraum umdekorieren? Renovieren? Umbauen? Abreißen? Alles zusammen?  
  
Dann stürmten die Schritte auf die Tür zu. Sekunden später flog diese schwungvoll auf und ein ziemlich zerzauster und recht zerknittert aussehender, schwarzhaariger junger Mann stand in der Tür. „OK, komm rein.", sagte er schließlich und deutete ihr an, einzutreten.  
  
Sie tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und guckte sich etwas unschlüssig im Zimmer um. Das letzte Mal war sie hier mit Dean gewesen und es hatte ein böses Ende genommen. Sie hatte den Schlafraum wütend und in Tränen aufgelöst verlassen und er sprach seitdem nicht mehr mit ihr...  
  
Harry hetzte um sie herum, zum Schreibtisch neben seinem Bett und kramte in einer der Schubladen. „Setz dich.", sagte er währenddessen.  
  
Zögernd trat sie an sein Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder. Es war weich... Etwas zerwühlt... Warm... Sicherlich hatte er gerade eben noch hier gelegen...  
  
Entsetzt zog sie die Hand vom Lacken und legte sie zusammen mit der anderen in ihren Schoß! Sie sollte sich wirklich zusammen reißen! Jedenfalls wenn sie sich in seinem Zimmer befand! Auf seinem Bett! In seiner Gegenwart!  
  
Überhaupt war es ein Fehler hier her zu kommen! Sie war gänzlich verrückt geworden!  
  
Aber, sie wollte ja nur in die Mannschaft! Da war es doch ihr gutes-  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem, als er sich plötzlich und abrupt nach einer tiefer liegenden Schublade bückte. Der Rand seiner schwarzen Boxershorts lugte unter dem Bund seiner Jeans hervor. „Irgendwo hab ich sie.", sagte er gedämpft.  
  
„Och...", sagte sie, während sie immer noch am Bund seiner Shorts hing, über der etwas zartbraune Haut zum Vorschein kam. Er konnte sich ruhig Zeit lassen!  
  
„Hey!", rief er, richtete sich auf und wirbelte herum, so dass sie nun an der Vorderseite fest hing. „Möchtest du es jetzt machen, oder lieber später?"  
  
„Was?", stieß sie hektisch hervor und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich blutrot. War sie so leicht durchschaubar oder hatte sie nur etwas Wichtiges verpasst?  
  
„Na, das ausfüllen des Bewerbungs-Bogens! Das kennst du doch noch!", sagte er dreckig grinsend und fuchtelte dabei mit den Pergamentbögen.  
  
Sie hegte den Wunsch, einfach im Nichts verschwinden zu können. Plopp und weg! Warum konnte sie nicht appartieren? Es scherte sie noch nicht einmal, wenn sie danach in ganz England verteilt enden würde...  
  
„Eigentlich würde ich dir jetzt sagen, du hast den Job. Aber, du kennst die Regeln! Ich muss allen Bewerbern eine Chance geben.", fuhr er schließlich fort und sah sie immer noch fragend an.  
  
„Verständlich.", gab sie zurück und starrte auf den Boden. Popp und weg, plopp und weg, plopp und weg! Ob des funktionierte, wenn sie es nur oft genug versuchte?  
  
„Also, jetzt oder später?", wiederholte er nun und erneut zog sich ein dickes Grinsen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Plopp und weg, plopp und weg...  
  
Sie stöhnte, zuckte mit den Schultern. DAS war ihre Chance! Wenn sie das appartieren auch nicht beherrschte, sie konnte sich den Bogen krallen, verschwinden und ihn nachher unter der Schwelle durchschieben!  
  
„Jetzt... Hier...", stammelte sie...  
  
Verdammt! Warum sagte sie Jetzt, wenn sie doch Später dachte?  
  
Er nickte zufrieden, legte den Bogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und kramte ein kleines Tintenfass mit Federkiel aus einer weiteren Schublade. Sie saß stillschweigend auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn...  
  
Was tat sie hier?  
  
„OK, lass dir ruhig Zeit.", sagte er und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll gegen die Schreibtischkante. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment entgeistert an, bevor sie registrierte worauf er wartete und sich langsam erhob. Mit schleichenden Schritten näherte sie sich dem Schreibtisch, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und begann das Formular auszufüllen...  
  
Wie bereits Monate zuvor, nur da hatte sie es sich aus einem Stapel von vielen gezogen und im Gemeinschaftsraum mit etwa 15 anderen bearbeitet...  
  
Sie konnte spüren, dass er ihr über die Schulter sah, während sie schrieb. Doch sie ignorierte es, brachte Wort für Wort auf das Pergament, bis sie fertig war. „OK.", sagte sie schließlich, rollte den Bogen zusammen und legte ihn auf den Schreibtischrand.  
  
„Wunderbar.", gab er zufrieden zurück und verfrachtete das feinsäuberlich zusammengerollte Papier in eine der Schubladen.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden, welche ihr eher wie Stunden vorkamen, verweilte sie schweigend, bevor sie sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und versuchte ihn so wenig wie möglich anzusehen. Warum fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart immer wieder, wie das kleine, dumme Kind?  
  
„Alles klar, ich sag dir dann Bescheid, wegen dem Probetraining!"  
  
Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie an das Letzte dachte, wo ihr so plötzlich und unvorbereitet der Traum vom Fliegen in einer Quidditch Mannschaft geplatzt war. Dabei war sie gut! Mehr als gut und sie hatte auch den Eindruck gehabt, gut geflogen zu sein...  
  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, du bist eine der besten Spielerrinnen, die es momentan an Hogwarts gibt!", sagte Harry, so als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.  
  
Sie lächelte schwach, etwas unsicher... Und er lächelte plötzlich zurück, seine grünen Augen funkelten sie frech an. Dann zwinkerte er. „Und mein OK hast du eh schon!"  
  
##  
  
Ron hockte immer noch, tief versunken, auf seinem Stuhl und ignorierte sie immens. Doch ihr sollte es recht sei, so hatte sie mehr Zeit zum lernen, Hausaufgaben machen und nebenbei noch einmal genauestens alles über den Brauprozesses und die Eigenschaften des Vielsafttrankes zu erkunden. Letzteres geschah immer zwischen einigen Büchern und Pergamentrollen, so dass man selbst bei einem intensiverem Schulterblick nicht erkennen konnte, was sie da vor sich hatte und studierte.  
  
Ihre Freunde waren zwar nicht die hellsten, wenigstens was Ron betraf, aber sie waren nicht hoffnungslos dumm. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich niemals auf den wahren Grund kommen würden, würde dass ihre Neugierde wecken! Denn wann machte sie schon einmal was ohne ihre beiden, besseren Hälften!  
  
Abgesehen vom duschen, schlafen und anderen Dingen, bei denen man entweder besser alleine war, oder es eben wegen ihren unterschiedlichen Geschlechtern nicht möglich war, dies zusammen zu tun. Nicht dass es sie störte oder gar nervte, dass sie ständig von Harry und Ron umgeben war! Sie liebte sie – wie Brüder versteht sich-, dennoch war es manchmal etwas... stressig...  
  
Nein, zugegebener Maßen, nervte es! Für viele war sie nicht Hermione Granger, begabte Hexe, Vertrauensschülerin und beste Anwärterin für die kommende Schulsprecherin. Nein, sie war die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt!  
  
Und ja, manchmal hasste sie es...  
  
Seufzend richtete sie sich auf, ihr Rücken knackte protestierend, als sie sich zurück lehnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass in weniger als einer halben Stunde die offizielle Nachtruhe beginnen würde. Es hielten sich zwar nur die Wenigsten, bestehend aus größtenteils Erst- bis Drittklässlern, daran, aber als Vertrauensschülerin sollte sie doch wenigstens so tun, als wenn ihr diese Richtlinie am Herzen liegen würde. Eigentlich taten sie das auch. Wenigstens meistens...  
  
Stimmen und das deutliche zufallen einer Tür, gefolgt von leisen, leichten Schritten drangen zu ihr durch, lenkten so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zugang zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass auch Ron sich dorthin gewandt hatte.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später erschien Virginia Weasley am Absatz!  
  
Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ihre blauen Augen wirkten abwesend. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, hätte die ältere Gryffindor geschätzt, das junge Mädchen stände unter Drogen oder ähnlichem. Es war schon erstaunlich, was Adrenalin und sonstige Hormone so ausrichten konnten!  
  
„Was hab ihr gemacht?", schnarrte Ron, wobei seine Stimme wohl gleichgültig klingen sollte, ihre Wirkung jedoch jämmerlich verfehlte.  
  
Das Gesicht seiner Schwester verfärbte sich noch etwas tiefer, bevor sie die Augen weiter aufriss und deutlich wütend den Kopf schüttelte. „Geredet? Bewerbungsbögen ausgefüllt? Was sonst?"  
  
Ron zog die Stirn leicht kraus und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Eine Geste, die sie auch schon oft bei Ginny gesehen hatte, jedoch meistens, wenn diese nervös war. „Und, wie war es so?", setzte er hinzu.  
  
Hermione stöhnte gequält auf. Ladys and Gentlemen, hier war er! Der Einzige, der Wahre, der Unglaubliche...  
  
Mister Indiskret!  
  
„Du bist so ein Idiot!", zischte Virginia zornesrot und stürmte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.  
  
Ronald lehnte sich schulterzuckend zurück, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die Tischkante. „Meinst du, ich kann jetzt mit ihm reden?", knurrte er dann.

* * *

_Ja, wie einigen von euch aufgefallen ist, komme ich jetzt gerade etwas vom eigentlichen Faden der Story ab. Dem Trank! Aber, keine Sorge, den behalte ich natürlich bei! Aber, ich baue die Story absichtlich etwas aus, das hat alles seinen Sinn und vor allem wird der Monat so net so langweilig für die Mädels und euch... gg ;)  
  
Thx geht wie immer an meine treuen Leserlies und vor allem an meine wundervollen Reviewern... schmatz  
  
Angi (Ma guggen, was Gin mit Cho so anstellt, wenn sie es denn mal erfährt! ;) gg)  
  
Alienore (Na, ist er doch! Jedenfalls kam es mir gerade in den letzten beiden Büchern wirklich so vor! gg Ich finde ihn so aber einfach zum knuddeln... :D  
  
Decado (Bün ich etwa gierig? :( Ok, dann nehm ich nur einen... Bessa als nix... ;))  
  
Blub (Hehe... :D)  
  
Vanillia (Könnte sein... Mehr dazu hab ich ja oben schon gesacht... ;) Also, dranbleiben, dann erfährst du es vielleicht bald... gg)  
  
Haunted-jess (ja, die Idee ist schon sehr schräg, deswegen fand ich sie ja so interessant... ;))  
  
Cosma (Ja, sieht momentan wohl ganz danach aus... gg)  
  
Inlaka (Ja, da hat er wohl einige hier geschockt... fg)  
  
Black-eyed-april (Ja, das mit Ginerva hab ich auch schon erfahren, aber anfangs dachte ich halt es heißt Virginia – hab ich auch irgendwo mal gelsen- und ich finde den Namen einfach schöner. Sprich, ich bleibe jetzt einfacg dabei! Aba, trotzdem danke... knuff)  
  
Sweetkitty04 (Dangö... gg schokigreif Lecka... schmatz Zum Rest...Tja, abwarten... gg)  
  
Bele (Dangö... knuff)  
  
Gifty (Abwarten... Abwarten... Abwarten... Hehe... gg)  
  
Ihr seid echt meine Helden!!! alleknuddel keksreich _


	7. Sexy Snapes Zaubertränkestunde

**7.** Sexy Snapys Zaubertränkestunde  
  
Der Morgen hatte genauso entsetzlich begonnen, wie der Abend geendet hatte. Nicht dass sie schon im Streit erwacht war! Nein, so schlimm war es dann doch nicht!  
  
Aber, annähernd schlimm genug...  
  
Erstens hatte sie fast verschlafen, fühlte sich wie gerädert, da sie viel zu lange gelernt und so viel zu wenig geschlafen hatte, ihre Haare spielten ihr heute einen entsetzlichen Streich, so dass sie sie nur mit einem Zopfband und Dutt-Knoten hatte bändigen können und zu guter letzt lagen 2 Stunden, sprich 120 Minuten oder auch endlose 7200 Sekunden mit ihrem eigenen, persönlichem Alptraum vor ihr.  
  
Wirklich grandiose Vorraussetzungen, um zu sterben!  
  
„Wie lange kannst du denn so?", wisperte Ron seinem besten Freund gerade so auffällig wie nur möglich zu, was diesem wieder nur ein leises Knurren und einen strafenden Blick entlockte, wie die Stunden und das Frühstück zuvor!  
  
Zwar hatte Ron Harry zwar einiges entlockt, was sie erstaunt hatte. Etwa die Tatsache, dass er sich nun schon seit über 5 Monate heimlich mit Cho traf, ihre neutrale Basis wohl nun schon seit knapp 3 Monaten bestand und diese Basis wohl sehr ausgiebig geführt wurde. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wich weitgehend auf alle Fragen aus, die extrem unter die Gürtellinie rutschten. Sprich, 90 % von dem, was der Rotschopf nun schon seid etwa 3 Stunden versuchte, aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln.  
  
Vielleicht lag es an ihrer Anwesenheit, denn sie hatte Harry des Öfteren Sachen wie _/später/_ oder _/lass uns das unter vier Augen besprechen_!/ murmeln hören, wobei sein Blick sie immer wieder verdächtig strich. Nicht das sie es störte, es gab tatsächlich Sachen, die sie weder von Ron noch von Harry wissen wollte. Dennoch fand sie es höchst interessant, wie Ron den anderen mit seinen mehr als nur indiskreten Fragen zu Wahnsinn trieb.  
  
Würden nicht 2 Stunden mit Snapy vor ihr liegen, währe sie also vielleicht wirklich gut gelaunt!  
  
„Ja, Potty, sag uns, ob du ein genauso geschickter Lover, wie Sucher bist!", krähte Draco Malfoy nun lachend und wirbelte an ihr und ihren beiden Freunden vorbei. Einige Slytherins, die ihm gefolgt waren, lachten spöttisch auf und taxierten Harry mit aufspießenden Blicken, während sie ihn passierten.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen, verdrehte genervt die Augen und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „DAS würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was?", sagte er herausfordernd.  
  
Malfoy tat es ihm gleich, wenigstens was das stehen bleiben anging und stemmte sich die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Na DAS hättest du wohl gerne, Sankt Potter!"  
  
„Nein Danke, kein Bedarf!", gab der Gryffindor kühl zurück.  
  
Der Blonde zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kleine Schwuchtel.", murmelte er dann und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Die anderen Schlangen folgten ihm immer noch lachend.  
  
„DANKE Ron!", zischte der Goldjunge nun seinem besten Freund zu und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung.  
  
„Was denn? Ich hab doch nur gefragt! Du beantwortest meine Fragen ja nie!", gab dieser empört zurück.  
  
Harry schnaubte leise auf. „Weil du sie mir entweder beim Frühstück, mitten im Unterricht oder gar auf dem Weg zu Snapes Zaubertränkestunde, inmitten von Slytherins stellst."  
  
Die Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Murmeln, Rons Wangen verfärbten sich blutrot.  
  
Hermione seufzte leise. Musste er Snape erwähnen?  
  
##  
  
„Wunderbar Mr.Goldstein! 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw!", sagte Professor Lupin, seit Begin des Schuljahres wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, erfreut und rieb sich sie Hände. Er sah erschöpft aus! Wie immer eigentlich. Aber kein Wunder, bei dem, was in der letzten zeit im Orden vor sich ging und wenn man bedachte, was auch er in den letzten Jahren aller erlebt und erleiden musste. „Wo wir schon einmal beim Thema sind, Dämonen und Dämonenbeschwörer! Was wisst ihr darüber?", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Virginia lehnte sich zurück, reckte einen Moment ihre schmerzenden Glieder. Sie hatte heute Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Rons dummen Worte und vor allem die kurze Zeit mit Harry, hatten sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, mit ihm allein zu sein. Zu sehr hatte sie es in den letzten Monaten vermieden!  
  
Jedenfalls in denen, in denen sie ihre wieder aufkeimenden Gefühle für ihn wahrgenommen hatte. Während ihrer Zeit mit Michael war das eigentlich kaum der Fall gewesen. Sie war einfach zu abgelenkt gewesen. Doch dann kam der DA Unterricht im letzten Jahr, wo Harry sie alle unterrichtet hatte. Und die Zeit, in der er zaghaft mit Cho Chang anbandelte. Damals hatte sie es gespürt. Es tat weh, schrecklich weh und schätzungsweise hatte es auch Michael gespürt und vielleicht war auch eher das der Grund seiner missmutigen Laune, gegenüber den Gryffindors und ihr gewesen. Vielleicht auch nicht, wer wusste das schon? Außer er selber vielleicht, doch das scherte sie nicht wirklich!  
  
Jedenfalls hatte sie gespürt, dass da doch noch mehr wie nur Freundschaft war! Anfangs hatte sie es verdrängt. Dann starb Sirius und Harry veränderte sich. Ab da hatte sie nicht nur versucht es zu verdrängen, sondern sie hatte versucht dagegen anzukämpfen. Doch es brachte nichts! Es machte es nur noch schlimmer...  
  
„Miss Weasley?", riss sie Lupins Stimme, teilweise freundlich, teilweise strafend, aus den Gedanken.  
  
Sie richtete sich augenblicklich wieder auf und atmete tief durch. „Könnte ich die Frage bitte noch einmal hören?", sagte sie ruhig.  
  
Der Lehrer nickte schwach. „Natürlich! Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Beschwörer und einem Halbdämon?"  
  
Sie atmete scharf ein, bevor sie zu reden begann. „Ein Beschwörer besitzt die Fähigkeit, Dämonen, sprich die Wesen der Unterwelt, zu beschwören. Er kann also ihre Dienste verlangen oder erbitten. Die Zeit der Besessenheit ist also begrenzt! Ein Halbdämon hingegen trägt einen festen Dämonenanteil im Körper. Er kann es in den meisten Fällen nicht kontrollieren und auch nicht wirklich steuern, da der Dämonenanteil ebensoviel Besitz und Anrecht auf den Körper hat, wie der menschliche Teil."  
  
„Sehr gut Miss Weasley! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!", sagte Lupin, bevor er sich mit der nächsten Frage an einen anderen Schüler wendete.  
  
Virginia atmete erleichtert aus. Es hatte doch was Gutes, in den Ferien aus Langeweile die Schulbücher zu lesen...  
  
##  
  
Snape schritt stolz und eiskalt wie immer vor den Sitzreihen her und begutachtete jeden Trank und jeden Schüler unnötig lange. Natürlich tat er dies nur bei den anwesenden Gryffindors und vor allem bei ihnen.  
  
„Mr. Potter, warum ist ihr Trank noch nicht blutrot?", zischte er, als er beim Schwarzhaarigen angekommen war.  
  
Harry murmelte leise etwas und wühlte dann in seinen Unterlagen. „Ich habe noch kein Fleecepulver hinzugefügt.", sagte er schließlich stöhnend.  
  
Snape blitzte ihn tötungswillig an. „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für Unkonzentration!"  
  
Die anwesenden Gryffindors stöhnten gequält auf, die Slytherins lachten gehässig auf, was der Meister der Zaubertränke natürlich ignorierte.  
  
„Du solltest dich lieber mehr dem Unterricht widmen Potter, als deinen Künsten als Schulcasanova.", wisperte Draco Malfoy nun gehässig und weiteres Lachen erfüllte den Raum.  
  
Snape ignorierte es, tyrannisierte gerade Neville, dessen Trank gelb anstatt rot war.  
  
Gott sie hasste diesen Mann! Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr sie ihn hasste!  
  
„Malfoy, du weißt ja nicht einmal, wofür Casanova so verdammt berühmt war.", gab Harry spitz zurück und nun war das Lachen auf Seiten der Gryffindor.  
  
Augenblicklich wirbelte der schwarzhaarige, ältere Mann herum und schritt schnellen Schrittes zurück zur ersten Reihe. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Für Stören des Unterrichts!", zischte er mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
„Aber-", krähte Ron wütend und deutete auf die lachenden Slytherins.  
  
Snape ignorierte es. „Weitere 10 Punkte für sie, Mr. Weasley! Und wenn sie ihnen Trank nicht schnellstens von grün und rot umwandeln, wird es weitere 15 Punkte Abzug für sie geben!"  
  
Gott sie hasste ihn!  
  
„Die Wurzeln, Ron.", hauchte sie dem verwirrtem Rotschopf leise zu.  
  
„Welche Wurzeln?"  
  
Sie stöhnte gequält auf. Manchmal überanstrengte er ihre Nerven wirklich. „Die Indigorwurzeln."  
  
„Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug für Miss Granger und noch mal 10 für Mr. Weasley für stören des Unterrichts. Und 5 Punkte Abzug für das Vorsagen, Miss Granger!", schnappte ihr persönlicher Alptraum ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.  
  
Sie stöhnte gequält auf! Oh ja, sie hasste ihn! So sehr, dass es sie schon wieder verrückt machte!  
  
Verrückt nach ihm!  
  
Weitere 20 Minuten später war Gryffindor um weitere 30 Punkte ärmer, Snape um 30 Punkte erheiterter, Slytherin um 50 Punkte reicher und Hermione am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs!  
  
Sie wusste nicht einmal, wann es angefangen hatte, dass sie begonnen hatte den Mann Severus Snape mit anderen Augen zu sehen! Noch weniger konnte sie sich erklären warum! Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er ihnen schon zig Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, dass er für den Orden arbeitet oder dass er Harry trotz aller Differenzen wieder Unterricht in Occlumency gab.  
  
Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht! Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an ihrem angeknacksten Hormonspiegel oder sie wurde schlicht und einfach verrückt...  
  
„Mr. Potter! Kommen sie einen Augenblick her!", rief Snape ihnen hinterher und obwohl diese Worte noch nicht einmal an sie gerichtet waren, lösten sie eine angenehme Gänsehaut bei ihr aus.  
  
Harry stöhnte leise, rollte die Augen und ging zurück in den Klassenraum. „Ich komme gleich nach.", sagte er sichtlich genervt, bevor sich die Tür vor ihren Nasen schloss. Sie standen schweigend auf dem Gang und starrten das morsche Holz und seine starken Eisenbeschläge an.  
  
„Mione? Könnten wir dich mal kurz sprechen?", hauchte jemand hinter ihr. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und blickte in die freudigen Gesichter von Parvati und Lavender. Sie nickte schwach und gab Ron, welcher etwas verdutzt drein schaute ein Zeichen, sich zu entfernen.  
  
„Was gibt´s?", fragte sie, als er schließlich außer Reichweite war.  
  
Lavender räusperte sich leise. „Wir wollten fragen, wann du die Zutaten klauen willst."  
  
Hermione riss entsetzt die Augen auf, dann beugte sie sich etwas vor. „Seid ihr denn wahnsinnig, mich vor Snapes Klassenraum zu fragen, wann wir ihn bestehlen könnten?"  
  
Parvati seufzte leise, während die andere nur zustimmend mit den Schultern zuckte. Im nächsten Augenblick ging die Tür hinter ihnen auf und ein sichtlich genervter Harry Potter trat heraus.  
  
„Verdammt!", murmelte er.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie zaghaft und ließ wieder von den wartenden Mädchen ab.  
  
Harry steuerte direkt auf den Rothaarigen zu. „Nichts Besonderes! Eigentlich wollte er mir nur sagen, dass er Occlumency morgen ausfallen lassen muss, weil er außer Haus ist und wir es deshalb am Samstag nachholen!", knurrte er wütend. „Am SAMSTAG!"Offensichtlich hatte er am Samstag besseres vor, als mit Snape zu lernen. Wer hätte das nicht?  
  
Außer sie vielleicht?  
  
Oh mein Gott, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie versuchte den Gedanken schnell wieder zu verdrängen. Der Grad ihrer geistigen Umnachtung musste immens hoch sein!  
  
„Sei doch froh, dann hast du mehr Zeit für´s Probetraining!", mischte Ron sich nun ein.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige hielt abrupt inne, drehte sich erneut zu ihr um und grinste zufrieden. „Da hat er eigentlich Recht! Könntest du Ginny bitte bescheid sagen? Übermorgen um 18 Uhr auf dem Quidditchplatz findet das Probetraining für die Auswahl des neuen Jägers statt!"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann zustimmend. Er lachte zufrieden und verschwand dann zusammen mit Ron in der Dunkelheit der Gänge!  
  
Einen Moment fragte sie sich, warum sie sie alleine zurück ließen, obwohl sie nichts davon gesagt hatte. Doch dann brachte sie ein anderer Gedanke davon ab! Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen., während die letzten Worte des Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder in ihrem Inneren widerhallten...  
  
DAS war es! Und es war perfekt!  
  
„Sag mal, hat sie ihn... Du weißt schon... In den Mund genommen?", ertönte Rons Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Dicht gefolgt von einem strafenden „Ron, bitte NICHT hier!"  
  
Augenrollend wandte sie sich zu den beiden anderen Mädchen um, die merkwürdig grinsend in die Richtung starrten, in der ihre beiden Freunde soeben entschwunden waren. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie die Beiden an, warf noch einen überprüfenden Blick über ihre Schulter um jedoch festzustellen, dass da wirklich nichts war, bevor sie an den Beiden vorbei zum Treppenhaus stampfte.  
  
„Irgendwie ist er ja wirklich schnuckelig!", kicherte Lavender ihrer besten Freundin beim Gehen zu.  
  
Parvati setzte in das alberne Gekicher ein. „Nicht nur das! Parselmünder sollen doch so entsetzlich flink mit der Zunge sein!", raunte sie der anderen dann vielsagend zu.  
  
„Ich meinte eigentlich Ron, aber damit hast du vielleicht sogar Recht! Wir sollten Ginny mal darum bitten, es zu testen!"  
  
Erneutes Gekicher, was dem Lockenschopf nur einen weiteren, genervten Seufzer entlockte! Nicht nur, dass sie solche Gespräche schon im Normalfall hasste! Es mussten auch noch Gespräche über ihre beiden besten Freunde sein!  
  
„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin, Mione?", wechselte Lavender schließlich, immer noch Kichernd, das Thema.  
  
„Ginny suchen!", antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin erleichtert. „Außerdem habe ich einen Plan, um an die Zutaten zu kommen! Morgen Abend, um 18 Uhr, treffen wir uns in der Bibliothek, in den Bereichen für alte Runen. Da ist es immer ziemlich leer! Und bringt Padma mit!"

* * *

_So, hier hatten wir jetzt mal ein kleines Bisschen Snape-Mione-Aktion! Ok, ist NOCH kaum erwähnenswert, aber ich möchte dass das, was passieren wird langsam anläuft, denn alles andere wäre in meinen Augen ziemlich unglaubwürdig! Ich sag es mal so, Snapy wird noch ne große Rolle spielen! Nur welche, verrate ich noch nicht! ;)  
  
Großen Dank an meine lieben Leser und natürlich Reviewer! knuddel&knutsch Außerdem kann ich an dieser Stelle wie immer nur sagen, ich freue mich über jeden, noch so kleinen Rev! Ok, ich kenne das ja selber schäm, man ist oft zu faul zum reven, aber für uns Autoren ist es wirklich lebenswichtig... ;) Also, nur eine ganz kleine Rev, büdde! knuff  
  
MrsGaladriel: Danke!!! knuddel  
  
Blub: Jipp, das ist eigentlich schon Absicht! Also, prinzipiell hast du ja Recht, aber sie ist doch vorlaut und frech! Jedenfalls zu den anderen! Das war sie aber auch schon früher, denn schüchtern war sie doch eigentlich nur Harry gegenüber, weil sie sich eben in ihn verguckt hatte! Gegen andere hat sie sich immer zu Wehr gesetzt (man bedenke z.B. Draco im 2 Band!). Nur gegen Harry nicht! Nun ja, im letzten Band wurde sie ihm gegenüber dann forscher, was ja daran lag, dass sie über ihn hinweg war! Aber, ja auch nur für´ne Zeit (jedenfalls in meiner Story! ;)) und deswegen gehe ich jetzt mal davon aus, dass sie deswegen auch wieder schüchterner auf ihn reagieren würde...Aber, sie wird in den nächsten Chaps noch gehörig aufdrehen! Keine Sorge, ich lasse sie nicht zum schüchternen Würmchen verkommen... gg  
  
Angi: Jipp, ich hab momentan ne kleine Schwäche für Harry... löl Gummibärchen?!? Klar hab ich noch welche! gg Lakritze hab ich auch! lakriteundgummibärchenreich Und nein, ich bemerke es jetzt mal net... ;) hehe...  
  
Haunted-jess: Danke, danke, danke! knuff So was geht doch immer wieder runter wie Öl!  
  
Cosma: Erwischt? aufdemschlauchsteht hust Naja, ich denke mal, da hat sie gerade nicht dran gedacht! Das kommt aber später noch! ;)  
  
Gifty: Ja, jemand anderes wohl kaum! löl Gott, ich liebe diesen Jungen einfach... lach Den Artikel hab ich natürlich schon gelesen (osrry, dass ich mal wieder net zum antworten kam –kommt noch-) und er ist SUPA!!! Danke... rotwerd  
  
Black-eyed-april: Ja, das denke ich ja auch! Und der Trank ist ja, wie schon gesagt, neu einer der Leitfäden! knuff  
  
Die-na: hust rotwerd Dangö... nochröterwerd  
  
Bele: Bin ja schon dabei... ;) knuff  
  
Tränentänzerin: Dangö! knuffel  
  
Maxine01: Huhu Sweety! wink freu Das anfangs auch befürchtet, aber versuchen wollte ich es dann trotzdem! Naja, sollte es schrecklich werden, sagt es mir... ;)knuddel&knutsch _


	8. Die Königinnen der Diebe

**8.** Die Königinnen der Diebe  
  
Gemütlich schlenderte sie hinunter in die Bibliothek, griff sich im vorübergehen ein Buch aus einem der Regale, rein taktisch natürlich denn sie wollte so unauffällig wie möglich sein, und machte sich auf den Weg in die hintere und schlechter besuchte Abteilung.  
  
Natürlich war noch niemand zu sehen! Entnervt legte sie das Bündel, welches sie bei sich hatte, auf einem der Tische ab und ließ sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl fallen...  
  
Eigentlich typisch für Lavender und Parvati. So liebenswert und einfältig die zwei auch sein mochten, so unpünktlich waren sie auch. Grummelnd drehte sie das Buch vor ihrer Nase auf die richtige Seite. Was hatte sie sich da eigentlich gekrallt?  
  
Bezaubernde Tränke und andere Gebräue! Stöhnend schlug sie es zu und schob es von sich. DAS war natürlich auch typisch. Snape schien sie zu verfolgen! Auf Schritt und Tritt!  
  
„Mione! Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet.", ertönte es hinter ihr und sie schreckte leicht zusammen. Parvati lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Hinter ihr standen sichtlich unschlüssig Lavender und Padma, die ihrer Schwester zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Beide blickten sie mit großen, gespannten Augen an, so wie sie damals Harry im Eberkopf gemustert hatten...  
  
„Auf mich gewartet?", fragte sie zynisch.  
  
Parvati nickte grinsend. „Ja, wir haben uns dahinten verkrochen, um nicht aufzufallen.", entgegnete sie und deute mit dem Kopf auf eine abgelegene Regalreihe.  
  
„Aha.", entgegnete der Lockenschopf trocken. Eine äußerst gute Taktik, sich in der hintersten Ecke der Bücherei zu verkriechen! Wäre doch auffällig sich an einen Tisch zu setzten und so zu tun, als wenn man Hausaufgaben oder ähnliches tun würde!  
  
Parvati, Padma und Lavender sahen sie jetzt mehr als nur erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Ich denke, ihr wollt meinen Plan wissen, richtig?"  
  
Lavender grinste zufrieden, während Padma und Parvati annähernd zeitgleich nickten. Hermione musste schmunzeln. Diese merkwürdige Eigenschaft hatte sie schon oft bei Fred und George Weasley gesehen. „Also, dann werde ich ihn euch erläutern!"  
  
Wieder erfreutes und gespanntes Nicken.  
  
„Snape ist heute nicht da, wie wir gestern von Harry erfahren haben. Das heißt, der Klassenraum ist weitgehend unbewacht, da selbst Filch nicht überall gleichzeitig sein kann und der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu weit abgelegen ist, als dass sie sich im Normalfall dort aufhalten würden!", sie blickte die anderen Mädchen an, auf dessen Gesichtern es zu dämmern schien. Hermione grinste zufrieden. „Harry und Ron sind mit dem Training beschäftigt...", fuhr sie fort.  
  
Lavender hustete leise. „Was haben die denn bitte damit zu tun?", harkte sie zaghaft nach.  
  
Einen Moment blitzte sie der Lockenschopf empört an, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Braunhaarige den Grund natürlich nicht wissen konnte. „Nun ja, weil ich mir etwas von Harry leihen musste... Und zwar, ohne dass er es weiß! Und das ist nun mal leichter, wenn er beschäftigt ist.", murmelte sie leise und beäugte das Bündel mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
  
Es war ihr wirklich nicht leicht gefallen ihren besten Freund einfach so zu hintergehen...  
  
„Du hast ihn also bestohlen?", fragte Parvati mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.  
  
Hermione spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, denn die Dunkelhaarige Gryffindor hatte genau dass ausgesprochen, was sie zu verdrängen versuchte. „Ich habe es mir geliehen!"  
  
„Wenn er keinen Schimmer davon hat, ist es stehlen!", gab Padma zurück.  
  
„Ok, das nächste Mal sag ich ihm dann einfach, warum ich seine Sachen brauche!", zischte sie wütend. „Er ist schon beim letzten Mal stutzig geworden, als ich ihm nicht sagen wollte wofür ich die Karte brauche! Was sollte ich denn tun?", fügte sie hilflos hinzu.  
  
„Nun ja, wenn du es nachher direkt zurück bringst, ist es ja kein wirklicher Diebstahl.", fiel Lavender besänftigend ein.  
  
Der Lockenschopf seufzte leise. Sie fühlte sich dennoch kein bisschen besser...  
  
„Ok, lassen wir das! Erzähl weiter!", sagte Parvati schließlich. Padma nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Wir werden uns da drunter verstecken...", begann sie und zog den Tarnumhang aus dem Bündel. „...und während Lavender und ich.."Die Braunhaarige quiekte protestierend auf. „...in Snapes Labor alles zusammen suchen, werdet ihr draußen Schmiere stehen.Und zwar mit der Karte!", beendete sie den Satz und hielt den Zwillingen die Karte des Herumtreibers unter die Nase.  
  
Lavender protestierte immer noch leise, während Parvati und ihr Ebenbild schwach nickten.  
  
##  
  
Ihre Beine bebten, ihre Augen waren starr auf den Himmel gerichtet, wo Adam Tyler seine Runden zog und versuchte, sich gegen Ron, Amanda und Sarah zu behaupten. Und das schlimme war, er war wirklich gut!  
  
„Ok Gin, du bist die Nächste!", sagte eine, ihr allzu vertraute, Stimme neben ihr und sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass er grinste, obwohl sie nicht wagte ihn anzusehen.  
  
Sie wusste, sie war gut. Vielleicht sogar besser wie Tyler, der gerade schon das dritte Tor schoss, doch wenn dieser Junge sie SO ansah, würde sie gleich nicht einmal gerade auf dem Besen sitzen können, den sie gerade in ihrer nassen und zitternden Hand hielt. „Alles klar.", gab sie also zurück, ihren Blick weiter starr im Himmel...  
  
Gott! Das hier war ihr Traum, sie wollte fliegen, nicht weil Harry Potter der Große in der Mannschaft war – auch wenn dass viele behaupteten- sondern weil sie das fliegen und Quidditch liebte! Und sie würde es sich nicht selber kaputt machen, indem sie vor lauter Aufregung, welche NUR durch seine bloße Anwesenheit bestand, kaputt machen!  
  
Ein letztes Mal besann sie sich zur Ruhe, während Tyler vom Besen stieg und schüchtern lächelnd auf sie zukam.  
  
„Hey, das war gut!", hörte sie Harry aus weiter Ferne sagen. „Ok, auf geht's, Gin!", fügte er hinzu und ihre Beine setzten sich automatisch in Bewegung.  
  
Wie in Trance schritt sie auf die Mitte des Feldes zu, blickte noch einmal zurück zum Schwarzhaarigen, dem Traum ihrer vielen schlaflosen Nächte. Dann blickte sie in den Himmel, in den Traum ihrer zahllosen, ruhelosen Tage und schwang sich auf den Besen.  
  
Direkt nachdem sie sich vom Boden abgestoßen hatte und der Wind durch ihr zurück gebundenes Haar peitschte war alles vergessen! Die Tatsache, dass Harry am Boden war und ihr zuschaute, dass sie bald mit einer Kopie von ihm schlafen würde, dass Hermione und die anderen gerade jetzt die Zutaten für den Trank dafür aus Snapes Labor stahlen und dafür auch noch unerlaubt Harrys Umhang und die Karte des Herumtreibers entwendet hatten...  
  
Hier und jetzt zählten nur noch der Besen und der Quaffel!  
  
Sarah blickte sie grinsend an, zwinkerte neckisch bevor sie Amanda den Ball zuwarf und diese eine große Runde flog. Der Rotschopf wirbelte herum, schoss auf den dunkelbraunen Lockenschopf zu, der den Quaffel gleich wieder an Sarah weitergab, die sich blitzschnell von ihr entfernte. Virginia beschleunigte ein weiteres Mal, drehte dann aber stark ab, als der Blondschopf den Ball zurück zu der anderen Jägerin warf. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet und so war sie wenige Sekunden später im Ballbesitz.  
  
Mit der anderen, freien Hand riss sie den Besen herum, lehnte sich vor um dem Wind noch weniger Widerstand zu geben und schoss, Ron nicht aus den Augen lassend, auf den rechten Ring zu. Ihr Bruder flog, wie ebenfalls erwartet auf den Ring zu um diesen zu schützen. Amanda und Sarah im Nacken, die natürlich versuchten ihr den Ball wieder abzunehmen, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht etwa 10 Meter vor dem angesteuerten Ring etwas, so dass der Besen ruckartig nach links ausscherte und sie so freie Bahn auf das linke Tor hatte.  
  
Erleichtert sah sie zu, wie der Quaffel, trotz Rons Versuche ihn abzufangen durch den Ring schoss und von Amanda dahinter wieder aufgefangen wurde. Sarah schoss erfreut grinsend an ihr vorbei...  
  
Erneut hängte sich der Rotschopf an die blonde Jägern, um den Quaffel gleich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder abzufangen und erneut zum Tor zurück zu fliegen. Doch dieses Mal war Amanda leider schneller und entwendete ihr denn Ball kurz vorm Ziel.  
  
Der Rotschopf fluchte innerlich auf, ergriff jedoch sofort den nächsten Pass, um sich den Quaffel erneut zu holen. Und wieder landete dieser im Tor...  
  
So wie die nächsten beiden auch...  
  
Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie in der Luft gewesen war, als von unten Madam Hoochs Trillerpfeife ertönte. Erleichtert und enttäuscht zugleich lehnte sie sich vor und steuerte den Boden an.  
  
Ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust, als sie zurück zum Rand des Spielfeldes ging. Doch dieses Mal nicht, weil er dort wartete. Wenigstens nicht nur...  
  
„Hey, das war klasse! Ich bin sicher, du hast den Job!", raunte ihr Sarah breit grinsend zu, während sie zusammen mit Amanda an ihr vorbei zum Rand hetzte. Offenbar hatten es die Beiden eiliger als sie, die Ergebnisse zu erfahren.  
  
Virginia hingegen hatte den Drang sich soviel Zeit wie möglich zu lassen. Doch der Weg war schneller zurück gelegt, als ihr lieb war und so gesellte sie sich wenige Minuten später neben die 7 anderen Bewerber und Bewerberinnen, die teilweise nervös, teilweise selbstsicher auf Ron, Harry und die anderen Teammitglieder starrten, die sich alle über die Notizen beugten, die Harry oder einer der anderen offenbar gemacht hatte und zu diskutieren schienen.  
  
Endlose Minuten später räusperte der Schwarzhaarige sich schließlich und trat, zusammen mit Ron, auf die wartende Masse zu. „Ok, erst einmal wart ihr alle gut! Der eine war sehr gut, der andere weniger, aber gut wart ihr alle! Lasst euch also nicht unterkriegen, auch wenn ihr jetzt nicht der oder die Auserwählte seid!"  
  
Ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen ging durch das wartende Grüppchen...  
  
Harry lachte leise auf. „In Ordnung, wir machen es kurz! Die Entscheidung fiel uns eigentlich nur bei zwei Personen wirklich schwer..."  
  
Virginias Magen verkrampfte sich auf die Größe eines Apels...  
  
„..Adam Tyler und Virginia Weasley...", fuhr er fort und der Klang seiner Stimme, wie er ihren richtigen Namen aussprach, ließ ihren Magen auf Clementinen Größe schrumpfen...  
  
„...beide legen erstaunlich viel Talent auf dem Besen und mit dem Quaffel an den Tag und spielen äußerst konzentriert und zielsicher..."  
  
Eine Pflaume...  
  
„... Adam, du bist sehr kräftig, deine Bälle sind sicher kaum zu halten..."  
  
Weintraube... Sie blickte benommen zu Boden...  
  
„... doch Ginny ist flinker, schneller, schier undurchschaubar und mit dem Besen vollkommen eins. Sie ist einfach der bessere Jäger! Du würdest eher in die Position des Treibers passen!", beendete der Goldjunge den Satz.  
  
Ihr wurde schlagartig schlecht und erst als einer der anderen ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter schlug und ihr ein „Er hat vollkommen Recht!", zuraunte wurde sie sich der letzten Worte, ihres Herzbuben bewusste.  
  
Sie war im Team?!  
  
Mit wackeligen Knien schritt sie auf die anderen zu, wo sie auch gleich von Ron empfangen wurde, der sie stürmisch umarmte.  
  
„Ich wusste es! Mensch Gin, du bist echt unglaublich!", krächzte er begeistert und war nahe dran sie zu erdrücken. Sie glaubte, schon ihre Knochen knacken zu hören.  
  
„Ron, lass sie los, ich brauch sie mal eben!", rief Harry ihnen kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend, zu und beugte sich dann wieder über seine Unterlagen.  
  
Mürrisch ließ ihr Bruder von ihr ab und so trat sie zögerlich auf die anderen und so auch auf den Captain, der einfach fantastisch in seiner Uniform aussah, zu. Er blickte kurz auf, schenkte ihr ein einfach unglaubliches Lächeln, was sie völlig aus der Fassung brachte, bevor er sie an sich zog und sie kräftig drückte. Sein „Herzlich Willkommen im Team!", drang nur halb zu ihr durch. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftig seinen Geruch einzuordnen... Oder eher seinen Duft... Sicherlich irgendein After Shave...  
  
Himmel... Und dann diese dichten, störrischen, schwarzen Harre, die nun ihr Gesicht kitzelten...  
  
Ihre Knie wurden weich und als er sich wieder von ihr entfernte und nur noch ihre Hand hielt, hatte sie eine Sekunde die Befürchtung, sie würden einfach unter ihrer Last nachgeben. Doch Gott sei Dank gaben sie ihr diese Blöße nicht. Jetzt starrte sie ihn nur dämlich und hochrot an...  
  
Wunderbar Virginia, Volltrottel, Wealsey!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste abermals gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich selber zu Ohrfeigen.  
  
Als er sie gänzlich los ließ, brannte ihre Hand wie Feuer. Das Kribbeln war unerträglich und jagte wie kleine Stromstöße durch ihren Körper. Warum um Gottes Willen brachte er sie so aus der Fassung?  
  
Es war doch nichts weiter gewesen, wie eine kleine, flüchtige Umarmung! Freundschaftlich! Mehr nicht!  
  
Wenigstens in seinen Augen...  
  
Sie senkte den Blick, starrte auf den Rasen. Warum ausgerechnet er? Warum nicht jemand, der sie wahrnahm, der ihre Gefühle erwiderte?  
  
Als sie aufsah erhaschte sie seinen Blick. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment des Ertappens, doch seine Wangen verfärbten sich zaghaft, während er sich hastig abwandte. „Wir brauchen noch deine Maße, für die Uniform! Das klärst du aber am besten mit Madam Hooch ab, sie wird es dann an die Schneiderei weiter geben!", sagte er schließlich, den Blick immer noch auf einige Unterlagen gerichtet, die er auf dem Tisch hin und her schob.  
  
Sie schluckte schwer...  
  
Nein, dass war sicher nur Einbildung! Er hatte sie nicht angestarrt, er war nicht rot geworden und schon gar nicht Ihretwegen! Denn sie war nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes, das Kind, welches er mit Zwölf im Nachthemd gesehen hatte und welches ihm im selben Jahr die wohl peinlichste Valentinskarte der gesamten Zauberwelt geschickt hatte...  
  
##  
  
Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Hermione wirbelte entsetzt und wütend zugleich herum. „Hey. Ich sagte leise zumachen.", knarrte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Lavender zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Sorry."  
  
Sie gab nichts zurück, lauschte einen Moment in die Stille hinein. Offenbar hatte niemand das Zuschlagen der Tür wahrgenommen oder sie hatten es ignoriert. Padma und Parvati würden sofort Bescheid geben, wenn jemand kam und diesen gegebenenfalls ablenken. Das war ihre Aufgabe und so wie Hermione die Zwillinge einschätzten, müssten sie dieser gewachsen sein.  
  
Jedenfalls hoffte sie das!  
  
„Ok.", hauchte sie schließlich kaum hörbar, legte den abgelegten Umhang über einen der Stühle und schlich hinüber zum Schrank mit den Utensilien. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Schrank schon gereinigt und sortiert? Unzählige Male! Und immer wieder hatte es sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben! ER hatte sie letztendlich immer wieder in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Schließlich hatte sie die beiden letzten Male absichtlich auf das Nachsitzen gepocht. Das grenzte mindestens an Wahnsinn!  
  
Die braunhaarige Gryffindor blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, folgte ihr dann aber langsam. „Was brauchen wir?", hauchte sie matt, als sie den Schrank erreichten und der Lockenschopf ihn mit einem Zauberspruch öffnete.  
  
Hermione griff in ihre Robentasche und reichte Lavender einen kleinen, sorgfältig gefalteten Zettel. „Da steht alles drauf."  
  
Die junge Brown überflog kurz das Pergament, dann nickte sie. „Alles klar. Wo fangen wir an?"  
  
„Mit den Drachenschuppen, die stehen direkt hier unten.", raunte sie zurück und reichte der anderen Gryffindor die Ampulle mit der eben genannten Substanze.  
  
Lavender nahm diese vorsichtig an sich und füllte etwas davon in eine kleine Tüte ab, welche Parvatis Mutter aus einem Muggelladen - wie sie es nannte- gekauft hatte.  
  
Der Lockenschopf machte sich daran, die nächste Zutat zu suchen. Gar nicht so einfach, bei der Immensen Menge an Magischen-Substanzen. Ein kleines Dèjà-vu überkam sie, als sie die nächste Ampulle aus dem Regal nahm und sie Lavender reichte, welche sich sofort an das ab- und umfüllen von dieser machte.  
  
Damals war sie mit Harry und Ron hier gewesen! Doch dieses Mal war alles viel besser vorbereitet und sie hoffte inständig, dass Snape nicht die Menge seiner Substanzen ebenso gut auswendig konnte, wie die Anzahl der vorhandenen Ampullen.  
  
Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die verschlossene Tür, sie rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Padma und Parvati klopfen oder herein stürmen würden, weil sie Filch auf dem Leim gegangen waren, doch es blieb still...  
  
„Hey, schau mal.", hauchte die Braunhaarige hinter ihr und in ihrer Stimme klang eindeutig Begeisterung, als sie eine kleine Ampulle mit rosafarbener Substanze an sich nahm.  
  
Hermione legte den Kopf etwas schief, um die Aufschrift lesen zu können. „Aphrodisiakum.", las sie schließlich. „Gott, lass es bloß nicht fallen, das ist sicher pur."  
  
Lavender kicherte leise auf. „Dann fallen wir wie die Besessenen über einander her, was?"  
  
„Ja, so in etwa.", gab der Lockenschopf grinsend zurück und beobachtete, wie die Braunhaarige die Ampulle zum Tisch mit den Tüten trug. Äußerst behutsam, wie man anmerken musste!  
  
„Vielleicht können wir es gebrauchen?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie es abgestellt hatte.  
  
Das Mitglied des Goldenentrios überlegte kurz. Es könnte ihnen vielleicht wirklich nützlich sein. Gerade bei ihrem Vorhaben! Nur sollte man vorher unbedingt eine erträgliche Menge und Dosierung herausfinden! Sonst könnte die ganze Aktion in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn sie dass nicht schon eh tat...  
  
Sie nickte zustimmen und suchte die nächsten beiden Zutaten des Trankes heraus, die Lavender auch gleich abfüllte.  
  
Etwa eine Viertel Stunde später waren sie fertig und Hermione stellte erleichtert die letzte Zutat zurück in den Schrank.  
  
Heftig Klopfen, fast schon gegen die Tür schlagen, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Dann Schritte, äußerst gehetzte Schritte... Gefolgt von Stimmen Gewirr...  
  
„Snape.", krächzte Lavender panisch und ihre Augen weiteten sich beängstigend, während jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.  
  
Hermione starrte einen kurzen Moment zur Tür, lauschte den Stimmen. Und ja, das war eindeutig Snape, der Padma und Parvati da draußen zusammen stauchte. Hastig löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre, stürmte so geräuschlos wie möglich zum Tisch, um sich sämtliche Tüten in alle zur Verfügung stehenden Taschen zu stopfen. Nach einer weiteren Schreckenssekunde tat es ihr die Braunhaarige gleich.  
  
Die Stimmen wurden lauter, kamen deutlich näher. Ebenso die Schritte, doch es waren nun eindeutig nur noch die einer Person. Und sie konnte sich denken, von welcher.  
  
Ohne zu zögern griff sie nach den letzten beiden Tüten. „Hol den Umhang.", zischte die der erstarrten Lavender zu, während sie sich die letzten beiden Zutaten in die Strümpfe stopfte. Im nächsten Augenblick, war auch schon das andere Mädchen bei ihr. Den Umhang unsicher geschultert, die Augen voller Angst...  
  
Ja, Snape konnte einem wirklich Angst machen!  
  
Grob packte sie Lavender an den Schultern, drängte sie in die nächst beste Tischreihe auf der linken Seite, der Seite der Slytherins, hockte sich mit ihr auf den Boden und warf den Umhang über sich und ihre panische Begleitung.  
  
Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn noch bevor der Umhang sie gänzlich bedeckt hatte, flog die Tür geräuschvoll auf und eine vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete Gestallt stürmte mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum.  
  
Zielsicher blieb er am Kopf des Klassenraumes stehen, drehte sich blitzschnell herum und schien jeden Winkel mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen zu durchleuchten.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen hielten augenblicklich die Luft an und Hermione hoffte, dass seine Augen nicht so magisch waren, wie sie aussahen!  
  
Eine weitere, unvorhersehbare Bewegung ließ sie erneut erzittern und Lavender leise wimmern. Hastig hielt sie der anderen den Mund zu, während Snape nun sichtlich Lunte riechend vor dem geöffneten Schrank stand.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen! Sie hatte den Schrank nicht wieder geschlossen. Stumm fluchend schloss sie die Augen und sandte Stoßgebete gen Himmel. Snape würde sie töten! Hier und jetzt!  
  
Sicherlich würde sie liebend gerne durch diesen Mann sterben! Aber, nicht so!  
  
Ein heftiges Schnauben erfüllte den Raum, dann das zuschlagen der Türen. „Potter.", knurrte der Meister der Zaubertränke zornig, wirbelte augenblicklich wieder herum und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum.  
  
Eine Sekunde kauerte sie da, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, ihre Atmung setzte heftig wieder ein. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie so lange ohne Sauerstoff auskam, wenn es nötig war!  
  
Dann richtete sie sich schlagartig auf, umfasste das Handgelenk der anderen und zog sie so schnell es ihnen möglich war aus dem Raum...

* * *

_Ja, leider muss ich sagen, dass mich der Job momentan total in Beschlag nimmt. Mehr als ich vermutet und befürchtet hatte, was dazu führt, dass ich wenn überhaupt nur noch am Wochenende zum schreiben komme! Sorry, aber die Updates werden dann wohl des Öfteren auf sich warten lassen, so leid es mir auch tut... :(  
  
Das ist für´s Erste dann mal das neueste Chapter von MV. Die von DT und Seelenwanderer sind noch in arbeit. Wann ich damit fertig werde, kann ich leider noch nicht sagen... Wieder sorry... seufz  
  
Dank geht wie immer an all´meine treuen Leserlies und natürlich ganz besonders an die, die mir eine kleine, aufmunternde Rev hinterlassen haben! knuff  
  
Das wären **Teufelsweib, blub, black-eyed-april** (Das ist eine gute Frage. Mal sehen, ob ich dazu noch eine wirklich passende Antwort finde! ;)), **Maxine** (Das freut und erleichtert mich, meine Süße... gg knuddel), **Mrsgaladriel **(Naja, irgendwie ist er ja auch in JKR´s Büchern in etwa so. Man bedenke nurmal Buch 5! Da gab es so viele Stellen, wo ich mich über diesen Burschen scheckig gelacht habe! löl), **Bele, Maxell, die-na **(Wie schon gesagt, die Action kommt noch, wenn auch vielleicht nicht so, wie ihr es momentan erwartet! In dieser Story gibt es mehrere Handlungsstränge, wie man vielleicht schon erkannt hat! Und Snape/Mione sind nur einer davon!)... knuff_

_Ich liebe euch!!! schmatz_


	9. Aphrodisiakum

**9.** Aphrodisiakum!  
  
Immer noch vollkommen aufgewühlt erreichte sie schließlich ihr kleines, geheimes Hauptquartier in den tiefsten Winkeln der Kerker, wo sie sich an diesem Abend noch mit Hermione, Parvati und den anderen verabredet hatte.  
  
Kurz bevor sie den alten, verkommenen und wohl vergessenen Raum erreicht hatte, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und lauschte, ob sie auch wirklich alleine war. Außer ihrer Atemzüge und dem leichten klappern ihrer Absätze war nichts zu hören, also blickte sie sich ein letztes Mal prüfend um und verschwand dann schnell in den Raum.  
  
Lavender, Parvati, Padma und eine andere Rawenclaw, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, blickten sie kurz mit großen Augen an, bevor sie weiter einige Zutaten einzuordnen schienen oder die ersten Schritte des Trankes vorbereiteten.  
  
„Hat alles geklappt?", fragte sie flüsternd. Sie wusste selber nicht warum, aber es erschien ihr sicherer.  
  
Parvati nickte. „Ja, aber es gab einige Probleme."  
  
„Einige?", schnaubte Lavender verächtlich. Sie war weiß wie die Wand, während sie Wurzeln hackte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", Virginia runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Snape hat uns erwischt.", warf nun Padma ein.  
  
Der Rotschopf riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Und er hat euch leben lassen?"  
  
Parvati lachte gehässig auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich und Padma haben jeweils 20 Punkte verloren und dürfen eine Woche nachsitzen."  
  
„OH! Da war er aber gnädig!", gab die junge Weasley mit gehobener Augenbraue zurück. Das klang nicht nach einer passenden Reaktion von Snape, wenn er seine Schüler dabei erwischte, wie sie seinen Vorratsschrank unerlaubt leer räumten! Häuten und in der Sonne ausbluten lassen schon eher!  
  
Lavender schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Er hat mich und Hermione nicht erwischt! Nur Parvati und Padma und die haben bloß herumgelungert und etwas ausgeheckt!"  
  
„Aha.", hauchte sie. „Herumgelungert und etwas ausgeheckt? Seid wann bekommt man dafür Strafarbeiten und Punkteabzug?"  
  
Parvati rollte genervt die Augen. „Natürlich wenn man in Gryffindor ist und es in einem Anflug von Größenwahn wagt, sich außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten in der Nähe seines Labors aufzuhalten!"  
  
„Oh, du musst nicht unbedingt eine Gryffindor sein! Ravenclaw genügt auch schon aus!", warf Padma murrend ein.  
  
„Das lag nur daran, dass du mit einer Gryffindor zusammen warst.", knurrte Parvati leise und widmete sich wieder einigen Papiertütchen, welche sie sorgfältig beschriftete.  
  
„Es war schrecklich, ich dachte er bringt uns um.", krächzte Lavender, offensichtlich tief in Erinnerungen versunken.  
  
Parvati klopfte ihrer besten Freundin beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Na komm! Er hat dich und Mione nicht erwischt, es ist gut gegangen!"  
  
Der Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist Mione eigentlich?"  
  
##  
  
Auf leises Sohlen schritt sie die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit jedem Schritt knarrten die Stufen verräterisch, was sie jedes Mal aufzucken ließ. Nicht dass es etwas ungewöhnliches war, dass sie sich in den Schlafsälen der Jungen, oder eher in dem von Harry und Ron, aufhielt! Doch normalerweise war sie dabei in Begleitung von diesen und sie legte nicht wirklich Wert darauf, von irgendwem hier erwischt zu werden und irgendetwas erklären zu müssen.  
  
Erleichtert ließ sie die letzte Hürde, die Tür, hinter sich und lehnte sich einen Moment entspannt an das warme Holz. Geschafft! Jetzt musste sie nur noch ungesehen zurück zu den anderen gelangen, um mit ihnen die ersten Schritte des Trankes vorzubereiten.  
  
Die klirrende Stimme der fetten Dame ertönte, bevor das Gemälde sie öffnete und Schritte ertönten. Hermione trat langsam etwas vom Eingang der Jungenschlafsäle zurück und blickte in den Gang, welcher vom Portraitloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte.  
  
„Mione!", rief Ron erfreut aus, als er sie erblickte.  
  
Sie zog zischend die Luft ein. Manchmal hatte sie doch wirklich mehr Glück als verstand und gerade heute, schien das mehr als nur ein Fakt zu sein. „Hi Jungs!", erwiderte sie lächelnd und schritt einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
  
Harry blickte sie etwas verdattert an. „Hast du uns gesucht?"und deutete dabei auf das, was sich hinter ihr befand.  
  
Der Lockenschopf warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, die Tür stand einen Spalt offen. Verdammt!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Ja! Ich wollte wissen, wie es gelaufen ist!", log sie etwas unbehaglich. Langsam gefiel ihr diese Sache nicht mehr. Sie hatte Ron und Harry noch nie belügen müssen, außer vielleicht ab und zu, bei kleinen, unwichtigen Dingen, wo sie ihnen lieber nur die halbe Wahrheit auftischte. Doch nun? Nun belog sie sie ständig!  
  
Doch was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass sie zusammen mit Ginny, Parvati und ein paar anderen gerade an einem Trank arbeitete, mit dessen Hilfe sie sich gegenseitig entjungfern wollten und gerade eben mit Harrys Umhang, welchen sie gerade eben heimlich und ungesehen zurück gebracht hatte, Zutaten aus Snapes Labor gestohlen hatten?  
  
##  
  
„Sie bringt Potters Umhang zurück!", sagte Parvati und kippte einige der Zutaten vorsichtig in den Kessel.  
  
Der Rotschopf nickte schwach, blickte sich noch einmal um und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen. Ihre Glieder schmerzten etwas, sie war viel zu verspannt gewesen und alles wonach sie sich momentan sehnte, war ein schönes, heißes Bad! Sie wusste von Hermione und Ron das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Vielleicht sollte sie später davon Gebrauch machen...  
  
„Wie ist es eigentlich gelaufen?", riss sie Lavender nun etwas munterer grinsend aus den Gedanken.  
  
Eine warme Welle, in etwa dasselbe Gefühl, welches sie gerade auf dem Feld durchströmt hatte, fuhr durch ihren gesamten Körper. „Ich bin im Team.", sagte sie erstickt und ein extrem breites Grinsten machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
Parvati quiekte beinahe hysterisch auf, während sie und Lavender auf die zustürmten und sie kräftig drückten. Nicht so kräftig wie Harry es vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte, aber kräftig genug, um ihre schmerzenden Knochen wieder protestieren zu lassen. Und die Erinnerung zurückzurufen, welche sie schon wieder vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte. „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie schließlich, um dieser Situation so schnell wie möglich zu entgehen.  
  
„Oh ja!", sagte Parvati lächelnd und deutete auf den alten, herunter gekommenen Schreibtisch, welcher über und über mit kleinen Tütchen übersäht war. „Kannst du sie sortieren? Nach Anfangsbuchstaben oder so? Ich hab sie alle beschriftet, so ist es leichter sie auseinander zu halten! Außerdem vermeiden wir so böse Verwechslungen!"  
  
Virginia nickt und warf ihren Umhang über einen der Stühle. „Wird gemacht!" Waren hier beim letzten Mal eigentlich schon Stühle gewesen? Wenn nein, woher hatten sie diese nun?  
  
Mit flinken Fingern durchwühlte sie die Tüten, ordnete sie vorsichtig nach Anfangsbuchstaben und schließlich noch Beschaffenheit um nicht noch etwas zu zerdrücken oder zu beschädigen, bis sie schließlich auf ein kleines Fläschchen stieß, dessen Inhalt zartrosa leuchtete. Auf dem abgenutzten Schildchen auf der Vorderseite, schimmerten schwach einige Buchstaben durch, welche sie aber in der spärlichen Beleuchtung hier, kaum entziffern konnte. „Was ist das hier?", fragte sie schließlich geistesabwesend. Irgendetwas an dieser Zutat schien sie schon beim ansehen zu faszinieren.  
  
„Aphrodisiakum.", wisperte ihr Parvati mir rauchiger Stimme, es klangt stark nach einer Nachahmung von Professor Trelawney, ins Ohr. Schon alleine beim Klang des Namens richteten sich die Härchen an ihren Armen auf.  
  
„Wo-", begann sie leise.  
  
„Professor Snapes Schrank.", beantwortete Lavender ihre noch nicht ganz zuende gestellte Frage.  
  
Warum zur Hölle besaß er Aphrodisiakum? Und dazu noch in einem Schul- Zutatenschrank?  
  
„Man braucht es für einige Liebes- und Sinnesberaubende Tränke.", schien Padma ihre Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
Vorsichtig blinzelte der Rotschopf über seine Schulter. Alle Mädchen hatten sich hinter ihr versammelt und beäugten mit merkwürdig glänzenden Augen die kleine Ampulle. War es möglich, dass schon alleine der Anblick einen berieselte? Oder war es nur das Wissen, zu was dieses kleine, unscheinbare Fläschchen, oder eher sein Inhalt, imstande war?  
  
Behutsam ließ sie die Hände wieder sinken und setzte die Ampulle auf dem Tisch ab. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie wendet man es an?"  
  
Die junge, unbekannte Ravenclaw räusperte sich leise. „Am besten nimmt man einige Tropfen oral zu sich. Über das Essen oder durch ein Getränk. Man sollte es nur verdünnen, da es wohl recht übel schmecken soll."  
  
Die Mädchen blickten sie mit großen, anerkennenden Augen an und das blonde Mädchen senkte errötend den Blick.  
  
„Und wie lange hält die Wirkung an...Ähm... Ich hab deinen Namen nicht mitbekommen!", fügte Virginia verlegen lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Das Mädchen wank entschuldigend ab. „Mira! Die Wirkung setzt etwa 10 Minuten nach der Einnahme ein und hält ungefähr eine halbe Stunde an. Kommt ganz auf die Dosierung an."  
  
Einige Momente starrten sie alle die Ampulle schweigend an. Als wäre es eine furchtbar Angsteinflössende und gleichzeitig Beeindruckende Zutat, die hier vor ihnen stand. Sicherlich war sie das auch, für 4 junge, vollkommen unberührte Mädchen!  
  
Nur ein Tropfen in Harrys Kürbissaft und er würde wie ein Besessener über sie herfallen! Würde ihr leidenschaftlich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers abschlecken! Nur ein kleiner Tropfen und hier stand gleich eine ganze Ampulle einladend vor ihr!  
  
Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte, brannte wie Feuer, während die Erinnerung an seine Nähe, seinen Geruch, gemischt mit eben dieser Vorstellung sie um den Verstand zu bringen drohte.  
  
Mit hochroten Wangen erinnerte sie sich selber daran, dass sie nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer oder ihrem Bett war, sondern inmitten von 4 weiteren, jungen Mädchen stand und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
  
Sie seufzte resigniert! Sicherlich würde er eh, bevor er sie erreicht hatte, in Cho Chang rennen...  
  
Oder in Ron...  
  
Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihrer Kehle, gemischt mit etwas Erregung und Verwirrung. Parvati und Padma sahen sie zeitgleich mit genau denselben, entsetzten und fragenden Gesichtzügen an und brachten sie so wieder zum Schweigen und gänzlich zurück in die Gegenwart.  
  
Sie schluckte. „Woher wissen wir, wie wir es am Tag der Tage anwenden müssen?", fragte sie schließlich immer noch heiser.  
  
Leises Gemurmel ertönte, woraus sie den Schluss zog, dass sie es gar nicht wussten. Auch die junge, unbekannte Ravenclaw namens Mira zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Dann probieren wir es halt aus!", rief Parvati schließlich.  
  
Einen Moment herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, dann folgte erneutes, leises Gemurmel.  
  
„Ok.", bestätigte Padma nickend und auch Lavender und Mira stimmten zögernd zu. Dann blickten sie den Rotschopf fragend an, bis dieser schließlich kapitulierend die Schultern hängen lies. Wecleh Wahl hatte sie schon? Immerhin war sie 4 zu 1 überstimmt.  
  
„Wer nimmt es?", wisperte Padma heiser.  
  
Parvati warf Lavender einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu.  
  
Diese wich heftig kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich habe jawohl heute genug durchgemacht!"  
  
„Ich und Padma auch!", zischte Parvati zurück.  
  
„Dann werde ich es nehmen.", sagte Mira schüchtern.  
  
Padma räusperte sich leise, bevor sie hektisch zu ihrer Freundin schoss. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, du bist die einzige, außer Hermione vielleicht, die sich etwas damit auskennt!", rief sie und warf den anderen Anwesenden einen flehenden Blick zu.  
  
„Dann warten wir auf Mione!", gab Lavender zurück.  
  
„Das könnte noch ewig dauern, sie wurde sicher von ihrem beiden Jungs aufgehalten!", knurrte Parvati gänzlich in Gedanken versunken, bevor sie Virginia einen viel sagenden Seitenblick zuwarf.  
  
Die junge Weasley hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Klar! Ich war heute gänzlich unnützlich, richtig?", zischte sie etwas gereizt.  
  
„So war das nicht gemeint.", rief Lavender.  
  
Parvati blickte sie nur weiterhin stumm an. Ihre Augen glitzerten herausfordernd.  
  
Rein theoretisch gesehen, hatten die Mädchen ja vielleicht Recht! Immerhin waren Parvati, Padma und Lavender heute von Snape aufgegabelt worden und Mira war nun mal momentan wirklich die einzige hier, die sich anscheinend etwas mit der Wirkung dieses verdammten Zeug auskannte. Ihr Blick fiel flehend zur Tür. Miones Anwesenheit wäre doch schon mal eine Art Beruhigung, denn der braunhaarige Lockenschopf war nun mal die Schulbeste und somit auch die best Informierteste. Außerdem war sie eine Muggelabstämmige und Aphrodisiakum war nun mal eine Zutat aus der Muggelwelt!  
  
Aber, immerhin war sie nicht die Erste, die es anwenden würde, also konnte die Anwendung nicht wirklich gefährlich sein! Sie würde sich höchstenfalls extrem daneben benehmen!  
  
„Ok. Aber, wehe ihr erzählt irgendwem ein Sterbenswörtchen davon, wie ich mich aufführe oder was ich von mir gebe!", knurrte sie schließlich. „UND wehe, ihr lasst mich aus diesem scheiß Raum raus!", setzte sie drohend hinzu. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie es in diesem Zustand womöglich rauf in den Gryffindorturm schaffen könnte, behagte ihr nicht wirklich...  
  
Die Mädchen nickten heftig.  
  
##  
  
„Wunderbar! Ginny ist in der Mannschaft, sie war wirklich toll!", rief Ron begeistert.  
  
„Etwas nervös, aber sie ist und bleibt eben ein Naturtalent!", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Der Rotschopf grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Das liegt in der Familie!"  
  
„Sicher!", gluckste der Schwarzhaarige ironisch, worauf ihm Ron einen spielerischen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen versetzte.  
  
Hermione schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wieder machte sich das altbekannte, schlechte Gewissen in ihr breit, welches sie aber augenblicklich wieder verdrängte! Sie sollte sich ihr Ziel vor Augen halten!  
  
„Ok, ich muss noch was erledigen!", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis zur Nachtruhe, bis dahin sollten sie besser alle in ihren Schlafsälen sein, um weiteren Ärger zu vermeiden.  
  
Harry und Ron hielten in ihren Späßen inne. „Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend. Sicherlich dachte er dabei gerade wieder an haufenweise Hausaufgabenberge, die sie zu erledigen hatte! So wie immer! Denn wer würde auch von der braven, prüden Hermione Granger erwarten, dass sie etwas Verruchtes aushecken würde?  
  
Dass sie nicht mehr nur von riesigen Büchereien und den besten Noten träumte, sondern auch von wildem, schmutzigem und stundenlangem Sex, bis sie sich das Großhirn weggeblasen hatte! Und das ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Und es kam noch besser! Sie wollte es nicht mit irgendwem tun!  
  
NEIN!  
  
Sie wollte Hogwarts übergroße Fledermaus, dem Meister aller Zaubertränke oder auch der schwarze Mann, Alptraum aller kleinen Kinder und vor allem den Gryffindor-Erstklässlern!  
  
Das Objekt ihrer Begierde war kein Geringerer, als Severus Snape!  
  
„In die Bücherei.", hauchte sie schließlich leicht atemlos und wirbelte an ihren beiden Freunden vorbei zum Ausgang.  
  
„Sollen wir dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?", rief Ron ihr hinterher und sie konnte deutlich ihre Schritte vernehmen, wie sie ihr einfach zum Portraitloch folgten.  
  
Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte bis sie schließlich zum stehen kam und die beiden Jungen sie eingeholt hatten. Der Rotschopf kam links von ihr zum stehen, Rabenköpfchen rechts. „Nein, besser nicht! Ich brauche meine Ruhe!"  
  
„Wir werden auch ganz still sein!", murrte Ron flehend.  
  
„Nein, wirklich, ich brauch meine Ruhe!", krächzte sie nervös und genervt zugleich und schob sich hastig durch das Portraitloch auf den Gang.  
  
Die zwei folgten ihr einfach weiterhin, was sie nun wirklich verzweifeln ließ. Es war schier eine Unmöglichkeit, die beiden davon abzubringen ihr den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Ihre Hände zitterten, während sie stur weiter voranschritt und ihre Verfolger ignorierte.  
  
„Wir werden auch wirklich keinen Ärger machen.", quengelte der Rotschopf hinter ihr und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch etwas.  
  
„Ich sagte, NEIN!", rief sie noch einmal schroff, bevor sie um eine Ecke bog. Langsam musste sie sie wirklich loswerden, sie konnte sie schlecht mit hinunter schleppen, aber auf einen Umweg an der Bibliothek vorbei konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten!  
  
Sie hatte schon genug Zeit verloren!  
  
Endlich verstummten die Schritte. „Lassen sie in Ruhe, ich glaube es ist wirklich unpassend!", hörte sie Harry hinter sich beruhigend sagen und als sie beim gehen über ihre Schulter guckte, verfolgten sie zwei verdatterte Augenpaare. Das eine dunkelgrün, dass andere hellblau.  
  
Benommen schloss sie die Augen, während sie weiterging. Immer noch spürte sie ihre brennenden Blicke im Rücken, bevor sie hinter einer der Nischen verschwand und dort einen Moment verharrte.  
  
Als sie wieder vorsichtig um die Ecke guckte, war der Gang leer. Ihre beiden Freunde waren nirgends mehr zu sehen!  
  
Morgen würde sie eine Menge zu erklären haben! Aber, darüber konnte sie sich morgen Gedanken machen. Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker...

* * *

_Ok, erstmal wie immer **SORRY**, denn ich brauche momentan mal wieder länger, wie es mir eigentlich lieb ist... Sorry, sorry, sorry... :( Lässt sich aber wie immer nicht ändern... Leider!  
  
Großen Dank geht diesesmal an meine treuen Leser und vor allem Reviewer** -** **Teufelsweib, blub, Maxine** (Naja, dürfte doch typisch sein, immerhin steckt Potty doch in seinen Augen hinter alles! ;) Aber, ich kann dich beruhigen, er wird in nächster Zeit noch Argusaugen auf Mione werfen... gg Zu Ginny und Harry. Fand dieses Couple auch mal ganz süß. Nur mal abwarten, ob das bei den beiden so glatt verläuft... ;)),** Cosma** (Danke für die Info knuddel, aber das hatten wir hier schon mal... Also, mir gefällt Virginia besser, deshalb bleib ich nu bei dieser Story dabei... :D), **AREW-Fan** (Macht doch nix! Freut mich, dass du wieder hier her gefunden hast! knuddel), **Nicky, haunted-jess** (Keine Sorge, davon wird es noch genug geben. Genauso wie Snape und Mione doch ich verspreche Dir/Euch, es wird NICHTS normal verlaufen... gg), **Decado, Bele** (Naja, abwarten... Aber, es wäre doch langweilig, wenn es keine Hindernisse gäbe, oda? ;)),** Angi** (Pfui... Huschhusch, Mathe lernen! gg ;) Nee, mach dir keinen Kopf... Ich freue mich, dass du trotzdem hierher findest! knuddel), **black-eyed-april** (Ja, ich auch... ;) Naja, wird noch spannender... Denke ich jedenfalls... ;)), **MrsGaladriel **(Tja, abwarten! Denn sonst verate ich ja zuviel... Eins kann ich dir jedenfalls veraten, die Mädels werden noch ne Menge Choas und falsche Verdachte auslösen... ( Jedenfalls wenn es so verläuft, wie ich es gerade plane... gg), **precious-blood** (rotwerd Das freut mich sehr... Ich werde mein bestes geben, dich nicht womöglich doch noch zum weinen zu bringen... ;) knuddel)...  
  
Was ich auch noch anmerken wollte! Bitet helft mir!!! fleh Heißt die Kiste VIE**L**SAFTTRANK, oder VIE**R**SAFTTRANK?!? Himmel, ich bin zu faul im Buch zu guggen und überall steht es anders... graus _


	10. Going Crazy

**10.** Going crazy!

Mit zitternden Händen führte sie das Glass Kürbissaft an die Lippen. Vier Augenpaare verfolgten sie dabei gespannt. Die Luft im Raum schien zu stehen, kein Mucks war zu hören, kein Atemzug...

Jetzt oder nie!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Hastig setzte sie das Glass an, schloss die Augen und leerte es mit 4 großen Schlücken. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch, als sie es klirrend zurück auf den Schreibtisch stellte und sich mit ebenfalls zitternden Beinen an die Kannte lehnte.

Es war nur ein Libido steigerndes Mittel, nichts besonderes! Es würde sie etwas kirre machen, mehr nicht! Dennoch ging ihr Atem erstaunlich schnell! Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es an der Aufregung oder vielleicht doch dem Gemisch lag, welches sie gerade zu sich genommen hatte...

„Und?", hauchte Lavender schließlich mit angespanntem Gesicht und kam vorsichtig einige Schritte auf sie zu.

Virginia zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Bis jetzt spüre ich noch nichts."

„Es dauert ein paar Minuten.", sagte die blonde Ravenclaw leise, während sich Padma an ihre Schulter geklammert hatte.

Der Rotschopf musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Da standen sie, wie die Erstklässler, die zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Hogwarts sahen. Das war doch wirklich verrückt...

Der erste, warme Schauer durchfuhr sie, doch es war nicht mehr, wie ein leichtes Kribbeln unter der Haut. Sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut und die Mädchen kamen mit riesigen Augen einen Schritt näher.

„Mir wird warm.", erklärte der Rotschopf ruhig.

Das war alles? Ein wenig Wärme und etwas heftiger Atem? Sie hatte wirklich-

„Oh Gott!", entfuhr es ihr, als ein weiterer, eideutig heftigerer Wärmestoß sie durchfuhr, dicht gefolgt von einem weiteren. Nun wurde ihr entsetzlich heiß, ihre Haut begann zu kribbeln und ihre Nippel richteten sich ohne jeglichen Grund auf.

Schwer atmend drückte sich etwas fester gegen die Tischkante, während eine weitere Welle sie durchfuhr und in ihrem Schoss auslief. Sie verkreuzte errötend und heftig keuchend die Beine, während Lavender, Parvati, Mira und Padma sie nun mehr als erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Sehr heiß.", brachte sie keuchend hervor, während der nächste Schub sie in die Knie zwang. Ihre Sicht wurde etwas trüb, während sie stark dagegen ankämpfen musste, sich nicht selber zu berühren. Es war unerträglich. Ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer und jeder weitere Schub, welche nun in Abständen von wenigen Sekunden zu kommen schienen, brachte ihren Schoss mehr und mehr zum kochen.

Orientierungslos und benommen kroch sie etwas über den Boden, stöhnte bei einem weiteren Schub heftig auf und drückte sich die Hände zwischen die bebenden Beine. Ihre Knochen knackten beängstigen laut auf, als sie keuchend ihren Rücken durchdrückte.

„Gin?", hörte sie Lavender wie durch einen Schleier wimmern. Es klang besorgt, doch es wirkte alles viel zu fern, viel zu unreal, als dass sie es wahrnehmen konnte. Ihre Sicht verschwamm mit jedem Schub mehr, während ihre Hände sich nun in den Boden unter ihr gruben und sie sich ein weiteres mal stöhnend aufbäumte.

Es brannte in ihr, wie ein Feuer, welches über ihren Körper jagte, jeden einzelnen Millimeter zum lodern und verbrennen brachte und ihr dabei mehr und mehr, die Luft zum atmen zu nehmen schien. Keuchend und stöhnend wand sie sich auf dem harten Steinboden, scheuerte sich den Rücken wund, doch der schmerz kam nur schwach zu ihr durch.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!", drang es ein weiteres mal zu ihr durch und ein besorgtes Gesicht tauchte über ihrem auf. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich unter dem Blick dieser wundervollen Augen entspannte. „Gin?", hauchte die passende Stimme sanft und es durchfuhr sie wie ein Stromschlag, der jede ihrer Zellen unter Spannung setzte.

Sie wollte sie, hier und jetzt! SIE BRAUCHTE SIE!

##

Endlich hatte sie die Kerker erreicht, doch obwohl sie eigentlich sicher war, Harry und Ron weit hinter sich gelassen zu haben, ließ es ihr keine Ruhe. Immer wieder wandte sie sich beim gehen hastig um, um zu überprüfen, ob auch wirklich niemand ihr folgte.

Natürlich war das nicht der Fall, denn sie wusste, ihre Freunde würden ihr nicht gleich beim ersten auffälligem Benehmen hinter herspionieren. Das taten sie seit ihrer ersten Periode nicht mehr! Es war ein Erlebnis gewesen, welches sie nie wieder erleben wollte! Und Harry und Ron wohl auch nicht!

Dennoch sollte sie ihr Glück nicht zu oft herausfordern, denn dann hätte sie die zwei bald sicherlich bei jedem Schritt am Rockzipfel hängen.

Als sie die schmale, unscheinbare Tür erreicht hatte hielt sie einen Moment geschockt inne. Lautes Stimmengewirr, gemischt mit hysterischen Schreien drang unüberhörbar aus dem Raum. Was zur Hölle ging da drinnen vor?

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie heftig durch, bevor sie die Tür aufriss. „Was treibt-", begann sie mit fester Stimme, doch diese versagte, als sie den Grund des Chaos erblickte.

Virginia hockte auf der am Boden liegenden und hysterisch schreienden Lavender und schien sich an dessen Hals festzusaugen, während Parvati und co. versuchten den Rotschopf von ihr herunter zu zerren. Das erwies sich wohl als schwerer wie es aussehen mochte, denn alle Mühen brachten nichts, außer weiteres Gebrülle von Lavender.

„Nehmt sie weg! Nehmt sie weg von mir!", schrie diese atemlos und versuchte sich aufzurichten, während Ginny sie immer wieder zurück zu Boden drückte.

Die gelockte Gryffindor stand wie vom Donner gerührt in der geöffneten Tür. „Was zur Hölle-?", stammelte sie und trat etwas näher an den Tumult heran. Der Rotschopf hob den Kopf, ließ einen kurzen Augenblick von ihrem Opfer ab und starrte sie mit leeren, lüsternen Augen an. Diesen Moment nutzten Parvati und Padma, um sie von Lavender herunter zu zerren.

Ginny taumelte etwas zurück, während Parvati der dunkelblonden Gryffindor wieder auf die Beine half. Doch der Rotschopf setzte sofort wieder zu einem weiteren Übergriff an, welchen Padma jedoch geschickt abwies und die junge Weasley kraftvoll zu Boden stieß.

Hastig stürmten die Mädchen auf sie zu. „Raus! RAUS!", brüllte Parvati, ihre beste Freundin mit sich schleifend und drängte sich grob am Lockenschopf vorbei. Padma und ihre Freundin folgten ihr dicht. Hermione blickte vollkommen entsetzt auf das junge, rothaarige Mädchen, welches sich mit einigen, merkwürdigen und blitzschnellen Bewegungen, welche von einer Mischung aus Katze und Spinne hätte kommen können aufrichtete.

„Ginny?", hauchte sie brüchig.

Der Atem der anderen ging schnell, sie fasste sich benommen an die Kehle, während sie die Vertrauensschülerin einen Moment zu mustern schien. Dann trat ein merkwürdiger Funke in ihre glasigen Augen und sie setzte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere in Bewegung. Viel zu schnell stürmte sie auf Hermione zu, die mit angsterfüllten Augen zurückwich und dem Rotschopf in letzter Sekunde die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

Wenige Sekunden später folgte der Aufprall von innen und der Lockenschopf hatte Probleme, die Tür zu halten. Immer wieder stieß Virginia mit wuterfüllten Schreien von innen dagegen, versuchte sie mit aller Kraft aufzustoßen. Hermione lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem Horrorfilm!

„Helft mir!", brüllte sie schließlich, während die Tür mit jedem Stoß weiter und weiter aufsprang. Sofort waren Lavender und die anderen neben ihr, welche gerade eben noch geschockt hinter ihr gestanden hatten.

Mit einem Ruck brachten sie die Tür zurück ins Schloss. Sie rastete leise ein, doch Ginny riss immer wieder an der Klinke.

„Haltet sie zu.", befahl der Lockenschopf barsch, während sie sich schwungvoll von der Tür abstieß, ihren Zauberstab zog und die Tür magisch verriegelte.

Vorsichtig schritten nun auch die anderen Mädchen etwas zurück. Die Tür bebete und erzitterte immer wieder, doch sie hielt stand. Parvati ließ sich keuchend auf die Knie fallen, während Padma eine Schweigezauber über den Raum legte. Dann wurde es still!

Hermione nickte der Schwarzhaarigen anerkennend zu, bevor sie sich unbehaglich im Gang umsah. Niemand schien diesen Krach mitbekommen zu haben, was an ein Wunder grenzte. Doch ihr sollte es recht sein, denn was auch immer mit Virginia Weasley passiert war, sie wollte es nicht erklären müssen!

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte sie schließlich immer noch atemlos und deutete auf die immer noch bebende Tür.

Parvati senkte beschämt den Blick. „Wir haben ihr Aphrodisiakum gegeben."

Hermione riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Dieser Wirkung und Reaktion konnte doch nie und nimmer normal sein.„Wieviel?"

Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte die blonde Ravenclaw, welche neben Padma stand, fragend an.

„Ein paar Tropfen.", sagte diese leise. „Lavender hat sie ihr gegeben."

Nun wanderte alle Blicke auf die dunkelblonde Gryffindor, auf dessen Hals ein verräterischer Knutschfleck prangte. Diese wich ihren Blicken gezielt aus und rieb sich den Oberarm.

„Wieviel hast du ihr gegeben?", zischte Parvati.

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. „15 Tropfen oder so.", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

„Oder so?"

„Vielleicht auch 20."

„Oh mein Gott! 3 hätten vollkommen gereicht!", krächzte die Blonde vollkommen entsetzte und fiel regelrecht in sich zusammen.

Hermione begutachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen die zitternde Tür, bevor sie sich an der Wand hinab gleiten ließ. „Das könnte Stunden anhalten.", wisperte sie matt.

##

„Mione!"

Sie hob schläfrig den Kopf, begutachtete die Türfront, die sie alle nun schon seit Stunden musterten. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr, es schien still geworden zu sein. Schleichend langsam richtete sie sich auf, die anderen folgten ihr langsam.

Als sie das Holz erreicht hatten, warf ihr Padma einen fragenden Blick zu. Hermione nickte stumm und die dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw löste den Schweigezauber mit einem zittrigen Wink des Zauberstabes wieder. Immer noch war es beängstigend still.

Neben ihr quiekte Lavender leise auf.

„Ginny!", rief sie schließlich gegen die Türfront.

Nichts!

„Oh mein Gott!", murmelte Parvati. „Ich habe von Leuten gehört, die einen Herzinfarkt-"

„Hör auf!", fiel ihr der Lockenschopf ins Wort und legte die Hände behutsam an das Holz. Sie zitterten...

Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was der jungen Gryffindor alles passiert sein konnte! Kreislaufversagen wäre dabei wohl das harmloseste. „Ginny?", wiederholte sie.

„Mir ist schlecht.", kam es kraftlos von innen.

Hermiones Herz machte einen entsetzlich hohen Sprung, während sie hastig die Tür entriegelte und in den Raum trat. Die Kerzen waren größtenteils abgebrannt, manche waren umgeworfen worden. Doch ansonsten sah alles vollkommen normal aus.

Alles bis auf Virginia. Denn diesen hockte sichtlich verstört und mit kreidebleichem Gesicht in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Die Beine hatte sie so nah es ihr möglich war an den Körper gezogen und umschlang sie mit ihren zitternden Händen. Ihr Harr stand mehr als wirr ab. „Mir ist so furchtbar übel.", würgte sie hervor.

Hinter ihr hörte sie Lavender schluchzen, bevor sie sich selber in Bewegung setzte und dem Rotschopf ihren Umhang über die Schultern warf. „Wir bringen dich ins Bett.", wisperte sie beruhigend.

„Also, ich nehme das Zeug jedenfalls nicht.", wisperte Lavender.

Hermione brachte sie mit einem eisigem Blick, welcher Snape Konkurrenz machen könnte, zum schweigen...

* * *

_Ich fasse mich am besten mal kurz, da ich es heute ziemlich eilig habe und dieses Chap unbedingt noch hochbringen möchte. Ich fahre morgen früh um 5h nämlich für ein paar Tage in den Urlaub, was ja eigentlich kein Problem wäre, wenn ich mich nicht mit meiner Ma auf den Weg machen würde und so gleich zu meinen Eltern fahre... :D Naja, wundert euch jedenfalls nicht, wenn es in den nächsten Tagen nichts von mir hören lasse... ;)_

_Mein **Dank** geht also wie immer an meine lieben **Leser **und treuen **Reviewer **- **blub, inlaka, Nadine, Monja, Maxine** (Sind Freunde nicht immer so?!? Naja, etwas Schwierigkeiten muss es ja geben, sonst wäre es ja langweilig... ;) :D), **Cosma, LuckyShadow, Bele** (Nee, die Kleine war schon beim letzten Schub dabei, aber ich verrate schon mal, dass es natürlich niocht bei der Besetzung bleiben wird! ;)), **Nicky** (Ich gebe ja schon mein bestes, aber es geht nun mal nicht schneller... Sorry... :(), **MrsGaladriel** (Himmel, du hast mich ja mit deinen Revs zu Dryed Tears verwiurrt sag ich dir... gröhl Aber, nunma zu dieser hier... Ob sie es tun oder nicht kann ich dir leider noch net sagen, aber ganz sicher bleiben die Mädels nicht auf Dauer ungesehen ;))... !!! knuddel&knutsch_

_Und einen besonderen **DANK** an alle die, die auf die Frage ob Vielsaft- oder Viersafttrank eingegangen sind. Ich tendierte ja auch für Vielsaft, habe ich hier ja auch angewandt. Nur dann fand ich im Netz tatsächlich Seiten, da stand Viersaft... Da war ich natürlich verwirrt. Also, **DANKE**! schmatz_


	11. Weibliche Solidarität

**11.** Weibliche Solidarität!

Sichtlich besorgt saß die junge Gryffindor am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle am Frühstücksbüffet. Stimmengewirr, teilweise munter, teilweise weniger munter, füllte den riesigen Raum, während Dumbledore seinen Schülern ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte.

Neben ihr lud sich der männliche Rotschopf gerade eine weitere Portion Rührei auf den Teller und sprach, wie gewöhnlich auch, mit vollem Mund. Doch im laufe der Zeit hatte sie eingesehen, dass es hoffnungslos war, Ron Manieren einzubläuen, also ignorierte sie es bestmöglich.

Erneut schweifte ihr Blick durch die Halle, über den gesamten Gryffindortisch, doch Ginny war immer noch nicht zu sehen. Sie hatte sich gestern auf dem gesamten Weg, zurück in den Turm, mehrfach übergeben und sah letztendlich wirklich furchtbar aus.

Lavender warf ihr einen ebenso besorgten Blick zu, wie sie ihn wohl aussandte und der Lockenschopf war sich sicher, dass sich das dunkelblonde Mädchen mehr Vorwürfe machte, als sie zugab. Auch sie sah furchtbar aus und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren das Zeugnis einer viel zu langen und stressreichen Nacht. Mit einem dunkelroten Halstuch versuchte sie den heftigen Knutschfleck, welcher ebenfalls eine kleine Erinnerung darstellte, zu verstecken. Ganz war ihr das jedoch nicht gelungen und so war Lavender seid heute Morgen endgültig solo.

Parvati sah ebenfalls vollkommen abgekämpft aus, genauso wie ihre Zwillingsschwester, welche mit Mira und der anderen Ravenclaw im Bunde, welche gestern jedoch nicht anwesend gewesen war, an ihrem Tisch saß und lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herumstocherte.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zurück zum Lehrertisch, welchen sie vor wenigen Minuten schon gemustert hatte. Und da saß er! Den Blick tief in seine Tasse gerichtet, aus der in regelmäßigen Waben Dampf hochstieg. Sie fragte sich, was er trank! Kaffe? Tee? Oder doch irgendein anderes Gebräu, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte.

Sein Kopf schellte hoch, tiefschwarze Augen trafen sie, spießten sie regelrecht auf. Sein Gesicht war emotionslos wie immer, aber irgendwie wirkte er müde... Erschöpft...

Es war ihr gestern gar nicht aufgefallen...

Kein Wunder, denn wirklich auf ihn geachtet hatte sie nicht. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, um ihr Leben zu bangen!

Erst jetzt schaffte sie es, den Blick abzuwenden, sie spürte seine misstrauischen Augen immer noch in ihrem Rücken, während sie Virginia erblickte. Diese taumelte gerade, immer noch sichtlich benommen und mit einer bedenklichen Gesichtfarbe in die große Halle. Ihr rotes Haar hing wirr über ihre hängenden Schultern.

„Hey Weasley, hast du heute Nacht deine Unschuld verloren?", schnarrte Malfoy leise, als sie am Slytherintisch vorüber schritt. Die Schlangen lachten, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie hatte heute weitaus andere Probleme, als diesen kleinen, blonden Alptraum. Ihren sich wie einen Brummkreisel drehen Magen zum Beispiel.

„Mach dir nichts draus, hast sichtlich darum gekämpft!", fügte Blondie grinsend hinzu und weite Lacher ertönten.

Oh ja, was war es doch lustig, sich über die arme, kleine jungfräuliche Virginia Molly Weasley zu amüsieren! Man achte dabei auf den Namen!

Sie atmete lautstark aus, was eine neue Welle von Übelkeit in ihr auslöste. Mit schleichend langsamen Bewegungen hob sie den Arm, ballte eine Faust und zeigte Malfoy ohne ihm einen Blick zu würdigen den Mittelfinger.

„Wage es noch einmal-", zischte der Slytherin und richtete sich langsam auf.

Sich ein Grinsen abmühend hob sie erneut die Hand und seine Augen sprühten fast über vor Zorn. „Und noch nichteinmal das wärest du wert!", sagte sie heiser. Ihre Stimme wollte nicht so ganz, wie sie heute wollte. „Aber, für dich mache ich gerne eine Ausnahme!", setzte sie so kraftvoll wie möglich hinzu, bevor sie wieder die Übelkeit überkam und sie sich auf ihren Platz neben Neville fallen ließ.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"Neville musterte sie besorgt.

„Es geht mir blendend.", zischte sie und er zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen.

Sie goß sich etwas heißen Tee ein und nahm einen großen Schluck. Dann beäugte sie den rundlichen Jungen neben ihr, welcher starr auf den Teller starrte. „Es tut mir leid, ich fühle mich heute wirklich mies.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Sieht man! Du solltest dich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen!", antwortete er erleichtert lächelnd.

Sie nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee. „Das werde ich in Erwähnung ziehen, wenn es nicht bald besser wird."

Neville sagte neben ihr noch etwas, doch es kam nicht zu ihr durch. Ihr Blick hing an dem Schwarzhaarigen fest, welcher ihr wie immer schräg gegenüber saß und gerade eindeutige Blicke hinüber an den Ravenclawtisch warf. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag, denn sie brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu erahnen, wem diese Blicke galten.

Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Tee, während ihr Magen sich zu allem übel auch noch schmerzvoll verkrampfte...

Hermione bedachte Ginny mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, während diese sich schwach eine störrische Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Harry schien gerade mit stummen Gesten das nächste Date mit Cho Chang klar zu machen, was den Lockenschopf einen beinahe ebenso tiefen Hieb versetzte, wie dem Rotschopf ihr gegenüber. Virginia starrte stur in ihre Tasse, während Cho direkt hinter ihr zu kichern begann und Harry zufrieden grinsend sein Toast vom Teller fischte.

Hermione schlug die Fingernägel wütend ins Holz! Wie blind konnte dieser Junge eigentlich sein? Nicht nur, dass er sich mit seiner Liaison mit Cho in etwas vollkommen sinnloses verrannte, nein er verletzte Ginny, obwohl er sie doch eindeutig mehr mochte, als er es momentan selber wusste oder es sich eingestehen wollte!

Kalte Scheuer, welche ihr unangenehm über den Rücken liefen, brachten sie wieder von diesem Gedanken ab, während sie sich langsam zum Lehrertisch umdrehte. Eine Gänsehaut überfuhr sie, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich seine Blicke dieses Mal nicht eingebildet hatte. Er musterte sie durchdringend, während er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, einen großen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Tasse nahm.

Mit rasendem Herzen legte sie die Stirn kraus, doch er hielt ihrem direkten Blick stand, wandte ihn weder ab, noch vertiefte er ihn.

„Der ist doch in letzter Zeit total irre!", knurrte Ron neben ihr.

„War er das nicht schon immer?", gab sie zurück, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Nicht so schlimm wie in letzter Zeit! Gestern hat er mich und Harry nach dem Probetraining abgefangen und Harry vorgeworfen, er hatte irgendwas aus seinem Schrank geklaut!"

Hermione riss bei seinen Worten entsetzt die Augen auf, bevor sie herumwirbelte. „Und was hat Harry gesagt?"

„Er war es natürlich nicht, wir waren doch die ganze Zeit zusammen.", gab der Rotschopf schulterzuckend zurück.

„Und, was sagte Snape?", fragte sie so unauffällig wie möglich weiter.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!", ahmte er den Meister der Zaubertränke nach. „Naja, irgendwie so was und wir schätzen mal, er wird es am Samstag in Occlumency versuchen!"

Der Lockenschopf nickte zögernd und wandte sich erneut zu Snape um. Dieser war nun anscheinend in ein Gespräch mit Professor Binns vertieft. Soweit man das bei diesem Mann sagen konnte, denn seine Beteiligung bestand eigentlich größtenteils im Zuhören, Augenbraue hochziehen, Naserümpfen und Strinrunzeln...

„Wunderbar!", riss sie Rons verärgerte Stimme aus den Gedanken. Sie waren nun fast an Hagrids Hütte angekommen und einige der Schüler hatten sich schon vor der Koppel versammelt. Vor dem Zaun stand unübersehbar der große, hünenhafte, aber freundliche Lehrer für „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"und winkte ihnen begeistert zu. „Hab´ hier was interessantes ihr drei!", schrie er und einige der Slytherins verdrehten deutlich entnervt die Augen.

Jeder hier kannte mittlerweile die Vorliebe des Lehrers, für besonders „kuschelige"Geschöpfe. Eines davon hatte vor 3 Wochen Pansy Parkinson angegriffen und verletzt. Wenn auch nicht ernsthaft. Man hatte Hagrid jedoch trotzdem nahe gelegt, auf etwas harmlosere Geschöpfe zurück zu greifen. Wie so oft!

Ron schritt gespielt lächelnd auf Hagrid zu und Hermione dachte mit entsetzten an die letzte Stunde zurück. Hagrid hatte überall in der Koppel kleine Morfer versteckt. Sie sollten die Morfer, die sich ihrer Umgebung anpassten, finden und einsammeln. Die Morfer hatten sich als biestig und bissig herausgestellt und die Slytherins hatten schnell Freude daran gefunden die Gryffindors mit ihnen zu bewerfen. Sie hatte am Ende der Stunde sagenhafte 15 Morfer am Leibe gehabt, die sich mit aller Kraft in ihr festgebissen hatten. Den anderen war es dabei nicht anders ergangen.

„Schön! lso! Habe was ganz tolles für euch!", rief er strahlend und sah seine Schüler erwartungsvoll an. Als keiner das Lächeln erwiderte suchte er automatisch die Blicke von ihr, Harry und Ron, die sofort und motorisch zurück grinsten. „Wir gehen jetzt zusammen in den verbotenen Wald...", fuhr er etwas enttäuscht fort. Doch sein Gesicht erhellte sich zusehends, als die Schüler tuschelnd die Köpfe hoben. „... dort habe ich etwas ganz Besonderes!", beendete er strahlend den Satz.

Zusammen mit dem zotteligen Hünen, dessen Haare heute irgendwie besonders zerzaust aussahen, gingen sie hinüber zum Waldrand.

„Bleibt zusammen!", rief Hagrid den Schülern zu und widmete sich dann begeistert dem Potter-Trio, das neben ihm herging. „Ich wollte es nicht auf die Koppel bringen! Ist sicherer!"

„Hagrid! Was hast du schon...", begann Hermione vorwurfsvoll doch sie verstummte, als sie die große Lichtung etwas weiter im Wald erreichten. Am anderen Ende war ein großes weißes Pferd an einen dicken Baumstamm gekettet. Es wirkte sehr stämmig, doch die Beine und Hufe waren schlank und lang. Seine Mähne und sein Schweif waren gelb-golden und sein weißes Fell hatte leichte Schattierungen in derselben Farbe. Unter seiner dichten und wirren Mähne, direkt auf der Stirn, prangte ein riesiges Horn. Doch es war nicht das Horn eines Einhorns, es war geformt wie der Blitz, den auch Harrys Stirn zierte.

Das Tier trappelte nervös auf einem Fleck und gab einige tiefe, grölende Laute von sich.

„Es ist wunderschön!", hauchte Lavender verträumt und zupfte dabei an ihrem Halstuch herum. Der Lockenschopf musste zugeben, dass ihre Mitschülerin und schon fast Freundin Recht hatte. Wenn es auch recht beängstigen aussah, war es faszinierend und auf eine gewisse weise, schön!

Es war in einer gewissen Weise, wie Snape...

„Es ist nichts weiter wie ein heruntergekommenes, hässliches Einhorn!", scharrte Pansy Parkinson gehässig und einige der Slytherins lachten abwesend auf.

„Kein Einhorn, Miss Parkinson! Das ist ´n Ixion! Ein sehr junges, ein ausgewachsenes is unmöglich zu fangen!", belehrte sie Hagrid freudig.

„Ein Ixiwie?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ixion! Ein Elementar-Wesen! Seine Elemente sind...", begann die Gryffindor.

Das Ixion richtete sich grölend auf, sein Horn begann zu leuchten und als es kraftvoll mit den Hufen aufstampfte, schlugen Blitze in den Boden ein. Hermione spürte den leichten elektrischen Schlag durch ihren Körper fahren und sämtliche Haare ihres Körpers richteten sich auf.

„Donner und Blitz!", ergänzte Harry, der nunmehr aussah wie ein explodierter Mopp. Ron begann leise zu lachen und auch der leicht lädiert aussehende Lockenschopf konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen durch die vollkommen zerzausten Haare strich.

Auch Malfoy strich sich durch die leicht abstehenden Haare und mit einem Blick in die Runde, sah man, dass es allen anderen genauso ergangen war wie ihnen. Während immer noch kleine Lichtblitze über den Boden tanzten, versuchten die verwirrten Schüler das Kribbeln aus den Gliedern zu bekommen und ihre Haare in die gewohnte Form zurück zu bringen. Das erklärte auch, warum Hagrid heute so aufgebauscht aussah. Irgendwer musste dieses Tier ja hier angebunden haben.

„Näher rangehen könnt ihr leider nicht!", sagte Hagrid enttäuscht und viele Schüler atmeten erleichtert aus. Das Ixion beschwor einen weiteren Donnerschlag hervor und viele wichen entsetzt zurück. „Sind schöne Tiere! Aber gefährlich! lso! Eure Aufgabe ist es – für die nächste Stunde – schreibt ihr einen Aufsatz über Tiere wie den Kleinen da!", erklärte er stockend und lächelte freudig in die Richtung des kleinen Donnergottes, welcher einen weiteren Blitzschlag verursachte. „Na, geh´n wir erst mal zurück!", rief der Hüne und stampfte los. Die Schüler folgten ihm erleichtert.

Kurz bevor sie die Hütte erreicht hatten, erblickte Hermione etwas rotes, was in der Sonne seidig schimmerte und von Madam Sprouds Gewächshäusern zum Schloss taumelte.

„Ginny?", hauchte sie und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Ja, es schien die junge Weasley zu sein. „Harry, sag Hagrid bitte, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle und eben zu Madam Pomfrey gehe.", rief sie dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, der gerade direkt neben ihr stand und sich vergebens bemühte, seine Haarpracht wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er nickte etwas verwirrt und so eilte sie ebenfalls zum Schlosseingang.

Schwungvoll stieß sie die Türen auf und jagte in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sofort entsetzt inne hielt. Virginia stand kreidebleich am Durchgang zum Treppenhaus und blickte sie schwach an. Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund für ihren Schock!

„Miss Granger! Sollten sie nicht auch Unterricht haben, oder hat Gryffindor es nicht mehr nötig, daran teilzunehmen?", zischte eine, ihr allzu bekannte Stimme, während die dazugehörige Person schleichend langsam auf sie zukam.

Sie wich etwas zurück, bevor sie sich wieder fasste und den Mund öffnete. „Ich wollte in die Krankenstation!", brachte sie hastig hervor.

Snape hob eine Feingeschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Was plagt sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Einen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch hielt und das sagte, was jeden Professor in die Knie zwang und Professorinnen meistens nur müde lächeln ließ. „Menstruationsbeschwerden! Ich habe entsetzliche Unterleibsschmerzen!", keuchte sie.

Die Miene des Zaubertränkelehrers verzog sich kaum, während er sie einmal von oben bis unten musterte. „Ist es in Gryffindor mode...", begann er zynisch und blickte einmal zwischen ihr und Ginny hin und her. „...dass sie ihre Monatlichenplagen zur gleichen Zeit bekommen?"

„Ähm...", begann sie stotternd und warf Virginia einen flehenden Blick zu, welche entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ja! Es kommt oft vor, dass sich bei Frauen...", stammelte sie. „...die viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, sich der Zyklus aufeinander einstellt!", log sie und musste gleichzeitig ein auflachen und erröten unterdrücken.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke funkelte sie vielsagend an. "Das nennt man dann also weibliche Solidarität, nicht wahr Miss Granger?", knurrte er wütend.

Sie nickte. „Ja, so könnte man es nennen.", wisperte sie, immer darauf bedacht ihren, eigentlich schmerzenden Bauch zu halten.

Snapes Augenbraue zuckte noch einmal, bevor er ihr andeutete, zu gehen.

Ihr Glück immer noch nicht glaubend, hechtete sie zum Rotschopf, welcher grinsend und japsend zugleich in der Tür stand und auf sie wartete.

„Ist es so schlimm?", hauchte sie besorgt und umschlang ihre Schultern, während sie sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzten.

Ginny schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Es wird nicht schlimmer, aber auch nicht besser! Vielleicht kann Poppy mir irgendwas geben, aber lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus.", brachte sie unter ständigem Würgen hervor.

„Potter, Weasley! Habt ihr auch beschlossen, aus weiblicher Solidarität eure Periode zu bekommen?", knarrte es hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich langsam um, um einen Blick in die große Halle zu werfen.

Snape hatte gerade Harry und Ron im Visier, welche ihn mehr als Verständnislos musterten. Der Rotschopf runzelte fragend die Stirn, während der Schwarzhaarige sich suchend in der Halle umschaute und sie schließlich erblickte.

„Wir arbeiten daran.", antwortete er grinsend und erntete dafür einen mehr als nur strafenden Blick seines Professors.

„15 Punkte Abzug Potter, für veralbern eines Lehrers! Und nun machen sie, dass sie zurück in ihren Unterricht kommen, sonst vergesse ich mich!", zischte der Schwarzäugige drohend.

Rons Wangen verfärbten sich blutrot. „Wir wollten nur nach Hermione und Ginny sehen, wir haben Professor Hag-"

„Miss Granger und Miss Weasley sind bestens versorgt!", fiel ihm Snape schmetternd ins Wort.

„Professor!", meldete sich Harry beunruhigend ruhig, was Snape sichtlich noch mehr zum kochen brachte. „Ich denke, die beiden sollten wirklich nicht alleine gehen! Jemand sollte sie begleiten!"

Die schwarze Schlange drückte ihren Rücken durch und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da haben sie ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Potter!", sagte er spitz und spie das letzte Wort dabei regelrecht hervor.

Harry lächelte zufrieden. „Und nun, machen sie, dass sie zurück in ihren Unterricht kommen!", fügte er in einem Ton hinzu, der schon einem Befehl glich.

Hermione legte die Stirn kraus.

Harrys lächeln erstarb. „Professor, ich verstehe nicht, sie sagten doch-"

„Ich sagte, dass sie Recht haben! Jemand sollte die beiden begleiten, aber ich sagte auch, dass sie zurück in den Unterricht gehen sollen, also überanstrengen sie nicht meine Geduld Mister Potter, nur weil sie unfähig sind Worte zu verarbeiten und zu deuten!"

„Aber, wer begleitet sie denn, nun, wenn nicht wir?", krächzte Ron vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich!", schmetterte Snape und stürmte auf die vollkommen entsetzen Mädchen zu...

* * *

_Jup, das war also der 11 Streich... Und der 12 folgt... Wenn ich soweit bin... ;) Naja, geht momentan net schneller, aber ich habe gute Nachrichten in Richtung meiner anderen beiden Storys... Seelenwanderer habe ich vor einigen Tagen erfolgreich beendet und werde mich nun daran tun, die einzelnen Chaps noch einmal zu überarbeiten und dann nach und nach zu posten... und Dryed Tears geht auch zügig auf das Ende zu... gg Ich hoffe also, mal das es wenigstens mit diesen beiden Storys schneller gehen wird..._

_Meinen **DANK** möchte ich wie immer an meine treuen Reviewer richten, die mich auch trotz meiner unschlagbaren Unzuverlässigkeit nicht im Stich lassen... knutsch_

_Also... **MrsGaladriel **(Macht überhaupt nix, ich fand es zugegen äußerst erheiternd... ;)), **Runnenmeisterin (**Na, das ist doch eine gute Lösung für uns alle... ;)), **Maxine** (löl... Ich habe mir bei Ginny am Ende einfach vorgestellt sie wäre ein Zombie und Sex wäre Blut und Fleisch für sie... ;) Nun ja, ich wollte diese Szene schon beängstigend hallten. Dennoch sollte es wenigstens Anfangs was zum lachen haben... Ich hoffe, mir ist eine gute Mischung gelungen... ;) Und nun zu anderen dingen... sichausmaxinesmördergriffbefreit zurückknuddeltbismaxineumfällt) gg), **LuckyShadow,** **haunted-Jess, bluescreen, Reason** (Da kann ich dich beruhigen, zwischen den zweien wird es noch ne Menge Action und Chaos geben... ;) Mehr verrate ich aber noch net...), **Precious-blood** (Da musst du wohl noch etwas gedult haben, denn ob es klappt erfahren wir wohl erst ganz zum Schluss... ;) und bis dahin dauert es noch etwas...), **Dragonies** und last but not least **Nicole**! Isch liebe eusch alle... :D knuddel&knutsch_


	12. Herzflimmern

**12.** Herzflimmern!

Langsam stiegen sie die Treppen, hinauf zur Krankenstation, hoch. Leider war das einfacher gesagt, als getan, denn die Stufen wechselten ihre Richtung in alle möglichen Stockwerke und Bereiche, nur nicht in das der Krankenstation und so hangen sie nun schon seid einigen Minuten in der Mitte fest.

Snape murmelte leise etwas, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und die Stufe mittels eines Zauberspruches, welchen sie noch nicht kannte, was sie wahrlich verärgern würde, würde Ginny neben ihr nicht sichtlich in den Seilen hängen, in die gewünschte Richtung zwang.

Erleichtert zog sie ihre Freundin weiter voran, dicht gefolgt von Snape, der sie mit Argusaugen fixierte. Er glaube ihnen natürlich kein Wort, aber wenigstens entging auch ihm Virginias Zustand nicht und so setzten sie ihren Weg ungehindert fort.

Noch nicht einmal einige Slytherins, welche ihnen vor wenigen Minuten begegnet waren, hatten es gewagt dümmliche Kommentare zu wagen! Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wenn die beiden Gryffindor im Schlepptau hatten!

Es musste wahrhaftig beängstigend auf Außenstehende wirken! Hier ging sie, Hermione Granger, eine sichtlich fertige Virginia Weasley im Arm und hinter ihnen schlich Severus Snape her. Schon seid einigen Minuten wagte sie es nicht mehr, nach hinten zu sehen und so blieb nur noch das stetige hallen seiner Schritte durch die Gänge als Beweis dafür, dass er ihnen immer noch folgte.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten erreichten sie endlich die Krankenstation und Madam Pomfrey stürmte sofort auf sie zu, nachdem sie sie misstrauisch beäugt hatte und ihr Blick Virginia gestreift hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und führte den Rotschopf, mit Hermiones Hilfe zu einem Bett.

„Mir ist so furchtbar übel.", wisperte Virginia leise.

Professor Snape war nun mit spitzen Ohren und hochgezogener Augenbraue etwas näher an das Bett herangetreten und als die braunhaarige Gryffindor hochsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er grinste sie höhnisch an, in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass ihm bewusst war, dass ihr nichts fehlte und dass auch der Rotschopf nicht aufgrund weiblicher Beschwerden außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde.

„Mussten sie einen Trank probieren?", hörte sie Pomfrey wie aus weiter Ferne sagen und Snapes Blick verdunkelte sich etwas.

„Miss Weasley hatte heute keinen Unterricht bei mir, wenn sie darauf hinauswollen, Poppy!", zischte er schließlich barsch.

Madam Pomfrey lachte ungläubig und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz dem Rotschopf, welcher sich stöhnend ins Kissen zurück gelehnt hatte. „Stimmt das?"

Die junge Weasley nickte schwach. „Ich weiß nicht woher es kommt, es fing heute Nacht an."

„Komischerweise sagte Miss Weasley mir gerade-", warf der Meister der Zaubertränke mit schmalen Lippen ein, doch Poppy Pomfrey brachte ihn mit einem biestigen Blick, wie ihn nur sie vollbringen konnte, zum schweigen.

„Professor, ich frage mich ernsthaft, was sie hier eigentlich wollen?", zischte sie schließlich spitz.

Der Angesprochene atmete lautstark ein und wieder aus, so als wollte er sich damit selber zur Ruhe zwingen. „Ich habe Miss Granger und Miss Weasley hierher begleitet!"

„Das ist sehr edel von ihnen!", gab Pomfrey grob zurück und drängte ihn zur Tür. „Dann können sie ja jetzt gehen!"

Die schwarze Schlange schnaubte wütend auf, warf Hermione noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu, der nichts Gutes versprach und verließ dann die Krankenstation.

Virginia lehnte immer noch stöhnend im Kissen. Ihr Magen schmerzte Höllisch und sie wurde nun schon seit Stunden von Krämpfen geschüttelt. NIE wieder würde sie dieses verdammt Zeug auch nur anrühren, ob es nun eine Überdosis gewesen sein mochte oder nicht!

Außerdem konnte sie sich an fast nichts mehr erinnern und das, was sie noch wusste war mehr als peinlich!

Madam Pomfrey blickte sie noch einmal kritisch an, bevor sie im Hinterzimmer verschwand, um dort wohl einige Tränke hervorzukramen, die sie einnehmen werden müsste. Doch das war ihr Recht, wenn nur diese elende Übelkeit und dieser verdammten Magenkrämpfe nachlassen würden.

„Gott, es tut mir wirklich leid.", wisperte Hermione mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Tür, in der Pomfrey gerade verschwunden war.

„Hey, dich trifft doch keine Schuld. Außerdem hab ich es freiwillig gemacht.", entgegnete der Rotschopf tapfer lächelnd.

Die Ältere nickte schwach. „Trotzdem, ich wusste wie problematisch anzuwenden dieses blöde Zeug ist, ich hätte es im Labor lassen sollen! Jedenfalls hab ich es gleich gestern mehr oder weniger ´vernichtet'."

„Das ist beruhigend. Aber, wie lösen wir unser Problem denn dann?", wisperte Virginia nachdenklich. Der Gedanke daran, einer ihrer besten Freundinnen so nah sein zu müssen, reizte sie nicht wirklich, was letztendlich ein großes Problem darstellen würde.

„Mir fällt schon was ein. Nur von Aphrodisiakum pur, lasen wir in Zukunft die Pfoten.", sagte Mione bestimmt und warf dabei einen prüfenden Blick auf den Eingang zum Hinterzimmer der Krankenstation.

„Oh ja! Bei Merlin, es ist mir so peinlich. Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie eine Irre.", lachte Virginia leise, bereute es aber gleich wieder, als sie ihr spärliches Frühstück deswegen bedrohlich hochkommen spürte.

„Eher wie ein liebestoller Zombie.", wisperte Hermione grinsend zurück und reichte ihr eine Spuckschale, die wohl auf dem Nachttisch gestanden haben musste.

Sie wollte das Grinsen schwach erwidern, doch ein weiterer Krampf plagte sie. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sie sich den Magen, wobei sie Mühe hatte, die Schüssel nicht aus den Händen zu verlieren. Gott sei dank hatte ihr Mageninhalt heute nur zweimal guten Tag gesagt du sie hoffte inständig, es würde so bleiben!

„Ich schätze, es handelt sich hierbei um eine Magenverstimmung der schwereren Art! Trinken sie das, dann müsste es ihnen bald besser gehen!", sagte Pomfrey grob, stürmte in Windeseile durch das Zimmer und stellte einen Becher, mit dickflüssiger brauner Flüssigkeit neben ihr ab.

Etwas unbehaglich musterte der Rotschopf den Trank, der ihr helfen sollte.

„Na, trinken sie schon!", knarrte die Krankenschwester, den Kommentar Nicht alles kann wie Kürbissaft schmecken!, auslassend und blickte ihre Patientin auffordernd an.

Virginia schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es nicht so schmecken würde wie es roch. Leider hatte sie kein Glück was das betraf, aber wenigstens blieb ihr die Hoffnung, dass es ihr bald wieder besser gehen würde. „Kann ich dann wieder gehen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und stellte den Becher klirrend auf dem Nachttisch ab.

„Wenn der Trank wirkt, ja! Bis dahin bleiben sie hier und ruhen sich aus!", gab Pomfrey kühl zurück.

Die junge Gryffindor stöhnte resigniert und lies sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Genauso hatte sie sich ihren Tag vorgestellt! Mit Magenschmerzen, Brechreiz und einer Spuckschale auf der Krankenstation, während draußen das Leben tobte.

Gut, mittlerweile tobte höchstenfalls in den Klassenräumen das Leben, aber bald hätten sie Schulschluss und spätestens dann würde draußen das Leben toben.

„Kann ich bei ihr bleiben?", hörte sie Hermione fragen.

Ein leises Murmeln der Krankenschwester folgte, ebenso ein Blick af die große Wanduhr, welche über der Tür hing, bevor sie die beiden Mädchen stirnrunzelnd musterte und schließlich leise zu knurren begann. „Bis zum Beginn der nächsten Stunde Miss Granger, länger auf gar keinen Fall!"Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie erneut aus der Krankenstation.

Der Lockenschopf starrte ihr einen ganzen Augenblick schweigend hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder der Weasley zuwandte. Ihr Lächeln wirkte nun etwas beruhigter. „Und, merkst du schon etwas?"

Virginia horchte einen Moment in sich hinein. Magenschmerzen, Übelkeit... Alles beim alten! Also schüttelte sie schwach mit dem Kopf. „Noch nicht."Die Spuckschüssel hatte sie weiterhin fest umklammert. Man wusste ja nie, was noch kommen würde.

„Naja, ich denke mal, das wird schon. Wenigstens bist du nun in den besten Händen.", ihr Blick fiel bei diesen Worten wieder auf die Tür, hinter der Madam Pomfrey immer wieder zu verschwinden beliebte.

Die Turmuhr läutete lautstark das Ende der vorherigen Unterrichtsstunde an. Bald würde die Nächste beginnen. Hermione drehte sich stöhnend zur Tür herum, lauschte dem Klang, bis er wieder verstummt war. „In fünf Minuten habe ich Unterricht."

Virginia nickte. „Dann mach, das du-"

Das knarren der Tür unterbrach sie, ließ sie aufschauen. Jedenfalls soweit es ihr von ihrem Platz aus möglich war. Feuerrotes Haar, einige Nuancen greller wie ihr eigenes, leuchtete ihr entgegen. Dicht gefolgt von Rabenschwarzem. Ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.

Musste er sie immer wieder so zu Gesicht bekommen? Wenn sie aussah, wie halb verdaut und erbrochen? Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!

„Mione, bist du wieder Ok?", fragte Harry besorgt. Ron folgte ihm auf den Schritt genau.

Es versetzte Virginia einen kleinen Stich. Natürlich waren sie nur wegen Mione hier! Wie hätte sie es auch anders erwarten können? Warum sollten sie auch Interesse an ihr haben? An ihrem Zustand? Warum sollte ER sich für sie interessieren?

Der Lockenschopf nickte, erwiderte etwas, was nicht zu ihr durchdrang. Dann musterte sie das Trio aufmerksam. Erschrocken wachte sie aus ihrer Gedankenstarre auf, kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ja?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Seine grünen Augen durchbohrten sie, jagten ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und ließen ungewollt die Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen. Doch der Trank schien zu wirken und so blieb die erwartete Nebenwirkung aus. Erleichtert umklammerte sie die Schale in ihren Händen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Held Gryffindors nun und es klang so, als würde er jemanden wiederholen.

Ein Seitenblick auf ihren Bruder bestätigte sie.

Ein weiterer Hieb traf sie, doch sie hielt stand. Sie war es gewohnt, denn sie war ja nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes! „Eine Magenverstimmung. Es geht mir schon besser.", sagte sie tapfer und versuchte seinen Blicken auszuweichen, indem sie dich zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Das goldene Trio wechselte ein paar Worte, von denen sie nicht wirklich viel mitbekam. Viel zu sehr nahm sie die Beschaffenheit der Decke ein, die sie gerade eingehend betrachtete. Zu eingehend und so verpasste sie es erneut, dass eine Stimme zu ihr durchzudringen versuchte.

„Ginny?", ertönte es erneut und sie drehte leicht den Kopf.

Er war näher an ihr Bett gekommen, lächelte sie zaghaft an, bevor er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Stromschlag, ließ sie zusammenzucken und ihn zurück, obwohl er sie kaum berührt hatte. Die Spuckschale rutschte aus ihren Händen, schlug scheppernd auf dem Steinboden auf. Sie schloss innerlich fluchend die Augen.

Warum immer sie?

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hielt er ihr die Schale entgegen. Seine Augen schienen eine stumme Entschuldigung zu sprechen. Virginia wusste nicht einmal, für was. Dafür, dass er sie einfach berührt hatte? Dafür, dass er sie sichtlich verwirrt hatte? Oder einfach nur dafür, dass er nicht für sie empfand, was sie für ihn empfand...

Nein, das war es nicht, was seine Augen sprachen. Er wirkte merkwürdig. Fast schon verlegen...

Schwach lächelnd nahm sie die Schale wieder an sich, drückte sie fest ins Oberbett um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken. WAS war hier los?

Er hustete kehlig, bevor er sich schließlich zu ihr beugte. Viel zu nah, wenn es nach Virginia ging. Der Duft seines After Shaves drohte sie zu betäuben, schlimmer noch, als es jedes Aphrodisiakum der Welt tun könnte. "Ähm, ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Es kommt etwas unpassend, aber-"Ein unruhiger Blick durch die Krankenstation, dann streifte er Ron, der anstallten machte, zu ihnen zu kommen.

Hermione hielt ihn jedoch am Arm zurück, zog ihn etwas beiseite und begann leise mit ihm zu Diskutieren. Über welches Thema auch immer.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute etwas verwirrt drein, bevor er sich schulterzuckend wieder an sie wandte. „Hast du morgen Abend vielleicht etwas Zeit?"

Entsetzten durchflutete sie, dicht gefolgt von einer wolligen Warmen Welle und schließlich wieder einem Schauer von Übelkeit. Erst jetzt wurde ihr beschämt die Tatsache bewusst, dass sie hier mit einer Spuckschale vor ihm im Bett kauerte. Mit einer verdammten SPUCKSCHALE!

„Natürlich nur, wenn es dir besser geht.", wisperte er, den Blick ebenfalls auf die Schale in ihren Händen gelegt. Offensichtlich war er ihrem Blick gefolgt.

„Oh nein...", stammelte sie und legte das lästige Stück Metall beiseite. Es rutschte erneut über die Laken vom Bett und landete geräuschvoll auf dem Boden. „Ich meinte natürlich, ja... Wenn ich kann...", brachte sie es stockend auf den Punkt.

Er lächelte zufrieden und reichte ihr erneut das Metallschälchen. Widerwillig nahm sie es wieder an sich, umklammerte es so fest, dass ihre Fingerspitzen schmerzten.

Hermione blickte erwartungsvoll über Rons Schulter, der sich nun von ihr losriss und auf sie und seinen besten Freund zusteuerte.

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte es einen Bruchteil von Sekunden später und der Umriss von Madam Pomfrey erschien im Türrahmen des Hinterzimmers. Der Raum dahinter schien abgedunkelt zu sein.

„Wir wollten-", begann ihr Bruder augenblicklich, doch die Krankenschwester ignorierte ihn. Ihr Blick streifte sie Uhr, welche angab, dass der Unterricht bereits vor 3 Minuten wieder begonnen hatte.

„Ist einer von ihnen krank?", zischte sie schroff.

Nun mischte sich auch Harry ein, der immer noch vor ihrem Bett verweilte. Seine Hand streifte das Oberbett, als er ein paar Schritte vorwärts machte. Virginias Augen folgten ihr gebannt. „Nein, eigentlich wollten wir-", begann er ruhig. Deutlich zu ruhig für ihn.

„Gut, dann machen sie, dass sie in der Unterricht kommen.", schnaubte die Krankenschwester erbost. „Und glauben sie bloß nicht, dass ich ihnen einen Entschuldigung für die Versäumten Minuten geben werde!", fügte sie zornig hinzu und drängte die drei unerwünschten Schüler aus dem Raum.

„Wir treffen uns dann morgen Abend um 18 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum!", rief ihr Harry zu, bevor die Tür donnert vor ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Virginia nickte schwach und geistesabwesend. Ihr Herz hatte ausgesetzt. Jedenfalls erschien es ihr so.

„Und sie ruhen sich gefälligst etwas aus.", zischte Pomfrey und stürmte zurück ins Hinterzimmer.

Ihr Herz begann schlagartig wieder zu arbeiten, als sie erneut die Tür erblickte und versuchte die vergangenen Minuten zu verarbeiten. Hatte er sie wirklich um ein Date gefragt?

Sie, Virginia Weasley? Die Schwester seines besten Freundes? Die kleine, unscheinbare-

Erneutes Klirren riss sie aus den Gedanken. Die Spuckschale war ihr abermals entglitten und auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Doch dieses Mal, blieb sie unbeachtet liegen...

* * *

_Hallo ihr Süßen... Ich fasse mich heute kurz, zum Grund komme ich gleich! Auch werde ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen nicht sonderlich häufig zum updaten kommen. Lediglich bei Seelenwanderer werde ich versuchen etwas öfter an die Tastatur zu gehen... Nun zu meinem Grund... Dem Grund, warum ich in den letzten Tagen (oder eher Wochen) nicht an den PC gekommen bin. Das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit mir. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall, eigentlich nichts wirklich schlimmes, aber das Resultat ist ein eingegipster Arm... :( _

_So leid es mir tut, damit komme ich momentan wirklich nicht sonderlich gut zurecht (vor allem was das tippen angeht) und noch weniger komme ich natürlich zum schreiben. Ich werde also Geduld haben müssen, bis ich dieses Mistding (Gips) wieder los bin..._

_Großer **DANK **geht an meine treuen **Leser** und vor allem **Reviewer**!!! Knuddel&knutsch_

_Ausgiebigen Dank verkneife ich mir heute einmal, da ich schon für diesen spärlichen Text scheinbar Jahrzehnte benötige... Ein Grund, warum ich ihn erst einmal bei allen FF´s verwenden werde..._

_Tja, das war es für´s Erste..._

_Eure lädierte ET... Ich liebe euch... ;) _


	13. Geheimnisvolle Dates, verbotene Abteilun...

**13.** Geheimnisvolle Dates, verbotene Abteilungen und überraschende Begegnungen

Pünktlich um 17.45 Uhr fand sie ihren Weg hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Magen drehte immer noch unangenehme Runden und das obwohl sie Madam Pomfrey heute Morgen genau das Gegenteil versichert hatte, damit diese sie gehen ließ. Die restlichen Stunden hatte sie dann schließlich mit duschen, anziehen und stylen verbracht und ihre weichen Knie, zeugten eher von Schwäche, als von Aufregung.

Ok, sie war nicht wirklich wieder fit, aber es war erträglich und nichts in der Welt, würde sie davon abbringen, diesen Abend mit dem Jungen, Nein Mann... Oder eher, angehenden Mann... Jedenfalls dem ihrer Träume, seit sie zarte 10 war und ihm am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, den Abend zu verbringen.

Gut, anfänglich war es mehr eine Kindliche Bewunderung! Mit 11 und nachdem er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, wurde es zur Peinlichkeit, mit 13 zur unerträglichen Schwärmerei und mit 14 schließlich Besser... Und dann... Ja dann...

Dann wurde es zu dem, was es nun geworden war... Herzflimmern, Schweißausbrüche und Adrenalin Überschuss, ausgelöst durch seine pure Anwesenheit!

Es war lächerlich, doch was sollte sie anderes tun, als es zu akzeptieren? Und es möglichst vor ihm und anderen zu verbergen? Verdrängen konnte sie es schon lange nicht mehr! Dazu hatte sie die Kraft einfach nicht mehr. Nicht, seitdem er sie so angesehen hatte. Jedenfalls in ihrer wilden Fantasie...

Ein leises Stöhnen entwischte ihrer ausgedörrten Kehle. Sie hätte mehr trinken sollen! Doch die Angst, es wieder loszuwerden, war zu groß gewesen.

„Hi Gin!", ertönte es hinter ihr.

Einen Moment blieb ihr Herz vor Schreck stehen, bis sie verarbeitet hatte, wem die Stimme gehörte. „Mione!"

Der Lockenschopf musterte sie erleichtert. „Es geht dir besser?"

„Naja, schlimmer geht es ja nicht mehr!", erwiderte der Rotschopf grinsend. Die Tatsache, dass es ihr noch nicht wirklich besser ging, ließ sie lieber aus. Wenigstens Hermione gegenüber, denn wie sie die Vertrauensschülerin einschätzte, würde diese sie schnurstracks zurück in die Krankenstation schicken.

„Jedenfalls siehst du gut aus.", sagte die Ältere nach einer kurzen Pause.

Virginia blickte verschämt an sich herunter. Natürlich hatte sie etwas übertrieben, jedenfalls was das halbwegs dezente Make-Up und das aufföhnen ihrer Naturlocken anging. Doch wenigstens konnte sie sich selber noch davon überzeugen, etwas Normales anzuziehen und so musste das rote Sommerkleid einer Jeans und einem weißen Shirt weichen. „Danke.", wisperte sie schließlich und spürte deutlich, wie sie errötete.

Hermiones Nussbraunen Augen leuchteten amüsiert und durchschauend auf. „Du wartest auf Harry, richtig?"

Der Rotschopf erwiderte nur ein leichtes Nicken. Es war merkwürdig, ausgerechnet über Harry mit Mione zu sprechen. Immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um einen ihrer engsten Freunde. Doch diese sah merkwürdigerweise ziemlich zufrieden aus.

„Ok, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Verdreh ihm gehörig den Kopf.", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Zwinkern.

Wieder brachte sie es nur zu einem stummen Nicken. Was sollte sie auch erwidern? Sicher!?

„Gut, ich muss langsam. Ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek. Etwas nachschlagen!", sagte die Ältere schließlich wieder in die Stille hinein und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Virginia folgte ihr mit dem Blick. „Ach ja. Und wir treffen uns morgen Abend? Wegen den Vorbereitungen!", rief der Lockenschopf schließlich noch über seine Schulter.

„Natürlich!", gab Virginia zurück und blickte der anderen nach, bis sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln durch das Portraitloch verschwunden war.

---

Hermione legte die nächsten Meter schneller als gewöhnlich zurück. Einerseits, weil sie so schnell wie möglich runter in die Bibliothek wollte. Denn in etwa 10 Minuten begann die so genannte Froschwanderung. Der Zeitpunkt an dem die meisten knutschenden Pärchen oder lernenden Schüler die Bücherei verließen. Es war ein Phänomen, welches sie in den letzten Jahren zu genüge hatte beobachten können. Ein Tumult, bestehend aus Schülern, die annähernd gleichzeitig von der Bücherei in die große Halle, zum Abendessen stürmten.

Danach wurde es in der Bibliothek totenstill. Gerade deswegen hatte die Gryffindor schon des Öfteren auf das Abendessen verzichtet!

Doch heute war das nicht ihr alleiniger Grund. Das Chaos, welches in der Bücherei entstehen würde, wenn annähernd alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig das Weite suchten, würde Madam Price vollkommen in Beschlag nehmen und es ihr eventuell ermöglichen, mit abgelaufener Berechtigung für die verbotene Abteilung diese zu betreten.

Denn genau dort musste sie hin, wenn sie einen Ersatz für das Aphrodisiakum finden wollte. Und zwar ein möglichst wirksames ohne oder mit wenigen Nebenwirkungen. Und dieses würde sie sicherlich in einem der vielen Bücher über die _Bewusstseinsveränderung am menschlichen Körper durch magisches Zutun oder Tränke _finden. Und diese befanden sich nun mal dort, wo man für gewöhnlich nur mit Erlaubnis hin durfte.

Natürlich hätte sie erneut Harry Umhang stehlen können, er war mehr als beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen, als sie ihn vor etwa einer Stunde gesehen hatte. Doch dies wollte sie vermeiden! Immerhin gab es auch andere Wege...

Außerdem war er sicherlich niemals abgelenkt genug, um in seiner Anwesenheit etwas aus seinem Koffer unter dem Bett zu stehlen. Obwohl es vielleicht einen Versuch wert gewesen wäre, denn er war heute wirklich amüsant, bei dem Versuch, seine Haare zu glätten und zur Ruhe zu bringen. Natürlich hatte es nichts gebracht, außer Wutanfälle seinerseits und Lachsalven seiner beiden Freunde.

Virginia war ähnlich gewesen. Man hatte deutlich gesehen, dass sich der bildhübsche Rotschopf heute mächtig ins Zeug gelegt hatte. Und obwohl auch sie anfangs skeptisch gegenüber dieser Kombination gewesen war, freundete sie sich mit der zeit immer mehr damit an.

Komischerweise beunruhigte sie der Gedanke an den heutigen Abend dennoch. Einige Kommentare von Ron und Harrys Reaktionen ließen sie vermuten, dass diese Verabredung nicht das war, wonach sie auf den ersten Blick aussah...

---

„Hey Ginny, kommst du mit mir, oder wartest du auf Harry?", Ron starrte sie mit seinen großen blauen Augen an, balancierte seinen Besen möglichst sichtbar unter seinem übergroßen Umhang und schien auf etwas wie eine Antwort zu warten.

Virginia runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich mit dir gehen? Wo immer du auch hingehst!", dabei geäugte sie den Besenstiel, welcher unter seinem Umhang hervorblinzte. „Ich warte natürlich auf Harry.", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Ihr Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern und wirbelte dabei so heftig herum, dass er mit dem Stiel fast die Obstschale vom Beistelltisch eines Sessels gefegt hätte. "Bis gleich dann.", sagte er im gehen.

„Bis gleich?", hauchte der Rotschopf und kratzte sich abwesend am Kopf. Hatte Ron Drogen oder ähnliches genommen? Sie sollte ihn wirklich im Auge behalten!

Schritte, welche deutlich von der Treppe der Jungenschlafsäle kam, ließen sie mit zitternden Knien herumwirbeln. Ihr Herz machte einige merkwürdige Hüpfer und setzte schließlich fast aus, als ein schwarzer Haarschopf am Absatz erschien.

„Hi!", rief er überrascht, als er sie erblickte. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du schon wieder auf den Beinen bist."

Sie nickte überschwänglich. „Doch, doch! Es geht mir besser! Wie du siehst, bin ich ja hier.", sagte sie und gestikulierte dabei so heftig mit den Armen, das wenige Sekunden später die Obstschale mit einem Klirren auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ihre blauen Augen folgten dem Geschehnis noch vor ihrem Körper und sie gab sich Innerlich eine heftige Ohrfeige!

Wunderbar! Konnte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart, nicht einmal im Leben, wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen? Offensichtlich nicht! Aber, was verlangte sie auch von sich? Sie war eine Weasley...

Stöhnend ließ sie die Arme sinken und lächelte schief. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, ebenso wie seine Augen amüsiert funkelten. „Vielleicht sollten wir gehen, bevor du noch mehr von der Einrichtung zertrümmerst?"

„Ja, ist vielleicht besser.", hauchte sie zustimmend, während die zerbrochene Schale im Nichts verschwand. Offensichtlich das Handwerk der stets wachsamen Hauselfen. Bald würde eine neue Schale an ihrem Platz auf dem Beistelltisch stehen.

---

Erleichtert ließ sie den alten, zerknitterten Zettel wieder in ihrer Umhangstasche verschwinden. Im Ganzen war er jetzt sicherlich schon über 1 Jahr alt und stammte von einer Hausarbeit, bei der sie von McGonagall die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, für einen Monat die verbotene Abteilung zu benutzen. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall, war der verschlissene Knick genau an der richtigen Stelle. Nämlich dem des Datums. Und da Pince vollkommen beschäftigt mit den lose herumliegenden Büchern und lärmenden Schülern gewesen war, war es ihr tatsächlich gelungen, in die verbotene Abteilung zu gelangen. Und das auf normalem Wege, ganz ohne Umhänge oder ähnlichem.

Das war ihr bis jetzt nur einmal gelungen und es war danach im Desaster geendet.

Stöhnend kam sie vor dem Regal, mit gesuchten Thema, zum stehen und beäugte sie vielen Buchrücken, welche von Bewusstseinsdeutung bis hin zur Bewusstseinsveränderungen und -Beeinflussung so ziemlich alles zu enthalten schien, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Jedenfalls als junge Hexe, in einer magischen Bücherei.

Es kostete sie etwa eine weitere halbe Stunde ihrer kostbaren Zeit, bis sie einen Wälzer mit einem halbwegs viel versprechenden Titel gefunden hatte. Leider war dieser für ihren Geschmack einige 1000 Seiten zu dick und dazu schlecht geordnet und verzeichnet. Doch was konnte man bei einem Buch aus dem 13 Jahrhundert auch schon erwarten?

Die Seiten waren stark vergilbt und die Lettern verblasst. Es war ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch existierte. Nein, eigentlich war es schlicht Magie! Denn in der Muggelwelt sähe ein Buch dieses Alters sicherlich vollkommen anders aus. Wenn es überhaupt noch als solches sichtbar wäre.

„Ah.", entkam es ihr verräterisch, als sie endlich etwas wirklich Ansprechendes gefunden hatte. Es nannte sich _Trank der Erfüllung_ und ließ die Person, welche es zu sich genommen hatte genau das sehen und denken, was sie sich von tiefstem Herzen wünschte. Genau genommen würde dies heißen, das sie also Snape vor sich sehen würde, wenn sie eine der Mädchen... Nun ja... Sie musste es sich selber nicht in Worte fassen...

Dennoch war es ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, Snape zu entjungfern.

Außerdem brauchte man zur Herstellung Einhornblut, was das Zubereiten schlicht unmöglich und auch noch strengsten verboten machte. Resigniert blätterte sie weiter.

Sie brauchte doch eigentlich nichts weiter, wie eine Art Liebestrank und so etwas musste es doch irgendwo geben! Jetzt mal abgesehen von diesen ganzen unwiderruflichen Sachen oder denen, welche durch bestimmte Wörter oder Zeichen auszulösen waren.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde stockte sie im blättern. „_Träne der Aphrodite_", hauchte sie geistesabwesend und musterte die genauen Angaben über den aufgelisteten Trank. Seine Wirkung war nicht einmal halb so heftig, wie die Wirkung von Aphrodisiakum, er löste neben Lust auch noch die Einbildung wahrer Liebe aus und vor allem, er wirkte nur eine geschlagene Stunde. Danach wäre jegliche Erinnerung der vergangenen 60 Minuten verschwunden.

Auch die Beschaffung der Zutaten war machbar. Er bestand neben Pfauenkrallen und Undinenschuppen, aus den Tränen einer unglücklich liebenden Frau und einem Tropfen jungfräulichem Blut. Die ersten Beiden Zutaten waren leicht in Hogsmeade zu besorgen. Die letzten Beiden konnte prinzipiell sie selber zusteuern.

Er war Perfekt!

Sie müsste nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden, einen ganzen Kessel voll zu heulen. Vielleicht könnte Ginny ihr helfen, insofern sie weiterhin unglücklich lieben würde! So sehr sie es dem Rotschopf auch gönnte, amüsierte sie die Vorstellung von ihr und sich selber, wie sie heulend über einem Kessel hockten! Mit geschälten Zwiebeln unter den Augen und Daumschrauben an den Händen.

Schmunzelnd notierte sie die wichtigsten Angaben und die genaue Zutaten- und Dosierungsmenge. Gerade letzteres erschien ihr dabei mehr als nur wichtig, wobei ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu den Geschehnissen von vorgestern Nacht zurück wichen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so etwas nötig haben, Miss Granger!", knarrte es eiskalt hinter ihr.

Ein wolliger Schauer durchfuhr sie beim Klang seiner Stimme, gefolgt von einem eiskalten...

* * *

_So, hier bin ich wieder. Leider geht die Sache mit meinem Arm nicht ganz so gut voran, wie es sein sollte, aber ich arbeite daran. Schlecht ist dabei natürlich, dass ich nicht wirklich zum schreiben komme und so auch nicht zum updaten. Doch an dieser Stelle muss ich euch leider um Verständnis bitten, denn was nicht geht, geht nun mal nicht..._

_An dieser Stelle vielen Dank, für all die lieben Reviews und Genesungswünsche! Ich erspare es mir jetzt einfach mal, euch alle aufzuzählen, denn dazu reicht mein Elan was das Schreiben geht einfach noch nicht aus. Ich widme meine vorhandene Energie vorerst lieber der Story...;) knuddelz_

_Anmerk: herrgott, treibt mich nochmal in den Wahnsinn. Jetzt musste ich schon wieder alles überarbeiten und die Perspektiventrennungen ändern, weil dieses scheiß Format keine Raute mehr anzeigt. ätz_


	14. Eiskaltes Erwachen

**14.** Eiskaltes Erwachen

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Virginia nach einer ganzen Weile vorsichtig.

Er drehte sich ihr grinsend zu, seine Augen blitzten schelmisch auf. „An einen geheimen Ort, wo niemand ist und dort werde ich über dich herfallen."

Ihr Herz machte einen entsetzlich hohen Sprung, kam schwungvoll an ihrem Kehlkopf zum stehen und rutschte ebenso schnell in ihre Kniekehlen, wo es mit den Kniescheiben ein Glockenspiel zu betreiben schien. „Oh.", sagte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, zog dann zischend die Luft ein und wedelte wild mit den Armen. Sogar in der Dunkelheit der hereinbrechenden Nacht konnte sie seine Wangen zart erröten sehen. „Oh nein, das war natürlich ein Scherz!", rief er entschuldigend. „Ich würde doch nie-", fügte er hastig hinzu, stoppte aber vor dem Beenden des Satzes.

„Oh.", wiederholte sie sich, dieses Mal eindeutig etwas zu enttäuscht. Dann lachte sie nervös auf. „War klar!"

Er nickte schwach und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Resigniert machte sie es ihm gleich, folgte seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen, welche durch das langsame Tempo nur noch beeindruckender aussahen. Harry Potter war wirklich besonders! Und damit meinte sie nicht die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort mehr als einmal überlebt hatte, dass er ein besonders mächtiger Zauberer zu sein schien oder ein genialer Quidditch-Spieler. Es war einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass er anders war, als die Jungs die sie bisher kannte.

Vollkommen anders, doch sie wusste nicht, ob es nur an seinen Bewegungen, an seinem Lächeln, seinen Augen oder einfach nur der Art, wie er sich gab, lag!

„Wir sind gleich da, dann kann ich es dir zeigen. Eigentlich könnte ich es dir jetzt auch schon erklären, aber ich bin sicher, die anderen können es auch...", begann er leise in die Stille hinein zu flüstern, noch während sie über die verlassenen und öderen Teile der Hogwarts Ländereien schlichen.

Der Rotschopf runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Die anderen?

„Wenn du heute noch nicht fit bist, macht das nichts! Du kannst ja auch erst einmal zusehen..."

Zusehen?

„Du solltest es jedenfalls besser für dich behalten! Auch vor Mione, sie wäre nicht sonderlich begeistert, da wir schon einige Schulregeln brechen...", sprach er munter weiter, während sie das Gelände der Schule verließen.

Virginia blickte sich etwas unbehaglich um. Von was sprach er da? Sie fürchtete, nicht von dem, was sie sich dachte...

Oder auch erhoffte...

Oder auch nicht...

Sie errötete leicht.

„Erstens ist es nicht offiziell erlaubt und Zweitens verlassen wir das Schulgelände. Doch anders ging es nicht, da alle anderen Plätze in der Schule von Slytherin oder Ravenclaw belegt sind. Und dieser Ort hier ist wirklich perfekt!"

Ort? Slytherin? Perfekt?

Vor ihnen tauchte nun eine große, von Bäumen umgebene Lichtung auf und zwischen deren Bäumen schwebten kleine, schwarze Dinge umher. Beim zweiten Blick entpuppten sie sich als Besen.

„Besen?", wisperte Virginia geistesabwesend und blieb stehen.

Harry tat es ihr gleich. „Oh ja, Besen! Natürlich! Die brauchen wir doch zum Training!"

„Training?", hörte sie sich von weither Winseln.

„Ja, Training! Wir trainieren hier für gewöhnlich außerhalb der üblichen Trainingsstunden! Meistens einmal die Woche, eben immer Freitags um sechs. Slytherin trainiert fast ständig am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, aber wir halten es auf einmal die Woche. Außer bei besonders kniffligen Spielen. Du musst nicht kommen, es ist freiwillig, aber es wäre eben besser-", er stockte und schien etwas an ihr zu suchen. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Besen?"

Ein heiseres, kehliges Krächzen war alles, was ihr entwischte. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte es wild umher. WIE konnte sie nur so dumm sein zu glauben, dass er etwas für sie empfand? Das er ihre Gefühle vielleicht erwiderte? Das er in ihr mehr sah, als die kleine, nichtsnutzige Schwester seines besten Freundes?

Sie war NICHTS in seinen Augen! Nicht mehr, wie ein weiterer Platz im Quidditch-Team! Ein Spieler ohne Besen!

Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er fuhr sich schleichend langsam durch das zerzauste Haar. Und genau diese Geste, versetzte ihr einen entsetzlich heftigen Hieb. Er sah so fantastisch aus, wenn er dies tat und unbewusst schien jede Phase seines wundervollen Körpers zu schreien, dass sie ihn niemals haben würde.

„Er hat es dir nicht gesagt, richtig?", sagte er dann schließlich leise.

Sie blieb stumm, rührte sich nicht. Die Wut wich der Enttäuschung nun gänzlich und es schmerzte mehr denn je.

„Verdammt Gin, das tut mir leid. Er sollte es dir sagen.", wisperte er, wirbelte herum und stürmte mit schnellen Schritten auf die Lichtung zu. „RONALD WEASLEY!", brüllte er dabei so laut, dass sie befürchtete, jeden Moment das gesamte Lehrerpersonal auftauchen zu sehen.

---

Hermione schob langsam das Buch von sich und faltete den Zettel behutsam zusammen. Dann wagte sie es über ihre leicht zitternde Schulter zu blicken.

Und sie erblickte genau, was sie erwartet hatte. „Professor Snape.", sagte sie höflich und ruhig, doch ihre Hände zitterten.

Tiefschwarze Augen musterten sie, dann das Buch und den darin beschriebenen Trank. „Wen wollen sie bezirzen?", fragte er dann schroff. Er hatte ebenfalls ein Buch unter dem Arm geklemmt. Mit Sicherheit eines mit verbotenen Tränken oder ähnlichem...

„Niemanden.", sagte sie matt. „Es ist für eine Hausarbeit."

Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf. „Für welches Fach?"

Hinter ihren Schläfen ratterte es. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie jetzt behauptet, es wäre eine Nachforschung für Zaubertränke gewesen, doch diese Antwort wäre jetzt schier lebensmüde. Welches Fach sollte sie also wählen? Verwandlung passte wohl kaum und dabei hatte sie auch noch eine Erlaubnis von McGonagall. Und diese war auch noch abgelaufen, also schlichtweg gefälscht. Und Severus Snape war keiner der Lehrer, den man auf diese Weise täuschen konnte.

Was sollte sie also tun, um ihren Kopf wenigstens halbwegs zu retten?

Hermione stöhnte resigniert und blickte zu Boden. „Sie haben mich erwischt Professor.", hauchte sie schließlich. Snapes Augen blitzten verwundert auf. Er hatte sicherlich nicht mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet.

---

Wenige Sekunden später folgte sie dem aufgebrausten Schwarzhaarigen durch die Bäume. Direkt dahinter erwarteten sie die bekannten Gesichter des ganzen Quidditch Teams von Gryffindor. Einige redeten und diskutierten am Boden, die anderen waren in der Luft und zogen gekonnt ihre Bahnen, dabei arg darauf bedacht, nicht zu hoch zu fliegen und womöglich gesehen zu werden.

Innerlich ohrfeigte sich der Rotschopf immer noch für ihre eigene Dummheit. Hier stand sie nun, in ihrer besten Jeans, ihrem neuesten Shirt und mit offenem, wild im Wind wehendem Haar zum trainieren! TRAINIEREN!

Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste und folgte ihrem Abgebeten aber Unerreichbaren über die Wiese, hinüber zu ihrem Bruder, der seinen Gegenüber verdattert anstarrte.

„Sollte ich es ihr vor Pomfrey sagen?", knurrte Ron.

„Natürlich nicht, aber es gab keine anderen Gelegenheiten, richtig? Du hast deine Schwester in den letzten 24 Stunden nicht einmal gesehen? Oder davor? Ich habe dir direkt nach dem Training die Aufgabe gegeben-", brüllte Harry zurück und einige der Umstehenden musterten die Streithähne interessiert.

Ihr Bruder machte einen Schritt nach vorne und schnitt seinem besten Freund das Wort ab. „Warum hast du es ihr nicht gesagt? Du hast sie doch genauso oft gesehen!

„Weil es deine Schwester ist Ron!"

Da war es! Direkt aus seinem Mund!

„Hört auf Jungs!", mischte sich nun Sarah ein, warf ihren Besen achtlos zu Boden und machte sich daran, die Streithähne zu trennen.

Die beiden Jungen blickten sich einen Moment wütend an, bevor der Schwarzhaarige herumwirbelte und über das Feld zurück geschossen kam. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und er würdigte ihr keines einzigen Blickes, als er sie passierte.

Ihre Finger bohrten sich noch tiefer in das Fleisch ihrer Handflächen, als sie ihm nachsah und versuchte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wütend auf sich selber, auf ihn oder auf Ron sein sollte.

„Wunderbar, hau ab, so wie immer!", schrie Ron ihm nach, doch auch auf das reagierte er nicht.

---

„Wobei habe ich sie erwischt, wenn ich genau fragen darf?", zischte er nach einer kurzen Schweigensminute.

„Nun ja...", brachte sie gespielt gedrückt hervor und Schluchzte leise, bevor sie fort fuhr. „Ich wollte einen Liebestrank brauen. Für einen Jungen.", beendete sie den Satz so leise, das man ihn kaum verstanden haben musste.

Snape musterte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Das ist verboten, Miss Granger!"

Wieder quälte sie sich ein Schluchzen ab, drückte mühsam ein paar Tränen hervor. Ihr Herz raste. Selbst wenn sie glaubwürdig klingen mochte, hatte sie keinen Schimmer ob es genau bei Snape klappen würde. Die Chancen standen sicherlich bedenklich schlecht. Zumal viele behaupteten, Severus Snape besäße kein Herz.

„Er sagte er liebt mich.", schluchzte sie. "Und ich habe es natürlich geglaubt!", fügte sie zischend hinzu und wischte sich eine Träne fort.

Er hatte nun beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen und musterte sie, als wäre ein siebtes Weltwunder vor seinen Augen. „Von ihnen hätte ich mehr Verstand erwartet, Miss Granger!", klirrte er matt. Doch seine Augen funkelten merkwürdig.

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich auch. Aber-", begann sie leise und versuchte noch ein weiteres Mal auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken.

Er winkte heftig ab. „Kein aber, Miss Granger! Sicherlich haben sie auch keine Erlaubnis, hier zu sein, liege ich da richtig?"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken. Innerlich fluchte sie, natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert. Wie konnte sie auch etwas anderes von Snape erwarten? Vor allem, da sie sich in den letzten Monaten mehr als intensiv mit diesem Mann beschäftigt hatte.

„Wie sind sie dann hier rein gekommen?"

Langsam zog sie McGonagalls Erlaubnis aus dem Umhang und reichte sie ihm. Seine Tiefschwarzen Augen fuhren schnell und achtsam über das Blatt Papier. Auf dem Knick blieben sie liegen.

„Sehr gewitzt. Abgelaufen!", zischte er und ließ den Zettel in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Sicherlich würde er ihm McGonagall übergeben.

Wieder stöhnte sie. Was hatte sie überhaupt dazu getrieben, es überhaupt zu versuchen.

„Nun!", knurrte er, wobei er sie fixierte. „20 Punkte Abzug Miss Granger, für unerlaubtes Betreten der verbotenen Abteilung und eine Woche Nachsitzen. Ich erwarte sie am Montag in den Kerkern!", sagte er schmetternd, griff über den Tisch hinweg zu dem Wälzer der immer noch aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag und ließ diesen geräuschvoll zuschlagen. Dann klemmte er ihn sich unter den anderen Arm.

Hermione blickte ihm entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich hinterher. 20 Punkte und eine Woche nachsitzen? Die Strafen für unerlaubtes herumstreunen auf den Fluren waren höher und sie hatte offiziell versucht einen Mitschüler zu verhexen. WAS war also hier los, dass er die Gelegenheit nicht gleich nutzte, sie womöglich noch von der Schule zu verweisen, auch wenn er damit wohl nicht wirklich durchgekommen wäre! Doch mindesten 50 Punkte Abzug und einen Monat nachsitzen hatte sie erwartet.

Der schwarzhaarige, sehnige Mann beförderte das Buch mit einem Zauber zurück in das Regal und blitzte sie dann erwartungsvoll an. „Worauf warten sie? Machen sie, dass sie hier raus kommen!"

---

Etwa 2 Stunden später ging sie mit Ron zusammen zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte darauf bestanden sie zu bringen. Wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Gentleman schien in ihm zu schlummern, auch wenn er ein totaler Idiot war, was den Rest betraf.

Wirklich geflogen war sie jedoch nicht. Ihr fehlten dazu einfach die Lust und auch die körperliche Verfassung. Ihr Magen war immer noch in Aufruhe, nicht zuletzt aufgewühlt durch die Geschehnisse von zuvor.

„Es tut mir leid Gin, ich hab's echt vergessen!", sagte Ron entschuldigend.

Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie denken, er könnte Gedanken lesen. „Egal.", log sie. Ihr Bruder war der Letzte, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten wollte. Eher würde sie es Harry selber sagen, da war es sicherlich besser aufgehoben, als bei der unfreiwilligen Tratschtante neben ihr.

Ron antwortete nichts, schlich schweigend neben ihr her.

„Er ist in der letzten Zeit sehr launisch.", brach sie nach wenigen Minuten die Stille.

Ron blickte verwirrt auf. „Ja, es liegt an dieser Sache, vom letzten Jahr."

„Sirius."

„Gin!"

„Ron, es ist Ok, wir beschmutzen sein Andenken doch nicht, wenn wir ihn erwähnen!", tadelte Virginia ihren älteren Bruder.

„Das sollten wir aber nicht in Harrys Gegenwart, sonst passiert so was wie gerade! Er verpisst sich einfach!"

„Es ging doch gar nicht um Sirius."

„Stimmt! Prinzipiell wollte er eh nicht bleiben, aber es ist eben typisch.", knurrte er leise.

Die ersten Umrisse von Hogwarts tauchten vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit auf.

„Warum wollte er eh nicht bleiben?", fragte das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd.

„Hast du seinen Besen irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Ron spitz.

Virginia zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Ron hatte Recht, Harry war ohne Besen gekommen.

„Außerdem kommt er in der letzten Zeit eh nur noch zu den regulären Trainingtagen. Und selbst die verpasst er ständig!", fuhr der männliche Weasley fort.

„Warum?", fragte Virginia besorgt.

„Na, wegen Cho und ihrer verdammten Fick-Beziehung!", erwiderte Ron wütend, schien sich im nächsten Moment aber selber auf die Zunge zu beißen.

Ihre Knie begangen entsetzlich zu zittern und die gewohnte Übelkeit der letzten Tage stieg schlagartig in ihr hoch. Sie musste mehr als nur stark dagegen ankämpfen, sich in den nächst bestem Busch zu übergeben.

„Sag ihm und Mione nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe! Ich glaube, dass solltest du nicht wissen!", sagte ihr Bruder schließlich flehend.

Sie nickte stumm, immer noch gegen den Brechreiz und dem dazugekommen Druck hinter ihren Schläfen ankämpfend.

Harry und Cho...

Es hallte durch ihren ganzen Körper, schien sie mehr als nur zu verspotten. Warum reichte es nicht, sie nur zu Boden zu reißen, warum musste man auf ihr herumtrampeln? Sie treten bis sie blutete?

Harry und Cho!

* * *

_Huhu ihr Süßen! Erst einmal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass es hier etwas länger gedauert hat. Nun ja, es ging schneller wie beim letzten Mal, aber es wäre schneller gegangen, wenn ich nicht erstmal Dryed Tears beendet hätte. Naja, aber nun hab ich für´s erste mehr zeit für dieses gute Stück... :D_

_Großer Dank geht wie immer an meine lieben und treuen Reviewer und Leser..._

_Moin (Na, ab jetzt dürfte es etwas schneller voran gehen! Jedenfalls werde ich mir Mühe geben), MrsGaladriel (Habt ihr mich also doch noch durchschaut. Sehr fies, ich weiß! Aber, die arme Ginny wird noch ne Menge duchmachen...;)), black-eyed-april (Ok, ich denke ich hätte es sicherlich NOCH schlimmer machen können. Aber, für den Anfang reichte das doch, oder? Eine voll anwesende Cho, wäre sicherlich Ginnys aus... Aber, mal sehen, was noch so alles kommt... Neben weiteren Schreckenserlebnissen mit Snape... ;)), haunted jess (Ich mache ja schon weiter...), shila848, Anny Ann, Lucky Shadow, blub, Little Nadeshiko (Danke... knuddel Zu der Sache mit Virginia/Gunivra...Mittlerweile weiß ich es, aber als ich die Story begonnen habe, dachte die halbe Welt noch, sie hieße Virginia. Ich liebe diesen Namen, was man von JKR´s Version leider nicht behaupten kann... ;) Deswegen behalte ich ihn in dieser Story einfach bei...), Gwendolyne (Tja... Was soll ich noch sagen? Ich bin eben sadistisch... ;)), Reason (Das freut mich.. :D Wie war es denn in London?? DA möchte ich nämlich unbedingt auchmal hin... :( Naja, ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt. Und wie war das Wetter? Da soll es ja immer regnen...), Nicky, milva, die-na (Ähm... Ja?!? ;) :D)..._

_Ich liebe euch alle, ihr seit wirklich die besten... knuddel&knutsch_


	15. Der feuchte, kalte Boden der Tatsachen

**15.** Der feuchte, kalte Boden der Tatsachen

Sie sah sich noch einmal achtsam um, bevor sie blitzschnell die Tür öffnete und in das Innere ihres geheimen Versteckt huschte. Ungesehen, was schwer genug gewesen war, da Snape seine Runden machte.

Noch bevor sie die Tür richtig geschlossen hatte, blieb sie entsetzt am Anfang des Raumes stehen. Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll genug, dass alle Anwesenden aufschreckten, hinter ihr ins Schloss. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Virginia sicher dafür gebetet, dass Snape es nicht gehört hätte und sich selber für ihre Dummheit verflucht. Doch dieser Gedanken war gerade der Letzte, der zu ihr durchdrang. Neben den ganzen Mordgelüsten gegenüber Cho Chang, die sie seit einigen Tagen gegen die Ravenclaw hegte...

Doch auch das schien gerade keine große Rolle zu spielen.

"Hast du deinen Besen gefressen, Weasley?", erklang es spöttisch von Pansy Parkinson, die sich langsam vom Tisch wegdrehte, hinter dem Padma und Parvati über einem Pergament gebeugt verharrten. Beide starrten sie ebenso entsetzt an, wie sie es sicherlich umgekehrt tat.

Einen kurzen Moment musterte sie die neuen Anwesenden. 2 weitere Ravenclaws dessen Namen sie leider nicht kannte - Merlin sei Dank waren es NICHT Cho Chang und Marietta-, 3 kleine, unscheinbare Hufflepuff von denen eine ganz sicher Elisabeth hieß, eine andere wahrscheinlich Zora und die dritte Dita, wenn sie jetzt nicht etwas verwechselte. Schlimm genug, dass sich ihre kleine, geheime Gemeinschaft erneut vervielfacht hatte. NEIN!

Das war es nicht!

Neben den Mädchen, dessen Krawatten entweder gelb-gold oder blau-silbern waren, gesellten sich drei weitere Krawatten. Krawatten anderer Farben!

Und diese waren nicht etwa rot-gold!

Nein, sie waren grün-silbern...

"Hey Gin.", hauchte Parvati schließlich unbehaglich.

Virginia beachtete sie nicht, erwachte jedoch aus ihrer Starre. "Was wollen DIE hier?", zischte sie und die Grün-Silbernen fuhren alle augenblicklich zu ihr herum und versuchten sie mit eisigen Blicken zu töten. Oder wenigstens zu erfrieren.

"Mitmachen.", kam die leise Antwort von Lavender, die sich hinter dem Kessel verkrochen hatte und etwas hackte. Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche der Kräuter, die Mione ihnen für heute aufgegeben hatte. Der Lockenschopf, welcher nach eigenen Angaben etwas später kommen würde, da er noch einige Dinge für Filch erledigen musste, würde sicherlich ausflippen vor Freude.

"Mitmachen?", gab der Rotschopf mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

Padma lachte nervös auf. "Sie besorgen uns Malfoys Haare, wenn sie mitmachen dürfen."

"Ah! Sicherlich nicht nur für Parvati, richtig Pansy?", säuselte Virginia herausfordernd und näherte sich der Slytherin langsam.

Diese tat ebenfalls einige Schritte vor und lächelte abwehrend. "Das habe ich doch nicht nötig, Weasley! Wenn ich Draco will, dann hole ich ihn mir..."

Einige im Raum mussten sich sichtlich ein Lachen verkneifen. Das war eine Lüge und zwar eine mehr als nur dreiste! Malfoy würde diese Frau noch nicht einmal anfassen, wenn sie die Letzte wäre und die Rasse Mensch und Zauberer vom Aussterben bedroht wäre!

Alle wussten es! Anscheinend alle, bis auf Pansy!

"...ich habe mir jemand anderen ausgesucht.", beendete die Schlange den Satz und blickte viel sagend auf das Pergament, welches vor Padma und Parvati auf dem Tisch lag.

Der Rotschopf blickte ihr Gegenüber noch einmal unbehaglich an, bevor sie hinüber zum Tisch stürmte und hastig das Pergament an sich riss.

Es schien eine Art Liste zu sein.

"Wir dachten uns, wir machen eine Liste! damit wir nicht den Überblick verlieren.", erläuterte Padma kleinlaut.

Virginia nickte schwach, während ihre Augen versuchten das System zu erkennen.

"Da stehen die Namen, da die Person, von der wir die Haare benötigen.", hauchte nun Parvati leise.

Virginia wurde schlecht, als sie Parkinsons Zeile erreichte.

"Vergiss es!", brüllte sie und warf das Pergament zurück auf die Tischplatte. Es schwebte bis an die Kante und fiel dabei fast zu Boden.

Parkinson war augenblicklich näher gekommen, ihr Gesicht berührte nun fast das ihre. "Er gehört dir nicht, Weasley!"

---

Hermione blieb vollkommen entsetzt in der Türschwelle stehen und starrte fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Parkinson und Virginia schienen sich eines der üblichen Gryffindor-Slytherin Wortgefechte zu liefern. Eigentlich nicht Ungewöhnliches, außer wenn man bedachte, dass das hier ein geheimer Ort war, an dem sich nur Eingeweihte befinden sollten.

"Sie besorgen uns Malfoys Haare!" ertönte es aus einer Traube frischen Ravenclaws.

Hermione zog zischend die Luft ein und bedachte Parvati mit einem tötungswilligen Blick. Diese verschwand augenblicklich fast unter der Tischplatte und umklammerte ein Blatt Pergament.

"Wir brauchen eure Hilfe nicht!", zischte der Lockenschopf nun und brachte nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin ließ von Ginny ab und schlich langsam auf sie zu. "Wir machen mit, ob ihr wollt oder nicht!"

"Das hättest du gern!"

"Entweder oder, Granger!"

"Oder was, Parkinson?"

"Wir verpfeifen euch bei Snape!", Parkinsons Grinsen war mehr als nur breit. Ebenso das Grinsen ihrer beiden besseren Hälften Elvine und Katherine.

Fast alle Anwesenden, bis auf die Slytherins, zogen zischend die Luft ein.

"Ich bin sicher ihn und den Rest von Hogwarts wird brennend interessieren, was ihr hier so treibt.", mischte sich Elvine nun ein. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

"Und vor allem Potter..." Parkinson streifte absichtlich Ginny, die augenblicklich errötete. Ob nun vor Wut oder Scham, konnte der Lockenschopf nicht deuten. Dann wandte die Bulldogge Slytherins ihren kalten Blick auf sie. „...und natürlich auch Snape."Ihr Grinsen war teuflisch.

Hermione knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, ignorierte sie jedoch. "Wir haben nicht genug Zutaten für alle."

Katherine zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. "Das dürfte für uns kein Problem sein. Sag uns, was du brauchst und in einer Woche hast du es."

"Ich bin nicht eure Brautante!"

"Dann helfen wir dir.", hauchte Parkinson grinsend.

"Es wird eine Woche länger dauern.", fügte der Lockenschopf immer noch innerlich kochend hinzu.

"Wir warten."

"Fein.", knurrte Hermione wütend, bedachte Parvati mit einem letzten wütenden Blick und stürmte aus dem Raum.

---

Die Tür schlug lautstark hinter ihrer besten Freundin zu und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis wieder leises Murmeln und Gerede ertönte. Für diesen Moment schwieg alles und starrte auf die eben zugefallene Tür.

Virginia stöhnte ungläubig auf.

Parkinson lächelte selbstgefällig.

"Sie sah verdammt wütend aus.", flüsterte eine der unbekannten Hufflepuffs leise.

"Sie beruhigt sich wieder.", entgegnete Parvati zuversichtlich. Dann fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Rotschopf zu. "Gin kann mit ihr sprechen! Sie kennt Mione, immerhin ist sie die Schwester ihres besten Freundes!"

Die Weasley registrierte nicht einmal, dass sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Erst als der Schmerz ihre Handballen durchbohrte und ihre Fingernägel tiefe Furchen hinterließen, wurde es ihr bewusst.

Sie wirbelte schnell herum! So schnell, dass sie fast zur Seite fiel. Doch sie hielt sich auf den Beinen. Bis sie bei Lavender, hinter dem Kessel war, sich zu der Gryffindor auf den Boden warf und wahllos begann einige der zurrecht gelegten Kräuter zu hacken. Hermione hatte gesagt, sie mussten zusammen geworfen werden und viereinhalb Tage in ihrem Sud gären...

Das Messer erzeugte ein klackerndes Geräusch, während sie es viel zu schnell über das Holz der Unterlage jagte. Sie merkte nicht, dass alle Blicke auf ihr lagen, dass sie viel zu schnell hackte und noch weniger bemerkte sie, dass sie dabei immer wieder leise "Ich bin ja nur die Schwester! Nur die Schwester seines besten Freundes!" fluchte...

---

Ihre Schritte hallten lautstark durch die scheinbar verlassenen Flure, doch es scherte sie nicht. Sie war viel zu wütend, um jetzt auf die Lautstärke ihrer Schritte zu achten, noch sich um die Folgen Gedanken zu machen, wenn sie entdeckt wurde und eventuell auf die anderen Mädchen aufmerksam machte.

"Miss Granger! Langsam strapazieren sie meine Geduld!", riss es sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Ebenso schien es ihr Herz zu tun, denn sie spürte es nicht mehr schlagen. Ihre Brust schien leer zu sein.

Er war jedoch kein bisschen erstarrt. Sie konnte seine Schritte hören, hörte, dass er sich von hinten näherte. Als er sich erreicht hatte und sein betörender - wenigstens in ihrer Nase - Geruch zu ihr durchdrang, setzte sich ihr Herz ruckartig wieder in Bewegung. Nun schien es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen.

"Was tun sie hier?"

Hinter ihren Schläfen ratterte es. Ob sie ihren Kopf retten konnte war nun Nebensache! Sie durfte auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass er zu den Mädchen stieß! Unglaublich, was passieren würde, wenn er von ihren merkwürdigen Machenschaften Wind bekam! Nicht nur, dass man sie von der Schule verweisen würde, sie wären ganz sicherlich auch auf Lebzeit das Gespött der gesamten Zauberwelt.

"Ich habe mich verlaufen.", sagte sie schließlich leise. Ihre Stimme hallte dennoch von den kahlen Wänden und wanderte bis zum Ende des Ganges.

Sie betete, dass keines der Mädchen den Raum verlassen würde, während sie hier in den Fängen von Snape verharrte.

"Verlaufen?", er trat in ihr Sichtfeld um augenblicklich wieder daraus zu verschwinden. Er umrandete sie langsam wie eine Raubkatze.

Es machte sie nervös!

Wahnsinnig!

Verrückt!

Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr Magen überschlug sich und ihr wurde auf eine angenehme Weise schwindelig.

"Mir ist nicht gut.", hauchte sie leise. Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Nicht gut?", seine tiefschwarzen Augen verdunkelten sich, während er vor ihr zum stehen kam.

Sie blickte gespielt benommen zu Boden. Ihr Herz raste, während sie sich ausmalte, was passieren könnte!

Was passieren könnte wenn er Lunte roch und sie wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle mit Strafarbeiten überhäufen würde!

Oder was passieren würde, wenn sie gut spielte und er es ihr glauben würde...

In ihrem Körper kribbelte es, bei dem Gedanken daran.

"Mir ist... So komisch... Alles... so... schwarz...", hauchte sie und ließ sich kraftlos zur Seite kippen, wobei sie die Augen theatralisch verdrehte.

Ihre Show war perfekt. Es war eine Show, mit der sie ihre Mutter als kleines Kind des Öfteren in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Immer dann, wenn sie etwas durchsetzten wollte, wogegen ihre Eltern gewesen waren. Jedoch hatte sie damit aufgehört, als sie zehn und halbwegs vernünftig wurde.

Doch manche Situationen brauchten ungewöhnliche Maßnamen, auch wenn diese von Unvernunft zeugten...

In ihrem Körper kribbelte es immer noch, während sie sich weiter ausmalte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er sie auffing. Sie davon abhielt auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen!

Wie er roch, wie er sich anfühlte...

Noch während sie darüber grübelte, kam sie grob auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Und dieser bestand aus feuchtem, kaltem Stein!

Sie stöhnte geräuschlos auf, während sie den Meister der Zaubertränke etwas undeutliches Fluchen hörte und er sie dann mittels Schwebezauber in die Krankenstation verfrachtete.

* * *

_Erstmal Hallo meine Süßen und sorry, dass ihr auf dieses Chap so entsetzlich lange warten musstet..._

_Nun ja, ich bin momentan etwas im Stress, obwohl etwas dabei doch noch stark untertrieben ist. Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe mich an der Fernuni angemeldet, um mir Job mäßig wenigstens etwas zu sichern, bzw. mir bessere Chancen einzubauen. So lange ich es noch kann eben..._

_Das dumme daran ist aber leider, dass ich nun eigentlich gar nicht mehr zum schreiben komme. Ich werde meine bestehenden Geschichten beenden, jedenfalls soweit ich es kann und dann werde ich wohl erst einmal eine kleine Pause einlegen. Sicherlich werdet ihr weiterhin von mir hören, aber eben nicht mehr ganz so oft wie früher (was ja auch nicht so sonderlich viel war). Jedenfalls habe ich alle anderen Projekte, welche ich geplant und begonnen hatte, auf Eis gelegt. Bis auf ein paar ganz kleine Storys (Short-Storys eben), die mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Ganz aufgeben werde ich mein größtes Hobby natürlich nicht, aber ich muss eben etwas zurücktreten, sonst komme ich nie da an, wo ich hin will. Ich hoffe für euer Verständnis..._

_Ja, eigentlich wollte ich an dieser Stelle allen meinen Reviewern einzeln danken und natürlich auch meinen treuen, Schwarzleserchen. Leider muss ich das aus Zeitgründen jetzt wohl doch ganz kurz und bündig machen... Ich liebe euch Leute und DANKE, für jede noch so kleine Rev. Eure Worte halten mich und meine Geschichten am Leben!!! knuddel&knutsch _

_Dennoch möchte ich kurz auf einige Dinge eingehen, die einige von euch wissen wollten..._

_Also... meine Hauptcharas sind Harry/Ginny und Mione/Snape, wobei ich beim letzteren noch nicht so recht weiß, wo es enden wird. Warten wir ab. Die Erlebnisse der Anderen Mädels, werde ich vielleicht am Rande andeuten, mehr aber auch net..._

_Snape hat ein Herz?!? Tja, vielleicht... Auch da können wir nur abwarten, was in den nächsten Chaps so passieren wird. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass es ne Menge Chaos geben wird. Ob nun bei Harry&Ginny oder bei Mione und Snape..._

_Eine Sache noch?!?_

_Hatte ich erwähnt, dass mir sehr wohl bewusst ist, dass Ginny in Wirklichkeit Guinerva (Gott, ist das richtig? Klingt ja wie Meerschweinchen auf englisch) und net Virginia heißt? Naja, ich weiß es und ich mache es mit Absicht so... ;) :D gg_


	16. Bittersüßer Schmerz

**16.** Bittersüßer Schmerz!

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Donnerstagnachmittag. Um genau zu sein, war es ihr zweites Training, wenn man die Katastrophe vom letzten Freitag nicht dazu zählte. Ein weiteres Training gab es am Dienstag, gegenfrühen Abend. Natürlich nur der besonderen Umstände wegen, hatte Professor McGonagall mehr als deutlich gesagt und so hatten sie die Erlaubnis das Feld nicht nur donnerstags zu nutzen, nur vorübergehend.

Da die besonderen Umstände, um genau zu sein, sie als die neue Jägerin waren, würde die Erlaubnis sicherlich bald verfallen. Denn obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würde machte sie sich jetzt schon sehr gut. Immerhin hatte sie dieses Team, IHR Team, Monatelang beobachten können und kannte so fast jeden ihrer Züge und vor allem Harrys Taktiken, die weitaus besser waren als die der Hufflepuffs und sogar die der Slytherins. Obwohl diese sich nicht viel taten, bis auf die Schwerpunkte. Draco Malfoy schwor auf Größe, Rücksichtslosigkeit und Kraft, Harry schwor auf Können und Fairness.

Tja und Ravenclaw… Seit geraumer Zeit glich deren Schema stark dem von ihrem Team. Früher hatten sie heimlich gemunkelt, ob Cho Chang sich nur die Taktiken ihres Captains abguckte. Heute wusste sie es besser…

Virginia schnaubte leise auf, versuchte die Wut, die in ihr aufstieg zu unterdrücken. Natürlich war es schwachsinnig, Cho Chang alles in die Schuhe zu schieben. Die hübsche Ravenclaw war immer zuvorkommend und freundlich. Doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen.

Sie hasste sie! Sie hatte sie gehasst, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Harry etwas für sie empfand. Und um es zu überstehen, hatte sie sich eingeredet, ihre Gefühle für den besten Freund ihres Bruders wären von kindlicher, naiver Natur. Sie war jung und vielleicht waren sie es damals auch, jedenfalls funktionierte es… Irgendwann…

Doch nun funktionierte es nicht mehr. Anstatt besser zu werden, wurde dieses Gefühl, wenn sie an die beiden dachte, unerträglich und brachte sie dazu Cho Chang Dinge zu wünschen, die sie noch nicht einmal Draco Malfoy an den Hals wünschte, wenn der Harry oder Ron mit einem der verbotenen Flüche hinterrücks zu Boden schickte.

Ihre Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, dass Frauen Monster sein konnten, wenn sie liebten. Dass ihr Herz tiefer und tückischer, wie jede stürmische See sein konnte. Damals hatte sie gelacht…

„Hey Ginny!"

Der Rotschopf blickte überrascht auf.

Sarah, welche sie angesprochen hatte saß schon auf dem Besen und schwebte einige Meter über dem Boden. Sie strahlte dabei eine ungemeine Ruhe aus. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns wieder den Quaffel zuwerfen!?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Virginia nickte und schwang sich auf den Besen. Während sie das tat, hörte sie hinter sich eine mehr als nur bekannte Stimme zetern. Es stammte von Ron, der mit zornesrotem Kopf zu diskutieren schien. Und zwar mit keinem Geringerem, als mit seinem schwarzhaarigen, besten Freund. Dem Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte!

Oder nannte man es eher den Grund?

Muggelfloskeln waren ihr nicht sonderlich geläufig, auch wenn sie sich durch Mione in der letzten Zeit häufiger mit solchen beschäftigt hatte.

„Komm schon, wir brauchen dich hier?", brüllte Ron nun sichtlich außer sich und zog so die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich. Ob nun ungewollt oder auch nicht.

Harry räusperte sich leise. „Nächstes Mal."

„Harry, er hat Recht. Du hast die letzten 4 Trainingstage verpasst, das ist wirklich nicht-", mischte sich Ethan, einer der Treiber ein.

„Was geht dich das an?", zischte der Schwarzhaarige nun. „Was geht EUCH das an?", sein Blick wanderte von einen zum anderen.

„Es ist nicht fair.", antwortete Ethan leise.

Harry lachte leise. „Das Leben ist nicht immer fair, Ethan. Irgendwann wirst du das auch lernen müssen."

Virginias Herz zog sich zusammen, bis es scheinbar die Größe eines zu kleinen Kieselsteins hatte. Einen, den der Wind in deine Augenwinkel trieb und es zum tränen brachte. Kein Staubkorn, aber auch keinen Stein mehr.

Es schrie sie an, ließ sie auf dem Besen zittern.

Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber sie wusste es. Sie schien es zu sehen, auch wenn andere es nicht sehen konnten.

Er ging zu ihr…

Zu Cho…

Würde sie berühren…

Küssen…

Ihr nahe sein…

Sie würde ihm nahe sein…

Virginia senkte den Besen, landete sanft auf dem Rasen, wo sie langsam abstieg. Sie ertrug es nicht. Diesen Gedanken!

Doch noch weniger ertrug sie es, wie er sie alle dafür behandelte.

Sie ließ den Besen ins Grass fallen, trat langsam in den winzigen Kreis, der sich um Ron, Harry und Ethan gebildet hatte. Nun diskutierten wieder ihr Bruder und sein bester Freund. Dieses Mal um einiges heftiger, als zuvor. Die anderen schwiegen, starrten das Geschehen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bei Merlin, wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", zischte sie und drängte sich grob durch die Umherstehenden. Als sie die andere Seite des kleinen Tumults erreichte, galt jegliche Aufmerksamkeit ihr.

Harry starrte sie mehr entsetzt, als wütend an. Doch das Entsetzen wich der Wut, als sie weiter sprach.

„Wir reißen uns hier den Arsch auf und du hast es nicht nötig, wenigstens ab und zu mal zuzusehen?"

„Ich habe es nicht nötig-", zischte er.

„Natürlich nicht! Du hast Besseres zu tun, richtig?", fiel sie ihm Augen rollend ins Wort. Ihr Herz raste, sie spürte, wie es mit jedem wütenden Funkeln seiner stechend grünen Augen einen Gang beschleunigte, doch sie konnte es nicht stoppen, auch wenn sie es später mehr als nur bereuen würde.

Ron quiekte leise auf.

Harry schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist das hier? Ein Verhör?"

„Nein! Wir sind ein Team!"

„Ah!", dabei riss er wütend die Augen auf, kam mit einigen Schritten auf sie zu. „Und was wird das, Miss Weasley? Wollen sie den Posten des Captains, wenn sie mir schon sagen wollen, was ich nötig habe und was nicht?", hauchte er dabei leise.

Er war nah. Viel zu nahe. Sie konnte die Narbe blitzförmig unter seinen wirren Ponysträhnen durchschimmern sehen. „Unser Captain wäre fantastisch, wenn er sich nur ab und zu um das Team kümmern würde."

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst.", zischte er, bevor er sich abwandte und wütend das Feld verlies.

---

Sie klopfte zaghaft an die, mit schweren Eisenbeschlägen befestigte, Holztür, was ein dumpfes Geräusch erzeugte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, grenzte fast schon an etwas Unangenehmes. Doch sie kämpfte dagegen an.

Heute war Donnerstag, der vierte Tag ihres Nachsitzens und die Hälfte ihrer Strafe hatte sie hinter sich gebracht. Es war ein kleiner Trost, wenn auch nur ein Schwacher, da das kommende Wochenende noch weniger zuversichtlich aussah, als das vergangene. Sie hatte, nach ihrer kleinen Show für Snape am letzten Samstag, den gesamten Sonntag in der Krankenstation verbracht, da Poppy wenig begeistert war, keinen wirklichen Grund für ihr Unwohlsein finden zu können.

Sonntagabends hatte Hermione ihr dann etwas von einem vermutlich verdorbenen Schokoriegel, welcher von ihrer Mutter stammen sollte, erzählt.

Eine Standpauke und zwei Tränke weniger, hatte die Krankenschwester sie dann endlich entlassen.

Und nun stand sie hier und war nicht fähig an diese Tür zu klopfen.

Das „Herein.", von der anderen Seite erinnerte sie daran, dass sie es doch gerade eben getan hatte.

Hermione verdrängte den Drang sich selber zu Ohrfeigen und trat stattdessen ein.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke saß wie erwartet hinter seinem Schreibtisch, blickte nur kurz auf, um zu registrieren, wer soeben sein Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musterte er sie sichtlich überrascht, bevor er sich wieder zu fassen schien.

„Miss Granger? Was tun sie hier?", fragte er dann in einem Tonfall, der auch an einen Erstklässler gerichtet hätte sein können.

„Ich bin hier, um meine Strafarbeit auszuführen.", entgegnete sie matt. Ihre Kehle war entsetzlich trocken und es schien von Sekunde, zu Sekunde schlimmer zu werden.

Er zog ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch. „Sagte ich ihnen nicht am Montag, dass sie ihre Strafe bei Filch abarbeiten würden?"

Hermione nickte fest. „Sagten sie, aber er schickte mich zu ihnen, weil er, wie er sagte, nichts mehr für mich zu tun hat. Wenigstens für heute."

Seine Augen blitzen kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder über die Pergamentrollen beugte, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Sicherlich handelte es sich dabei um einige Arbeiten oder Tests. Vielleicht auch Hausarbeiten, die er genauer begutachten wollte. „Sortieren sie das Kräuterregal.", knarrte er dabei monoton.

Der Lockenschopf nickte kurz, ob er es wahrnahm oder nicht, war ihr unbewusst. Und teilweise auch egal.

Sie wollte hier raus, besser jetzt, als später!

Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig, gab ihr das Gefühl ein kleines, dummes Mädchen zu sein. Brachte sie dazu, sich wieder wie 11 zu fühlen. Und es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, dass zu überspielen.

Kraftlos löste sie die Verschlüsse ihres Umhanges, warf diesen unbeachtet über einen der Gryffindortische und schlich dann langsam zum Schrank, in dem Snape seine Kräuter aufbewahrte. Ein ihr nicht unbekannter Ort!

Der Gedanke an ihr letztes Abenteuer in diesem Raum und insbesondere diesem Schrank, jagte ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie ignorierend, zog sie die erste Ampulle aus dem Regal und räumte sie auf einen der Tische.

„Sie sollten sich so etwas nicht so sehr zu Herzen nehmen, Miss Granger.", durchschnitt seine Stimme leise die Stille.

Sie wandte sich überrascht um, eine der Ampullen in der verkrampften Hand. „Was?"

„Männer sind manchmal so. Sie sollten ihn vergessen, ihn als Erfahrung abharken und für die Zukunft daraus lernen.", er ignorierte sie, blickte immer noch starr auf das Papier vor ihm.

Hermione runzelte langsam die Stirn, antwortete nicht. Er hätte es eh nicht beachtet.

„Irgendwann finden sie den Richtigen.", beendete er leise.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nickte sie schwach. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte!

Lachen, weil er ihr tatsächlich geglaubt hatte und versuchte ihr Mut zuzusprechen oder weinen, weil er ihr derartige Töricht zutraute…

Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn schweigend an. Seine pechschwarzen Augen verharrten weiterhin auf dem Papier…

---

Virginia folgte ihm mit schnellen Schritten, ließ den verwunderten Tumult und einen noch verwunderten Ron hinter sich. „Was dann? Wirfst du mich aus dem Team?"

„Ist es das, was du willst, Weasley? Das kannst du gerne haben, du musst nur weiter machen!"

„Mit was, Potter? Damit, dir die Meinung zu sagen?"

Sie stoppten mitten auf dem Flur, Sie wusste nicht einmal, wohin er führte. Einige Erstklässler blieben irritiert stehen.

Seine Augen blitzen wütend auf, er öffnete den Mund, zog scharf die Luft ein. „Eine Meinung, die ich nicht hören will!"

„Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem zuhören, was deine Freunde dir zu sagen haben, Potter! Nur einmal, dann würdest du sehen, wem etwas an dir liegt und wem nicht!"

„Freunde?", er lachte bitter.

Virginia zog wütend die Stirn kraus. „Ja, Harry! Freunde! Du hattest mal welche und hast sie immer noch, auch wenn du es momentan nicht sehen willst."

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte mit starrer Miene ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Rotschopf folgte ihm erneut, dieses Mal mit kleinem Abstand. Als er sie bemerkte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte, so dass sich die Entfernung zwischen ihnen vergrößerte. Als sie die große Halle erreicht hatten, gab die junge Weasley auf.

„Fein! Lauf davon! So wie du es immer tust!", schrie sie dem aufgebraustem Gryffindor entgegen und stürmte hastig die Stufen zum Treppenhaus hinauf.

„Ich laufe nicht davon!", schrie er ihr hinterher.

Sie wirbelte am Absatz herum, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Ihr Herz raste entsetzlich. „Was tust du dann?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Fick dich doch.", knurrte er dann.

Virginia schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, ihr Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Überschlag und dieser fühlte sich alles andere als gut an. „Fick du dich!", brüllte sie die Stufen hinunter. „Oder nein! Geh und fick Cho Chang!"

Er kam einige der Stufen hinauf gestürmt. Der Rotschopf wich etwas zurück, aber er blieb auf halber Strecke stehen. „Das würde ich liebend gerne tun, aber da du mich so lange aufgehalten hast, muss ich in keiner halben Stunde leider bei Snape, zum Occlumency-Unterricht sein.", seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Das schaffst du doch locker.", hauchte die junge Weasley mit einem schwachen, sarkastischen Grinsen und war überrascht darüber, dass sie das soeben ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn man bedachte, dass er gut 13 Minuten zum Turm der Ravenclaws brauchte und zurück, konnte man das Gesagte wohl schon unter eine besonders fiese Beleidigung gegenüber einem 16 Jährigen nennen. Eine Beleidigung, wie sie sie sonst nur Draco Malfoy an das platinblonde Köpfchen warf.

Harrys Augen wurden bedenklich glasig und sie biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe.

„Nicht doch Potter! Du wirst doch wohl keine Ladys attackieren! Vor allem nicht, wenn sie die Wahrheit sprechen.", ertönte es in bester Malfoy Manier hinter ihr.

Virginia blickte überrascht über ihre Schulter hinweg in die tiefgrauen Augen des jüngsten Erben der soeben genannten Familie, bevor dieser graziös die Stufen hinab stieg. Natürlich dich gefolgt von seinen beiden Gorillas, die bei ihrem Anblick leise grunzten.

„Das ist keine Lady.", hauchte Harry leise. Offensichtlich rang er nach Fassung.

Malfoy zog eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Virginia schauderte es unangenehm. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie so ansah. Vor allem nicht, wenn Draco Malfoy es tat. „Dann siehst du nicht, was ich sehe, Potter."

Der Rotschopf drohte noch kleiner zu werden. Dann musterte Crabbe sie, während Goyle leise mit der Zunge schnalzte. Beide lachten dümmlich auf, als sie ihren Blick erhaschten. Die junge Weasley wich angewidert zurück, blickte ein letztes Mal zurück auf die 5te Stufe von unten, auf der nun Harry und auch Malfoy standen. Und beide musterten sie, wie Malfoy es zuvor getan hatten.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es weitaus schlimmer war, wenn er sie musterte. Wenn seine Augen quälend langsam ihre nackten Beine entlang wanderten, sei es auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Denn die Schauder, die sie trafen, waren alles andere, als unangenehm.

Sie wich weiter zurück, blickte auf und traf seinen Blick. Tiefgrün trafen seine Augen sie, selbst durch die dicken Brillengläser hindurch. Ein weiterer Schauder…

Dann trennten sie sich…

Virginia schüttelte schwach den Kopf, traf kurz auf Malfoys amüsiertes, sichtlich zufriedenes Gesicht. Er grinste mehr als nur breit.

Crabbe und Goyle glucksten immer noch dümmlich, während Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort die Stufen hinab sprang und hinunter in die Kerker stürmte.

„Kriegt dein Retter keinen Kuss?", fragte er mit einem spitzbübigen Ausdruck in seinem schmalen Gesicht.

Virginia verdrehte heftig die Augen und wirbelte heftig herum. „Geh duschen und nimm deine elenden Affen mit."

„Nein, ich verzichte.", hörte sie Malfoy sagen, während sie die Eingangshalle verließ und das Treppenhaus ansteuerte.

---

Hermione hatte keinen Schimmer, wie lange sie dort verharrte hatte. Mit der verdammten Ampulle in der Hand und ihre Augen steif auf ihn gerichtet. Er hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen, noch hatte er weitere Worte an sie gerichtet oder von sich gegeben. Seine volle Konzentration schien auf der Aufgabe vor ihm zu liegen, auch wenn er sicherlich wusste, dass sie ihn unentwegt anstarrte.

Komischerweise, war es ihr vollkommen egal.

Das Knarren der Tür erhaschte schließlich in wenigen Sekunden seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Und wenige später ihre. Sie stellte die Ampulle klirrend auf dem Tisch ab, starrte den Störenfried überrascht an.

„Mione?", hauchte dieser mit starrer Miene.

„Guten Abend, Mister Potter!", zischte Snape grob.

Harry zuckte unter seinen Worten leicht zusammen, doch es war kaum der Rede wert.

Snape hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt, blickte den Gryffindor mit kalten Augen strafend an. „Haben sie nicht gelernt, zu klopfen, Mister Potter?"

Der schwarzhaarige Jüngling knurrte leise, hob beschwichtigend die Hände und wich rückwärts zurück. „Alles klar, sparen sie es sich."

Mit schnellen, hektischen Schritten und trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck stürmte er aus dem Raum, schloss die Tür mehr als nur geräuschvoll, nur um wenige Sekunden später gegen sie zu treten. Jedenfalls klang es ganz danach.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, Snape seufzte leise.

„Herein.", knarrte er dann.

Die Tür wurde heftig aufgerissen, der Lockenschopf fürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment aus den Angeln fallen und ein immer noch sichtlich trotzig aussehender Harry Potter stürmte herein. „Guten Abend Professor!", zischte er dabei mit funkelnden Augen.

„Sie sind mangelhaft Potter! In ihrem Benehmen, genauso wie in ihren Künsten in der Occlumentic.", zischte der Meister der Zaubertränke schroff zurück und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl.

„Was gedenken sie dagegen zu tun?", gab der Gryffindor nun etwas ruhiger zurück.

Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich diese Szene nicht zum ersten Mal in der Zeit von Harrys Privatunterricht abspielte. Und das war erschreckend!

„In Letzteres werde ich sie augenblicklich unterrichten.", zischte der Ältere und stellte sich vor dem Schreibtisch in Position „Ersteres können sie in der nächsten Woche bei Filch schulen, da werden sie nämlich nachsitzen, Potter."

Harry schnaubte leise, entgegnete komischerweise aber nicht mehr.

„Bereit Potter?", knurrte Snape.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte heftig, den Zauberstab schon gezückt, erwartete das, was nun passieren würde.

Ebenso seine beste Freundin, welche sie beiden Männer mit großen, interessierten Augen betrachtete. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen derartigen Zauber in der Praxis sah. Ihr Herz schlug fast genauso schnell, wie es schlug, wenn er ihr nahe war.

„Miss Granger?", riss es sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja?", hauchte sie überrascht.

„Haben sie nichts zu tun?", knurrte er mit steinerner Miene.

Sie entgegnete ein schwaches Lächeln. „Natürlich habe ich das.", sagte sie leise und widmete sich erneut dem Kräuterschrank, während Snape hinter ihr Harry mittels psychischer Zaubersprüche in die Knie zwang.

_Ok meine Süßen, ich fasse mich kurz, denn es ist 4 Uhr nachts und ich sollte eigentlich schon seit gut einer Stunde im Bett sein… ;) :D Wie man sieht bin ich gescheitert, möchte es aber dennoch nicht übertreiben…_

_Mein besonderer Dank geht an meine lieben, treuen Reviewer, die mir mit ihren netten Worten immer wieder den Tag versüßen. Auf ein paar Dinge muss ich aber noch mal genauer eingehen!!!_

_Gut… Guinevra… Virginia mag ich aber trotzdem lieber… ;) Werde es aber wohl in den kommenden Storys (wovon es sicherlich noch mal eine geben wird, ich kann halt nur net sagen wann…) berücksichtigen…_

_Zu der Sache mit Mione und Snape… Ich bin da eigentlich eher so der Typ, der dieses Pairing lesend genießt, zumal es net mein Fave-Pairing ist. Ich finde die Idee aber recht lustig und werde sicherlich noch einiges daraus machen. Was genau, sehen wir dann in den kommenden Chaps… ;) gg_

_Naja, ich liebe euch jedenfalls alle und hoffe noch auf eine Schöne Zeit hier, auch wenn es ab und an etwas länger dauern wird… Wie heißt es so schön?!? _

_Es wird noch viel passieren… ;) gg _


	17. The closest thing to crazy

**17**. The closest thing to crazy

Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen des Tages spärlich durch die hohen Turmfenster. Durch das, leicht verstaubte, Glass waren nur noch schemenhaft die Ländereien zu erkennen. Offensichtlich hatten einige der Hauselfen etwas geschlampt. Einerseits natürlich unverständlich, aber nachvollziehbar wenn man bedachte, was die kleinen, magischen Wesen täglich zu bewerkstelligen hatten.

Virginia lächelte zaghaft und wandte sich dann langsam wieder ihrer Lektüre zu, die vor ihr auf dem Bett ruhte. Auf den Seiten flogen kleine, fröhlich winkende oder auch angespannte und konzentrierte Quidditchspieler umher. Es handelte sich natürlich um die neueste Ausgabe des Quidditch, die besten Züge und Taktiken, welche sie sich heute Morgen von Ron ausgeliehen hatte.

Natürlich hatte dieser heftig protestiert, aber welche Rolle spielte das schon? Ron belustigte sich eh nur, durch die Bilder, für die Texte war er nicht geduldig genug. Eigentlich war dieses Buch eine reine Verschwendung, wenn man bedachte, dass es Ron gehörte. Ron war eher der Mensch, dem man ein Bilderbuch schenken sollte, kein Buch mit Text…

Ihr entwich ein leises Keuchen, während sie sich vornüber fallen ließ.

Da hatte sie es wieder!

Schon wieder dachte sie an ihn und das nur, weil er ihrem Bruder dieses verdammte Buch zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Oder war es Weihnachten?

Nun ja, es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle…

Tatsache war, dass sie es fast geschafft hatte, eine gesamte Stunde NICHT an Harry James Potter zu denken. Denn genau das versuchte sie seit etwa 12 Stunden vehement. Denn vor 12 Stunden hatte sie die Phasen der Euphorie, der Wut und der Heulkrämpfe überstanden, welche sie die ganze Nacht geplagt hatten. Nun blieb sie also in der Phase der Reue zurück.

Der Reue und des Scharmes…

Doch warum sollte sie sich dafür schämen, dass sie ihm die Meinung gesagt hatte?

Dass sie versucht hatte, ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen?

Taten Freunde so etwas nicht?

Erneut stieg Wut in ihr hoch, schien einen Versuch zu starten, sie zu betäuben. Virginia rieb sich benommen die Stirn.

Aber!

Verletzten Freunde sich gegenseitig?

NEIN!

Und da war sie dann wieder bei der Reue. Und dem Scham…

Sie hatte ihn verletzt…

Vor dem Team gedemütigt…

Ihn-

„Hey Gin."

Die junge Weasley wachte augenblicklich aus ihren Tagträumen auf und stemmte sich wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition.

„Hi." Mit einem nicht wirklich begeisterten Lächeln begrüßte sie ihre beiden Lieblingszimmernachbarinnen Elisabeth Beth York und Angela Angie Eden, um sich anschließend sofort wieder den bunt flimmernden Seiten vor ihr zu widmen. Sie wusste, Beth und Angie würden sie nicht sonderlich lange beachten. Dass taten sie nie und um ehrlich zu sein, war sie mehr als nur froh darüber.

Virginia war nicht wie sie! Es scherte sie nicht, welche Farben gerade Saisonbedingt Hip waren, welche Frisuren Hop und vor allem, wer gerade wen hinter die Gebüsche abseits von Hogwarts zerrte…

Sie schluckte, nahm von einer Sekunde auf die andere, wieder die bunt flimmernden Bilder vor sich wahr, prallte auf dem Boden der Gegenwart und Realität auf.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

Jedenfalls interessierte es sie in allen anderen Fällen nicht. Bis auf diesem einen eben, wo sie schon wieder bei dem Jungen-der-ihr-nicht-aus-dem-Kopf-gehen-wollte war. Vielleicht hätte ihren beiden Lieblingszicken nur einmal genauer zuhören müssen! Sicherlich wussten diese schon lange von Harrys und Chos…Beziehung… und Rons dümmliche Aussage hätte sie nicht wie ein Schlag in den Magen getroffen… Sie hätte sich in den letzten Tagen nicht wie ein liebeskranker Trottel falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, wäre niemals auf dem Spielfeld ausgetickt und Harry würde sie jetzt nicht hassen…

Lieben würde er sie vielleicht auch nicht, doch er würde sie mögen…

Doch spielte dass überhaupt eine Rolle?

Langsam richtete der Rotschopf sich auf, streckte gedankenverloren die Beine aus und blickte an der Unterlippe kauend nach links. Direkt in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter von Zicke 1 und Zicke 2, welche sich anscheinend in den letzten Minuten oder auch Sekunden nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatten.

Virginia zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Seit wann wurde sie länger als nur nötig beachtet?

„Wir haben das mit Potter gehört.", räusperte Blondlocke Bethy sich nun leise.

Der Rotschopf zog sie Augenbrauen noch eine Stufe höher.

Dumpfbacke Angie nickte zustimmend. „Man da hast du ja nen guten Eindruck hinterlassen!"

Beide sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Habe ich das?", harkte die Weasley schließlich zaghaft nach.

„Er ist stinksauer.", quiekte Beth vergnügt.

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals.

„Aber, es war wirklich bitter nötig!", fügte das Blondlöckchen hastig hinzu.

Virginia deutete, dass man ihr die momentane Gemütsverfassung angesehen haben musste. Erneut schluckte sie, richtete sich weiter auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Zicke 1 und 2 traten augenblicklich, wie aufgefordert, näher.

„Er führt sich so auf, als wäre er der einzige, den das alles betrifft!", keifte Angie.

„Ist er das gewissermaßen nicht auch?", fragte Virginia skeptisch. „Immerhin ist es er, den Vol-"

Die beiden rissen entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Der-dessen-Namen-sich-niemand-zu-sagen-traut, haben will!", verbesserte sich der Rotschopf augenrollend.

„Naja, aber er tut, als wenn er der Held wäre, an dem alles abhängt.", zischte Beth.

Virginia runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist er."

„Außerdem soll er endlich aufhören, diesem verdammten Mörder nachzuheulen!", fügte Angie, sie vollkommen ignorierend, hinzu. Beth verdrehte dabei theatralisch die Augen.

„SIRIUS war kein MÖRDER! ER WAR UNSCHULDIG!", brüllte sie, bemerkte erst, dass sie vom Bett aufgesprungen war, als sie das vollkommen geschockte Blondlöckchen erreichte.

Zicke 1 und Zicke 2 blickten sie mit puren Entsetzten an, als sie ohne ein weiteres Kommentar den Schlafsaal verließ. Eine Sekunde länger und sie würde beiden ihren Besen dahin rammen, wo keine Sonne scheint…

-

Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon in tiefsten Gedanken versunken war, doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem absolut abstraktestem Traum über, den sie in der letzten Nacht geträumt hatte. Natürlich könnte sie es auf die Dämpfe schieben, welche das halbe Dutzend Kräuter, welche sie gestern Abend Stundenlang sortieren musste, doch das wäre eine unglaubliche Lüge an sich selbst.

Es war praktisch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ihre wirren Gedanken sich auch in ihre Träume schlichen. Bei manchen Menschen taten sie es zuerst, bei ihr taten sie es zuletzt. Erst erfolgten sie mit kleinen, sich anschleichenden Attacken, welche man Anfangs noch gut verdrängen konnte. Doch dann wurden sie stärker, unausweichlich, bis sie sich schließlich in ihre Träume wagten.

Und dann war es praktisch zu spät!

Doch was hatte sie erwartet, wo sie sich doch seit gut zwei Wochen- oder waren es doch schon mehr- intensiv mit dem Gedanken beschäftigte, mit Snape zu schlafen? Oder eher mit einem Ebenbild von ihm, was eigentlich Ginny sein würde. Doch das war eine Tatsache, die sie imstande wäre, zu gegebener Zeit zu verdrängen!

Jedenfalls hoffte sie es…

Der Gedanken, der sie Momentan am meisten quälte, war die Tatsache, dass sie um 3 äußerst ungebetene Gäste reicher geworden war. Und Hermione konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht einreden, dass ihre Besetzung bei der aktuellen Zahl bleiben würde.

Sicherlich würde die eine, oder andere Hufflepuff oder auch Ravenclaw der besten Freundin von ihren abstrakten Plänen erzählen!

Doch noch schlimmer war der Gedanke, von weiteren Slytherins in ihren Reihen. Slytherins konnte man für gewöhnlich niemals trauen, jedenfalls was ihre Erfahrungen und ihre Meinung anging. Letztendlich konnte also alles nur in einem Desaster enden.

Vor allem, wenn sie an den nächsten Mittwoch dachte, wo sie zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson den zweiten Trank, für die Neuankömmlinge zubereitete. Sie alleine mit Pansy Parkinson, war wahrlich kein angenehmer Gedanke.

Langsam aber sicher war sie die Gryffindor der Genialität ihres Planes, nicht mehr wirklich sicher. Nein, eigentlich war sie sich bewusst, wie absurd er war…

Doch da waren jetzt leider Gottes diese vermaledeiten Slytherins, die sie und die anderen in Stücke reißen würden, wenn sie nicht bekamen, was sie wollten!

Und da war Ginny, die sich nach Harry verzehrte, so unverständlich es für sie auch sein mochte…

Und da war Snape…

Und sie wollte Snape…

„Was denkst du schon wieder, Mione?"

Der Lockenschopf zuckte heftig zusammen, bevor sie sich aus ihren Gedanken hochriss und den Rotschopf zu ihrer Linken mit einem tötungswilligen Blick bedachte. Ron ignorierte ihn…

Oder eher, er nahm ihn nicht einmal wahr. Seine volle Konzentration lag auf dem warmen Stückchen Apfelkuchen, welchen er auf dem Teller vor sich malträtierte.

„An Dinge, jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft, Ronnie.", gab sie lächelnd zurück. Wie wahr, wie wahr, auch wenn er die Zweideutigkeit sicherlich niemals verstehen würde.

Leise schmatzend sah er sie an, schien einen Moment zu überleben, bevor er antwortete. „Versuch es doch einfach."

Hermione stöhnte leise auf. Es war sicherlich keine Gute Idee, dem Rotschopf hier und jetzt mitzuteilen, dass sie in ihren Träumen mit dem Tränkemeister unvorstellbare Dinge anstellte, bei denen seine pechschwarzen Roben höchstenfalls den Boden zierten. Wo ihre Uniformen sich dabei befanden, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen…

Nein, das wollte sie Ron nicht wirklich sagen.

Irgendwann vielleicht…

Wenn sie ihm den Tod wünschen sollte!

„Ron, sie will es dir nicht sagen!", fauchte Harry nun rechts neben ihr. Er stocherte wie ein Besessener in seinem Stück Kuchen herum, wobei er nicht sonderlich erfolgreich aussah.

„Warum sollte sie es mir nicht sagen?", presste Ron zwischen gefüllten Wangen heraus.

Hermione schmiss sich regelrecht auf ihren Stuhl zurück, als es entsetzlich klirrte, ihr unbenutzter Teller lautstark zu Bruch ging und der Becher gefährlich ins Schwanken geriet.

„Weil du deine Klappe einfach NICHT halten kannst!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich, welcher sich immer noch vor ihr auf den Tisch gelehnt hatte und ihr so jegliche Sicht und die annähernd leere Halle versperrte.

Mit einem Ruck war auch der Rotschopf auf den Beinen. „WANN hab ich mal was nicht für mich behalten?"

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Von wem weiß Ginny denn bitte sonst, dass ich…", er stockte.

„Ach, dass du Cho nagelst!", gab Ron mit zornesrotem Gesicht zurück.

„Ron.", warf der Lockenschopf leise ein. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum, sie tat es einfach, der Form halber. Immerhin war sie Anwärterin für den Posten der Schulsprecherin.

Beide Jungen ignorierten sie.

„Danke, jetzt weiß es morgen die ganze Schule!", spie Harry zurück.

„Na und! Wenn du nicht willst, dass es einer weiß, warum tust du´s dann?"

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun! Wenn ich wollte, dass jeder es weiß, würde ich es hier in der Halle tun! Und ich tue es, weil es angenehm und entspannend ist!"

Ron grunzte leise auf. Hermione war sich sicher, dass so ziemlich jeder Kopf, der noch anwesend war, auf die Szene vor ihr gelegt hatte, auch wenn man weiter hinten sicherlich nicht mehr alles verstand.

„Angenehm und entspannend? Bei Merlin, wenn es NUR dass ist, dass bekommst du auch anders! Das kannst du auch SELBER machen!"

Es war ungewohnt still geworden. Harry starrte seinen Gegenüber schweigend an, während Hermione verzweifelt versuchte, sich Ron nicht bei Dingen wie Masturbation vorstellen zu müssen.

„Also, ich entspanne mich am liebsten mit einem guten Buch!"

Das Trio wandte sich augenblicklich um, der Streit der Jungen schien für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen. Neville grinste die Anwesenden unwissend und unschuldig an. Die Gryffindor zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gerade eben erst dazu gestoßen war und keinen Schimmer hatte, worum es überhaupt ging.

„Tut das nicht weh?", keuchte Ron, mit vor Entsetzten geweiteten Augen. Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diese Frage wirklich ernst meinte.

Sie lachte leise auf, erntete dafür ein verwirrtes Funkeln vom Rotschopf.

„Was soll es denn sonst bitte sein?", unterbrach sie Harry, brachte sie auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr wie ein heiseres Flüstern, seine Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich leer.

„Etwas Wundervolles...", gab Ron leise zurück. „..etwas Atemberaubendes, Berauschendes… Etwas Besonderes!" Dann räumte der Rotschopf wütend schnaubend das Feld.

Harry folgte ihm wenige Sekunden später, schlug jedoch nicht dieselbe Richtung ein.

Hermione stöhnte gequält auf. Jegliches Augenpaar, welches sich noch in der Halle befand, war nun auf sie gerichtet. Der Lockenschopf richtete sich langsam ebenfalls auf und verließ so schnell es ihr möglich war den Festsaal. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie ihre Blicke ihr folgten…

* * *

_So, hier bin ich wieder. Argh verspätet, wofür ich mich auch wirklich herzlich entschuldigen will, doch ich kann es natürlich nicht ändern. Um so mehr hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Chap ein wenig tröstet und das nächste nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lässt. Ich sprühe momentan geradezu vor Ideen, finde nur leider nicht so recht die Zeit, sie schriftlich festzuhalten. Nunja, da das nächste Chap aber so gut wie fertig ist und ich in zwei Wochen ein paar freie Tage genießen kann, hoffe ich, es geht in Zukunft etwas zügiger voran…_

_Mein Dank geht wie immer an ALLE meine treuen und vor allem geduldigen Leser. gg Besonderer Dank geht an diejenigen, die mir einen netten kleinen Kommentar hinterlassen haben. Der Stoff, aus dem ein teil der Inspiration ist… Vielen Dank also an…_

_haunted-jess: Danke! Ich persönlich mag das Pairing Gin/Harry ebenfalls lieber, was man vielleicht auch merkt. Die Beiden sind und werden, wie ich es auch schon mal erwähnt hatte, mein Hauptpairing/bleiben. Auch wenn ich mit ihnen und mit Mione/Snape ne Menge vorhabe… gg_

_moin: Jip… Malfoy wird auch noch ne kleine (oder vielleicht auch größere) Rolle spielen… Welche erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Chaps… :D_

_precious-blood: Also, was genau Malfoy noch für eine Rolle spielt verrate ich net. Aber, dass sie mehr oder minder größer wird, verrate ich jetzt schon… ;)_

_Little N. : Erstmal sorry für´s Verschandeln deines Nicks. Naja, ihr habt aber auch manchmal grausige Nicks (wat dat schreiben angeht). Zu der Story und vor allem dem Trank. Natürlich ist der noch allgegenwärtig, er dient aber eher als roterLeitfaden. Er wird immer wieder mal in der Story auftauchen (sei es auch nur durch kleine Erwähnungen) und natürlich immer wieder für Chaos sorgen. Doch soll ich schreiben, wie der Trank da einsam und allein in seiner Kammer vor sich hinbraut? Wohl kaum… ;) :D Keine Sorge, auch wenn ich etwas vom Hauptthema abweiche (so was passiert nun mal), vergessen werde ich es nicht…_

_MrsGaladriel: Dangö, Dangö… freu knuddel Ob nun Guinevra oder Ginevra oder auch Ginerva… Wat weiß ich (das hatten wir schon 100 mal, oder? lach), ich kann es mir einfach nicht merken. Vielleicht finde ich gerade deswegen Virginia besser! gg_

_milva: Danke für die Blumen. gg Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt… :D_

_Sunrise: Na, willkommen unter den Weißlesern… freu gg Danke für´s lesen und noch mehr danke, für´s Comment… knuddel_

_blub: Danke, Danke, Danke! knuddel_

_Maxine: Vielen Dank… gg Nunja, ich darf dir versichern, sie werden noch viel ausfallender… ;) Und Mione wird Snape letztendlich auch noch ganz schön strapazieren. Ob sie es überleben wird… Das werden wir dann sehen… hehe… knuddel_

_annachen: Danke… hehe… freu knuddel_

_Cooky: Danke… :)Und sorry, dass es net schneller ging… :(_

_Nicole: Sorry, aber ich liebe es nun mal um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Die Sache ist nur Mittel zum Zweck, keinesfalls aber der Mittelpunkt der Story. Es wird also noch ne Menge heißen Brei geben und ob ich letztendlich zur Sache komme, kann ich, so leid es mir tut, nicht versprechen… knuddel_

_D.V.G.M.1 : Du wirst es nicht glauben, bei dir mag ich es sogar verfolgt zu werden… lach Deine Revs sind wirklich immer ein Abenteuer und ich LIEBE sie… :D Danke für die vielen Blümchen und ich verspreche dir, du wirst im bezug auf Draco sicher noch ein wenig auf deine Kosten kommen… hehe… knuddel_

_reason: Hoobastank Fan oder anderer Grund? Naja, egal… ;) Ob sich das noch legen wird, kann ich net versprechen. Mal sehen… ;) gg_

_Gwendolyne: Sorry, ich habe deine Geduld diesesmal wirklich hart auf die Probe gestellt. Ich hoffe mal, ich habe dich nicht gleich verjagt… :( Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es diesesmal so entsetzlich lange gedauert hat… knuddel Nunja, Ginny wird Harry noch öfter die Stirn bieten müssen fürchte ich… gg Und Mione hat auch noch ne Menge mit Snape vor… ggg_

_catwoman: Danke… knuddel_

_Carabina: Thx… freu_

_Ancestry: Erstmal danke, dass du dich doch noch dazu durchgedrungen hast, dich als Leser zu outen… gg knuddel Nunja, ich hoffe mal, dass es das nächste mal so lange dauert, dass du vor mir auf dem Boden kriechst. Das ist nämlich wirklich nicht nötig… ;) Auch wenn es mich ungemein ehrt… gg_

_FaFa: Ja, das hat es… lach Alles pure Absicht und glaube mir, es wird noch schlimmer werden… eg_

_Kabrueggen: nein, wie du siehst geht es weiter… ;) Wenn auch langsam… _

_Also, ich knuddel euch alle ganz dolle und noch mal SORRY für die lange Wartezeit:(_

_Was ich noch loswerden wollte. Für alle, die mir in der letzten zeit eine mail geschrieben haben und vergeblich auf Antwort warten! Mein Server spinnt, ich komme irgendwie nicht mehr rein. Momentan überlege ich also, mir nen neuen zu suchen. Bin eigentlich schon dabei. Also, sollte es was Wichtiges geben, sagt es mir vorerst bei Möglichkeit hier. Sobald ich wieder erreichbar bin, werde ich es selbstverständlich hier mitteilen… _


	18. Freunde und Feinde

**18**. Freunde und Feinde!

Die vergangene Woche war schneller an ihr vorbeigerast, als sie es erwartet hatte. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die sich in weiteren Streitereien zwischen Harry und Ron oder unendlich lange erscheinenden Stunden bei Snape in denen sie weitere Kräuter sortierte oder den mehr als nur verdreckten Boden seines Klassenzimmers säuberte und letztendlich in scheinbar noch endloseren Stunden im Pokalzimmer, ständig in der Aufsicht von Filch oder seiner nervigen Katze Mrs. Norris äußerten, war eigentlich nicht ungewöhnliches geschehen.

Nun gut, sie hatte eine unzufriedene Zensur in Arithmetik erhalten, was aber, so schwer es ihr auch fiel, zugegeben nur an ihren immer häufiger auftretenden Tagträumen zu tun hatte. Natürlich hatten diese immer wieder mit pechschwarzen Augen und dem bitter-süßem Geruch von Kräutern und Tränken zu tun.

Doch das alles spielte gerade keine Rolle, oder wenigstens sollte es das nicht tun. Immerhin befand sie sich gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Hinrichtungsgleichen Verabredung. Einer Verabredung mit dem undenkbarem!

Einer Slytherin.

Seufzend wandte Hermione sich um, warf einen letzten Blick in den düsteren Gang, welcher sich hinter ihr gespenstig ins Nichts zu ziehen schien, bevor sie die letzte Biegung nach links einschlug. Sie war bedacht und vorsichtig wie sie es immer war, wenn es sie hinab in die Quertiere der wohl verrücktesten Gemeinschaft, die es je auf Hogwarts gegeben hatte und geben würde, in den Schulmauern begab.

Doch heute schien es anders zu sein. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch es fühlte sich bedrohlicher an. Die Gryffindor war sich nicht bewusst ob es an dem Gefühl lag, was der Gang hinter ihr in ihr auslöste oder der Gedanke an das, was sie erwartete.

Mit leisen Schritten kämpfte sie sich langsam weiter voran, Schritt für Schritt, annähernd lautlos. Schließlich wusste man nie-

„Miss Granger!"

was in der Dunkelheit lauern konnte.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen, versuchte sich in dem Bruchteil der Sekunden, die sie hatte bevor sie sich umwenden musste, zu sammeln um möglichst ruhig und gelassen zu wirken. „Ja, Professor!", gab sie schließlich fest zurück und trat auf dem Absatz langsam herum. Pechschwarze Augen musterten sie augenblicklich, drohten sie zu durchbohren.

„Entschuldigen sie meine Neugierde, doch was haben sie in der letzten Zeit immer wieder in den Kerkern zu suchen?", zischte er spitz und trat mit leisen Schritten auf sie zu. Mit denselben leisen Schritten, mit denen er ihr wenige Minuten zuvor noch lautlos gefolgt war.

„In der letzten Zeit? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich in der letzten Zeit auffällig oft-", begann sie leise.

Sie konnte seine Augen selbst in der Dunkelheit des Ganges aufblitzen sehen, bevor er sie grob unterbrach. „Verkaufen sie mich nicht für dumm, Miss Granger!"

„Vielleicht genieße ich einfach nur die Dunkelheit.", antwortete sie leise. Komischerweise war an ihren Worten mehr Wahrheit, als sie eigentlich hatte an den Tag lassen kommen wollen. Der Blick in seine Augen hatte sie verraten. Hatte sie schwach gemacht. Wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

Ein bitteres Lachen hallte durch die Dunkelheit, durchschnitt die Leere in ihr. „Oh ja, sie glauben wirklich, sie können mich zum Narren halten." Dann verstummte es. „Ihnen ist nicht zufällig bekannt, dass vor knapp 2 Wochen Zutaten aus meinem Kräuterschrank entwendet wurden, oder Miss Granger?"

Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, wagte es nicht einmal sich auch nur einen Hauch zu rühren, als er weiter auf sie zu trat. Jede seiner Bewegungen erinnerte an eine Katze auf Beutezug. „Wieso sollte ich?"

Ein weiteres, bitteres Lachen.

„Glauben sie ich hätte etwas damit zu tun?"

Schweigen, Stille. Sein Blick starr in ihrem Rücken.

„Das ist Unterstellung!", brachte sie aufgebracht hervor. Nicht wegen seinen Worten, es waren seine Blicke, die sie an den Wahnsinn trieben. Als sie über ihre Schulter sah, traf sie erneut seinen Blick. Seine Augen schienen amüsiert zu funkeln, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Es war nur eine Frage, Miss Granger."

Direkt vor ihr hielt er erneut inne. Sein pechschwarzes Haar glänzte leicht im Licht der Fackeln, welche die Dunkelheit spärlich zu bekämpfen schienen. Der Glanz schien sie regelrecht zu hypnotisieren.

„Wenn sie die Dunkelheit genießen wollen, sollten sie es unauffälliger tun, Miss Granger! Alles andere führt zu unangenehmen… Fragen…", seine Stimme drang nur vernebelt zu ihr durch. Ihre Augen wanderten gebannt über das schwarze Nichts, was sein Gesicht umrahmte und über seine Schultern in die Dunkelheit floss.

Hermione wusste nicht warum, ihr Körper reagierte einfach. Noch bevor sie es selber registrierte, war ihre Hand schon nach vorne geschossen, in das tiefschwarze Nichts, hatte sich daran festgekrallt…

…und gezogen…

„Was zur Hölle fällt ihnen ein!", seine Stimme klang schmetternd, beinahe schrill. Er war zurückgewichen, hatte sich für eine kurze Sekunde leicht zusammengekauert, während seine Hand blitzschnell in das schwarze Nichts, nun im deutlichen Licht der Fackeln eindeutig sein Haar, welches an einer bestimmten Stelle ganz besonders zerzaust aussah.

Ihr Blick wanderte immer noch leicht betäubt zu ihrer verkrampften Hand. Einige lange, wirre Strähnen pechschwarzen Haares, seines Haares, umspielten ihre geschlossenen Finger. „Eine Spinne.", hauchte sie matt, blickte entschuldigend zu ihm auf.

Er runzelte wütend die Stirn, hob eine seiner schmal geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Sein Blick schien zum töten bereit. „Sie legen es anscheinend darauf an, für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit nachzusitzen, Miss Granger!" Dann richtete er sich wieder in seiner vollen Größe auf, schenkte ihr einen letzten, bedrohlichen Blick, bevor er in typischer Severus Snape Manier herumwirbelte und mit wehendem Umhang davon brauste. „Einen Monat nachsitzen, 150 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn ich sie noch einmal hier unten sehe, werde ich sie höchstpersönlich von ihrer Vorliebe für die Dunkelheit befreien.", brüllte er dabei mehr dem Gang, als dem Lockenschopf zu. Doch es erreichte sie…

Verwirrt blieb sie zurück, starrte einige Sekunden mehr entsetzt, als verwundert auf ihre immer noch geschlossene Hand. Sie hatte Snape soeben eine ganze Haarsträhne ausgerissen, was ihr nicht das Leben gekostet hatte. Das alleine war schon ein Wunder an sich, doch das größere Wunder war, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Sie hatte seine Haare. Die wichtigste Zutat, für ihr wichtigstes Vorhaben…

AAA-

Schweren Schrittes schritt sie die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinab, setzte einen Fuß langsam vor den anderen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit noch nie so lange gebraucht hatte, um den Weg vom Turm der Gryffindor, hinab in die Eingangshalle zurück zu legen.

Am Absatz blieb sie zögernd stehen, musterte die Leere, welche sich vor ihr ausbreiten zu schien, ausgiebig, bevor sie weiterging. Es war mehr als nur albern, aber sie wollte sichergehen, dass sie genug Abstand zwischen sich und ihm gelassen hatte. Wo immer es ihn auch hingezogen hatte…

„Was ist los mit dir Weasley? Du siehst aus, als wenn du befürchtest verfolgt zu werden!"

Langsam wandte sich der Rotschopf um, blickte benommen an den oberen Absatz der Treppe. Eisgraue Augen musterten sie spöttisch von oben herab, schienen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers abzutasten, bevor er ihr mit spöttischem Funkeln in die Augen sah.

Virginia runzelte die Stirn. „Was zu Hölle willst du von mir, Malfoy?", schmetterte sie abfällig zurück.

Doch er lachte nur leise auf, während er die Stufen zu ihr hinab schritt. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, doch sie wartete. Irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, ihn einfach hier am Absatz stehen zu lassen und hinaus auf die Länderereinen zu stürmen, wohin es sie eigentlich gezogen hatte.

„Tztz! Wie immer die besten Manieren, Weasley.", hauchte er zynisch, als er sie erreicht hatte. „Ich habe dich nur etwas gefragt, wäre es nicht höfflich zu antworten?" Langsam schritt er an ihr vorbei, steuerte die riesigen, schweren mit eisenbeschlagenen Türen an, welche sie von dem trennte, was sie davor erwarten könnte.

Zum einen Luna, der eigentliche Grund ihres hier seins und zum anderen der Grund, warum sie höchstwahrscheinlich viel zu spät dran war. Wer wusste schon, wohin es den Goldjungen gezogen hatte, als er wenige Minuten zuvor, zusammen mit ihr, die Quartiere der Gryffindor verlassen hatte. Natürlich ohne ihr auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu gönnen und anscheinend so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, hinter ihm zurück zu fallen, bis er hinter irgendeiner Kurve der vielen verwinkelten Gänge Hogwarts aus ihrer Sicht entschwunden war.

Dennoch folgte die junge Weasley dem jungen Malfoy mit unsicheren Schritten. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer warum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er alleine war. Keine Gorillas weit und breit, keine Bulldogen und kein persönlicher Fanclub. Ein wirklich seltener Anblick und irgendwie schien es sie zu beruhigen. Auf eine ziemlich abstrakte Weise.

„Warum bist du allein?", stichelte sie, als sie auf seiner Höhe war. Die Türen öffneten sich geräuschvoll vor ihnen, gaben ihnen den Weg nach draußen frei. Erleichtert stellte der Rotschopf fest, dass nichts und niemand beunruhigendes zu sehen war. Ein zucken umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Verdammt, sie war mit Draco Malfoy unterwegs, was momentan wohl der beunruhigenste Anblick von allen sein dürfte.

Der Blonde bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Seitenblick, doch schließlich schien er zu akzeptieren, dass sie seine Frage ignorierte. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass sie fürchtete, Harry Potter in den Armen von Cho Chang versinken zu sehen?

„Manchmal suche ich die Einsamkeit. Du nicht Weasley?"

Virginia zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich bin ich verabredet." Es war merkwürdig mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch es schien zu funktionieren, solange er nur allein war.

Ein höhnisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, etwas Wissendes schien in seinen eisgrauen Augen zu liegen.

Der Rotschopf spürte, wie ihr etwas Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Bei Merlin, mit einem Mädchen.", sagte sie augenrollend.

„Jedem das seine."

„Nicht doch so. Verdammt Malfoy, freundschaftlich.", zischte sie leise und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Wie hatte sie auch etwas anderes erwarten können?

Sekunden später hielt er sie am Arm zurück. Es schien für ihn keinerlei Problem gewesen zu sein, sie einzuholen. „Es wäre eine Schande gewesen.", hauchte er und seine Augen funkelten dabei auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weise.

Erneut runzelte sie die Stirn. „Himmel, du verschwendest deine Zeit."

„Natürlich tue ich das. Wo du doch dein Herz an grüne Augen und pechschwarzes Haar verloren hast."

Seine Worte ließen sie heftig zusammen zucken, Schamesröte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, der sie ständig plagte, wenn jemand ihre Gefühle für den großartigen Jungen-der-lebte ansprach. Den Drang zu erklären.

Malfoy lächelte zufrieden, er wollte nicht einmal, dass sie erklärte oder gar abstritt. Er wusste es und alles was er wollte, war eine Bestätigung. Das sah sie in seinen eisgrauen Augen. Und er hatte Recht, wären sie grün, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle in diesen Jungen verliebt. Malfoy war hübsch. Sehr hübsch sogar und er war einer der größten Frauenhelden, die momentan auf Hogwarts weilten.

Doch er war nicht Harry und das genügte, um sie immun zu machen. Wenigstens halbwegs.

Mit einem Malfoy typischem Grinsen ließ er von ihr ab, setzte ihren Weg langsam fort. Wieder folgte sie ihm.

Mehr verwirrt, als alles andere…

„Was willst du dann? Mich bloßstellen? Mich erpressen? Egal was dein krankes Hirn ausbrütet, du verschwendest deine Zeit!", schnarrte sie fest.

Er zuckte bei ihren Worten nicht einmal auf´s leichteste zusammen. „Nicht doch Weasley, was glaubst du eigentlich, wen du hier vor dir hast?"

„Einen Wahnsinnigen!"

„Vielen Dank!", seine Stimme klang schroff, seine Augen blitzen für eine Sekunde kalt auf. Dann kehrte das spöttische Funkeln zurück. „Ich will meinen Spaß, jedoch nicht auf deine Kosten. Du tust mir ja schon fast leid."

Virginia blieb mit gerunzelter Stirn stehen. „Was zur Hölle redest du da bitte?"

Er hielt ebenfalls inne, blickte sie über seine Schulter an. „Potter!"

„Harry? Was zur Hölle hat Harry damit zu tun?"

Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum, eine Fähigkeit mit denen potenzielle Slytherins wohl geboren wurden, und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. „Bitte, stell nicht dümmer, als du bist Weasley."

Virginia stöhnte resigniert auf. Was redete dieser Irre da?

Malfoy rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Potter empfindet mehr für dich, als er es sich selber eingestehen will. Es macht ihn rasend, wenn er dich ansehen muss aber noch rasender macht es ihn, wenn dich andere ansehen."

Virginia lachte bitter auf. Er spielte mit ihren Gefühlen. Elender Bastard!

„Nicht doch!", er verschloss mit einem seiner schmalen Finger ihre Lippen. „Bist du wirklich so blind? Du bist schon lange nicht mehr die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes! Jedenfalls nicht mehr in seinen Augen! Doch DAS ist genau das, was er NICHT in dir sehen will. Du sollst genau das bleiben, was du warst. Nicht mehr und am besten noch weniger. Und DAS, meine Liebe, macht ihn verrückt."

Mit wütendem Schnauben schlug sie seine Hand beiseite. „Der Einzige, der verrückt ist, bist du!"

Alles was sie erntete, war ein spöttisches Lachen. Dann musterte er sie erneut, auf diese erniedrigende Weise, welche ihre Knie zittern ließ. „Lass mich raten, du bist unberührt?"

„MALFOY!", spie sie wütend hervor.

„Nicht doch.", sagte er beinahe sanft und verschloss ihr wieder mit seinem Finger die Lippen. „Du willst ihn haben Weasley, richtig?"

Virginia runzelte wütend und verwirrt zugleich die Stirn. Was sollte das hier werden?

„Du bekommst ihn nicht, wenn du weiterhin in seinen Augen dazu beträgst, dass du nur die kleine Schwester bleibst. Unschuldig und nach Schutz suchend. Du musst ihm zeigen, dass du mehr bist Weasley!"

Sie wich schnaubend zurück, funkelte ihn zornig an. Doch ihr Herz raste verräterisch…

„Er kann es sehen, das hat er schon mehr als nur einmal. Er WILL es aber nicht sehen! Zwing ihn dazu!", fuhr der Slytherin unbeiirt fort.

Die junge Weasley wich einige Schritte zurück, schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Du weißt nicht wie, richtig?", Malfoys Grinsen wurde beängstigend. „Ich kann es dir zeigen!"

„Ginny?"

Virginia schnappte wütend nach Luft, wandte sich hektisch zwischen Luna, welche wartend in ihre Richtung starrte, und Malfoy, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nun bedenkliche Züge angenommen hatte.

„Du armer Irrer.", schnarrte der Rotschopf schließlich leise und kehrte dem Blonden den Rücken zu.

„Überlege es dir, du weißt, wo du mich findest.", warf ihr dieser hinterer.

Doch sie wandte sich nicht um, dachte nicht daran, auch nur eine einzige Antwort an den Feind zu verschwenden. Dieser Junge war wahrhaftig wahnsinnig. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass seine Worte sie nicht vollkommen unberührt hatten lassen…

AAA-

„Ah, hast du dich doch noch dazu entschieden, mich mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren?" Parkinsons Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein leises Zischen, es klang ironischerweise stark nach dem einer wütenden Schlange, während die Gryffindor die Tür des kleinen Raumes leise hinter sich schloss.

„Ich habe es immer bewundert, wie ihr Slytherins es schafft, euch ohne jegliche Lautstärke zu verständigen.", erwiderte sie kühl, ohne der gerade eben eingeworfenen Klage Beachtung zu schenken. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie sich für ihre Verspätung entschuldig, nicht aber bei dieser Person.

Es mochte unhöfflich und grob klingen, doch wer Hermione Granger und Pansy Parkinson kannte, wusste warum.

Die Slytherin schnaubte leise und widmete sich wieder den Kräutern, die vor ihr auf dem steinernen Boden lagen. Hermione trat langsam näher, blickte etwas irritiert auf das Geschehen vor ihr. Die Slytherin ließ sich nicht beirren, hackte weiter mit Präzision, wie der Lockenschopf der Schlange niemals zugetraut hätte, auf die empfindlichen Zutaten ein.

„Wir haben auch Brettchen und andere Schneideunterlagen.", sagte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Das war mir bewusst, aber da man Gitzarkraut am besten auf einer modrigen und feuchten Unterlage zubereiten soll, wählte ich den Boden." Nun klang Parkinsons Stimme voller Hohn, wahrscheinlich darüber, dass sie wusste etwas zu sagen, was der Lockenschopf nicht wusste.

Dieser zog überrascht die Luft ein.

„Diese Information stammt von meinem Vater. Er mag nicht der hellste und gewitzteste Schwarzmagier hier in England sein, aber er hat ein gutes Händchen für Kräuter."

Hermione schwieg, sicherlich hätte sie etwas erwidern können, doch nichts hätte ihre Unwissenheit an dieser Stelle überspielen können. So wählte sie lieber den stillen Weg. Sie ließ Parkinson ihren kurzen Moment der Überlegenheit, würde sich diese Information für die Zukunft merken und es dann vergessen. Oder wenigstens würde sie es versuchen.

Die Schlange auf dem Boden einen Moment ignorierend, trat sie mit ungewöhnlich leisen und wackeligen Schritten auf das wackelige und schiefe Regal zu, was das Kopfende des schmalen Raumes zierte. Es wirkte nicht besonders kräftig, machte eher den Eindruck sich jeden Moment der Schwerkraft zu ergeben, aber ein gezielter Zauber hielt es davon ab. Und so war es seit einigen Tagen so etwas wie ihr eigener, persönlicher Kräuterschrank. Nur ohne Türen und Schlösser, der ihn vor Diebstahl schützte und bewahrte…

Doch einerseits erwartete sie hier unten nicht wirklich ungebetene Gäste und zweitens würden die meisten der Schüler mit den halbverbrauchten Kräutern und den kleinen Gefäßen – Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeiten für die Haare ihrer Auserwählten- nicht viel anfangen können. Vor allem mit letzterem nicht, denn diese waren noch erschreckend leer.

Noch…

Mit einer leicht zitternden Bewegung, eine kurze Sekunde in Erinnerungen schwelgend, griff sie in ihre Robentasche und zog das kleine, seidige und pechschwarze Bündel heraus, welches sie dort sicher verstaut hatte.

Als sie es noch sicherer in dem vorgesehenen Gefäß verstaut hatte, stellte sie dieses zurück in das Regal.

Es war unglaublich, dass ausgerechnet er der erste war, dessen kostbare Zutat sie erhielten. Wo sie doch dachte, dass jeder anderen Mitstreiterin es eher gelingen würde an diese Kostbarkeit zu gelangen, als ihr. Doch sie schien sich getäuscht zu haben.

Harrys Haare sollten eine Leichtigkeit sein, doch es stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als erwartet. Denn der misstrauische Gryffindor schien einen Zauber auf alles persönliche, was er besaß, gelegt zu haben, um ungebetene Eindringlinge daran zu hindern es zu stehlen. Vielleicht war es auch Dumbledore selbst, was gar nicht so abwegig war, wenn man Harrys größten Feind bedachte und was dieser mit einer klitze kleinen persönlichen Kostbarkeit alles anstellen konnte. Eine Tatsache, die weder Virginia noch sie selber zum Zeitpunkt des Pläneschmiedens bedacht hatten.

Lavenders Angebeteter schien prinzipiell zwar kein Problem darzustellen, doch nach Aussagen ihrer Raben-Mitstreiterinnen, war in dieser Richtung wohl noch nicht viel geschehen. Nach Padmas Aussagen hatte sich dazu noch nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit ergeben. Hermione schätzte eher darauf, dass die Patil Schwester und ihr Anhang sich dazu noch nicht durchgerungen hatten. Wahrscheinlich fürchteten sie von Thomas gebissen zu werden, wo dieser doch den neuesten Gerüchten nach ein waschechter Vampir war. Einer mit Muggelabstammung und der Fähigkeit ins Sonnenlicht zu gehen. Ein schwaches, spöttisches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Das war typisch Zauberwelt. Alles was aus der Muggelwelt stammte und man sich hier nicht erklären konnte, war auch gleichzeitig schlecht.

Alles Weitere lag außerhalb ihres Wissens und es interessierte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Wie der neue, teilweise unerwünschte, Zuwachs seine Zutaten beschaffen würde war ihr vollkommen schnuppe, solange sie nur da waren, wenn es letztendlich ans eingemachte ginge. Und bis dahin war bekanntlich noch ein wenig Zeit.

„Wie ich sehe warst du fleißig. Glückwunsch!", erklang es spöttisch hinter ihr. „Potter?"

„Snape."

Das Klackern der Klinge, welche wenige Sekunden zuvor noch rhythmisch auf den Steinboden geschlagen war, erstarb. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann zog die Slytherin stark die Luft ein. „Du bist mutig… Oder auch nur lebensmüde… Hut ab…", für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien etwas wie Respekt in Parkinsons schnarrender Stimme zu schwingen.

„Mutiger als du und dein lästiger Anhang. Wo sind Malfoys Haare?"

Die Schlange lachte bitter. „Wohlbehütet auf seinem Kopf. Keine Sorge, wir werden sie euch schon besorgen. Was uns fehlt sind nicht die Ideen, sondern die passende Gelegenheit."

Hermione quälte sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie.

„Keine Sorge, wir spielen fair."

Nun war es an ihr bitter zu lachen.

Parkinson ignorierte es mit einem wütenden Funkeln. „Was ist mit Potters Haarpracht? Beißt sie oder warum fehl selbst seiner besten Freundin jede Spur?"

„Was uns fehlt sind nicht die Ideen, sondern die passende Gelegenheit.", hauchte Hermione leise, die Slytherin wohl wissend überzogen imitierend. Doch diese tat es mit einem kurzen Schnauben ab und fuhr mit dem Hacken der Kräuter fort, während die Gryffindor sich selber innerlich verbesserte. Was ihr fehlte war nicht nur die Gelegenheit… Es war auch noch dir passende Idee, wenn sie ihrem besten Freund nicht einfach beim Abendbrot eine Strähne herausreißen wollte. Was bei Harrys momentanem Gemütszustand keine sehr gute Idee war.

„Warum Snape, Granger?", riss es sie aus ihren Gedanken. Dieses Mal klang Parkinsons Stimme beinahe sanft.

Der Lockenschopf zögerte. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick. Das war nicht ganz wahr, aber unwahr war es auch nicht. Manchmal fragte sie sich exakt das Selbe, wie sollte sie es also erklären? Dazu noch jemandem wie Parkinson. „Warum Harry? Warum nicht Malfoy?", gab sie schließlich zurück. Die Slytherin hackte weiter wie eine Besessene auf die Kräuter ein. Einen Moment dachte Hermione, sie würde nicht antworten.

„Potter ist interessant, das war er schon immer. Er ist der Goldjunge und zugeben, auch wenn keiner wirklich weiß was ihn letztendlich zu etwas Besonderem macht, er ist es."

„Diese Besonderheit hat ihm bis jetzt nur Leid gebracht."

„Das ändert es nicht."

Die Gryffindor senkte den Blick. „Das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum du nicht Malfoy gewählt hast."

Parkinsons Gesichtsausdruck wurde für eine Sekunde trotzig, der Lockenschopf erwartete regelrecht, dass diese wieder in typischer Bulldogen-Manier behauten würde, Malfoy auch so haben zu können. Doch dann schien sie sich wieder zu entspannen, widmete sich wieder etwas fahrig den Kräutern. „Ich habe es satt, ihm hinterherzulaufen, wie ein kleiner Hund nur um irgendwann, wenn ich ganz viel Glück habe, eines seiner kurzzeitigen Spielzeuge zu sein."

Hermione runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Sie hätte nicht erwartet etwas Derartiges jemals aus diesem Mund zu hören.

„Draco ist ein kleines Miststück. Ein kleines Miststück mit einer heimlichen Schwäche für alles, was unter seiner Würde ist. Kleine Halb- und Schlammblüter haben es ihm besonders angetan, auch wenn er momentan der kleinen Weasley hinterher stellt. Sobald er sie hatte wird er sie fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. So ist es immer… Und irgendwann…", Parkinsons Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, von einer Sekunde auf die andere zierte ein gehässiges Grinsen ihr kantiges Gesicht. „…wirst du auf seiner Liste stehen."

Hermione wich wutschnaubend zurück. „Fick dich, Parkinson.", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

Ein leises Lachen war alles, was sie erntete. Die Slytherin widmete sich wieder voll und ganz den Kräutern, bevor sie sie in den Trank kippte und diesen sorgfältig rührte, bis er giftgrün wurde und kurze Zeit später zartlila. Die Gryffindor nickte zufrieden, bedachte die andere jedoch mit keinem einzigen Wort.

„Dann fehlt nicht mehr viel. Nur noch die Drachenschuppen, die Phönixtränen und das Nyhmphenblut."

„Letzteres wolltet ihr besorgen.", zischte sie leise und bedachte den Trank mit einem letzten Blick, bevor sie ihn für die nächsten anderthalb Wochen vor sich hin kochen lassen müsste.

„Oh ja, nur leider hat unsere zuverlässigste Quelle uns bitter enttäuscht…"

Hermione zog zischend die Luft ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„…ABER, keine Sorge. Wir haben einen anderen Plan. Ich kenne da einen netten, kleinen Kräuterladen in den abgelegenen Winkeln von Hogsmeade. Da werden wir es sicherlich finden."

„Natürlich! Und der Ladenbesitzer wird es euch Schülerinnen auch einfach so geben.", zischte sie.

Parkinsons Grinsen wurde beängstigend breit. „Natürlich wird er das, denn das tut er immer. Vorausgesetzt, du hast genug Gallonen in der Tasche um seine Bedenken und seine Ehre hinfort zu kaufen, Granger. Und das haben wir!"

„Das ist gut für euch."

„Nicht für uns Granger, sondern für UNS.", hauchte die Schlange leise uns sah sie beim letzten Wort vielsagend an.

Die Gryffindor schüttelte mehr instinktiv als alles andere den Kopf, was ihre Lockenpracht heftig aufrüttelte. „Vergiss es, es ist euer Trank!"

„Und eurem fehlt es an 70 ml.", schoss ihr Parkinson entgegen.

Immer noch Kopfschüttelnd trat sie näher an das Regal heran, ihrem persönlichem Kräuterhort und stellte voller Überraschung fest, dass die Slytherin Recht hatte. Die dort gelagerte Flasche enthielt genau 70 ml zu wenig Nymphenblut. Etwas was ihr vorher niemals aufgefallen war und ihr Unbehagen gegenüber den Slytherins und vor allem Parkinson noch mehr auflodern ließ. „Du hast nicht zufällig mit dem Verschwinden von diesen zu tun, Parkinson? Du und dein kleiner, lästiger Anhang?"

„Nicht doch. Wie kommst du denn bitte auf diese absurde Idee?", Spott schwang in ihrer Stimme.

„Nur ein Gedanke.", gab der Lockenschopf innerlich kochend zurück. Am liebsten hätte sie das giftgrüne Miststück aus ihrem Versteck getreten, doch diese würde natürlich sofort zu Snape kriechen. Kein gutes Befangen, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass sie diesem erst vor wenigen Minuten ein ganzes Büschel Haare herausgerissen hatte. Snape konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen. Wenn dieser Mann es nicht konnte, konnte es hier keiner.

Snape…

Die Haare…

Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Leise Seufzend drehte sie sich zu ihrem Gegenüber um. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber meine kleine, selbstlose Aktion kostet mich einen Monat Nachsitzen. Hogsmeade wird es für mich wohl erst einmal nicht geben."

Parkinsons Augen blitzen wütend auf. „Vergiss es, ich werde mich nicht alleine in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Man könnte uns jederzeit sehen, sollte ich in die Scheiße geraten, ziehe ich eine von euch mit."

Natürlich würde sie das nicht, schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf. Ein undeutbares Lächeln zierte ihr vor Wut starres Gesicht. „Das wirst du nicht! Du wirst weder alleine losziehen müssen, noch wirst du irgendwen mit in die Scheiße ziehen müssen."

Parkinsons Gesicht erhellte sich bei ihren Worten etwas. „Gutes Mädchen, ich wusste, dass dein Köpfchen zu irgendetwas gut sein muss. Dir wird schon etwas einfallen."

„Ja, das wird es wohl.", knurrte die Gryffindor leise, wirbelte abrupt herum und verließ immer noch wutschnaubend den Raum. Als sie kleiner war hatte sie sich immer gefragt, warum in der Bibel ausgerechnet eine Schlange als hinterlistigstes Geschöpf dargestellt wurde. Seid ihrem 11 Lebensjahr wusste sie es und sie wurde immer wieder darin bestätigt…

_Heyhoe, hier bin ich wieder. Wie immer später als erwartet, aber leider kam ich in den letzten Wochen wie immer zu nix. Nicht einmal in meinem lang ersehntem und wohlverdientem Urlaub. Nunja, Entschuldigungen bringen an dieser Stelle wohl mittlerweile auch nix mehr, auch wenn ich trotzdem eine an alle meine Leser aussprechen möchte. Und ich DANKE euch, für eure Gedult. knuddel_

_Die ausführlichen Dankessagungen spare ich mir heute, denn meine Zeit ist spärlich begrenzt. :( Stattdessen möchte ich allen meinen Lesern DANKE sagen, ob nun Schwarzleser oder auch fleißiger Reviewer, obwohl ich mich über letzteres natürlich doch schon etwa mehr freue… ;) Leute, ihr haltet mich am Leben, auch wenn es momentan ein recht schwaches und sporadisches Schreiberleben ist. Aber, ich kann es nicht ändern… knuddel&knutsch_

_Was soll ich sonst noch sagen? Ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen… gg _


	19. Irrsin

**19**. Irrsinn!

Mit schweren Liedern räumte sie ihre spärlichen Habseligkeiten zusammen und verstaute sie in der großen Innentasche ihres Umhangs. Er war stark abgenutzt, wie es leider in ihrer Familie üblich war. Doch Gott sei Dank war der Grund nicht, dass dieser Umhang schon zwei weiteren Weasleys gehört hatte, sondern dass ihre Mutter ihn ihr schon vor 2 Jahren gekauft hatte. Natürlich war er ihr damals viel zu groß gewesen, auch wenn sie die Ärmel umgeschlagen hatte, was den typischen Spott mit sich zog, wenn man eine Weasley war. Heute war er alt und verschlissen.

Sie seufzte, zog einen losen Faden vorsichtig vom Stoff, worauf sich eine Naht öffnete. Stöhnend ließ sie den Arm hängen und verließ leise grummelnd das Klassenzimmer.

Eigentlich hatte es sie schon lange nicht mehr gestört, eine Weasley zu sein. Doch seit sie heute Morgen Cho Chang, welche einen nagelneuen, tiefblauen Ausgehumhang getragen hatte, in dem sie zudem auch noch umwerfend ausgesehen hatte, gesehen hatte, fühlte sie sich in die Zeiten ihres dritten Schuljahres zurückversetzt. Zeiten in denen Draco Malfoy sie noch getriezt hatte…

Triezen tat er sie natürlich immer noch, aber auf eine andere, beunruhigende Weise. Eine Weise, welche ihr in der letzten Nacht den Schlaf gekostet hatte. Denn seine Worte hatten ihr keine Ruhe gelassen. Immer wieder hallten sie hinter ihren Schläfen auf, ließen sie veräterisch aufstöhnen.

Natürlich wollte sie ihn!

Doch hatte Malfoy wirklich recht? Hatte er sie gesehen? Mit offenen Augen, als etwas anderes, als nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes? Hatte ihm wirklich gefallen, was er sah? Wollte er sich selber wirklich nicht eingestehen, was er in ihr gesehen hatte? Was er in ihr sehen könnte?

Gab es wirklich eine Chance, ihn zu zwingen, sie zu sehen?

„Was wollte er von dir?"

Virginias Herz machte einen beängstigenden Hüpfer bevor es eine Sekunde aussetzte. Der Rotschopf wirbelte mit vor entsetzten geweiteten Augen herum. „Was?"

„Malfoy? Was wollte er von dir?" Zwei riesige, hellblaue Augen sahen sie durchdringend an.

„Malfoy?", brachte sie schwach hervor, während sie sich langsam wieder entspannte. Irgendwann würde Luna Lovegood sie umbringen. da war sie sich sicher. Und wenn es Luna nicht tat, tat es Voldemort…

Ihr Gegenüber nickte eifrig. „Gestern! Das war es, was ich dich gestern fragen wollte!"

Virginia starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an. Was wollte diese Frau von ihr?

„Ich wusste es aber nicht mehr und da sagtest du, ich soll einfach fragen, wenn es mir wieder einfällt.", fügte Luna lächelnd hinzu.

„Aha.", brachte sie schließlich schwer hervor. Langsam dämmerte es ihr.

„Malfoy? Du und Malfoy?"

Erneut wandte sie sich um, dieses Mal jedoch um einiges langsamer. Zwei weitere Augenpaare musterten sie. Das eine voller Neugierte, das andere Regelrecht voller Sensationlust.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", zischte der Rotschopf leise.

Beth stöhnte resigniert auf, doch Zicke Nr. 2 schien nicht daran denken zu wollen einfach locker zu lassen. „Aber, das sagte sie doch gerade.", gab sie stechend zurück und deutete auf Luna.

Diese zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Ich sagte nicht, dass da was zwischen ihr und Malfoy wäre. Ich fragte sie nur, was er gestern von ihr wollte."

Augenpaar Nr. 2 und 3 blitzten zufrieden auf.

„Bei Merlin, NICHTS! Da war nichts und er wollte auch nichts!" Virginias Stimme zitterte verdächtig.

„Er hat dich aber sehr lange aufgehalten.", sagte Luna leise. Der Rotschopf bedachte sie mit einem tötungswilligen Blick, welcher den Blondschopf schließlich zur Besinnung und zum Schweigen brachte.

„Also, was wollte er von dir?", harkte Beth nun mit lästernden Augen nach.

„NICHTS!", spie die junge Weasley regelrecht hervor und stürmte davon. Luna folgte ihr mit kleinen, hastigen Schritten und schuldbewusstem Blick.

Zicke 1 und Zicke 2 blieben ungläubig und mit funkelnden Augen zurück…

!-

„In Ordnung, ich bin soweit!", rief sie lächelnd, klappte das Buch, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, geräuschvoll zu, rollte das Pergament zusammen und verstaute alles halbwegs sicher unter ihrem Arm.

Ron sprang augenblicklich mit freudig funkelnden Augen auf.

„Ich bringe das alles nur eben in meinen Schlafsaal."

Ron sank augenblicklich zurück in den Sessel und zog die Schnute, die er schon gezogen hatte, als sie verkündet hatte, dass sie erst noch ihre Hausarbeit, ein Referat für Muggelkunde, beenden wollte, bevor sie nach Hogsmaede aufbrechen konnten.

Harry erhob sich langsam, ordnete den Tarnumhang vorsichtig, der gerade eben noch auf seinem Schoss gelegen hatte. Natürlich war ihr geplanter Besuch unerlaubt, mitten in der Woche und er würde in Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen enden. Ron´s Aufregung nach zu urteilen, ahnte sie, dass seine Brüder ihm etwas ganz besonderes versprochen hatten. Sie wollte nicht wirklich wissen was. Es handelte sich fast nie um etwas Gutes. Eher um Dinge wie Durchfallkapseln, Traumaeier oder Pustelpulver, um einige von ihnen zu nennen. Aber das Geschäft boomte. Immerhin gab es eine Menge Magier, die jemandem einen ganz besonders fiesen Streich spielen wollten.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, legte ihre Schulunterlagen auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und verließ das Zimmer wieder genauso zügig, wie sie es betreten hatte. Es war leer, das machte es um einiges leichter.

Als der Lockenschopf die Stufen regelrecht hinabhüpfte kam ihr erneut der Gedanke an Fred & Georges wunderbare Scherzartikel. Vielleicht sollte sie einer ganz besonderen Schlange, ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen? Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie den Absatz erreichte…

Es erlosch aber sofort wieder, als sie Ron´s vollkommen aufgebrachtes Gesicht erhaschte. Er und Harry diskutierten heftig mit zwei jungen 5-Klässern. Oder eher 5-Klässerrinnen und zwar keine geringeren, als Elisabeth York und Angela Eden, Mitgliedern des Hogwarts-Gerüchte-Verbreitungs-System, kurz HGVS…

„Was gibt es?", schnarrte sie in bester Granger Manier. Alle Anwesenden fuhren sofort zu ihr herum.

„Mione! Sie sagen, Ginny hätte was mit Malfoy!", quiekte Ron mehr als nur aufgebracht. Seine Wangen hatten die Farbe seiner haare angenommen, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich pures Entsetzten.

Harry starrte mit geweiteten Augen zwischen den drei Mädchen umher.

„Wer sagt das?", fragte sie Elisabeth York schroff.

„Luna Lovegood.", antwortete Angela Eden.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, diese beiden erinnerten sie stark an eine weibliche Ausgabe von Crabbe und Goyle, nur dass Malfoy zu fehlen schien. „Und wie kommt sie darauf?"

„Sie hat sie zusammen gesehen! Gestern!", stieß Elisabeth nun hektisch hervor.

„Hm…", hauchte der Lockenschopf leise, Ron gab ein hysterisches Geräusch von sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er zurück taumelte, bis ihn Harry beinahe sanft abfing.

Elisabeth und Angela blickten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, es könnte tausend Gründe geben, warum Malfoy sich mit ihr abgibt. Der naheliegenste wäre eine seiner typischen Beleidigungen."

„Aber, Luna sagt…"

„Himmel, wir reden hier von Draco Malfoy und einer Weasley!", rief sie Kopfschütteln. „Malfoy würde sich selber niemals unter seiner Würde vergeben." Sie wusste, dass sie haushoch log, doch sie hoffte, die beiden wussten es nicht.

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen, ließ Hermione unruhig zurück. Es gefiel ihr nicht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie ihnen nach, bis sie im Treppenhaus verschwunden waren.

„Mione, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist?", meldete sich Ron nun zu Wort. Er versuchte zu flüstern, doch seine Stimme versagte kläglich.

„Ron, bitte! Malfoy und deine Schwester! Denk doch mal nach!", zischte sie. Ron schluckte hart.

„Mione!", sagte Harry nun leise, wohl darauf bedacht, dass sie niemand hören konnte. Ein albernes befangen, wenn man bedachte, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum, bis auf das Trio, vollkommen leer war.

Sie blickte ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund fragend an.

„Du weißt wirklich nichts darüber, oder?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Du bist in letzter Zeit auffallend oft mit ihr zusammen. Vielleicht hat sie dir was erzählt, was wir nicht wissen sollen?", seine Augen funkelten bei seinen Worten auf eine merkwürdige, verräterische Weise. Fast so, als hoffte er mehr auf eine beruhigende Antwort, als Ginnys vollkommen aufgebrachter Bruder.

„Vielleicht hat sie das, vielleicht auch nicht.", gab sie nüchtern zurück.

Ron quiekte erneut auf, Harry kam einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Mione, du weißt wie er ist. Er spielt-"

„Harry, ich sagte nicht, da wäre etwas. Ich habe es nur nicht ausgeschlossen."

Ein leises Knurren entwischte seiner Kehle. „Gut. Dann nehmen wir an da wäre etwas. Du weißt, dass er nur mit ihr spielen würde?"

Sie nickte schwach und beiläufig mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest du das Ginny und nicht mir sagen. Immerhin kennst du dich ja damit aus, mit den Gefühlen anderer zu spielen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige zog zischend die Luft ein. „Cho ist sich voll-"

„Nein Harry. Niemand redet hier von Cho.", hauchte sie ihm mit starrer Miene entgegen.

Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen winzigen, kleinen Augenblick. Hinter seinen Schläfen begann es sichtlich zu arbeiten. „Sie hasst mich.", sagte er dann Kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie blind bist du eigentlich?", hauchte sie spitz und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Ihr war nicht mehr wirklich nach Hogsmeade zumute und ihren beiden Freunden schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Sie spürte ihre Blicke, teils verwirrt, teils entsetzt in ihrem Rücken, während sie die Stufen so schnell es ihr möglich war hinauf eilte.

!-

Mit wehendem Umhang stürmte sie etwa 3 Stunden später in die Bibliothek, suchte den abgelegensten Ort dort auf und warf ihre Bücher achtlos auf einen der verschlissenen, aber liebevoll geölten Tische. Dann ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, schlug eines der Bücher auf und wartete.

So unglaublich es auch klingen mochte, heute war sie nicht zum lernen hier. Nein, heute diente dieser Ort als ein geheimer Treffpunkt. Warum? Weil sie etwas nur mit der ursprünglichen Besetzung zu besprechen hatte, was unmöglich war, da ihr geheimes Hauptquartier in den Kellern ständig besetzt zu sein schien.

„Mione?", ertönte es später leise neben ihr und Lavender ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Ich habe deine Nachricht gerade erst bekommen."

Der Lockenschopf schob das Buch etwas beiseite und blickte auf. „Wo ist Parvati?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Sie kommt gleich nach, sie muss noch eben etwas mit Padma klären."

Hermione warf ihrer Verbündeten einen strafenden Blick zu. „Keine Sorge, sie weiß, dass du nur uns sprechen willst.", hauchte die Blonde leise. „Warum eigentlich?"

„Zwei Dinge. Aber, wir werden warten, bis wir alle komplett sind.", wisperte sie und schob Lavender eines der Bücher vor die Nase.

Etwa eine weitere halbe Stunde verharrten sie dort, sagten keinen Mucks, obwohl Madam Pince nicht einmal in der Nähe war. Aber, die Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass ihre geschulten, empfindlichen Augen gut genug waren, um auch auf dieser Entfernung einen Störenfried zu entlarven.

Hermione wandte erst den Blick vom Buch ab, als leise Schritte ertönten. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich etwas, als sie kupferrotes Haar erblickte, welches mit einem Haarband zurückgehalten wurde. Grass klebte in ihren langen Locken und unter dem typischen Hogwarts-Umhang, mit dem verblichenen Gryffindor Emblem, konnte sie eine verdreckte Jeanshose erkennen. Augenblicklich runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie spitz.

„Fliegen.", hauchte die junge Gryffindor etwas außer Atem und ließ sich neben ihr auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Allein?"

„Mit Sarah natürlich. Mit wem denn sonst? Mit dem Jungen-der-mir-gleichzeitig-den-Atem-UND-den-Verstand-raubt vielleicht? Vergiss es, er hat im Moment besseres zu tun, als seinen Besen zu besteigen."", keifte der Rotschopf regelrecht und warf einige Bücher so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Knall, welcher beim Aufprall ertönte, die ganze Bibliothek belebte.

Es dauerte keine 15 Sekunden, als Madam Pince, wie eine Furie, an er Ecke erschien und das gewohnte „Psst.", von sich gab. Die Gryffindor konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ginny nickte schwach und zog eines der Bücher an sich heran. Pince verschwand wieder Wutschnaubend.

„Ich dachte eher an Malfoy.", hauchte der Lockenschopf matt.

Lavenders Augen weiteten sich.

„Malfoy? Himmel, wie kommst du denn auf diesen Unsinn?", gab Ginny zurück.

„Elisabeth York und Angela Eden", hauchte sie matt.

Ginny rollte mit einem genervten stöhnen die Augen. „Ich sagte doch, da war nichts."

„Was heißt nichts?"

„Malfoy?", krächte Lavender heiser, doch die Mädchen ignorierten sie.

Ginny stöhnte genervter auf, als zuvor. „Bei Merlin, ich hat mich…", sie stockte. „Er spielt mit mir, ich würde mich niemals mit ihm einlassen." Nun blickte sie Hermione und auch Lavender eindringlich an. Lavender kippte der Unterkiever auf halb Acht.

„Es ist gut, dass dir das klar ist.", wisperte Hermione. „Aber, was genau wollte er von dir."

Nun lachte der Rotschopf leise. „Er will mir Nachhilfe in Sachen Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit geben."

„Er will was?"

„Frag mich nicht, was sich dieser Junge dabei denkt. Er sagt, er will Harry eins auswischen, als wenn es ihn interessieren würde, wenn Malfoy mich…", beim letzten Satz war Ginnys Stimme erneut bitter geworden, sie senkte den Blick, bevor sie abbrach.

Hermione zog erneut das Buch, welches sie gerade eben noch etwas von sich geschoben hatte, näher an sich heran. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Ginny blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Habe ich was verpasst?", brach die heitere Stimme von Padma Patil die Stille.

„Malfoy will Ginny Nachhilfe in Sachen Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit geben.", quiekte Lavender aufgebracht.

Parvatis Gesichtsausdruck wurde beinahe glasig. „WAS?", brachte sie aufgebracht hervor.

„Psst.", ertönte es nun gereizter als zuvor, von der Ecke aus.

Hermione erhob sich etwas. „Das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit euch sprechen wollte. Parkinson will am nächsten Wochenende in Hogsmeade einige, verbotene Zutaten besorgen."

Alle blickten sie verwirrt und schweigend an.

„Aber, nicht ohne eine von uns. Ich muss jedoch nachsitzen. Also muss eine von euch in den sauren Apfel beißen."

„Eine von uns…mit…Parkinson?", krächzte Lavender unbehaglich.

Parvati taxierte immer noch Ginny mit ihren Blicken. Diese musterte Hermione immer wieder sichtlich verwirrt und aufgewühlt.

„Raus.", ertönte es nun mehr als nur gereizt von der Ecke aus.

Der Lockenschopf raffte mit wenigen Handgriffen ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek. Die anderen folgten ihr langsam und mit etwas Abstand…

* * *

_Jawohl, da bin ich wieder. Nicht ganz so schnell wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, aber schneller als beim letzten Mal… Momentan bin ich recht kreativ und es ist schon so einiges, teilweise auch neues entstanden. Unter anderem arbeite ich gerade an einer kleinen, aber feinen Slash-Fiction. Und diese dürfte mal was ganz neues/anderes sein, wenn ich mir so die anderen Fics angugge, die so momentan hier rumgeistern. Nicht dass sie schlecht wären, es sind einige, geniale Stücke dabei! Hut ab, an die Schreiber… :) Ich sehe es aber als Herausforderung, da ich denke, mein Pairing und meine Idee wird nicht nur auf Freunde stoßen. Nein, wohl eher nicht…gg Alles in allem dürfte es aber noch ein wenig dauern, bis ich soweit bin, dass ich das erste Chap posten kann…Was das nächste Chap von MV angeht. Es ist in der Mache, ich hoffe, ihr müsst nicht allzu lange warten… :D_

_Ok, außerdem möchte ich anmerken, dass dieses Chap nicht wirklich ge-beta-readed wurde. Ich habe es mir aber einige Male zugute getan und hoffe, dass es sich soweit lesen lässt. Dennoch bitte ich euch, den ein oder anderen Patzer zu verzeihen…_

_Außerdem möchte ich meinen treu-gebliebenen Lesern und vor allem Reviewern danken : danuschka, Carabina, LuckyShadow, LadyEvelyn, liltha, u-r-only-my-shadow, MrsGaladriel, zizou, darklayka, D.V.G.M.1, milva… Ihr rockt einfach… bg knuddel&knutsch_

_Isch liebe euch alle… gg_


	20. The dark side of life

**20.** _The dark side of life_

„Was zur Hölle denkt Ihr, was das hier werden soll?"

Virginias Herz setzte vor Schreck beinahe aus, als sie zu der eben ertönten Stimme herumwirbelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Lavender und die Patil Zwillinge es ihr gleich taten. Padma atmete als Erste erleichtert aus, als sie das angespannte Gesicht ihrer Erzrivalin, nun aber eine ihrer wichtigsten und gefährlichsten Verbündeten, erblickte. Dieses steckte tief unter einer pechschwarzen Kapuze, welche zu einem Umhang, auf dessen linker Brustseite eine silberne Schlange prangte, gehörte.

„Bei Merlin, Parkinson! Ich dachte schon, Du wärest-", stöhnte Parvati, doch ihr Gegenüber fiel ihr barsch ins Wort.

„McGonagall? Snape? Wer weiß wer? Das könnt Ihr gerne haben, wenn Ihr weiterhin so verdammt unauffällig im Eingang dieser elenden Schwarzmagiergasse steht."

„Hermione sagte-", begann Lavender leise, während die Slytherin sie grob am Oberarm packte und sie etwas beiseite zog. Die anderen folgten ihr.

„Sie sagte, sie würde das regeln, nicht, dass sie mir einen Haufen Idioten schicken würde.", zischte Parkinson nun, im Schutze eines Vorsprunges, aufgebracht.

Parvati schnaubte leise.

„Pass auf was Du sagst, Parkinson. Wir haben hier auf Dich gewartet, wie Du es Hermione gesagt hast.", gab der Rotschopf schroff zurück.

„Die Rede war von einer Person! Nicht gleich von vieren. Außerdem hätte ich Euch etwas mehr Verstand zugetraut. Himmel, was wir hier vorhaben ist verboten, wir dürfen diesen Teil von Hogsmeade nicht einmal ansehen, geschweige denn betreten."

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Steht das irgendwo in der Schulordnung?", fauchte Padma nun.

Parkinson schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und gab einen leisen, schnaubenden Laut von sich. „Nicht direkt. Aber, diese Gasse ist ausschließlich für Volljährige Magier zugänglich. Oder, sie sollte es sein. Natürlich wurde die Sperre schon vor langer Zeit entfernt. Immerhin scheren sich Schwarzmagier einen Dreck um das Gesetzt und kleine, neugierige Schulkinder sind nun mal die besten Kunden."

Virginia beäugte mit gerunzelter Stirn das verschlissene Holzschild, welches am Eingang der Schmalen Gasse zu finden war, welche hinab in die Unterstadt führte. Die Schrift war abgeblättert und das Holz vergilbt. Doch man konnte es noch entziffern, wenn auch mühsam. „Und gegen eine Regel oder gegen ein Gesetzt der Zauberwelt zu verstoßen, wäre ein Verstoß gegen eine Schulordnung."

„Exakt, Weasley.", zischte die Slytherin zufrieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Die Zwillinge wurden blass, Lavender wich etwas zurück, bis sie an der Wand des Vorsprungs zum stehen kam. 2Wir könnten von der Schule fliegen, wenn uns jemand hier sieht.", keuchte sie.

„Himmel, Brown. Was glaubst Du, wo Du hingehst, wenn sie von eurem kleinen Plan Wind bekommen?"

„Unser Plan, Parkinson. Unser Plan. Du steckst da jetzt genauso drin, wie wir es tun.", zischte der Rotschopf drohend.

Parkinsons Augen blitzten unter der Kapuze beunruhigend auf. „Natürlich.", schnarrte sie leise.

„Ok, hören wir auf mit diesem Unsinn. Jede Minute, die wir hier herumstehen und streiten, vergeudet unsere Zeit und macht auf uns aufmerksam. Lasst uns erledigen, wofür wir hierher gekommen sind."

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Padma Schätzchen."

„Parvati, Parkinson. Mein Name ist Parvati."

„Wie auch immer. Das Doppel hat recht." Die Zwillinge schnaubten beide wütend auf, sagten jedoch nichts. "Wir verschwenden kostbare Zeit. Es könnte Draco, Blaise, einen der anderen Slytherin oder sogar Snape hierher verschlagen." Beim Namen des Zaubertränkemeisters, fuhren sie alle etwas zusammen.

Alle, bis auf Virginia. „Snape ist in Hogwarts. Er braut mit Hermione einen Trank, für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde der Siebtklässler. Deswegen ist sie nicht hier, schon vergessen?"

Parkinson zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. „Noch besser, dann wird wohl McGonagall die Besorgungen für ihn erledigen." Wieder zuckten die Mädchen zusammen.

„In Ordnung, dann sollten wir Vorsichtig sein und uns auf den Weg machen.", wisperte Virginia schließlich und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Doch jemand hielt sie zurück.

„Himmel, Weasley. Was glaubst Du eigentlich, wie unauffällig ein Dutzend Schüler auf einem Haufen sind?", zischte Parkinson.

„Wir sind kein Dutzend.", knarrte Lavender leise.

Doch Virginia nickte zustimmend. „Das spielt keine Rolle, sie hat Recht. Es ist zu auffällig."

„Was schlägst Du dann vor?", fragte Padma matt. Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Es sollte nur eine von uns gehen. Der Rest wartet auf dem Platz vor den drei Besen."

Brechendes Schweigen, Lavender wich wieder etwas zurück. Virginia sah die anderen fragend an. Sie senkten alle den Blick und wichen dem ihren aus.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen.", sagte sie schließlich und sah Parkinson herausfordernd an.

Diese nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Verschwinde unter deiner Kapuze und folge mir in kurzem Abstand. Und halte dich an den Wänden und schau niemanden an."

Virginia nickte fahrig und zog sich die Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht wie möglich. Dann setzte sie sich etwas nach Parkinson in Bewegung und folgte ihr, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihren Gefährtinnen umzusehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendwie wäre sie jetzt sogar lieber an Hermiones Stelle, als an ihrer eigenen.

ä+

„Feiner.", schnarrte er leise und schritt wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Der Lockenschopf stöhnte gequält auf und begann von neuem die Kräuter Durchzuhacken. Feiner, deiner, feiner. Es schien ihr, als würde sie schon seit Stunden diese verdammten Minzperestengel hacken und egal wie fein sie sie hackte, sie waren diesem Mann nicht fein genug.

Snape war pingelig, was seine Kräuter oder gar die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens anging, das wusste sie. Aber, dieses Ausmaß hatte sie noch niemals zuvor erlebt. In keiner der vorangegangenen Stunden bei ihm. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie bis jetzt noch nie zusammen mit ihm brauen musste.

Wahrscheinlich sogar…

„Professor?", hauchte sie hoffnungsvoll und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Ihre Knie schmerzten, ebenso ihre Beine, ihr Rücken und ihre Finger, welche vom Hacken schon etwas wund gescheuert waren.

Wieder wandte er sich von den Kräutern, Wurzeln und Säften ab, die er vorbereitete und blickte ihr prüfend über die Schulter. „Sehr gut. Nehmen sie den Varisahonig von meinem Schreibtisch und fügen sie dem Trank beides abwechselnd hinzu. Und vergessen sie das Rühren nicht, Miss Granger. Wenn sich die Zutaten nicht auf den Milliliter genau vermischen, kann es zu fatalen Folgen kommen."

„Jawohl Professor.", schnarrte sie leise, richtete sich mühsam auf und taumelte auf noch etwas wackeligen Beinen zum Schreibtisch, wo sie die Ampulle mit der violetten Flüssigkeit an sich nahm und dann wieder hinüber zu dem edlen Kessel, aus schwarzem Metall, ging um dort mit dem Mischen und unterrühren zu beginnen. Er würdigte ihr dabei keines Blickes. Tief in seine Arbeit versunken beugte er über dem Brettchen, welches vor ihm lag. Das Klackern des Messers und das rhythmische Wippen seines Körpers deuteten darauf hin, was er tat.

Die Gryffindor beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie abwesend immer etwas Honig und Kräuter in den Trank kippte und dieses beiläufig verrührte.

Seine Bewegungen zogen sie in ihren band, das Spiel seiner Schultermuskeln, welche unter den Roben mit jedem Schlag des Messers leicht erzitterten, ließen sie nicht los. Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung, doch sie war sanft und kräftig in einem. Nicht schleichend, nicht wirbelnd, nicht herablassend. Nicht so, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war…

„Sind Sie soweit, Miss Granger?", riss sie seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie schreckte ertappt hoch, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die leere Flasche des Honigs und dem letzten Bisschen Kräutern, welches sie schnell in den Kessel gab und es sorgfältig verrührte. Ihre Wangen brannten leicht. Oh ja, das war sie. Ihr Körper brannte wie Feuer. „Ja Professor.", hauchte sie leicht außer Atem.

Er beäugte sie etwas misstrauisch, bevor er die letzte Zutat in den Trank mischte und ihr deutete weiter zu rühren. „Eine Viertel Stunde muss er noch kochen, sie werden stetig weiter rühren."

„Jawohl Professor."

„Dann werden Sie ihn probieren."

Die Gryffindor erstarrte augenblicklich in ihrer Bewegung.

ä+

Eine ganze Weile war Virginia der schwarzhaarigen Slytherin so unauffällig wie möglich hinterher geschlichen, stets dabei bedacht, ihr Gesicht so gut wie nur möglich unter der Kapuze ihres Umhanges zu verbergen.

Die Gassen, die sie in den letzten Minuten durchquert hatte, waren die schäbigsten Örtchen auf dieser Erde, die sie jemals gesehen hatte und sie wollte sich jetzt noch nicht vorstellen müssen, wie wohl das Plätzchen aussehen würde, wo sie Parkinson letztendlich hinführen würde. Es gab sicherlich bessere Orte, an denen sie ihre Zeit verschwenden konnte, als den der sie sicherlich erwartete.

Natürlich wusste sie, warum sie es tat. Und das war auch der eigentliche und einzige Grund, warum sie sich gerade auf dem Weg in die tiefsten und dreckigsten Gassen und Ecken von Hogsmeade befand…

„Schläfst Du im stehen, Weasley?", schnarrte es leise neben ihr. „Oder sollte ich sagen, im gehen?"

Der Rotschopf blickte überrascht etwas auf, gerade soviel, dass sie schwach unter dem Rand ihrer Kapuze ihr Gegenüber sehen konnte, und erblickte eine ebenso vermummte Pansy Parkinson, welche sich in den letzten Sekunden oder Minuten wohl hatte zurück fallen lassen, ohne dass die Gryffindor es bemerkt hatte.

„Ich denke nur nach, Parkinson.", schnarrte sie zischend zurück, den Nachnamen ihrer Begleiterin absichtlich scharf betonend.

Die Slytherin musterte sie einen Moment stillschweigend. „Über Potter?", fragte sie dann gehässig.

Virginia lachte leise auf. „Ich denke nicht immer über Ihn nach, auch wenn es unglaublich klingt." Das klang es wohl wirklich, doch eigentlich war es dieses Mal nicht einmal wirklich gelogen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie es schon das ein oder andere Mal gemacht hatte, aber was sollte sie auch anderes tun? Sie hatte es satt ständig zu erklären. Obwohl das wohl bald ein Ende haben dürfte. Ihr kleiner Streit - sie nannte es nur äußerst ungern so, obwohl es wohl eigentlich die passende Bezeichnung für ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Jungen-der-Merlin-sei-Dank-noch-lebte- würde auf lange Sicht hin sicherlich dafür sorgen. Zwar war sie jetzt, was Harry betraf, wohl Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, aber sobald dieses Thema in den Gängen abgeflaut wäre, würde es ihren ewigen Kreislauf um den goldenen Jungen beenden. Denn dieser sprach ja bekanntlich schon seit Tagen kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihr.

Mal abgesehen von dem vollkommen unverständlichen und mehr in die Ecke der Kutsche, als an sie, gerichtetem Morgen, von eben diesem Morgen. Natürlich hatte sie diese noch so kleine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen und neue Hoffnung geweckt, was sicherlich auch etwas an Miones merkwürdiger Bemerkung in der Bibliothek zu tun hatte, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie doch tatsächlich nicht mehr bereut, mit Ron und Harry in eine Kutsche gestiegen zu sein. Das änderte sich aber, als Ronald in seiner absolut feinfühligen Art mit ihr über ihre imaginäre Affäre mit dem Prinzen von Slytherin zu diskutieren begann und gipfelte darin, dass Cho Chang gleich am Ausstieg der Kutsche in Hogsmeade auf den Schwarzhaarigen gewartet hatte.

Rundum war ihr Tag also bis jetzt wundervoll verlaufen? Konnte es schlimmer kommen?

Während sie hier in den letzten Ecken von Hogsmeade herumkroch und riskierte von der Schule zu fliehen, nur um ihre kostbare Unschuld an eine billige und unter Drogen gesetzte Kopie zu verlieren, jagte das Orginal Chang bestimmt gerade in der Senkrechten oder möglicherweise Waagerechten – wer wusste das schon?- auf den Gipfel.

Ein wirklich genialer Tag?

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin, Weasley.", lachte Parkinson nun bitter.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?", erwiderte sie nach kurzem Schweigen matt. Sie ersparte es sich zu erwähnen, dass sie eigentlich nur wegen Parkinsons spitzer Bemerkung an ihn gedacht hatte.

„Ich sehe es in Deinen Augen. Sie sind gebrochen. Einerseits warm, weil Du in deinen Gedanken bei ihm bist, andererseits kalt, weil Du es nicht erträgst ihn nicht haben zu können."

„Du kennst das Gefühl wohl sehr gut.", schnarrte die Gryffindor kalt. Natürlich kannte die Slytherin es, dieses Gefühl, dass einen nicht schlafen ließ. Doch sie war die Letzte, mit der sie darüber sprechen würde.

Parkinson lachte mehr als nur bitter auf. „Natürlich kenne ich es. Und glaube mir Weasley, es wird Dich zerfressen."

„Und was soll ich Deiner Meinung nach bitte dagegen tun?", zischte sie aufgebracht. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handballen.

„Rechts."

„Was?" Virginia starrte ihr Gegenüber mit großen Augen an, ihr Herz raste immer noch.

„Rechts. Wir müssen rechts.", warf die Slytherin beiläufig über ihre Schulter und bog scharf rechts, in eine weitere Seitengasse, ab. „Lass ihn los."

Virginia erwiderte nichts. Ihn loslassen? Wenn as so einfach war, hätte sie es schon längst getan. Gerade Parkinson müsste es verstehen. Immerhin war es ihr in den letzten Jahren ähnlich ergangen.

„Das kannst Du nicht, richtig?" Die Schwarzhaarige sah sie eindringlich an, während beide ihre Schritte herabsenkten. „Frag Dich, ob es reele Chancen für Dich gibt, Weasley. Gibt es sie, dann hol ihn Dir. Gibt es sie nicht, tu Dir selbst den Gefallen und lass ihn los. So schwer es auch ist." Zum ersten Mal sah sie so etwas wie Schmerz in Parkinsons Augen. Für eine Sekunde war ihr Gegenüber nackt. Und erst jetzt wurde Virginia wirklich bewusst, dass Parkinson wirklich verstand…

ä+

Misstrauisch beäugte sie das Gebräu direkt vor ihrer Nase und diese sagte ihr, ebenso wie ihre Augen, dass etwas mit dem Inhalt des Kessels nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht, denn weder war der Trank hellblau, wie er laut Snapes Aussage sein sollte, noch hatte er einen angenehm süßlichen Duft.

„Sind Sie soweit, Miss Granger?", fragte der Meister der Zaubertränke mit schnarrender Stimme.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe, betrachtete noch einmal das Gebräu und stieß dann ruckartig den Atem aus. „Ich fürchte nicht."

Snape zog sichtlich überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht? Inwiefern, nicht?"

Einen Moment durchfuhr die Gryffindor ein äußerst angenehmes Gefühl. Sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er wirklich überrascht war. Das bedeutete, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet sie seinen Trank versauen könnte. Nunja, prinzipiell war er ja an ihrer Unkonzentration schuld, doch das konnte sie schlecht so sagen. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sicherlich wenig erfreut über ihren Patzer war, aus welchen Gründen er auch immer geschehen war. Denn immerhin hatte sie einen seiner Tränke zunichte gemacht.

Und wenn Severus Snape mit einem nicht spaßte, obwohl er wahrscheinlich nie mit sich spaßen ließ, waren das ganz sicher seine Tränke.

Mit immer noch sichtlich ungläubiger Miene stand er auf und schritt zu ihr herüber. Seine Schritte waren ruhiger denn je und hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, würde sie deuten, er erwartete, dass sie ihn bloß einen Streich spielen wollte. Was natürlich reiner Selbstmord wäre, warum sollte sie so etwas also tun?

Obwohl es sicherlich interessant wäre, durch seine Hand zu sterben.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie in den letzten Wochen auffallend viel Zeit mit Longbottom verbracht?", fragte er spitz und blickte ihr über die Schulter.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr. „Nein."

„Wie erklären Sie sich dann DAS?"

Sie zog erneut die Unterlippe ein. „Ich fürchte, ich war etwas unkonzentriert, Professor."

„Etwas?", zischte er kaum hörbar und wirbelte in typischer Snape Manier herum. „Testen wir ihn."

„Bitte?" Die Gryffindor blickte besorgt auf, zugegebenermaßen mehr als besorgt, doch der Lehrer ignorierte sie. „Ich halte das für keine sehr gute Idee, Professor."

„Sie haben ihn gebraut, finden Sie heraus, wie er reagiert."

„Sie wissen also nichts über diesen Trank, noch über seine Wirkung.", fragte sie nervös.

„Nein.", sagte er knapp.

Sie stöhnte entsetzt auf. WAS hatte sie da gebraut, wenn nicht einmal der Meister der Zaubertränke es kannte?

Er wollte sie aufs Korn nehmen...

„Vielleicht haben sie etwas Bahnbrechendes herausgefunden, Miss Granger.", sagte er mit tiefschwarzen Augen und ein beunruhigendes Zucken umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

„Das bezweifle ich.", hauchte sie nun beinahe flehend. Das konnte nicht sein, sicher wusste er, was für einen Trank sie dort verzapft hatte! Alles andere war schier und möglich…

Er wollte ihr Angst machen… Sich dafür rächen, dass sie ihm hinterrücks skalpiert hatte!

Snape bedachte sie nur mit einem Seitenblick. „Probieren sie ihn. Es wird Sie sicherlich nicht umbringen und für alles andere, hat Hogwarts eine äußerst gute, wenn auch ziemlich ruppige Krankenschwester."

DAS war alles andere, als NUR ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Er würde doch sicherlich nicht ihre Gesundheit gefährden, wenn er keine Ahnung über die Wirkung dieses Trankes hatte.

Oder?

Er scherzte… Spielte mit ihr…

Die Gryffindor lachte leise auf, doch ein weiterer Blick ihres lebendig gewordenen Alptraums, ließ sie erschaudern und erinnerte sie daran, dass ein Severus Snape nicht scherzte.

* * *

_Huhu ihr Süßen! Hier bin ich wieder und was soll ich sagen, momentan geht es voran. freu Nicht so zügig, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber ich habe schon wieder eine ganze Menge Ideen sammeln können und davon schon einiges zu Papier gebracht. Ich hoffe also mal, dass das nächste Chap nicht extrem lange auf sich warten lässt…_

_Und das kommende Slash-Project? Hm… Ich denke, das geht bald an den Start und ich hoffe es wird euch und noch ´n paar anderen gefallen. Ist, wie schon gesagt, mal was anderes…_

_Ein dickes knuddelz und DANKE möchte ich an **Tineoida, Milva, darklayka** (Ups… hust Sorry, das ist mir echt erst aufgefallen…), **Carabina, MrsGaladriel, Sakura-Koyoko, Valpuri, Maxine** (Hey, ich habe gerade den neuesten Teil vom Spiegel gelesen! GENIAL. Muss aba noch reviewn… schäm Bin so müde, mache ich spädda… knuddelz**), SelphieLeBlanc** ( Da issa doch! Und es kommt noch mehr... :)), **Guinevra, D.V.G.M.1 **(Und? Hat es noch mal geklappt, mit dem lange net online gehen… hehe… gg), LadyEvelyn, Gwendolyne (Ich liebe deine Revs! lach Wirklich… Zu süß…),** zizou, Steffi, black-eyed-april** senden…Leutz, vielen vielen Dank, für die aufmunternden und anspornenden Worte! Immer wenn ich nen Durchhänger habe (und die habe ich streßbedingt momentan leider oft... :(), retten sie mir den Tag! Und vor allem DANKE für die Gedult! knuddel_

_Was ich noch sagen wollte… Draco… lach Was hat der Kerl bloß, dass alle Mädels so auf ihn abfahren? Augen, so grau und stürmisch wie die See? Silberblondes Haar und alabasterfarbene Haut, die im Mondlicht schimmern? Oder ist es die typisch zynische Malfoy Art? seufzschmacht hehe… Natürlich wird dieser Junge noch ne größere Rolle spielen… Ginny wird noch ne Menge ertragen müssen… Und vielleicht sogar lernen… ;) _

_Ich knuddel euch alle, bis ihr unfallt! gg_


	21. Heißer als die Hölle

**21.** Heißer als die Hölle

Der Alte hinter der Theke blickte noch einmal misstrauisch auf und kniff seine unterschiedlich großen Augen, sie hatte die ganze Zeit über die Augen nicht davon abwenden können, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte, zusammen und schob die kleine Papiertüte, in der der Inhalt magisch auf ein Minimum der Größe geschrumpft worden war, grob über den Tisch. Das Geld, welches die Slytherin gerade eben noch auf den Tresen gelegt hatte, war erstaunlich schnell verschwunden, selbst für einen Zauberladen.

„Und jetzt verschwindet, ich will nicht, dass man euch hier sieht.", knarre er dann verächtlich und deutete ihnen mit einer einzigen, flüchtigen Handbewegung an, dass Weite zu suchen. Parkinson beachtete es nicht, verstaute die kleine Tüte vorsichtig in ihrer Robe und machte sich dann langsam daran, den Laden zu verlassen.

„Nicht hetzten, Weasley, dass erregt nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit.", hauchte sie der Rothaarigen zu, als diese sie besorgt musterte.

„Du warst schon öfter hier?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Nicht oft. Zweimal vielleicht. Für gewöhnlich besorgt uns jemand solche Dinge auf…anderen Wegen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine…"

„Was für Dinge? Ich meine, was tut ihr damit? Geheime Tränke brauen?"

„Natürlich, genau das denkt ihr von uns richtig? Wir sitzen den ganzen Tag im Dunkeln und machen nur verbotene Dinge und feiern Orgien mit Snape?", lachte die Schlange. Virginia senkte ertappt den Blick. Genau das dachten sie, mal abgesehen von den Orgien. Sie hatten getippt, dass Zabini und Malfoy die Schirmherren bei so etwas wären.

„Fllaschuppen."

Virginia sah Parkinson fragend an.

"Fllaschuppen, dass haben ich mir zum Beispiel schon mehre Male besorgt. Oder Mittelchen, die einen… wie sagen die Muggel?... High machen… Und die ein oder anderen, brauen natürlich auch verbotene Tränke. Aber, welhes Haus macht so was nicht?", Parkinson musterte sie bei ihrem Worten grinsend.

Die Gryffindor schluckte hart, ignorierte es aber.

„Gin?"

„Verdammt.", quickte Parkinson und verschwand urplötzlich, mit einer Präzision, die die Grffindor dem Doggengesicht niemals zugetraut hätte, in einer der Seitengassen. Der Rotschopft blickte ihr entsetzt hinterher. Wie konnte dieses Miststück sie hier einfach alleine zurück lassen? Natürlich war es typisch Slytherin like, dies zu tun, wenn es brenzlich wurde.

Langsam drehte sie sich nach ihren Entdeckern um. Es waren zwei und erst jetzt erkannte sie, wer es war.

„Harry?", hauchte sie und ließ ihren Blick auf die etwas kleinere, vermummte Person neben ihm gleiten. „Cho." Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern und mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Anrede, an die junge und hübsche Asiatin, welche nun beschämt den Blick senkte und fahrig nach der Hand des Jungens griff, der neben ihr stand. Dieser schien es jedoch nicht wirklich zu bemerken.

„Was zur Hölle tust Du hier?", fragte er mit funkelnden Augen. Ihre Beine begannen leicht zu zittern.

Virgina rang nach Fassung. „Dasselbe könnte ich euch fragen?"

„War das ein Slytherin?"

„Wer?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, bis ihr Parkinson bewusst wurde. Natürlich konnte sie dies schlecht zugeben, wie sollte sie denn auch erklären, was sie hier mir Pansy Parkinson in ihrer Schulfreien Zeit trieb. Die Wahrheit wollte er sicherlich nicht wissen. Der Gedanke daran, brachte ihren Magen dazu, sich zu verkrampfen.

„Die Person, die gerade eben noch bei Dir war.", fragte er spitz, riss sich grob von Cho los und verschwand für einige Sekunden in dem Gang, in dem Parkinson von wenigen Minuten entschwunden war. Sichtlich ratlos und noch weniger Zufrieden, kam er zu den Mädchen zurück.

„Ein Slytherin? Was zur Hölle sollte ich hier mir einem-", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich, sich ein unschuldiges Lächeln abquälend, doch er fuhr ihr zornig ins Wort.

„Ich bin NICHT Dein Bruder, Gin, also verarsch mich nicht!", zischte er und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe. Virginia wich etwas zurück, ihr Herz wanderte gerade von ihren Knien in ihren Hals. „Er war bei Dir, ihr habt euch unterhalten!"

„Vielleicht sah es auch nur so aus, Harry.", warf Cho nun ein und griff nach seiner Hand. Er blickte sie einen Moment abwesend an, bevor er sich wieder an den Rotschopf wandte.

„Was hast Du also hier gemacht? Mit oder ohne Slytherin.", schnarrte er schließlich.

Virginia zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Einkaufen!"

Der Goldjunge zog unter der Kapuze die Stirn kraus und funkelte sie erneut aus unendlich grünen Augen an. „Hier?" Sein Tonfall war unbeschreiblich, sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Doch ein Hauch Sarkasmus schwang darin.

„Nunja…", begann sie hilflos. So hilflos, wie sie es eben nur in seiner Nähe werden konnte. „Ich habe… Fllaschuppen gekauft!", beendete sie hastig, Parkinsons Worte im Gedächtnis.

Der Goldjunge wich etwas von ihr zurück, in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Sekunde so etwas wie Schmerz, dann wurde es ausdruckslos. "Aha.", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er sich vom gehen abwandte.

„Bekommst du nach dem Einnehmen auch ab und zu Pickel?"

„Was?" Virginia sah die junge Asiatin entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich an. Harry hielt inne.

„Nunja, ich bekomme es nach dem Einnehmen. Marietta auch, aber sie hat auch noch Kopfweh."

„Oh…", begann die Gryffindor leise. „Ja… Furchtbar…", fügte sie heftig nickend hinzu.

Cho atmete erleichtert aus. „Das ist gut zu wissen. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob es normal ist. Immerhin sinbd die meisten anderen Ravenclaw noch nicht so weit. Mit denen kann man darüber also gar nicht sprechen.", sie lächelte schwach und blickte den Rotschopf erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh ja… Manches braucht eben seine…Zeit!" Virginia tippte nervös von einem Fuss auf den anderen. Harry musterte sie auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weise.

„Wie oft nimmst Du es am Tag?"

„Och…So vier bis fünfmal? Kommt ganz drauf an… Ich meine… Du weißt schon!", stammelte sie und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu wissen, wovon sie hier eigentlich sprach.

„Vier oder fünfmal? An einem Tag? Oder nur am Wochenende?", harkte Cho mit geweiteten Augen nach.

„Nein, natürlich nicht jeden Tag. Ich bin ja nicht süchtig danach." Mit jedem Wort wich sie weiter zurück.

„Wer hat Dir davon erzählt oder Dir erklärt, wie man es dosiert? Herm? Deine Mutter?", Harrys Stimme klang merkwürdig beschlagen.

„Bei Merlin? Nein, das war irgendwer…", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer?"

„Keinen Schimmer, wirklich."

„Jemand von Hogwarts?"

„Ja, möglich…"

„Gryffindor?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„Du weißt also nicht mehr, wer es war?"

„Nein… Also ja…" Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie.

Einen Moment musterte er sie weiterhin starr, dann nickte er schwach und setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung. Einen Moment zögerte Cho, dann warf sie der Gryffindor einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte ihm.

ä+

Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch, als sie die Kelle wieder sinken ließ und den bitteren Geschmack, welcher der Trank auf ihren Lippen zurück gelassen hatte, zu vertreiben. Eines war sicher, egal wieder dieser Trank wirken sollte, der Geschmack wäre etwas für Berti Bott´s Zauberbohnen. Er übertraf sogar Ohrenschmalz bei weitem.

Sie blickte mit verkrampfter Miene auf, direkt in die fragenden Augen, ihres Lieblingslehrers.

„Und?"

„Nichts.", gab sie wahrheitsgemäß zurück.

„Dann warten wir noch etwas.", sagte er matt und widmete sich wieder einigen Aufgaben, die auf seinem Schreibtisch zum korrigieren lagen. Hermione beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.

Immer wieder fuhren seine Augen wachsam über die Zeilen, ohne dass sein Kopf oder sein Körper sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte. Nur ab und zu, zog er die Feder grob über das Pergament, was eine deutliche Spur roter Tinte hinterließ. Oh, sie kannte diese Tinte zu genüge. Sie war roter, als die der anderen Lehrer. Fast so rot wie Blut. Nur der Geruch wies darauf hin, dass es keines war.

Eine einzelne Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht, berührte fast das Pergament unter ihm. Er strich sie mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung zurück. Er bewegte sich wie eine Raubkatze, welche sich auf Jagdzug befand. Immer, egal was er tat. Das war ihr schon vor langer Zeit aufgefallen, noch bevor es sie an den Rande des Wahnsinns rieb.

Eine leichte Welle Hitze durchfuhr sie, während sie ihn ansah und sie lockerte fahrig die obersten Knöpfe ihres Hemdes. Es war schier unglaublich, was diese Mann in ihr auslöste. Allein schon sein purer Anblick brachte sie um den Verstand, wie erst musste es sich anfühlen, wenn er sie berührte? Ihr nahe war?

Eine weitere Welle durchfuhr sie, dieses Mal stärker und heißer als zuvor. Sie unterdrückte mühsam ein quälendes Stöhnen.

Seine Hände, auf ihrer Haut. Seine Lippen…

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, ließ sich von diesem Gedanken für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gefangen nehmen. Und ihre Haut brannte, mit jedem weiteren Gedanken mehr und mehr…

Etwas benommen öffnete sie die Augen, eine weitere Welle, dieses Mal aus purer Hitze durchfuhr sie. Eine einzelne, kleine Schweißperle lief ihre Schläfe hinab und es brannte höllisch. Sie stöhnte ntsetzt auf, sah in ihren Augenwinkeln wie Snape überrascht aufsah, doch zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen interessierte es sie nicht. Ihr Blick lag starr aber ihren Unterarmen, welche unter dem Saum ihrer Ärmel hervorblitzten.

Ihre Haut war feuerrot…

„Miss Granger?", fragte Snape leise und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl.

Die Angesprochene blickte auf, ihre Augen waren vor entsetzten geweitet. „Ich verbrenne.", hauchte sie, bevor sie aufsprang und das Klassenzimmer hektisch verließ.

ä+

„Himmel, wo warst Du solange?", rief ihr Parvati aufgebracht entgegen, als sie die drei Besen erreichte.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten. Und natürlich hat sich Parkinson, das feige Stück, sofort aus dem Staub gemacht.", sagte sie bitter und suchte en Platz ab. Doch außer Parvati war niemand zu sehen.

„Die anderen sind schon drinnen. Zusammen mit Parkinson.", antwortete der Zwilling auf ihre ungestellte Frage. „Lass uns ein Butterbier trinken gehen.", sagte diese und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt in die Taverne.

Drinnen warteten schon die anderen auf sie. Lavender atmte erleichtert aus, als sie die Tür hinter sich ließen, ebenso Padma. Parkinson grinste schwach. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Hast Du Mister Wonderfull also abhängen können?"

„Du hast einfach das Weite gesucht.", zischte die Gryffindor drohend.

„Was sollte ich auch anderes tun? Wie hättest Du Potter oder Deinem Bruder denn bitte erklärt, dass Du Dich mit meinesgleichen abgibst?" Parkinson zuckte selbstgefällig die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Virginia knirschte die Zähne. „Wie gnädig von Dir."

„Gerne geschehen.", hauchte die Slytherin sarkastisch. Komischerweise schienen alle Slytherin den Sarkassmuss zu beherraschen, wie das Alphabet. Auch wenn Malfoy der unbestrittene Meister war.

Parkinson nahm einen letzten Schluck Butterbier und richtete sich dann ruckartig auf. „Dann hätten wir alles geklärt. Wir haben die Zutaten, Du bist gesund und munter hier…", sie zupfte sich den Umhang zurecht. „…dann kann ich verswinden. Ich kann wirklich drauf verzichten, dass man mich mich Euch zusammen sieht."

Padma lachte gehässig auf.

„Doch vorher hab ich noch was für Euch.", sie griff in ihre Robentasche und zog die kleine Tüte heraus. „Bring sie unversehrt und ungesehen nach Hogwarts und gib sie Granger. So war es abgemacht.", mit diesen Worten hielt sie dem Rotschopf die Tüte auffordernd entgegen. Virginia griff zögernd danach und ließ sie dann in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

Parkinson griff erneut in ihre Roben. „Und das." Parvatis Augen leuchteten auf, als die Slytherin dem Rotschopf ein kleines, wirres Bündel Platinblonder Haare entgegenhielt. Virginia griff danach um es ebenfalls in ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen, aber es entglitt ihr. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung fing sie die seiige Strähne auf, was diese etwas aufwirbelte und einige der kostbaren Haare zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Passt bloß darauf auf, es hat mich verdammt noch mal fast mein Leben gekostet.", zischte Parkinson .

Virginia ließ den Rest der Strähne, immer noch genug für ihr Vorhaben, in ihrem Umhang gleiten. „Dein Leben?"

„In jedem Fall meine Gesundheit. Man reißt Draco Malfoy nicht ungestraft ein paar Haare aus." Die Slytherin bedachte den Rotschopf mit einem letzten, strafenden Blick, bevor sie sich daran machte, dass Quartett zurück zu lassen.

„Warte.", fuhr die Weasley in sich zusammen und hechtete der Schwarzhaarigen einige Schritte nach. Diese wandte sich überrascht um. „Was oder wofür sind Fllaschuppen?"

„Zur Verhütung. Du nimmst sie vor dem Akt, um böse Überraschungen danach zu vermeiden.", sagte die Slytherin gehässig grinsend. „Aber, woher solltest Du das auch wissen. Du bist ja noch unberührt."

„Du bist keine Jungfrau mehr?", fragte Lavender mit großen Augen.

Parkinson lachte leise auf. „Natürlich nicht."

„Das war aber Vorraussetzung für unseren… Club…", sagte Padma matt.

„War es das?", säuselte die Slytherin. „Dann versucht doch, mich und die anderen Nicht-Jungfrauen wieder heraus zu bekommen."

Sie blickten ihr nach, bis sie die Taverne verlassen hatte.

„Dieses Miststück.", zischte Parvati leise und widmete sich wieder ihrem Butterbier.

Virginia ließ sich mit weichen und wackeligen Beinen auf einen der Stühle fallen. Mit Grauen dachte sie an ihr Gespräch mit dem Jungen-ihrer-Alpträume oder auch mit Cho zurück. „Er hält mich für eine Schlampe.", hauchte sie.

„Wer?" Lavender sah sie neugierig an.

Der Rotschopf atmete lautstark aus. „Harry. Ich habe gerade…all´ diese haarsträubenden Dinge erzählt. Was mache ich denn jetzt?", stellte sie eher an sich selbst, als an die anderen.

Parvati blickte kurz von ihrem Butterbier auf. „Krall Dir Malfoy!"

„Was?"

„Na, wenn er Dich doch eh für eine Schlampe hält?"

ä+

So schnell sie nur konnte hechtete sie die Kerkergänge entlang, warf beim Laufen achtlos ihren störenden, quälenden Umhang ab. Ihre Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, biss sich so stark sie konnte auf die Unterlippe, um irgendwie eine andere Art von Schmerz in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Ihre Haut brannte mittlerweile nicht mehr nur wie Feuer, sie loderte und es war mittlerweile nicht mehr nur ihre Haut. Es war ihr ganzer Körper und sie fürchtete wirklich innerlich zu verbrennen, auszutrocknen.

Endlich tauchte die leicht vermoderte Toilettentür in den Kerkern auf. Irgendwann hatte sie sich einmal geschworen, diesen Ort hier unten zu meiden, doch in den letzten Minuten, hatte sie ihn sich herbei gesehnt. Hastig stieß sie die Tür auf, ein spitzer Schmerz durchführ ihre schmerzenden Handflächen. Stöhnend sank sie in die Knie, kroch mühsam weiter voran, zu den verdreckten Waschbecken, den Schmerz in ihren Knien ignorierend.

Mit letzter Kraft umfasste sie die Waschbeckenkante, zog sich mühsam daran hoch. Als sie wieder auf den Beinen war, keuchte sie entsetzt auf. Ihre Haut existierte streckenweise nicht einmal mehr. Rohes Fleisch blitzte ihr in ihrem Gesicht und an den Armen entgegen. Ein Blick auf ihre Beine ließ sie in sich zusammen sacken, ein leises, weinerliches Stöhnen ankam ihr, während sie schluchzend in die Knie ging.

Sie verbrannte wirklich…

„Miss Granger?" Die Tür flog knarrend auf, ein schwarzer Schatten huschte in den Raum.

Wäre sie nicht im begriff, ein wandelnder Fleischkloß zu werden, hätte sie ihm nun empört gesagt, dass dies hier das Mädchenklo war und er, selbst wenn er ein Lehrer war, nichts zu suchen hatte.

Er kam mit schnellen, gleichmäßigen Schritten näher, seine schwarzen Augen musterten sie kurz und ein schwacher, besorgter Schimmer lag in ihnen. „Miss Granger, stehen sie auf. Sie müssen augenblicklich in die Krankenstation. Ich werde den Trank untersuchen und herausfinden, was zu Hölle sie da-"

„Ich kann nicht.", hauchte sie und sackte weiter in sich zusammen. Es war heiß. Entsetzlich heiß. Und dieser Schmerz. Dieser sie stechende Schmerz, der sie bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung durchfuhr. Alles um sie herum begann mehr und mehr zu verschwimmen.

Einen Moment zögerte er, musterte sie erneut. Dann umfasste er ihren Arm, erntete dafür einen schrillen Schmerzensschrei, kam erneut etwas auf ihre Augenhöhe. „Legen Sie ihren Arm um meine Schulter." Es war mehr ein Befehl, als eine Bitte.

Fahrig tat sie, wie ihr geheißen wurde, schrie erneut auf, als ihr bloßes Fleisch seinen rauen Umhang strich und ein weiteres Mal, als er sie auf seine Arme hievte und mit ihr hoch in die Krankenstation stürmte…

* * *

_Huhu… Ich bin´s mal wieder… freu Und diesesmal hat´s nur knapp ne Woche gedauert! Und zu verdanken haben wir das alles meinem neuestem Project **See you in Hell** (Nein, es ist nicht das vorher erwähnte Slash-Project), was bei mir eine richtige Schreibwut ausgelöst hat. Eine ziemlich wirre Idee, welche mich seit Monaten nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Nunja, ich freue mich über jeden, der mal reinschaut und ne kleine Rev hinterlässt… gg_

_So… Wie immer DANKE, an all meine lieben Leser und noch lieberen Reviewern… **zizou** (Hm… Mal schauen, was das letztendlich für ein Trank geworden ist… ;)), **Maxine** (Ja, ist es… lach Mal was ganz neues… ;)), **blub **(Na du trippel x ! Ich liebe lach), **Lady Evelyn** (Nunja… Etwas weißt Du ja schon. Der Rest folgt im nächstem Chap… fg), black-eyed-april (Wie kann ich jetzt nur aufhören? Hm… Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich einen Hang zum sadistischen habe? gg), **Lucky Shadow** ( Sicher? Ich meine, so toll geht es ihr ja gerade nicht! Ok, es sei denn, sie krallt sich doch noch Malfoy…Wer weiß, wer weiß… ;)), **Guinevra** (Himmel, ich werde mir nie merken, wie man diesen Namen schreibt… Ich brauchte ihn gerade für mein neuestes Project… Na, egal… lach Jedenfalls musste ich hier gucken und ich glaube, ich hab ihn dennoch falsch geschrieben…), **lilthabian** (Hab ich das jetzt richtig geschrieben? Himmel, wo hast Du diesen Nick her? Genial… Hm.. Ich hoffe, das war jetzt schnell genug… gg), **Zutzi **(Hehe… Das kenne ich… Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass Du dich doch noch hierher verirrt hast…), **backpulver **(Ich fand die Idee auch ganz passend. Ich zeige Charas gerne von vollkommen unbekannten (OOC) Seiten… Ist mal ne herausforderung euch dazu zu bekommen, sie zu mögen… lach), **D.V.G.M.1** (Rotwerd… jetzt übertreibe aber mal net…. Hehe… Naja, es freut mich aber tierisch, dass es dir so gefällt… Mit dem schneller hochladen… Ja, ich mache echt so schnell, wie ich kann… Das hängt also immer davon ab, wie ich voran komme…) & last but not least **Milva **(Hehe… Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt… Komischerweise, mag ich das Pairing Snape/Mione auch immer mehr. Dabei war es am Anfang nur ein gag... Naja, mal sehen, was daraus wird...)..._

_Bis zum nächsten Chap… Bis dahin knuddel ich euch alle…_

_Was ich noch sagen wollte… Hab letztens wieder irgendwo eine Kritik bekommen, wegen meiner als-wie Schwäche… Leute, ich arbeite daran und ich finde, es ist schon sehr viel besser geworden! Auf die Frage Wie kann man so was nur verwechseln, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass dies eine der größten und häufigsten Schwächen der Deutschen – was die Rechtsschreibung angeht- ist. Es ist also gar nichts ungewöhnliches, aber wie gesagt, langsam lerne ich es… ;) Was aber jetzt nicht bedeutet, dass ich deswegen alle ALTEN Storys noch mal überarbeite. Ich hab so schon keine Zeit zum schreiben… Irgendwann vielleicht… Bis dahin versucht es doch wenigstens bei den ALTEN Werken zu ignorieren… Danke… ;) knuddel_


	22. Über Haare, Tränke und der Mitte

**22**. Über Haare, Tränke und der Mitte von allem

„Sicher, dass Du nicht lieber mit uns zurück fahren willst?", drang Parvatis Stimme leise zu ihr durch, als sie die letzten Meter zu den Kutschen, welche sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen würden, zurücklegten.

Virginia schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Wollen ja, aber sicherlich würde Ron das auffallen. Meistens fahre ich mit ihm oder mit Luna. Doch da Luna heute in Hogwarts geblieben ist, wird er Lunte riechen. So schusselig er auch sein mag."

Die Dunkelhaarige nickte schwach. „Dann sehen wir uns nachher, in unserem speziellen Raum?"

„Ich würde sagen, ja."

Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal anzusehen, trennten sie sich. Parvati und die anderen steuerten eine der Kutschen etwas abseits an, die junge Weasley steuerte auf eine direkt vor ihr, aus der ihr schon von weitem Rons roter Haarschopf entgegen stach.

Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor sie die letzten Meter im Laufschritt zurück legte, sich kräftig in die Kutsche hievte und sich dann lächelnd neben Ron auf die Sitzbank fallen ließ.

„Hi Jungs.", rief sie Neville und Seamus zu, welche, Ron und natürlich dem Goldjungen, welcher neben Ron am Fenster kauerte, gegenüber saßen.

„Hey Gin, hattest du einen schönen Tag?", fragte Neville lächelnd.

„Oh ja.", gab sie freundlich zurück.

Harry schnaubte leise auf, sie konnte regelrecht seinen Blick in ihrer Seite spüren.

„Warst Du bummeln?", setzte Neville unbeirrt fort.

„Ähm.. Ja…"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte gehässig auf.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Ron deutlich verwirrt.

Alle Köpfe fuhren in seine Richtung. Alle, bis auf Virginias, sie wusste auch so, was in den Jungen-der-ihr-den-Verstand-rauben-würde gefahren war. Jedenfalls konnte sie es sich vorstellen und brauchte dafür wahrhaftig keine Bestätigung.

„Nichts.", zischte der Goldjunge leise. "Frag doch deine Schwester!"

„Was?", fragte Ron. Sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um sich den verwirrten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vorstellen zu können.

„Bei Merlin, Harry! Wenn Du ein Problem hast, dann sag es mir!", zischte die junge Frau nun leise, ihr Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Er würde sie um den Verstand bringen, früher oder später, soviel war sicher.

Er schnaubte leise, beugte sich etwas vor, um sie über den Rothaarigen hinweg ansehen zu können. Virginia tat es ihm gleich. Hellblaue Augen trafen Smaragd Grüne. In der Kutsche war es totenstill.

„Ich habe kein Problem, Gin!", brach der Schwarzhaarige das Schweigen.

„Wunderbar! Warumführst Du dich dann auf, wie ein Irrer?", schnappte der weibliche Rotschopf zurück.

Er lachte leise auf. „Ich? Wer gibt sich denn hier mit dem Feind ab?"

Virginia atmete lautstark ein. „Wovon sprichst Du überhaupt?"

„DAS weißt Du genau! Es ist eine Frechheit, dass Du dich mit ihm einlässt, wo Du genau weißt, wie er mit mir, Ron und vor allem mit Mione umgeht! Er beleidigt sie am laufendem Band, er wirft ihr die wildesten Schimpfwörter an den Kopf und Du-"

„ICH habe nichts mit Malfoy!", fiel sie ihm lautstark ins Wort.

Ron entkam ein leises Winseln.

„Nicht?", lachte der Schwarzhaarige. „Was ist dann das da, auf deinem Umhang?"

Virginia runzelte die Stirn, blickte auf die Stelle ihres Umhanges, auf die ihr Gegenüber triumphierend deutete. Platinblondes Haar.

Sie stöhnte leise auf, zupfte es vorsichtig ab und ließ es auf den Boden der Kutsche fallen. „Himmel, das beweist doch gar nichts."

„Nicht?"

„Du machst Dich lächerlich, Potter!"

„Ich mache mich lächerlich, Weasley? Du sprichst ja schon wie er!"

Virginia ließ sich leise schnaubend zurück in den Sitz fallen.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", krächzte Ron entsetzlich leise und noch entsetzlich blasser. Seine Hellblauen Augen fuhren wirr von einem zum anderen.

„Deine Schwester vögelt Malfoy. So fünfmal am Tag!"

Ron zog zischend die Luft ein.

„Und Du vögelst Chang!"

„Und? SIE ist nicht der Feind!"

„Voldemort ist der Feind!"

Seamus und Neville wichen in ihre Sitze zurück.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle! Hier geht es nicht um Voldemort, sondern um Dich und das Fretchen!"

„DU verpasst das Training für sie! Ständig!"

„Er behandelt uns wie den letzten Dreck!" Sie hatten sich erneut über Ron gebeugt, waren nur noch eine Nasenlänge voneinander entfernt. „Aber, natürlich interessiert Dich das nicht. Wahrscheinlich macht ihr euch zusammen über uns lustig, wenn Du ihn besinnungslos reitest.", fuhr er bedrohlich leise fort.

„Du verrätst ihr wichtige Spielzüge!", zischte sie. Sie konnte den unverkennbaren Geruch seines Rasierwassers riechen. Zitrone und Honig… Herb und doch süß. Sie liebte diesen Duft, wie sie seine Augen liebte. So unendlich grün. „Verrätst Du sie ihr, während sie das letzte bisschen Leben aus Dir heraussaugt?"

„Hey Leute, hier bin ich. Wir können los!", rief Dean Thomas voller Freude und ließ sich lautstark in den Sitz gegenüber fallen.

In der Kutsche war es immer noch totenstill. Virginia und Harry fuhren beide ebenfalls zurück in ihre Sitze. Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte sichtlich wütend die Arme vor der Brust und starrte aus dem Fenster. Virginia tat es ihm mit im Schoss verschränkten, zitternden Händen nach.

War es das wirklich? Ging es hier wirklich um Malfoy und Chang?

Ihr Herz raste, als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Dean sichtlich verwirrt. Niemand antwortete ihm.

Oder hatte Mione vielleicht doch recht? Ging es hier um sie und Harry?

+ä+

Benommen öffnete der Lockenschopf ihre Augen. Einen Moment starrte sie an die Decke, welche sich mehr beige als weiß und mit tiefen, dunklen Rissen über ihr ausbreitete. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte. Doch es musste auf dem Weg hierher passiert sein. Das Letzte, an dass sie sich erinnerte, waren Snapes Worte, welche zuletzt immer schwächer zu ihr durchgedrungen waren und der entsetzliche Schmerz, welcher ihren gesamten Körper langsam aber sicher zerfressen hatte.

„Madam Pomfrey?", hauchte sie kraftlos.

Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden, ihre Haut fühlte sich dennoch merkwürdig taub an. Vorsichtig blickte sie an sich herab, musterte ihren Körper mit rasendem Herzen.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es nur halb so schlimm war, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Dicke Krusten zogen sich über ihre Arme und Beine, ebenso über den Bauch doch immerhin existierte noch mehr Haut als Kruste.

Seufzend zog sie die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen ein, spürte, dass ihr Gesicht dabei leicht spannte. „Madam Pomfrey?", rief sie etwas lauter.

„Miss Granger?", kam es besorgt von Links.

Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Professor?", hauchte sie zweifelnd dem Sichtschutz entgegen, der sich um das gesamte Bett zu ziehen schien.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?", kam es nun schon etwas fester zurück.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. War das wirklich Snape?

„Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?", brachte sie schwach hervor. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich ebenfalls merkwürdig taub an.

Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang schwieg einen Moment. „Ich hole sie.", sagte er dann und Schritte ertönten, welche sich entfernten. Sekunden später ertönten weitere, die sich zusammen mit denen von Snape wieder ihrem Bett näherten.

„Sie warten hier.", zischte die Medihexe in ihrem gewohnt ruppigem Ton und schob sich dann durch den Vorhang durch.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Kind?", fragte sie dann an den Lockenschopf gerichtet.

Dieser schluckte erst stark, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Etwas merkwürdig und taub. Aber, ansonsten geht es mir gut."

Die Krankenschwester nickte. „Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis alle Wunden verheilt sind. Aber, die Salbe, die Professor Snape und ich eigens für sie kreiert haben, müsste den Heilungsprozess bestens unterstützen."

Hermione blickte ein weiteres Mal an sich herab, bemerkte erst jetzt den dünnen, glibberigen Film, der sie komplett zu überziehen schien und die Tatsache, dass sie vollkommen nackt war. Sie schluckte erneut und nickte dann schwach. „Danke."

Pomfrey schrie leise auf. „Danke? Wofür mein Kind? Dafür, dass ihr lieber Herr Professor sie nicht umgebracht hat? Er ist es, der dankbar sein sollte! Dafür, dass sie noch am Leben sind.", schnaubte die Medihexe wütend.

„Ich sagte schon, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass der Trank eine solche Wirkung haben würde.", gab Snape hinter dem Vorhang leise zurück.

„Um so schlimmer. Man sollte sie von ihrem Amt entheben.", warf Pomfrey mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zurück. „Aber, wie ich Dumbledore kenne, wird er höchstenfalls ein paar strafende Worte für sie haben. Dieser Mann ist einfach zu weich."

Snape schwieg.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen, rufen sie mich.", sagte die Medihexe dann etwas sanfter an die Gryffindor gerichtet, bevor sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwand.

Hermione blieb leise stöhnend zurück. Warum immer sie? Warum war es immer sie, die wegen fatalen Nebenwirkungen hier landen musste? Man dachte nur einmal an ihren ersten Versuch, den Vielsafttrank zu benutzen zurück.

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen auch wirklich gut?", riss sie Snapes Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Den Umständen entsprechend.", entgegnete sie leise. „Ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem danken, Professor.", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu. Immerhin war es wirklich einzig und allein ihre Schuld, auch wenn es fahrlässig von Snape war, sie einen unbekannten Trank einfach probieren zu lassen. Doch vielleicht hatte er ihr auch einfach nur zu sehr vertraut. Woher sollte er auch wissen, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart neuerdings dazu neigte, zu Neville Longbottem zu mutieren.

„Dafür gibt es wirklich keinen Grund, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme war entsetzlich leise.

„Wissen Sie denn nun, welchen Trank ich gebraut habe?", fragte sie leise lachend und mit zitternder Stimme. Ihr Herz raste, sie hatte Snape noch nie so weich gehört.

„Einen verbotenen Miss Granger, wie auch immer sie das fertig gebracht haben." Sie konnte ihn förmlich lächeln hören.

„Ich wäre ein fantastischer Todesser, was?"

Einen Moment schwieg er. „Sie wären eine viel bessere Aurorin, Miss Granger. Und sie sind eine fantastische Hexe."

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Knie. „Vielen Dank Professor."

Erneut entgegnete er nichts. „Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass es mir leid tut, Miss Granger. Sehr leid sogar." Mit diesen Worten ertönten erneut Schritte. Er verließ die Krankenstation, ohne ihr auch nur die Chance geben, zu antworten.

Doch das war auch nicht nötig. Sie hätte keine passende Antwort gefunden. Nicht in diesem Moment…

_Huhu da draußen! Erstmal Sorry, dass es so irrsinnig lange gedauert hat. Das ein oder andere kam mir mal wieder dazwischen. :( Naja, wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dass das nächste Chap nicht so extrem lange auf sich warten lassen wird…_

_**DANKE**, an alle meine Leser und natürlich vor allem, an meine treuen Reviewer. Ich freue mich wirklich über jede noch so kleine Bemerkung, auch wenn ich jetzt niht auf jede einzelne eingehen werde. Dazu fehlt mir heute leider die Zeit. knuddel Ihr seid wirklich die Besten! Isch liebe eusch… ;)_


	23. Spiel, Satz und Sieg

**23.** Spiel, Satz und Sieg

Mit klappernden Zähnen kauerte die Gryffindor auf der nasskalten Holzbank, die nackten Beine leicht ineinander verschränkt. Es war ein ungewöhnlich kalter Tag für diese Zeit des Jahres.

„Ich sagte Dir, Du sollst was wärmeres anziehen.", tadelte Ron sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre südliche Nacktheit, während er den Besen immer wieder vor ihr auf und ab lenkte. „Du hast ja nicht mal Strümpfe an."

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich noch nichts direkt auf meiner Haut ertragen kann, Ron.", gab sie schroff zurück und schlang die noch leicht schmerzenden Arme so fest um sich, wie es ihr möglich war. Fast zwei Wochen war ihr kleines Missgeschick nun her, die Wunden waren größtenteils vollkommen verheilt und Pomfrey hatte ihr versichert, dass nur an ganz wenigen, besonders stark betroffenen Stellen kleine Narben zurück bleiben würden.

Natürlich hatte ihr Ausfall in den letzten Tagen den Trank und ihr geheimes Vorhaben um einiges zurück geworfen. Doch Gott sei Dank, sie hätte niemals geglaubt diese Worte einmal zu sagen – sei es auch nur in Gedanken- gab es Parkinson. Denn diese hatte ihre Arbeit in den ersten Tagen, in denen sie noch das Bett hüten musste, scheinbar vollkommen ohne Aufforderung oder Erwartungen übernommen.

Vielleicht waren die Schlangen von Hogwarts doch nicht so schlimm, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Vielleicht, doch wirklich darauf bauen, wollte sie nicht.

Ansonsten hatte sich nicht besonders viel in den letzten Tagen ergeben. Lavender war recht erfolglos in ihren heimlichen Schwarm gelaufen, sie hatten neben Malfoys, Snapes und Harrys Haare, welche sie nach einem heftigen Streit zwischen Ginny und dem Goldjungen einfach nur aus deren zu Klauen geformten Händen fischen mussten, noch einige andere Strähnen von begehrten Objekten ergattern können und ihre kleine geheime Gruppe war erneut um 7 Personen angestiegen, welche natürlich unweigerlich mit der Haarbeschaffung zusammen hingen und so nicht ausgeschlossen werden konnten.

Hierbei wusste die Gryffindor nicht, was an der ganzen Sache schlimmer war. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Geheimbund immer größer und offensichtlicher wurde – manche der Mitglieder schienen eine Art geheimes Zeichen, welches dem V der Vulkanier bedenklich ähnlich sah zu verwenden, um einander zu Grüßen – oder die Tatsache, dass seit einigen, sehr offensichtlichen Haarräuberaktionen die wildesten Spekulationen auf Hogwarts umher gingen. Hermiones Liebste war dabei wohl die, dass sich heimlich Todesser in die Schule eingeschlichen hatten, die Haare der Schüler stahlen um sich dann Mithilfe des Vielsafttrankes in diese zu verwandeln, in Harrys Nähe zu schleichen und diesen dann theatralisch auszulöschen.

Das einzige bedenkliche an dieser absurden Theorie war die Tatsache, dass der grandiose Plan der imaginären Todesser dem ihren sehr nahe lag. Außerdem gab es doch weitaus andere, einfachere und simplere Lösungen für Voldemort, an den Goldjungen zu gelangen.

Doch die gab es bekanntlich auch, um seine Unschuld zu verlieren.

+ä+

„Verdammt.", schrie sie, auf einem Bein hüpfend und beinahe über ihren eigenen Besen fallend, als sie versuchte mit verzehrtem Gesicht ihren schmerzenden Fuß zu erfassen. „Verdammt!"

„Es ist unglaublich Weasley, Du siehst sogar in einer solch lächerlichen Pose bezaubernd aus.", spottete es leise hinter ihr.

Augenblicklich ließ sie ihren Fuß los, Schmerz hin oder her, und wirbelte herum. „Ich bin über eine Wurzel gestolpert.", knurrte sie leise. Nicht aus Wut, sondern um den Schmerz zu verbergen. Im Inneren fügte sie ein ‚schon wieder' hinzu.

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", antworte der Blonde belustigt und hob mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren Besen auf. „Täusche ich mich, oder verpasst Du gerade das Spiel?" Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr das eben fallen gelassene Flugutensil.

Leise knurrend griff sie danach und zog es grob an sich. „Nein, ich werde lediglich spät dran sein. Verpassen werde ich es nicht.", warf sie über ihre Schulter hinweg, nachdem sie sich hastig wieder in Bewegung setzte. Dieses Mal jedoch wohl bedacht darauf, auf kleine, tückische Wurzeln oder andere Stolperfallen zu achten, welche ihren Weg pflastern könnten.

„Warum wirst Du spät dran sein, Schönste?", säuselte Malfoy leise, während er ihr geschmeidig und in geringem Abstand folgte. Keine Kunst, wenn man bedachte, dass er über einen ganzen Kopf größer war, als sie.

„Das geht Dich einen Scheißdreck an, Frettchen." Sie wollte nicht wirklich zugeben, dass es die Tatsache war, dass Cho Chang mit glänzenden Augen im Gemeinschaftraum auf ihren ach so tollen Captain und Goldjungen gewartet hatte. Die ganze Zeit über, hatte der Rotschopf schweigend auf der Treppe verbracht. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht, Chang unter die Augen zu treten. Nicht nachdem die ganze Schule wusste, dass sie und Harry wegen der Ravenclaw und dem Slytherin auf Kriegsfuss waren. Nun ja, sie wussten es nicht wirklich, doch das war der meist geschätzte Grund, für die häufigen und nicht besonders schönen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen der jungen Weasley und dem Jungen-der-lebte.

Der Blonde stöhnte hinter ihr leise auf. „Weasley, wann wirst Du endlich einsehen, dass Dir unsere kleine Affäre hilfreich sein könnte, was Potter angeht?"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen. „Wir haben keine Affäre!"

Er verdrehte sichtlich genervt die Augen. „Das weißt Du und das weiß ich und Gott sowohl auch Merlin weiß, ich würde es liebend gerne ändern.", hauchte er mit einem Knieerweichendem Lächeln, welches sie jedoch annähernd kalt ließ. „Doch der Rest der Schule scheint es nicht zu wissen. Oder sie wollen es nicht. Wie auch immer, Tatsache ist, dass Potter das Selbe denkt, wie der Rest von Hogwarts."

„Nicht ganz Hogwarts-"

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, Schönste. Doch das spielt gerade keine Rolle. Fakt ist, dass Du momentan Potters volle Aufmerksamkeit besitzt. Er nimmt sich nicht einmal mehr die Zeit, mich zu beleidigen, wenn Du in der Nähe bist. Nun ja, die Blicke, welche er mir deinetwegen ab und an zuwirft, lassen wir mal aus."

„Das ist nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich wollte!", keifte sie mit Zornesröte im Gesicht. Nein, dass war sie bei weitem nicht und es überraschte sie, dass sie genau dass direkt vor Malfoy zur Sprache brachte.

Dieser zuckte nur schwach mit den Schultern. „Aber, ist negative Presse nicht immer besser als keine. Sagen das nicht die Muggel?"

Einen Moment erstarrte Virginia in sich. Hatte er Recht. Genoss sie es vielleicht insgeheim, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben, sei es auch nur negativ. Immerhin tat sie nichts dagegen, diese wieder zu verlieren. Stattdessen schürte sie sie, indem sie immer wieder auf Harrys Sticheleien einging und diese konterte. „Ich…", begann sie leise und atmete lautstark aus.

Malfoy konnte sich ein breites Grinsen, welches seine grauen Augen gefährlich auffunkeln ließ, sichtlich nicht verkneifen. „Du solltest Dich beeilen, Weasley. Ich fürchte, Du verpasst das Spiel."

Die Angesprochene warf einen Blick auf die Arena, welche eigentlich schon in greifbarer Nähe war. Die ersten Besen erhoben sich über den Tribünen sichtbar in die Höhe. „Verdammt.", keuchte sie entsetzt und setzte sich augenblicklich wieder in Bewegung. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Da predigte sie dem Goldjungen seit Wochen, dass er die Proben und das Training nicht immer wieder schwänzen sollte und nun kam sie zu spät zu ihrem ersten Spiel.

Als sie etwa 1 Minute später endlich den Rand des Spielfelds erreichte und einen strafenden Blick von Madam Hooch und Ron erntete, welcher mit finsterer Miene um die Torringe flog. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und lenkte den Besen hoch zu den anderen Jägerinnen, welche ebenfalls mit leicht säuerlichen Mienen auf sie warteten. Kurz bevor sie sie erreicht hatte, versperrte etwas Gold-rotes, mit pechschwarzem Haar ihr den Weg. Hastig drehte sie den Besen und kam nur Millimeter vor ihm in der Luft zum stehen.

„Was Du in Deiner Freizeit machst, interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, Weasley." Es schmerzte sie immer wieder, wenn er sie bei ihrem Nachnamen ansprach. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass er sie Ginny genannt hatte. Wochen, Tage, Monate? Es schien keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Es schmerzte und dennoch… Dennoch löste es ein merkwürdig kribbelndes Gefühl in ihr aus. Vielleicht war es das Funkeln, welches in seinen Augen aufblitzte, wenn er es sagte. Vielleicht auch einfach nur die Art, wie er sie dabei ansah. „Allerdings stört es mich gewaltig, wenn Du wegen ihm ein wichtiges Spiel verpasst."

Wichtig… Ihr Gegner war Hufflepuff... Dennoch hatte er Recht …

Allerdings fragte sie sich ernsthaft, wen er mit ihm meinte. Einen Moment musterte sie ihr Gegenüber zögernd, dann folgte sie seinem starren Blick, welcher an ihr vorbei an den Rand des Spielfeldes führte. Dort verharrte Malfoy, lässig an die Seitenwand der Gryffindortribüne gelehnt und blickte zufrieden lächelnd zu ihnen hinauf.

Virginia entkam ein resigniertes Seufzen. Perfekt. Hier war sie, kam zu spät, machte einen vollkommen abgekämpften Eindruck und hatte dazu noch Malfoy, ihre imaginäre Affäre im Schlepptau. Die Hogwarts Gerüchteküche ließ sicherlich nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als sie sich wieder zurück zu ihrem erwarteten Gegenüber drehte, war dieser so plötzlich wie er erschienen war, wieder in die Weiten der Lüfte entschwunden.

Noch bevor sie ihn suchen konnte, ertönte unter ihnen Hoochs Starpfiff.

+ä+

Die Spannung zwischen dem Captain und Sucher der Gryffindors und der neuen Jägerin war alles andere als entspannt, als Hooch endlich den Startpfiff verlauten ließ und die Spieler auseinander schossen, nachdem die Mannschaftskapitäne sich, wie es Tradition war, begrüßt hatten.

Danach war Harry augenblicklich und bedenklich waghalsig in die Höhe geschossen. Der Lockenschopf entschloss später, sobald sich die passende Gelegenheit ergeben, mit ihrem besten Freund über sein nur allzu deutliches Verhalten zu sprechen. Denn so sehr er es auch überspielen und abstreiten mochte, selbst ein Blinder mit Gehörschaden würde bei seinem Verhalten Lunte riechen.

„Wie geht es Dir heute?", fragte jemand mehr als Bekanntes in ihre Gedanken hinein.

Hermione seufzte leise auf. „Nicht viel besser als gestern. Es juckt und brennt immer noch."

„Du warst gestern länger bei Snape.", hauchte Parvati mit einem deutlichen Grinsen, so als würden sie nicht über einen Lehrer, sondern über einen Klassenkameraden sprechen. „Was hat er gesagt?"

Der Lockenschopf runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte der allseits beliebte Meister der Gebräue schon von ihr gewollt haben? Ein Date sicherlich nicht, aber nach seinen eigenen Worten wohl noch weniger ihre Mithilfe an einem seiner kostbaren Tränke. „Nichts Besonderes."

Parvati kicherte einen kurzen Moment leise auf. „Ich dachte vielleicht… Nunja…" Dabei warf sie einen viel sagenden Blick herüber zur Slytherintribüne, wo die Pechschwarze Gestallt wachsam lungerte und sie aus tiefschwarzen Augen beobachtete. Er sah nicht einmal weg, als er sich ihre Blicke trafen. Hermiones Herz beschleunigte sich um das dreifache, doch nicht etwa, weil es seine Augen waren, die sie anstarrten. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Dasselbe Gefühl, welches sie gestern geplagt hatte, als er sie nach dem Unterricht zu sich gerufen hatte und neben sarkastischen Bemerkungen auch die ein oder andere, bedenkliche Frage gestellt hatte. „Er sieht ständig zu uns rüber…", kicherte die Dunkelhaarige munter.

Hermione schwieg. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass sie befürchtete Snape würde etwas ahnen? Etwas im Bezug auf ihren kleinen, verbotenen Plan und ihren Tätigkeiten in den dunklen Ecken des Schlosses. Seine Blicke und Fragen sagten es, schrieen es ihr regelrecht entgegen und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Snape nicht vielleicht viel mehr mit Dumbledore gemeinsam hatte, als man dachte. Konnte in diesem vermalledeitem Schloss überhaupt etwas geheim bleiben?

Doch die Frage war, warum dann niemand eingriff? Warum ließ man sie bis jetzt gewähren? Aus dem Grund, warum man sie, Harry und Ron bis jetzt auch immer hatte gewähren lassen? Doch dieses Mal waren die Gründe, welche sie dazu anführten alles andere als ehrenhaft.

Der Lockenschopf schluckte, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Gegenüber umwandte. „Deshalb bist Du nicht hier, was willst Du wirklich."

Parvati zog zischen die Luft ein und senkte den Blick und flüsterte leise. „Wir sind wieder 8 Leute mehr."

„Bitte?", fauchte sie eine Spur zu laut und aufgebracht zurück, so dass einige der ebenfalls Anwesenden sie strafend anfunkelten, bevor sie sich wieder dem Spiel widmeten, das anscheinend gerade 60 zu 10 für Gryffindor stand.

„3 Slytherins, 2 Ravenclaws, 1 Gryffindor und 2 Huffelpuffs."

"Bit-" Sie atmete lautstark ein und wieder aus. „Wie zur Hölle?"

Parvati blickte langsam auf. „Das mit Gryffindor ist meine Schuld. Ich sprach mit einem der Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum und na ja... Wir waren nicht so allein, wie wir dachten. Slytherin ist jemandem von Parkinsons Anhang zu verdanken, woher die Ravenclaws es haben weiß ich nicht und die Kleine aus Hufflepuff hat es von Ira White."

„Das würde bedeuten, wir brauchen einen weiteren Trank.", knurrte Hermione mit geballten Fäusten.

„Sie warten, sie wissen schon bescheid. Aber-", die Dunkelhaarige senkte erneut den Blick.

„Was aber?"

„Wir brauchen einen anderen Raum. Irgendetwas Größeres, es wird viel zu eng.", hauchte ihr Parvati kaum hörbar ins Ohr.

Hermione schrie einen Moment leise auf und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich nicht die Haare zu raufen. Soviel zu ihren anfänglichen Plänen des unbemerkt Bleibens und des kleinen Kreises. Jetzt waren es an die 40 Schülerinnen, welche ihrem kleinen, geheimen Bund angehörten, weitere Kräuterdiebstähle oder Schmuggeleien bestanden bevor und sie mussten auch noch einen anderen Raum finden, was Nächtliches umherschleppen der Tränke bedeuten würde.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre an diesem elenden Abend einfach rauf in mein Zimmer gegangen, als ihr auf diese absurde Idee kamt.", hauchte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Gegenüber.

„Was?", fragte diese kleinlaut.

Hermione schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Lass mich überlegen, mir fällt sicher was ein.", sagte sie stattdessen. Was hatte sie auch für eine andere Wahl? Aussteigen? Ihre Innere Stimme machte einen bedenklichen Ausruf. Doch sie verdrängte es. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie diese Bande von wahnsinnigen alleine lassen müsste und wer konnte schon ahnen, wo das hinführen würde.

„Dann weißt Du was?"

Die Menge jubelte los und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermione, wie Harry mit dem goldenen Schnatz unter eine Traube von Fliegern her flog, welche laut schreiend Ginny auf Händen trugen. Auf der kleinen, magischen Tafel am Rednerpult stand es schwarz auf weiß. 380 zu 10 für Gryffindor. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Später."

+ä+

Das Team jubelte und trug sie, allesamt immer noch auf ihren Besen sitzend, laut jubelnd quer über das Feld, wobei die kleine Traube immer wieder ins Trudeln geriet. 12 Tore, sie konnte es selber noch nicht fassen und stieß mit ausgestreckten Armen einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus. Sie hatte 12 Tore geschossen.

Der Junge ihrer Alpträume zog eine weitere Runde um die Traube, bevor er mit einem schwachen Lächeln vor ihr in der Luft stehen blieb. Der Schnatz flatterte immer noch sichtlich um seine Freiheit kämpfend in seiner geschlossenen Hand.

„Das war sehr gut gespielt, Weasley.", sagte er fast schon sanft.

Einen Moment war sie sprachlos. „Das war gut gefangen, Potter:", antwortete sie schließlich matt und es ging in den Jubelschreien von den Tribünen, die sich nun langsam leerten, weil alle hinab auf das Feld stürmten, fast unter. Jedoch nur fast.

Mit einer einzigen, blitzschnellen Bewegung, ließ Gryffindors Goldjunge von Schnatz ab und deute ihr an einzuschlagen. Virginia blickte ihn zögernd an, bevor sie darauf ein ging. Das Gefühl seiner Haut, welche sie durch die Handschuhe hinweg berührte, löste ein Kribbeln in ihr aus und sie musste unweigerlich lächeln. Und er lächelte zurück.

„Danke, Ginny.", sagte er sanft.

Ihr lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter und ihr Herz schlug einen ganzen Takt schneller, als gewohnt. „Nichts zu Danken, Harry."

Die Traube fuhr etwas auseinander, wackelte unsicher nach links und ihre Hände lösten sich. Virginia hüpfte noch ein letztes mal auf, bevor ihre Mitspieler sie auf dem Feld absetzten und von ihren Besen abstiegen. Auf einiger Entfernung sah sie, wie Harry ebenfalls landete und geschmeidig von seinem Besen stieg. Dabei schenkte er ihr einen unbeschreiblichen Blick aus diesen smaragdgrünen Augen, der den Rotschopf fast von ihren Beinen gerissen hätte. Mit heißen Wangen lächelte sie zurück und senkte den Blick.

Pure Euphorie überwältige sie. Was das Frieden? Hieß dass, das zwischen ihnen wieder alles im Lot war, oder noch besser… Vielleicht mehr?

Irgendwer schlug ihr laut grölend auf die Schulter und sie blickte glücklich wieder auf, ihr Blick suchte nicht einmal die freudig johlende Person hinter ihr, sie suchte jemand anderen. Doch was sie sah, ließ sie fast gefrieren. Ihr Herz schien einen ganzen Schlag auszusetzen, ihr Magen zog sich augenblicklich auf Kieselsteingröße zusammen und ihr wurde entsetzlich schlecht. Keine Spur mehr von Euphorie.

Denn da stand er, wie er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Doch etwas war anders. Etwas störte sie an dem Bild, was sich ihr nun bot. Keine freundlich funkelnden Augen, kein Knieerweichendes Lächeln. Stattdessen war da Chang, welche in seinen Armen hing, die Beine angehoben und die Arme fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Und er küsste sie.

Ohne dass sie es merkte, fiel ihr Besen neben ihr auf den Rasen. Doch das störte sie nicht, sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wer ihn ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nachdem man ihn ihr bei der Jubelprozedur regelrecht unter dem Hintern weggerissen hatte. Alles war unwichtig. Wie konnte sie nur so kindisch, naiv und töricht sein? Wie hatte sie geglaubt, dass er mehr in ihr sehen würde, als die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes? Und selbst wenn, wollte sie es wirklich?

„Ginny, warte!", noch bevor es zu ihr durchgedrungen war, wurde sie grob am Arm zurück gehalten und herum gewirbelt. Mit vor Zorn zitternden Lippen, sah sie in diese schmerzhaft schönen, grünen Augen, welche sie nun fast schon flehend anfunkelten. „Ich… weiß nicht…", stotterte er und sie sah, dass auch seine Lippen zitterten. Ebenso seine Hände, welche sich wie ein ertrinkender an ihre Unterarme klammerten. „Ich ertrag es nicht… Es tut mir leid…", stammelte er kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin und über seine Schulter konnte sie Cho Chang sehen, welche langsam und sichtlich verwirrt auf sie zusteuerten. Im Rücken halb Hogwarts und annähernd jeder zweite Blick lag auf ihnen.

Doch das alles schien ihn gar nicht zu stören. Er stand einfach da, mit diesen verletzten, trüben Augen und sie konnte regelrecht den Schmerz darin sehen, den er anscheinend solange und mit aller Kraft verheimlich oder auch verdrängt hatte. Er stand da und hielt sie umklammert. So fest, dass es fast schmerzte. Und dann küsste er sie…

Seine Lippen waren warm, wärmer als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte und er schmeckte nach Äpfeln, so wie er nach Zitrone und Honig roch. Sie konnte es so deutlich riechen, wie sie ihn schmecken konnte und die Berührung seiner Haarspitzen, welche beinahe sanft ihre Stirn kitzelten, ließen den Schmerz in ihren Armen fast verschwinden. Jedoch nur fast…

Sie wusste, es war das, was sie sich immer erträumt hatte und es hatte das Potenzial dazu, besser zu sein als das. Sie sollte sich an ihn krallen, in diesem Kuss und ihm versinken, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nicht, denn alles was sie sah, wenn sie die Augen schloss war Chang… Cho Chang, wie sie Sekunden vorher an ihrer Stelle war und es war fast so, als könnte sie Chang auf seinen Lippen schmecken.

Einen endlos langen Augenblick später, funkelten diese wundervollen Augen sie verwirrt und verletzt an und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie begriff, dass sie ihn von sich gestoßen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch wie wild und schien sie für verrückt zu erklären, dies hier zu unterbrechen, doch ihr Kopf sprach eine andere Sprache. Und ihr Herz schien diese für einen kleinen Moment zu verstehen, als sie über Harrys Schulter hinweg in Changs Gesicht sah, welche wie vom Erdbeben gerüttelt auf der Stelle verharrte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihre Lippen zitterten und eine Mischung aus Entsetzten und Schmerz lag auf ihrem schönen Gesicht.

Und ganz Hogwarts sah zu, als sie sich komplett von Gryffindors Goldjungen losriss und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige gab, um dann erhobenen Hauptes das Stadion zu verlassen. Schon nach wenigen Metern schien ihr Herz alles andere, als mit ihrem Kopf einig zu sein und ihre Sicht begann merkwürdig zu verschwimmen.

Sie hätte es haben können, doch sie hatte nicht gewollt. Sie wollte nicht nur die kleine Schwester sein, doch noch weniger, wollte sie sein Spielzeug oder ein bloßer Zeitvertreib sein. Und sie war sich alles andere als sicher, ob dieser Junge nicht vielleicht doch genau das in ihr sah…

_Hallo da draußen… Erst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mal wieder so extrem lange nichts habe von mir hören lassen. Jetzt bin ich hier, aber ich bringe leider gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten mit. Nun ja, für euch wohl eher die Schlechten. Ich fasse mich kurz, denn ich habe eigentlich eh schon keine Zeit hierfür. Mir hat sich eine große Chance aufgetan, in meinen Traumberuf zu rutschen und es dort vielleicht zu etwas zu bringen. Was ich letztendlich erreichen kann und werde, wird sich in Zukunft herausstellen, Fakt ist aber, dafür brauche ich Momentan alles was ich habe. Und wenn ich 100 für meinen Traum geben muss, dann werde ich das tun. Das bedeutet aber, dass ich hierfür für´s Erste nicht mehr viel übrig haben werde. Nun hatte ich in den letzten Wochen die Wahl, ob ich das alles hier für´s Erste komplett auf´s Eis lege und riskiere, dass ich es letztendlich vergesse oder ob ich versuche ab und an noch mal was von mir hören zu lassen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und mich für Letzteres entschieden, denn ganz aufgeben will ich das hier nicht. Ich habe aber nicht die Zeit und die Energie dafür, mir ständig Gedanken oder Vorwürfe darüber zu machen, dass ich sehr unregelmäßig und selten update. Wahrscheinlich noch seltener als sonst. Das tut mir leid, aber es lässt sich eben nicht umgehen…_

_Ich danke allen, die mir solange treu geblieben sind und es vielleicht auch in Zukunft bleiben werden. knuddel_


	24. Anmerk

_Leider kein neues Chap... Nur ein kleiner Anmerk...  
_

_Ja… Erstmal Hallo an alle, die das hier lesen…. Und Danke an alle die, die mich in den vergangenen Monaten immer wieder so ausdauernd mit Mails und Revs bombardiert haben und das obwohl ich es eigentlich zu 90 nicht geschafft habe, darauf zuantworten. Eure Mails sind bei mir angekommen und sie haben mich sowenig kalt gelassen, wie diese FF…_

_Puh, wie ich sehe liegt mein letzter Post hier wirklich erschreckend weit zurück. Und es tut mir leid fürs Erste nach so langer Zeit so erdenklich schlechte Nachrichten zu haben. _

_Nein – um das vorweg zu nehmen – ich denke nicht daran, diese Geschichte nicht zu beenden. Dazu liegt sie mir zu sehr am Herzen. Aber, ich bin schlichtweg raus. Vollkommen raus und so sehr ich auch versucht habe, mich in den vergangenen Wochen wieder in diese ganze Sache rein zubringen, ich habe es bisher leider nicht geschafft… :(_

_Aber, ich arbeite daran. Wie lange es dauert weiß ich nicht, aber ich werde mir wohl die Zeit nehmen müssen, die ich brauche. Bis auf winzig kleine Bruchstücke, an die ich mich noch schemenhaft erinnere, weiß ich nämlich nichtmal mehr, wohin ich mit dieser Sache wollte und da ich mich momentan nicht nur FF-Technisch sondern leider auch HP-Technisch stark neben der Spur befinde, komme ich sehr, sehr schleppend voran._

_Mancher fragt sich jetzt sicher, was ich mit diesem Post bezwecken will? Ich möchte einfach allen, die dieser Story immer noch treu sind – und davon scheint es zu meiner Überraschung noch eine ganze Menge zu geben – und auf eine Fortsetzung hoffen sagen, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht vergessen habe und wirklich versuche, sie zu beenden._

_Und ich möchte für Eure Hartnäckigkeit danken, denn ohne diese hätte ich das alles sicherlich noch weiter aus den Augen verloren… DANKE… knuddel_


	25. Träume, Bedenken und Zweifel

**24. Winzige Träume, kleine Bedenken und große Zweifel**

Schnaubend schob Virginia sich zwischen einer kleinen Traube starrender Hufflepuffs hindurch, während sie hektisch und so schnell wie möglich den Weg vom obersten Stockwerk, in die große Halle zurücklegte. Und das, obwohl sie eigentlich keinen Hunger hatte. Nicht im Geringsten sogar…

Doch was sollte sie sonst auch tun?

Verkriechen war sinnlos, denn seit gestern war sie der Star der Schule. Dabei war sie mal die arme Irre, die dem goldenen Jungen einfach so den Laufpass gegeben hatte. Mal war sie die coole Schöne, die Harry Potter für Draco Malfoy zurückgewiesen hatte. Dann war sie die Glückliche, die zwischen zwei Jungen stand…

Nur einige der unzähligen Varianten der Geschehnisse, die sich vor annähernd aller Augen auf dem Spielfeld des gestrigen Duells abgespielt hatten. Dabei war eine Version fantastischer als die andere. Und wohl auch unwahrer. Doch die junge Weasley hatte sich direkt beim ersten zaghaften ‚Warum?' dazu entschieden, es besser für sich zu behalten.

Die Wahrheit interessierte hier eh keinen. Schon gar nicht jene Hyänen, deren Blicke ihr auch hier nun wieder lüstern über den Gang folgten.

„Ich frage erst gar nicht ‚Warum', Schönste", hörte sie es neben sich amüsiert klirren.

Sie warf einen wütenden Blick zur Seite. „Was willst du von mir? Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

Der Blonde lachte hämisch, ignorierte die herablassenden Blicke einiger Slytherins, die sie gemeinsam passierten. Ganz offensichtlich war sein kleines Spiel ihm der Argwohn seinesgleichen wert.

„Verdammt, Weasley. Habe ich Potter vor der ganzen Schule gedemütigt, oder du?", hauchte er grinsend und setzte dann unbeirrt fort.

Ein leises Schnauben entkam ihrer Kehle. „Ich habe ihn nicht gedemütigt."

Ein schwaches Zucken mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst. Würde mir ein Mädchen vor der gesamten Schule einen Korb so groß wie das internationale Quidditchstadion verpassen, würde ich mich gedemütigt fühlen", hauchte er beiläufig, während er einigen Viertklässlerinnen mittels Lächeln die Knie weich machte. „Sehr gedemütigt sogar", fügte er dann sadistisch hinzu.

„Na, dann werde ich mir das merken", zischte sie unbeeindruckt, das Kichern der Mädchen, die tuschelnd hinter ihnen zurückblieben, ignorierend.

„Nicht nötig Weasley. Du wirst nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, mir einen Korb zu geben."

Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn eindringlich an. „Was willst du von mir?"

Er blieb ebenfalls stehen, schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Ach ja. DAS willst du. OK, wann und wo?", fauchte sie so aufgebracht, das ihr nicht einmal wirklich bewusst war, was sie da sagte. Oder gar, ob sie es vielleicht irgendwo tief drinnen ernst meinte.

Was hatte sie auch zu verlieren? Ihr Stolz war eh schon den Bach runter, ebenso ihre Träume… Alles was ihr geblieben war, waren Bedenken, Zweifel und Schuldgefühle… Und ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Aber, ob sie die nun durch eine ihrer Komplizinnen in Männergestalt, oder durch Malfoy verlor? Was für eine Rolle spielte das schon?

„Tztztz", hauchte er Kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist langweilig, Weasley und so gar nicht, was ich von dir will."

„Nicht?", hörte sie sich selber überrascht sagen. Wie war das noch mit dem Unterricht in Sachen Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit? Hatte sie das alles wirklich so falsch verstanden?

Ein Grinsen. „Nein, jedenfalls nicht so kampflos. Ich mag es, wenn sie sich wehren. Anfangs jedenfalls."

Virginia zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. „Das ist echt unter meinem Niveau, Malfoy."

„Ach wirklich? Mir war es gerade glatt so, als hättest du mir vor Sekunden noch ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht", antwortete er amüsiert und folgte ihr schnellen Schrittes.

„Was willst du von mir?", knurrte sie ignorierend und stampfte weiter wehenden Haares voran.

„Ich wollte dir für die Showeinlage gestern danken. Ich habe Potter lange nicht so am Boden gesehen", antwortete er schließlich mehr als nur sadistisch grinsend. „Wenn nicht sogar, noch nie."

„Das habe ich nicht für dich und schon gar nicht wegen DIR getan", fauchte sie und blieb erneut abrupt stehen.

„Ja", hauchte er. „Das weißt du und das weiß ich. Aber, weiß er das auch?"

Der Rotschopf schluckte, bemerkte die Blicke, die ihnen aus der Halle vor ihnen zugeworfen wurden. Man konnte sie ganz offensichtlich schon sehen. Doch wohl hoffentlich nicht verstehen.

„Das ist lächerlich. Er glaubt doch nie und nimmer, dass du der Grund-", begann sie leise.

„Sicher?", fiel Malfoy ihr ins Wort und deutete mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen auf den Tisch der Gryffindor, der in der Ferne ganz deutlich zu erkennen war. Und mit ihm die Entsetzten Gesichter von Ron und Harry.

„Das ist lächerlich. Ich will nur nicht…", sie schluckte, riss seinen Blick vom Schwarzhaarigen los und musterte erneut den Blonden. „…sein Spielzeug sein…", beendete sie den Satz.

Malfoys Gesicht zeugte deutliche Verwirrung, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Das einzige Spiel, das Potter beherrscht ist Quidditch."

„Warum… Warum erzähle ich dir das?", hauchte die junge Weasley stattdessen leise.

„Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage", gab der Slytherin lachend zurück und setzte seinen Weg unbeiirt fort, ohne sie ein weiteres Mal anzusehen. Harrys stechender Blick folgte dem Blonden zu seinem Platz.

Als Malfoy diesen erreicht hatte, sprang Harry hektisch auf und verließ – einen großen Bogen um den Rotschopf machend – die große Halle.

-h-

Hermione wurde erst durch Rons leisen Aufschrei von ihren Notizen und der darin versteckten Karte des Herumtreibers losgerissen und auf das Geschehen vor der großen Halle aufmerksam gemacht.

Eigentlich war es nichts. Weniger als nichts.

Da waren nur eine sichtlich aufgebrachtes junges Mädchen und ein sichtlich forscher junger Mann, die heftig zu diskutieren, zu flirten und zu… Hermione war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was die dritte Zutat war… Jedenfalls waren beide ziemlich in sich versunken… Für den Augenblick jedenfalls…

Doch das taten täglich hunderte der jungen Schüler an Hogwarts. Überall… In der Bücherei, auf den Ländereien, in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und wer weiß noch wo… Und sie taten teilweise weitaus… schlimmeres würde sie nicht behaupten, aber wohl Gewagteres…

Nichts Ungewöhnliches also, wären besagtes Pärchen vor der großen Halle nicht Virginia Weasley und Draco Malfoy. An für sich schon ungewöhnlich genug, doch wenn man bedachte, was man sich schon seid geraumer Zeit und nicht zuletzt seid gestern hier an der Schule erzählte, war das das, worauf annähernd ganz Hogwarts heute gewartet hatte.

Ein Zeichen, eine Erklärung… Und neuen Tratschstoff. Und da stand sie nun. Virginia Weasley, die-die-dem-goldenen-Jungen-eine-Backpfeife-gegeben-hatte, und debattierte heftig mit Draco Malfoy. Der Gerüchteküche nach, der Grund für die Ohrfeige Nummero eins. Gefolgt von Cho Chang und die Angst vor dem dunklen Lord, um nur drei mögliche Gründe zu nennen.

„Was machen sie da?", drang Ron heiser und entsetzt zu ihr durch.

„Nichts", warf Hermione scharf zurück.

„Reden", fügte Neville unsicher und mehr fragend als feststellend hinzu.

„Reden", knurrte Harry leise und ließ seine Gabel lautstark auf den Teller fallen.

Der Lockenschopf schnaubte leise auf. „Verdammt, pack dein übergroßes Ego ein und geh deine Wunden lecken."

„Bitte, erwähnt nichts, was mit lecken oder so zu tun hat", winselte Ron. Immer noch den Blick auf seine jüngere Schwester gerichtet.

Diese schien gerade deutlich ruhiger zu werden, warf erst Harry und dann wieder Malfoy einen entsetzlich langen Blick zu. Hermione fragte sich, ob an dem ein oder anderen Gerücht vielleicht doch etwas dran war. Obwohl sie es nach erstem Nachdenken für lächerlich bekannte.

Malfoy und Ginny… Das war so absurd wie sie und Snape… Aber, absurde Dinge gab es immer wieder… Sie und Snape waren das beste Beispiel dafür. Wenn es auch nur von Einseitiger Natur war.

Doch etwas störte sie an der ganzen Sache. Und das war neben den ganzen Ungereimtheiten die Tatsache, dass Ginny nichts erwähnt hatte. Jedenfalls nichts, was es bestätigen würde… Also konnte sie vorerst nur abwarten… und ungläubig starren…

Starren, wie die Gryffindor und der Slytherin einen Moment weiter Diskutierten, wie Malfoy Virginia ein letztes, unverschämtes Lächeln schenkte und den Rotschopf dann deutlich verwirrt zurück ließ. Lachend…

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ron atmete quietschend ein und aus und Harry versuchte Malfoy mit seinen Blicken hinterrücks zu erdrosseln.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr", zischte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich als der Blonde sich gesetzt hatte und der Rotschopf sich daran machte, näher zu kommen.

„Harry, das ist lächerlich", rief sie ihrem besten Freund hinterher. Doch er ignorierte sie. Ignorierte auch die Weasley, die nun wiederum seinen Schritten folgte. Bis er die Halle verlassen hatte.

Dann schlich Ginny weiter auf den Tisch zu, ließ sich unter den Argusaugen der anderen auf ihren Platz neben Neville fallen.

„Was hast du da mit ihm gemacht?", fauchte Ron noch bevor irgendjemand anderes die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte. Nicht, dass irgendwer danach aussah, als wenn er es vorgehabt hätte.

„Nichts", hauchte Ginny ernst.

„Nichts?", keifte Ron zurück. „Das war nichts NICHTS. Du hast da mit ihm…", er machte einige, undeutbare Bewegungen, die einige Slytherin am Nebentisch amüsiert nachahmten.

„Ron, bleib ruhig und lass uns das im Gemeinsch-", versuchte der Lockenschopf zu schlichten.

„Nix da. Ich will sofort wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte", fuhr Ron ihr unbeirrt dazwischen.

„Nichts Ron. Das hatte NICHTS zu bedeuten", gab Ginny bissig zurück.

„Stimmt das? Stimmt das echt?", fragte er dann schneidend.

„Natürlich stimmt das. Warum sollte ich-", begann der weibliche Weasley leise.

Doch Ron fuhr auch ihr ins Wort. „DAS meinte ich nicht. Hast du Harry wegen dem da abgewiesen?"

Ginny wich wie geschlagen auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Nein."

„Warum dann?", knurrte der männliche Rotschopf.

„Ron, ich denke, dass wir das echt nicht hier diskutieren müssen", mischte sich Hermione erneut ein.

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee", meldete sich auch Parvati leise zu Wort.

Ron warf einen überraschten Blick in die Runde. „Was geht euch das an? Das ist meine Schwester."

„Und das ist mein Leben", fauchte Ginny nun wütend dazwischen.

Rons Züge wurden hart… und seine Haut kreidebleich. „Soll das heißen-"

„DAS heißt gar nichts", fuhr nun Ginny ihrem älteren Bruder ins Wort und verließ stürmisch die Halle.

Unter den Blicken der anderen und dicht gefolgt von Hermione… und Parvati, Lavender und Padma…

„Ich schaff das allein", rief sie den anderen zu.

Diese blieben wie auf Kommando stehen.

„Es bleibt aber beim Alten? Heute Abend um halb elf vor dieser komischen Statue?", warf Lavender ihr jedoch noch unnötig laut hinterher.

Hermione beließ es dabei, einfach leise zu seufzen. Und zu hoffen, dass niemand etwas gehört hatte und sie heute Abend nicht noch um 10 Mitglieder reicher waren…

* * *

_Huhu… Ja, ich weiß mal wieder nicht was ich sagen soll. Diesesmal aber wohl vor Freude. ____ Nachdem ich mir diese FF Wochen immer wieder einverleibt habe – von vielen meiner anderen Werken mal abgesehen :P – und an diesem Chap wirklich Tage ohne wirkliche, gescheite Resultate gesessen hatte, bin ich ganz ehrlich schon fast verzweifelt. Um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich kurzzeitig, diese FF hat ihr vorzeitiges Ende gefunden.._

_Letztendlich sollte es dann wohl doch nicht so sein, denn nachdem ich mir vorgestern dann noch mal „Seelenwanderer" gegönnt hatte, klappte es plötzlich. Und das ziemlich gut… freu So gut, dass ich nun nicht nur dieses und ein fast komplettes nächstes Chap von „SYIH" vorzuweisen habe, sondern dass auch das nächste Chap für MV zur Hälfte aufs Papier gebracht ist. _

_Wann es hier weiter geht kann ich noch nicht genau versprechen. Vielleicht in zwei Wochen… Vielleicht in einer… Vielleicht auch erst in vier Wochen… Fest steht aber, dass ich versuchen möchte diese FF und auch SYIH" soweit ich es hinbekomme, von nun an mindestens einmal im Monat weiterzuposten (blödes Wort für diese Stelle)… Mal schauen, ob ich es hinbekomme. Zeitlich müsste es machbar sein, wenn ich nur halbwegs vorankomme…_

_An dieser Stelle noch mal DANKE an alle, die mir in den letzten Monaten immer noch so treu waren und das obwohl hier wirklich seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts mehr passiert ist und ich ja auch für die Zukunft nichts 100 versprechen kann, außer es zu versuchen… Und natürlich auch danke und willkommen an jeden neuen Leser, der sich vielleicht in der nächsten Zeit hierher verirren wird… ___

_Ich knuddel euch alle – ob es euch nun recht ist oder nicht… ;)_

_Achja… __**WICHTIG:**__ Das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen… Was vielen vielleicht aufgefallen ist, diese FF (und auch See you in hell) ist, was das HP-Universe angeht nicht ganz up to date. Ich habe beide FF´s begonnen, noch bevor HP6 in die Läden kam. Daher werden die Geschehnisse in HP6 in diesen FF´s auch nicht berücksichtigt. Sprich: Dumbledore lebt, Snape ist noch kein Verräter (oder auch nicht, wer weiß;)), Ginny und Harry hatten nix und ja… war da noch was? Falls ja… Ihr wisst schon… ;)_


	26. Nachtwanderungen

**25.**Nachtwanderungen

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich morgen den ganzen Unterricht durchschlafen werde", zischte eines der Mädchen, welches die Rolle des Kesseltragens ergattert hatte. Virginia wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen, doch das war nichts Neues bei dem stetigen Anwuchs ihrer Mitglieder. Hermione hatte den meisten Mädchen versucht klar zu machen, dass das V-Zeichen alles andere als unauffällig war, doch der Rotschopf war sich nicht sicher, ob das helfen würde.

„Das musst du wohl in Kauf nehmen, wenn du hier mitmischen willst", gab die Weasley spitz zurück.

„Du bist heute ziemlich schnell verschwunden", sagte Mione schließlich leise neben ihr. Sie hatte sich sowohl Harrys Umhang, als auch die Karte des Herumtreibers stibitzt um den Mädchen einen unentdeckten Umzug zu ermöglichen.

Die Kessel passten allerdings nicht wirklich unter den Umhang, was sich indirekt als Problem herausstellte. Denn mit diesen mussten sie die halbe Schule durchqueren, vorbei an quengelnden Gemälden, schnüffelnden Katzen und horchenden Lehrern. Ihr Ziel war die heulende Hütte, doch bis sie den Gang dorthin erreicht hatten und sie so einigermaßen in Sicherheit wiegen konnten, würde es noch mindestens 20 Minuten dauern.

Minuten, in denen sie es wohl nicht umgehen konnte, sich den Fragen des Lockenschopfes und wohl auch den Fragen der anderen zu stellen.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie also nur leise.

„Wo bist du gewesen? In deinem Zimmer warst du nicht."

„Nein", hauchte der Rotschopf. „Ich brauchte Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Beides hätte ich dort nicht gehabt", fügte sie mit dem Gedanken an ihre ebenso hartnäckigen wie wenig feinfühligen Zimmergenossinnen hinzu.

Mione nickte, warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „Langsam, da ist Filch", warf sie den anderen zu. Diese brachen Augenblicklich in eine mittelschwere Panik aus.

„Keine Sorge, er ist noch weit genug weg. Wir wollen ihn nur nicht auf uns aufmerksam machen", fügte der Lockenschopf also hinzu und es wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. „Um nachzudenken?", wandte sich Mione schließlich wieder an Virginia.

Nun nickte diese. „Ja. Jedoch nicht über das, was alle vermuten."

„Nicht?", fragte Mione ruhig, immer noch den Blick auf die Karte gerichtet. Doch die Weasley wusste, dass sie dennoch einen großen Teil Miones momentan sehr spärlichen Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

„Nein. Malfoy treibt seine Spiele. Er hat sich nur geschickt in mein kleines Desaster eingebracht." Virginia schloss die Augen, versuche den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht zu vergessen, als er sie in der Halle blitzschnell hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihm nicht egal war. Das…

Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Malfoy vielleicht doch Recht hatte… Dass er mehr in ihr sah... Mehr, als nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Natürlich konnte es auch nur ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass sie seinen Stolz verletzt hatte… Und dass Malfoy im Unrecht war und Harry Potter doch andere Spiele, als Quidditch beherrschte… In diesem Fall wäre das Problem also nicht etwa Malfoy, sondern sie. Sie, die sich geweigert hatte mitzuspielen…

„Du und Malfoy?", ließ sie Parvati fast vor Schreck aus der Haut fahren.

„Nein, nicht ich und Malfoy", gab Virginia schneidend zurück. „Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf diesen Blödsinn. Ihr solltet mich besser kennen."

Parvati zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich noch darum gewettet, dass du über Potter hinweg wärst. Soviel also zum ‚Wir sollten dich besser kennen'."

Die junge Weasley zog schneidend die Luft ein, aber die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor kam ihr zuvor. „Außerdem, welchen Grund hättest du sonst dafür, ihm in dieser Situation eine zu verpassen und ihm nicht leidenschaftlich die Zunge reinzuschieben? Wenn nicht Malfoy, welchen dann?"

Hermione konnte sich ein kleines Lachen aufgrund der Dreistigkeit ihrer neuen, selbsternannten besten Freundin nicht verkneifen.

„Wartet, ihr glaubt das doch nicht wirklich? Diesen Blödsinn, der sich auf den waghalsigen Geschichten von Angela und Beth aufbaut und der sich durch meinen Ausrutscher nach dem Spiel regelrecht verselbstständigt hat?", hauchte Virginia nun ungläubig.

Gut, dass die halbe Schule diesen Unsinn zu glauben schien und untereinander verbreitete, damit konnte sie leben. Sie konnte sogar halbwegs damit leben, dass er es eventuelle als Grund dafür ansah – Nunja, wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht.

Schier unglaublich war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sogar diejenigen sich davon mitreißen ließen, von denen sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Denjenigen, denen sie vielleicht die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Anvertrauen würde… Menschen, die ihr in den vergangenen Wochen näher gekommen waren, als sie es sich jemals zuvor hätte vorstellen können. Viel näher sogar, dachte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Lavender, deren Knutschfleck langsam aber sicher verschwand.

„DAS war kein Ausrutscher. DAS war-", raunte Parvati tief.

„DAS war verwirrend", gab die Weasley schwach zurück.

Mione sah sie einen kleinen Moment verwundert an. „Du musst zugeben, dass das alles auch für uns etwas verwirrend war. Natürlich die Ohrfeige, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände deine nagelneue, überraschende Freundschaft mit Malfoy. Passend zu den Gerüchten."

Virginia schüttelte ungläubig und kapitulierend den Kopf. „Cho Chang", hauchte sie dann leise.

„Was?", entgegnete Parvati verwirrt. Auch der Lockenschopf schaute etwas verwirrt drein.

„Chang ist ein Grund. Einer von vielen. Aber, ich kann euch versichern, Malfoy ist keiner von ihnen."

Parvati schnaubte leise auf. „Ich wäre eher für Malfoy."

„Verdammt Parvati", entgegnete der Rotschopf leise.

Diese lachte spielerisch auf und ließ sich zu den anderen zurückfallen.

„Meine Arme tun weh", kam es auch prompt von unbekannter Stelle zurück.

-h-

„Ein Gutes hat es", sagte Hermione schließlich leise in die unangenehme Stille hinein, die sich gebildet hatte. Dabei versuchte sie den Juckreiz zu ignorieren, der sie gerade an den Beinen penetrierte. Warum hatte sie sich auch in die Strümpfe quälen müssen?

Vielleicht weil sie die Blicke nicht ertragen hatte, die ihr liebster Tränkemeister gestern – beim Nachsitzen – immer wieder auf ihr nacktes Fleisch geworfen hatte. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es andere Hintergründe hatte, als die die sie sich unterbewusst sogar einredete, ertrug sie es nicht.

So oder so nicht…

Ginny blickte überrascht aus ihren Gedanken auf, die sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch hatten tiefsinnig auf den Steinboden starren lassen.

„Chang geht Harry aus dem Weg, Außerdem war er heute erstaunlich pünktlich und anwesend im Unterricht", fuhr sie fort.

Und ja, das waren sowohl Fortschritt als auch Änderungen. Wenn man von Harrys mieser Laune, die sich seit gestern noch einmal um einen Hauch verschlechtert hatte – wen wunderte es -, absah. Hierbei konnte die Gryffindor jedoch beim besten Willen nicht den genauen Grad und Hintergrund von seinen ‚inneren Verletzungen' beurteilen.

Sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass ihr bester Freund schon lange mehr für die junge Weasley empfand, als nur Brudergefühle oder Freundschaft. Und sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sich mit der Zeit mehr daraus hätte entwickeln können. Oder, dass es sich auf kurz oder lang mit Sicherheit entwickelt hatte. Doch dass es so schnell zu einer solchen Handlung – sprich dem überstürztem Kuss vor der gesamten Schule – kommen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Geschweige denn hätte sie mit Ginnys Reaktion gerechnet. Auch wenn sie dachte, zu ahnen, worum es der jungen Weasley ging. Sie ahnte, aber sie war eben nicht sicher.

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das interessieren soll oder nicht. Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts mehr", hauchte Ginny nun leise und gedrückt.

Hermione lächelte schwach zurück. Schwach und aufmunternd. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es. „Ich denke, ich verstehe."

„Ach ja?", hauchte ihr gegenüber wenig überzeugt.

„Ich denke ja", erwiderte sie vorsichtig.

Der Rotschopf nickte unsicher und sichtlich unzufrieden. „Mione, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das deuten soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hätte geschehen lassen sollen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was er in mir sieht und was ich für ihn bin. Und ich weiß nochweniger ob ich das sein möchte, was er in mir sieht."

„Egal was du tust, hör auf jeden Fall erstmal auf zu Heulen", fuhr nun auch noch Pansy Parkinson dazwischen und schob sich zwischen den beiden Gryffindor hindurch nach vorne. „Vor keiner Woche hast du noch genörgelt, weil er dich nicht sehen wollte. Jetzt sieht er dich."

„Er hasst mich", rief ihr der Rotschopf ungläubig hinterher.

Nein, was immer es war, was in ihrem zugegeben momentan sehr konfusem Freund vorging. Hass war es wohl nicht.

„Ein bisschen Schwund ist immer", gab Parkinson amüsiert zurück.

Virginia starrte die Schwarzhaarige – die rückwärts vor ihnen herlief – mit offenem Mund an.

Diese nahm Hermione vorsichtig die Karte aus der Hand, warf einen Blick darauf und pfiff dann anerkennend auf. „Schönes Stück. Hätte ich auch gern."

„Vergiss es", knurrten die beiden Gryffindor wie aus einem Mund zurück.

„Ein Scherz. Aber, wie ich sehe, sind wir fast da", hauchte die Schlange grinsend, drückte Hermione die Karte wieder in die Hand und wirbelte erneut herum.

„Mädels, wir sind fast da", warf sie dann an die anderen Mädchen zurück und blieb etwas unschlüssig vor der Statue stehen, die sie von der letzten Hürde – dem kleinen, unterirdischen Gang - trennte. „Allerdings ist hier eine Wand", hauchte die Slytherin fragend und warf Hermione einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„OK. Was ihr hier jetzt seht, bleibt unter UNS", zischte der Lockenschopf und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte. Unter den genervten Blicken von Parkinson und ihrer Gang, die sie gespannt musterten.

„Granger, sicherlich ist das hier verboten und gefährlich. Aber, du übertreibst und stiehlst uns Zeit", hauchte Elvine schneidend.

Natürlich war sie übervorsichtig. Allerdings berechtigt, wenn sie die Umstände betrachtete. Immerhin wandelten hier gerade ein halbes Dutzend Schülerinnen durch das Schloss um indirekt die Schule zu verlassen. Und das noch zu verbotenen Uhrzeiten und mit magischen Tränken im Gepäck.

Da war Vorsicht geboten. Vor allem, wenn man wie sie jeden Moment damit rechnete, dass Snape aus der nächsten Ecke sprang und ‚immobile' brüllte. Kurz bevor er jeder von ihnen 5000 Punkte abzog. Mal abgesehen von en anwesenden Slytherin vielleicht.

Eine Befürchtung, die sie jedoch lieber für sich behielt. Für´s erste. Jedenfalls, wenn sie keine Panik auslösen wollte.

Ein Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich einmal die schreiende Meute und den brüllenden Snape vors innere Auge holte. Dann atmete sie durch, warf einen letzten Blick auf die Karte und setzte den Mechanismus in gang.

„Gewitzt. Eine Schande, dass dieses Geheimnis keines von Slytherin ist", schnarrte Parkinson. Ihr Anhang stimmte leise zu.

„Noch so ein Gag und du bleibst draußen", gab der Lockenschopf zurück.

„Gag?", fragte Parkinson leise.

Hermione konnte sich ein genüssliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie vor den anderen Mädchen hinab in den Tunnel stieg.

„Lumos", hallte es aus etwa dreidutzend Mündern durch den stockdunklen Gang, bevor er heller wurde, als Hermione ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

-v-

Virginia folgte den anderen in kleinem Abstand, verlor Hermione, Parvati und co schließlich nach wenigen Metern in der Enge aus den Augen und folgte dem unbekannten Tumult, in dem sie sich gerade befand ins Ungewisse.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder und seine zwei besten Freunde Geheimnisse hatten, von denen sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Doch dass es so viele waren – wie sie in den letzten Wochen herausfinden musste – hatte sie nicht einmal geahnt.

Die letzten Meter, wie sie Hermione vor einigen Minuten angekündigt hatte, zogen sich schließlich etwas dahin. Zeit, in der sie in das gewöhnliche Spiel von Zweifeln, Träumen und Bedenken abrutschte und nur hier und da durch das ein oder andere, leise Kreischen, Kichern oder Murmeln aus ihrer näheren Umgebung wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit fand.

So hätte sie es fast verpasst, als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

-h-

„Willkommen in der heulenden Hütte", erklärte Hermione der eintrudelnden Menge, die von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt – einem morschen Tisch, auf den sie auf Parvatis und Lavenders Rat hin geklettert war – schon bedenkliche Ausmaße annahm.

Sie wollte nicht einmal schätzen, wie viele junge und jungfräuliche – oder auch nicht jungfräuliche – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und auch Slytherin sich heute hier versammelt hatten.

„Merlin", hauchte Parkinson, nachdem sie es sich neben der Gryffindor bequem gemacht hatte, und es klang wie ein kleiner entsetzter Fluch. „Ich fürchte, wie brauchen einen weiteren Trank", wisperte sie dann an Hermione gewandt.

Diese nickte nur schwach und versuchte einen groben Überblick über die Zahl der Anwesenden zu bekommen. Dabei wurde der Strom, der sich nach und nach aus dem Gang in die Hütte drängte zusehend schwächer.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch alle an die Abmachung ‚Wir schweigen wie ein Grab' gehalten", hörte sie Parkinson neben sich schnarren.

„Das sind locker 50", flüsterte sie ungläubig und machte die Anstallten, sich testend in den Arm zu kneifen. Gott sei dank kam sie rechtzeitig zur Besinnung. Ihre immer noch hauchdünne und empfindliche Haut hätte es ihr sicherlich gedankt. Also rieb sie sich nur sanft und nervös die Unterarme.

Parkinson nickte zustimmend. „Dennoch denke ich, wir sollten das mit dem ‚Geheimbund' noch mal klären", rief die Schwarzhaarige schließlich in den Tumult hinein.

Rund 50 Augenpaare blickten teilweise beschämt, teilweise gleichgültig und dann auch unverständlich zurück.

„Also. Erstmal ist das ab heute unser geheimer Treffpunkt", mischte sich nun Hermione ein und versuchte so fest und eindringlich zu klingen, wie sie nur konnte.

Natürlich war das da vor ihr keine beängstigende Menschenmenge an sich. Aber, sie war beängstigend, was diese Sache hier anging. Beängstigend aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Und wenn das so weiterging, würde bald McGonagall oder noch schlimmer – Snape – in ihren Reihen stehen.

Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er dort unten in der Menge stand und mit tiefschwarzen, strafenden Augen zu ihr herauf sah. Auch wenn es ihr ein dümmliches Grinsen ins verkrampfte Gesicht zauberte.

„Geheim bedeutet, ihr erzählt es NIEMANDEM. Nicht der Kameradin aus dem Leistungsfach, nicht eurer Zimmergenossin und auch nicht eurer besten Freundin. Ihr werdet es nicht mal eurem scheiß Tagebuch erzählen. Tut ihr es doch, werdet ihr nicht eure Unschuld verlieren, sondern eure Zungen. Das verspreche ich euch", knarrte Parkinson und zum ersten Mal war die Gryffindor froh, die Slytherin an ihrer Seite zu haben. Denn deren Worte schienen bei den Anwesenden besser anzukommen, als ihre.

Jedenfalls wenn man die entsetzten Blicke und das schwache Zurückweichen bedachte, das sich in der Menge vor ihnen abspielte. Eine etwa vierzehnjährige Hufflepuff zog mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Wangen ein.

Hermione nickte zustimmend. „Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Wir müssen das alles neu koordinieren. So passt das nicht. Ihr macht also für heute alle, dass ihr zurück in eure Häuser kommt. In kleinen Gruppen und vor allem ohne aufzufallen."

„Ohne aufzufallen bedeutet hierbei nicht, so unauffällig wie möglich, sondern unsichtbar. Ihr versteht was ich meine?", knarrte Parkinson.

Leises Murmeln war die Antwort.

Hermione musste dümmlich grinsen. Parkinson überraschte sie auf gewisse Weise positiv und sie musste sich gestehen, eigentlich war die Slytherin eine gute Unterstützung in dieser ausgearteten Katastrophe, aus der sie eigentlich lieber davonlaufen würde.

Leider befand sich ihr Kopf bis zum Ansatz in der Schlinge und sie taumelte auf Zehenspitzen an der Stuhlkante. Würde sie jetzt springen, würde man ihr das Genick brechen. Dabei warf sie einen weniger zuversichtlichen Blick auf ihre neue Partnerin.

„Wir sehen uns dann, wenn wir alles Entsprechende geklärt haben. Dazu möchte ich, dass immer jeweils eine Vertreterin für jedes Haus hier bleibt. Emma, Padma, Parkinson und ich dienen von heute an als Vermittlerinnen zwischen unseren Häusern. Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden. Und uns untereinander", sagte die Gryffindor.

Dir angesprochene Hufflepuff – die Einzige die Hermione kannte, die sie mehr zuverlässlich als naiv einschätzte -, Padma und der Rest der Anwesenden stimmte leise zu. Dann machten sich die Ersten daran, die Hütte in kleinen Gruppen wieder zu verlassen.

„Noch eine Sache", rief Parkinson die ersten Verschwindenden noch mal zurück." Wenn ich noch einmal jemanden erwische, der dieses dämliche möchtegern-Geheimbund-Zeichen macht, verliert derjenige seine Finger."

Erneutes Murmeln, dann löste sich die Traube in den Gang auf.

„Wir treffen uns übermorgen in der Bibliothek", sagte die Gryffindor an Parkinson, Emma und Padma gewandt.

„Wunderbar. Seit wann hast du hier bitte das sagen?", tönte Parvati sichtlich beleidigt.

„Bitte?", gab der Lockenschopf etwas unsicher zurück.

Parkinson kletterte neben ihr vom Tisch und brachte diesen so zum Schwanken. „Reiß dir nicht den fleischigen Arsch auf, Prinzessin", hauchte sie schließlich triezend.

„Hör auf, so war das nicht gemeint. Natürlich könnt ihr auch kommen. Solange ihr nicht wieder alle eure Freunde mitbringt", hauchte der Lockenschopf genervt und machte sich daran der Slytherin zurück auf den Boden zu folgen. Wohl darauf bedacht, sich nirgendwo sie frisch gewachsenen Haut aufzureißen.

„Sehr witzig", fauchte Parvati und beobachtete die Slyherin und ihren Anhang dabei, wie diese sich daran machen das Treffen zu verlassen.

„Das klang aber ganz so. So, als wenn du und Parkinson die ‚Hogwarts Virgins' gegründet hätten", flüsterte Lavender schließlich leise, als alle anderen außer Reichweite waren.

Hermione zog zischend die Luft ein.

„Die was?", kam Ginny ihr entsetzt zuvor.

„Hogwarts Virgins. Das war unsere Idee. Diese Sache braucht immerhin einen Namen", sagte Parvati schnippisch.

Hermione atmete ebenso zischend wieder aus. „Diese Sache braucht ein Ende", fuhr sie die anderen dann an. Dann stürmte sie ebenfalls von der Hütte zurück in den Gang.

„Komm hör auf. Du kannst da ebenso wenig raus, wie wir es können. Dazu ist es zu spät."

„Ja, denn die die nicht wissen wer wir sind, denken wir wären Todesser", knarrte der Lockenschopf gegen den Wind an, der ihr durch ihre schnellen Schritte die Harre aus dem Gesicht pustete.

„Das ist ein lächerliches Gerücht. Genauso lächerlich wie das Gerücht mit Ginny und Malfoy", schnarrte Parvati ihr entgegen.

„Bitte?", rief Ginny entrüstet.

„Deine eigenen Worte, meine Liebe", gab die Dunkelhaarige zurück.

Der Lockenschopf blieb ruckartig stehen und wirbelte herum. „DAS artet aus. Die Lehrer schöpfen Verdacht und wenn sie es noch nicht getan haben, dann werden sie es bald tun."

Lavender zuckte zusammen, blieb mit Ginny zurück.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Schwachsinn?", hauchte Parvati dann leise. In ihren Augen glitzerte Unruhe.

Hermione sackte in sich zusammen. „Snape."

„Snape? Warum Snape?", mischte sich nun die Weasley ein.

„Ich denke er ahnt etwas. Sicher nicht was, aber er stellt… sagen wir, er stellt bedenkliche Fragen", antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor.

„Oh", hauchte Lavender.

Parvati verstummte, wich bis zu ihrer Freundin zurück.

„Denkst du es ist eng?", harkte Ginny weiter nach.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall vorsichtiger sein."

Der Rotschopf schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. „Gut. Dann werden wir das ab jetzt sein", sagte sie dann und wandte sich an die anderen beiden. „Ihr werden euren Freundinnen und Bekannten sagen, dass diese Sache ab jetzt geschlossen ist. Ein einziges neues Gesicht und ich sorge dafür, dass diese Sache frühzeitig ihr Ende findet."

Einheitliches Nicken.

„Wir werden diese Sache auch noch mal übermorgen mit den anderen besprechen. Ich bin sicher, die stimmen uns zu", hauchte Ginny dann an Hermione gewandt.

Diese nickte grinsend. „Du könntest dich gut mit Parkinson zusammentun. Dur wärst eine erstklassige Slytherin."

Der Rotschopf lachte leise auf. „Das liegt sicher an meinem neuen, schlechten Einfluss", hauchte sie dann Augenzwinkernd.

Hermione setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, zog die in ihrer Manteltasche verstaute Karte heraus und wisperte den Spruch, um sie lesbar zu machen. „Ok, lasst uns zurückgehen bevor wir diesem vermaledeiten, sexy Tränkemeister noch Grund zum Misstrauen geben", raunte sie.

Lavender quiekte hinter ihr überrascht auf, Ginny entwich ein kurzes, schallendes Lachen.

„Parkinson war heute verboten", hauchte schließlich Parvati gedankenverloren. "Ich denke, ich werde sie mal fragen, ob sie mein Malfoy sein will."

Ein erneutes Quieken von Lavender. Dann ein dicht gefolgtes „Ich denke, ICH soll dein Malfoy sein."

„Das ist gruselig", hauchte Ginny neben ihr kaum hörbar.

Hermione nickte stumm, aber überschwänglich.

* * *

_Ja, hier bin ich wieder. Zwar nicht so zeitig, wie ich es mir eigentlich erhofft hatte, aber ich denke dieses Mal bleibt es halbwegs im Rahmen…_

_Hui… An dieser Stelle erst einmal DANKE für die vielen, lieben Revs. Ich bin echt baff. Vor allem, da die meistens überwiegend positiv waren. Klar, hier und da gab es etwas Kritik. Aber, sehr wohl berechtigte. Wie auch immer, ich möchte gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei rumquatschen… Dafür hab ich eigentlich auch mal wieder gar keine Zeit… seufz_

_Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass dieses Chap – was mir persönlich um einiges besser gefällt, als das recht schwache, letzte Chap – dieser FF wieder gerecht wird. Ich hab mein – zum momentanen Zeitpunkt - Bestes gegeben… ;)_


	27. Sturmwarnung

**26.**Sturmwarnung

„Es sieht nach einem Sturm aus", ertönte es neben ihr.

Virginia war sich nicht sicher, meinte aber den Hauch von Sorge in der Stimme der andere, die nun dicht neben ihr ihre Bahnen durch den Himmel zog, zu hören.

Nicht dass Regen ein Problem beim Training darstellte. Sturm war jedoch eine ganz andere Sache. Denn das hieß nicht nur man war nach dem Training nass bis auf die Knochen. Sondern das könnte auch eine unsanfte Bruchlandung, Blitzschlag oder Zusammenstoß bedeuten.

Der Rotschopf warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Ferne. Das nächste Spiel fand erst in einigen Wochen statt und der Himmel östlich, aus dem der Wind kam, der ihr und Sarah grob die Haare ins Gesicht peitschte, sah bedenklich grau aus. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch, bis das Unwetter uns erreicht."

„Was? Das Training zu beenden?", fragte Sarah spöttisch, „sieh ihn dir an, er lässt uns trainieren, bis wir vom Besen fallen."

Virginia musterte erst ihr Gegenüber einen Moment, dann den eben angesprochenen Captain. Der Schwarzhaarige zog gerade eine ausschweifende Runde über ihnen und wenn die Weasley sich nicht täuschte, sah er verdammt verstimmt aus.

Doch das war seit Tagen eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Blitzschnell und ohne Vorwarnung entfernte sich Sarah von hier, schnappte sich den Quaffel und schoss ein Tor. Von der Rothaarigen annähernd unbemerkt.

Virginia war viel zu beschäftigt damit, seinen fast schon Schlangenartigen Bewegungen zu folgen, mit denen er seine groben und sichtlich aggressiven Bahnen zog. Dennoch hielt er Ausschau nach dem Schnatz.

Ein Grollen in der Ferne riss die Weasley aus ihrer Starre. Und mit ihr auch den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Es zieht ein Sturm auf, Harry", rief der Rotschopf schließlich todesmutig.

Er sah sie an, antwortete aber nicht.

Langsam steuerte sie den Besen näher auf ihn zu. „Harry", sagte sie schließlich leise, als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte.

„Das sehe ich", sagte er schließlich schneidend. Seine Stimme fast vollkommen emotionslos.

Sie wich leicht zurück, konnte einige Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren. Sicherlich die Blicke der anderen Spieler, die sich gerade fragten was jetzt so vollkommen unerwartet zwischen ihr und ihrem gedemütigtem Captain vorging. Doch es war ihr gerade egal, was die anderen dachten.

Jedenfalls fast.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Training beenden", hauchte sie gegen den Wind an, der nun so heftig über das Feld jagte, dass sie ihre eigene Stimme kaum mehr verstand. Unter ihr trudelte einer der Treiber fast gegen einen Tribünenpfosten.

„Warum? Damit du dich mit Malfoy treffen kannst? Zu einem netten Schäferstündchen?", zischte er, machte einen Bogen um sie und schoss etwas höher.

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken folgte sie ihm, ignorierte die Mühe, die es sie mit jedem ansteigenden Meter kostete, den Besen gerade zu halten. „Harry, bitte. Das ist doch lächerlich."

Ein heiseres Lachen drang zu ihr durch, als er stoppte und sich abrupt zu ihr umwandte. Verdammt, er und sein Besen waren wirklich eine Sache für sich. Sie waren perfekt. So perfekt wie er war, wie er hier vor ihr stand. Meter über dem festen Boden und mit diesen stechenden grünen Augen…

„Lächerlich? Glaub mir, ich finde das alles andere als lächerlich."

„Ich…", begann sie, suchte nach den passenden Worten, aber sie wollten ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. Also verharrte sie einfach starr auf der Stelle und sah ihn durch den Schleier ihrer Haare, die klamm in ihrem Gesicht klebten an. Ihr Besen trudelte dabei gewaltig.

„Du?", fragte er, zog dabei spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, so dass die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn sich leicht kräuselte. Dabei funkelten seine Augen nicht nur, sie sprühten regelrecht.

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verletzten", entwischte es ihr kaum hörbar. Der Wind verschluckte ihre Worte und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zu ihm durchdrangen.

Ein weiteres bitteres Lachen seinerseits war die schlichte Antwort, bevor er sich daran machte, wieder gen Boden zu steuern. Und erneut machte sie sich daran, ihm zu folgen.

Gut, dass war vielleicht die Gelegenheit den Versuch zu starten, diese Sache zu klären. Ein für alle mal. Es einfach gegen den Sturm zu brüllen und es dem Schicksaal zu überlassen, ob er es hörte oder nicht…

Doch das Schicksal kam ihr zuvor. In nicht ganz erwarteter Form.

„Was willst du von ihm?"

„Ron", knurrte sie, konnte sich und ihren Besen nur mit Mühe davon abhalten in ihren Bruder zu rasen, der sich – ganz der Ritter auf dem weißen Ross, der er war – zwischen sie und seinen fliehenden, besten Freund geschoben hatte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, OK?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, strich sich fahrig einige nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Warum sollte ich?"

Zähneknirschen. Sie konnte es nicht hören, sondern eher der Mimik zuordnen, die gerade das Gesicht ihrer besseren Hälfte zierte. „Ich wüsste da so´n paar Gründe."

„Ron bitte. Du verstehst das echt nicht."

„Ja, ich verstehe ja bekanntlich nie. Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe und amüsier dich mit Malfoy. Oder wem auch immer", fauchte Ron.

Und der weibliche Rotschopf wich fast schon entsetzt zurück. „Sag mal, wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?"

„Ich rede mit dir wie ich will, du Verräterin."

Einen Moment konnte sie nur verdattert starren, bevor ihr ein leises Lachen entwischte. „Bist du jetzt total verrückt-"

Ein Lichtblitz in der Ferne, ein Windstoß und das Krachen von Holz auf Holz, als ihr Besen seitlich ausbrach und gegen Rons prallte. Und sie gegen ihn.

„Fuck", hörte sie ihren Bruder fluchen, als er gen Boden trudelte, sich aber recht schnell wieder fangen konnte.

Etwas, dass ihr nach dem ersten Schrecken auch gelang, doch der zweite Windstoß, der sie immer noch leicht neben dem Gleichgewicht traf, überraschte sie beinahe gleichzeitig mit dem nächsten Grollen östlich von ihr.

Ihr Besen, den sie Sekunden zuvor wieder mühsam in einen zitternden Stillstand gebracht hatte, brach erneut aus, dummerweise ins Leere und sie verlor das letzte bisschen Gleichgewicht, dass sie noch besessen hatte.

Für den Bruchteil einer sicherlich lächerlichen und erniedrigenden Sekunde überschlug sie sich samt Besen wie ein Kanufahrer im Wasser und hang kopfüber in der Luft. Eigentlich kein Problem unter normalen Umständen. Doch ein weiterer Windstoß vereitelte ihr den Versuch sich wieder in die Ausgangsposition zu befördern.

Doch nicht nur dass. Es kam sogar noch besser. Mit jeder Sekunde konnte sie spüren, wie sie mit den Beinen langsam aber sicher den Halt verlor. Nasses Leder und nasses Holz hafteten bekanntlich besonders gut aneinander. Vor allem, wenn ihr ganzes Körpergewicht daran haftete.

„Ginny?", hörte sie irgendjemanden von unten brüllen, als ihr Besen erneut ausbrach, sie mit beiden Beinen vom Besen rutschte und senkrecht hängend in die Tribüne rechts von ihr trudelte.

-h-

„Wir benötigen mehr Zutaten", hauchte der Lockenschopf leise und strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Ihr gegenüber räusperten sich Parvati und Padma, die sich heute unverschämt ähnlich sahen und wirklich nur durch ihre Umhänge zu unterscheiden waren, leise und fast schon unbeteiligt. Um Sekunden später beide gleichzeitig ihre Blicke auf die sichtlich verwirrte Hufflepuff zu werfen.

Diese sackte in sich zusammen, schien aber augenblicklich ins Grübeln zu verfallen, was die dunkelhaarigen Zwillinge zufrieden Grinsen ließ.

„Hallo? Ihr seid ebenfalls angesprochen", setzte Hermione also nach. Streng und fast schon etwas gekränkt. Das war natürlich typisch, wenn es eng wurde zogen die Patil-Twins anscheinend grundsätzlich ihre nicht vorhandenen Schwänze ein.

Aber, was hatte sie anderes erwartete? Anderes, als das es mal wieder an ihr hängen blieb dieses Desaster zu organisieren oder auch das sinkende Schiff irgendwie wieder an die sichere Küste zu bringen, bevor sie alle auf nimmer Wiedersehen in den Wellen des Wahnsinns verschwanden oder an den gleichnamigen Klippen zerschlugen.

Padma räusperte sich erneut, setzte dann aber – zu ihrem Glück, den Hermione konnte die Wut regelrecht mit jedem verstreichenden Moment in sich aufkochen spüren – zu einer Antwort an: „Naja, vielleicht hat Parkinson eine Idee."

Seufzend ließ sich der Lockenschopf auf ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen, taxierte beide Zwillinge mit tötungswilligen Blicken. Ja, hier war Problem Nummer eins. Das Problem, dass ihren Wutpegel schon bis an die Oberkante ihrer Unterlippe getrieben hatte. „Parkinson ist augenblicklich aber nicht hier. Und da sie fast eine Dreiviertelstunde zu spät ist, bezweifele ich, dass sie überhaupt noch kommt."

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn ihr etwas dazwischen gekommen ist? Wir sollten das wirklich nicht ohne sie klären", meldete sich nun Parvati zu Wort.

„Und warum nicht? Aus Bequemlichkeit?", entkam es Hermione knirschend.

Parvati verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Nein, weil Parkinson eben besser ins so was ist. Sie ist eine Slytherin."

„Besser in was?", gab der Lockenschopf zurück.

„Na, darin Zutaten zu Klauen zum Beispiel."

„Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, habt ihr die geklaut", mischte sich nun Emma minimal und fast schon erschreckend kleinlaut ein.

Hermione nickte jedoch augenblicklich zustimmend. „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich auch. Wenn auch nur ganz schwach." Die letzten Worte kamen ihr mehr als nur sarkastisch über die Lippen. Nein, eigentlich erinnerte sie sich an alles. An jede verdammte Sekunde in Snapes Labor…

Rascheln und eine anscheinend aus dem Nichts auftauchende Slytherin riss die Mädchen schließlich vollkommen unbereitet und überraschend aus ihrer erhitzten Diskussion, die sicherlich sehr bald eine um sich zischende Bibliothekarin auf den Plan gerufen hätte.

Eigentlich sollte die Gryffindor also froh darüber sein, dass Parkinson ihnen es erspart hatte möglicherweise aufzufallen.

Doch sie war es nicht.

„Verdammt, wir haben fast eine Stunde auf dich gewartet", entkam es ihr daher beinahe zu laut. Doch der Strafende Blick aus dem Vorderen bereich blieb aus.

Der Slytherin entkam ein leises, kaum hörbares Lachen, während sie sich unsicher in der annähernd menschenleeren Bücherei umsah. „Ja, ich hatte ein Problem."

„Na, und welches war das?", zischte nun Parvati tadelnd.

„Es hat silberblonde Haare und sucht dich Nacht für Nacht in deinen Träumen heim", gab die Schwarzhaarige sadistisch grinsend zurück.

„Malfoy?", hauchte Emma leise.

„Nein, Filchs scheiß Katze", knurrte Parkinson fast schon belustigt. Allerdings nur fast, „natürlich Malfoy."

„Inwiefern war er ein Problem?", harkte Hermione leise nach.

Parkinson zögerte einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort, sah sich ein weiteres Mal unbehaglich in dem Teil der Bücherei um, den sie von ihrer Position aus überblicken konnte.

„Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Er ist mir gerade durchs halbe Schloss gefolgt, ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um ihn abzuhängen", hauchte sie dann.

„Du meinst…", begann Parvati und wurde zusehends schneeweiß um das hübsche Näschen.

„Ich meine nichts, ich sage nur, dass ich ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl habe", gab die Schwarzhaarige biestig zurück. Und für eine Slytherin passend leise.

Parvati wurde noch eine Spur blasser, lehnte sich nun ihrerseits erschreckend kraftlos auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Padma beugte sich mit sorgenvoller Miene über ihre Schwester. „Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Komm, jetzt übertreib es nicht", entkam es schneidend von Hermiones Linken.

„Er war in letzter Zeit erstaunlich oft in der Nähe unseres Turmes", hauchte Parvati nun zugegeben etwas schwach.

Hermione lehnte sich vor. „Was meinst du mit erstaunlich oft?"

Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oft. Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht wegen Ginny."

Ein Schnauben von Links. „Verdammt."

„Was verdammt?", fragte Parvati gehetzt.

Nunja, überhaupt sah gerade niemand am Tisch besonders glücklich aus.

Die Gryffindor fluchte innerlich, während sie sich selber unsicher in der Bücherei umsah. Sie waren allein. Augenscheinlich jedenfalls. Aber, wer wusste schon, welche Tricks und Kniffe dieser elende Sohn eines noch elenderen Todessers beherrschte.

„OK, wir sollten nichts überstürzen", sagte sie schließlich und widmete sich, zur Verwunderung er anderen Anwesenden, für einen kurzen Moment den Aufzeichnungen unter ihr, „dennoch sollten wir in Zukunft noch weniger auffallen, als eh schon", hängte sie murmelnd hinten dran und konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Diese Sache war immerhin zum Auffallen verdammt. Aber, einen Versuch war es wohl wert. Oder eher, den einhundertsten erfolglosen und die Hoffnung, dass dieser nach den 99 missglückten mal nicht scheiterte.

Also überflog sie die Aufzeichnungen unter ihr ein weiteres Mal, ließ ihre Feder über das ein oder andere Pergament wandern, um diese schließlich wenig sorgfältig zusammen zu rollen. Die Augen der anderen folgten ihr dabei skeptisch.

„Und das funktioniert nur, wenn wir sowenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich erregen. Und das tun wir nicht, wenn wir auf den Fluren in viel zu großen Trauben tuscheln oder uns gar öffentlich mit Slytherins abgeben." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie jeweils eine Rolle an eine verdutzte Emma, eine verwirrte Padma und eine breit grinsende Parkinson. Die Letzte behielt sie. „Jede von uns wird die Mengen und Zutaten besorgen, die auf den jeweiligen Zetteln stehen. Wie ihr es anstellt ist mir egal. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir von nun an etwas hausinterner arbeiten und uns wirklich nur dann treffen, wenn es einen triftigen Grund dazu gibt."

Diverse Stoßseufzer und das ein oder andere Nicken.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Granger. Das erscheint mir als guter Plan", pflichtete Parkinson bei und war auch schon wieder auf den Beinen.

„Und, wann… Also, wie und wann Treffen wir uns in der Hütte?", fraget Emma schwach.

Hermione nickte zustimmend. Ja, das war eine Sache, über die sie auch schon nachgedacht hatte. „Darüber sollten wir uns noch einmal zusammen setzten. Fakt ist, dass wir alle nicht gemeinsam in die Hütte passen. Also sollten wir uns in kleine Gruppen aufteilen."

„Natürlich, damit ihr uns verpfeifen könnt, wenn wir an der Reihe sind?", zischte Parkinson und blicke auf die noch sitzenden Mädchen herab.

Hermione seufzte genervt. „Klingt verlockend. Dennoch möchte ich keine von euch alleine an den Tränken wirken sehen."

Parkinson bedachte sie mit einem grinsen. Einem fast schon verbündeten Grinsen. „Alles klar, dann schlage ich vor, wir treffen uns nächsten Freitag nach dem Abendessen. Aus jedem Haus fünf Personen. Dann klären wir alles, was noch zu klären ist."

Ein schwaches Grinsen aus der Runde.

„Und haltet Malfoy im Auge." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Slytherin wieder aus der Bücherei.

Und ließ ganz offensichtlich nicht nur den Lockenschopf aus Gryffindor mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück.

„Dito", hauchte Hermione leise. Ganz sicher, dass es die Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr erreicht hatte. Aber, da brauchte es wohl auch nicht. Jedenfalls hoffte der Lockenschopf das.

Einen endlos langen Moment starrten sie abwechselnd ins Leere und blickten sich unsicher in der Bücherei um. Erst als sich Hermione schon fast lächerlich und paranoid vorkam, brach Emma die Stille.

„Das ist nicht gut", hauchte sie.

Parvati lachte laut auf. So laut, dass sie das typische „Psst", durch die halbe Bücherei hallen hörten ohne die dazugehörige Furie zu sehen, die für gewöhnlich um die Ecke linste.

„Das ist nicht nur nicht gut, das ist schieße", fauchte Parvati dennoch unbeeindruckt.

Und Hermione blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zustimmend zu nicken.

Denn das war es…

Neben der Tatsache, dass es, wie Parkinson schon gesagt hatte, beunruhigend war.

Denn Malfoy mochte alles sein, was man auf den ersten Blick in ihm vermutete.

Ein Schlammbluthasser, ein eingebildeter Schnösel und leider Gottes auch ein elender Mädchenschwarm.

Doch eines war Malfoy nicht, auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit mehr als nur oft den gegenteiligen Gedanken in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Ein Idiot…

-v-

„Lass los", ertönte es Sekunden später und nur weniger Meter vor dem sich näherndem Holz direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Der Wind verschluckte immer noch den größten Teil der Geräuschkulisse um sie herum.

Und erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr der Griff um ihre Hüfte bewusst. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, wann er so plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht war und sie gepackt hatte. Genauso wenig, wie sie sich daran erinnern konnte, wann er sie auf seinen Schoss befördert hatte.

Hitze durchströmte sie. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wegen der plötzlichen Nähe war oder der Tatsache, dass er jetzt hier war. Wo er ihr doch wenige Minuten zuvor ganz offensichtlich den Tod gewünscht hatte.

Gut, vielleicht nicht gleich den Tod, aber ganz sicherlich ein paar gebrochene Knochen. Ganz zu schweigen von ein paar Demütigungen.

Obwohl, war es nicht eine Demütigung, dass sie jetzt hier in der Luft hang? Auf seinem Schoss, wie sie es bei manchen dieser peinlichen Liebespaare gesehen hatte? Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht kichernd an seinen Lippen hang, sondern an ihrem störrischen Besen, der immer noch in ihrem Griff zuckte.

Ein Ruck vom außer Kontrolle geraten Flugobjekt über ihr und ein leises Fauchen von hinten. „Lass den scheiß Besen los."

Und schweren Herzens tat sie, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Sah zu, wie ihr Besen in die Tribüne krachte und wenigstens augenscheinlich unversehrt gen Boden trudelte.

Und sie auf dem Schoss des einzigartigen Jungen, der lebte. Den linken Arm um seine Schulter, dem rechten an seinen Oberarm gekrallt und mit einem rasendem Herzen in der Brust, während er um sie herum griff und sie beide mehr oder weniger geschickt aber wenigstens erfolgreich nach unten beförderte.

Als sie inmitten ihrer Mannschaft und einiger Schaulustiger landeten, schob er sie auch gleich von sich. So grab, dass sie auf dem Spielfeld fast auf ihren vier Buchstaben landete. Nur um sich augenblicklich, seinen Besen in der Hand, von ihr zu entfernen.

„Bist du OK?", fragte Sarah leise.

Sie nickte schwach, verfolgte ungläubig jede seiner Bewegungen.

Geschmeidig und dennoch grob überquerte er das Spielfeld, um sich anschließend ihres Besens anzunehmen, der dort einsam und verlassen im Dreck verhaarte.

Sie schluckte, als er zu ihr zurückkam. Immer noch dieses merkwürdige Funkeln in den Augen.

„Danke", hauchte sie, als er sie erreicht hatte. Ihr Herz raste immer noch.

„Du solltest ganz dringend an deinem Gleichgewicht arbeiten", schnarrte er und drückte ihr fast schon grob den Besen in die Hand. „Vielleicht kann Malfoy dir ja Nachhilfe geben."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie weit eine menschliche Miene entgleisen konnte, aber sie war sicher, ihre erreichte gerade die absolute Grenze.

Ungläubig nahm sie den Besen an sich: Unfähig etwas zu erwidern, als er mit den Worten „Das Training ist für heute beendet" und mit Ron im Schlepptau das Spielfeld verlies.

„Was war das denn nun bitte?", hörte sie Sarah hinter sich schnauben.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", gab sie leise zurück.

* * *

_Hui… Also erstmal Danke euch allem. Für alles… lol Fürs lesen, fürs Kommentieren und überhaupt fürs immer noch da sein. Ihr seid echt unglaublich… Ich weiß echt immer noch nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Also, einfach ein Wort: DANKE!!! Und bedenkt, dass es nicht bei Weitem das ausdrücken kann, was ich eigentlich sagen will… knuddeleuchalle_

_Und dann ein kleiner Anmerk: Die Sache mit der heulenden Hütte und dem Gang dorthin. Wie __**Nusel **__schon bemerkt hat, das ist totaler Schwachsinn. Dieser Gang führt nach Hogmeade und zur heulenden Hütte kommt man natürlich durch den Gang unter der peitschenden Weide. Ich dumme Nuss hab das total verdreht. Mensch, das ist peinlich… lässt sich jetzt aber leider nicht mehr ändern… Gut, ließe sich ändern. Vielleicht mache ich das in den nächsten Tagen mal, aber es ist halt passiert. Ich sage Sorry und werde es in Zukunft dann beachten… Danke also an __**Nusel**__…_

_Jaund nochmal Sorry, dass ich das mit dem einen Monat nicht so ganz geschafft habe. Ich habs aber echt versucht… schäm Das Chap war schon mehrere Male fertig, aber irgendwie war ich nie so wirklich zufrieden damit. Ich glaube, ich habs rund viermal komplett umgeschrieben. Naja, ich bin teilweise wieder halbwegs in der Geschichte drin, aber ich muss immer noch zugeben, es fällt mir schwer. Weil eben viele Ideen, die ich zu Beginn hatte weg sind. Ja und mir ist auch bewusst, dass dieses Chap an Handlung noch nicht extrem tief ist, aber ich muss das alles – sprich meine neuen Ideen - halt erstmal einläuten… _

_Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen die Möglichkeit ausgiebig über den Verlauf der Geschichte zu fachsimpeln und neue Ideen zu sammeln. Das hat mir echt geholfen. Manche Bruchstücke, die ich von der alten Grundidee noch im Kopf hatte, musste ich dafür zwar über den Haufen werfen - was echt hart war, denn sie waren ja nicht schlecht nur eben wahnsinnig unvollständig… Ich rede konfuses Zeug, was euch wahrscheinlich nicht interessiert. lol _

_Dennoch möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch zwei ganz tollen Mädels danken: Einmal __**LiaTonks**__, auch wenn ich dir an dieser Stelle schon mal sagen muss, dass ich deine grandiose Idee (die ich jetzt natürlich nicht verraten werde lol) leider nicht 100 umsetzten werde. Jedoch hat sie mich gigantisch inspiriert. So sehr, dass ich dafür einiges umgeworfen habe. Dafür DANKE und ich schreib dir deswegen auch noch mal ne PM… ____ knuddel. Uund last but noch least meiner wunderbaren __**alternden Muse**__. ;) lol Sweety, du weißt wer du bist und ich denke, ich muss dich jetzt hier nicht namentlich erwähnen.Aber DANKE. Ohne dich besäße diese Geschichte nicht die sich wieder zunehmend festigende Struktur, die sie langsam aber sicher bekommt. Danke für´s Zuhören, danke für deine Ideen und danke für´s brainstormen… knuddel&knutsch _


	28. Anmerk2

_Hallo ihr Lieben…_

_Ja, hier bin ich mal wieder. Dieses Mal jedoch ohne irgendwelche Chaps im Gepäck. Was mir auch entsetzlich Leid tut. Genauso wie das, was ich jetzt wohl sagen werde… Muss… Oder wie auch immer… :(_

_Also, wo fange ich an?!? Am besten komme ich direkt zum Punkt. Ich werde Mission Virginity wohl an dieser Stelle auf Eis legen. Vielleicht für immer. Das bedeutet – so weh es mir tut - dies zu sagen: ich werde diese Geschichte vielleicht nicht beenden._

_Eine Geschichte nicht zu beenden ist etwas, was ich eigentlich sehr ungern tue… :( Aber, ich denke manchmal lässt es sich eben nicht verhindern. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass meine Entscheidung endgültig ist…_

_Aber, bevor ich euch jetzt unnötig verwirre. Das Problem ist einfach Folgendes: Ich kann mit dieser Geschichte, mit diesem Plot, einfach nichts mehr anfangen. Obwohl ich neue Ideen habe, bringe ich einfach nichts aufs Papier. Da hilft weder der Versuch, noch HP-Bücher lesen noch Brainstormen mit anderen etwas. Diese Sache frustet mich, es bereitet mir keinen Spaß mehr. Jedes Wort, welches ich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten in dieser Geschichte niedergeschrieben habe, ist irgendwie auch ein gequältes Wort. Nun gut, nicht jedes, aber in jedem Fall die meisten... Das merkt ihr und das merke ich… Und das hat diese Geschichte nicht verdient…_

_Klar, sie hat es auch nicht verdient, nicht beendet zu werden. Aber, ich möchte und werde die spärliche Zeit, die mir in meinem ohnehin sehr spärlichem Privatleben bleibt zum Schreiben bietet, nicht an etwas Halbherzigem verschwenden. Ich werde weiter versuchen an dieser Geschichte zu arbeiten. Werde versuchen sie so zu beenden, wie sie es verdient hat. Sollte mir dies gelingen, werdet ihr an dieser Stelle wieder von mir hören… Jedenfalls, was diese Geschichte betrifft… Ansonsten… Ja, das könnt ihr euch denken…_

_Sollte es mir nicht gelingen, wird diese Geschichte eine meiner wenigen unbeendeten Geschichten bleiben (und die einzige aus dem HP- Universum)… So weh es mir tut… Und sicherlich auch dem ein oder anderen Leser hier… Und glaubt mir, ich habe wirklich lange an dieser Entscheidung gebrütet… Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen… Und es tut mir Leid… Aber, es ist einfach zuviel Zeit vergangen… :( Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mich wenigstens halbwegs verstehen…_

_See you in hell werde und will ich übrigens weiterhin beenden. Um das an dieser Stelle vorweg zu nehmen. Das gute Stück liegt mir nach wie vor sehr am Herzen und ich bin aus dem Stoff eben nicht einmal halb so weit raus gewesen, wie ich es in dieser Geschichte der Fall war. Außerdem komme ich wieder sehr gut voran und habe einige, sehr schöne Ideen. Denen ich mich jetzt viel gezielter widmen werde. Eigentlich wollte ich schon längst das nächste Chap gepostet haben, habe es nur leider – aus zeitlichen Gründen - noch nicht ganz beendet. Ich arbeite aber daran… :) _

_Ja… Eine Sache noch… Ich danke jedem hier, der diese FF in den vergangenen Jahren verfolgt hat. Jedem, der mir einem Kommentar hinterlassen hat…Jeden, der diese Geschichte bisher mit mir erlebt hat... Es tut mir leid, dass es an dieser Stelle endet... :(  
_


End file.
